Danse et contrainte
by Edwardienne100
Summary: Bella est serveuse-danseuse dans un night club. Elle fait la désagréable rencontre avec le célèbre Edward Cullen. Un an se passe et notre cher Edward va venir faire un cadeau empoisonné à la magnifique Bella... Attention Lemon. Tous Humains...
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est ma première fiction lemon, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira...**

************ ********** ********** ************

**Point de vue Bella**

Je suis Isabella Swan mais mes amis m'appellent tous Bella. J'ai 24 ans et je travaille depuis 2 ans dans une boite branchée de la côté Ouest d'Amérique. Je suis célibataire, ne soyez pas triste pour moi, c'est mieux dans ma situation. Je ne veux pas qu'un mec me soule parce que je danse et fais des shows tous les soirs. J'entretiens comme même une relation ouverte avec un des hommes qui travaille avec moi. Quand je dis « ouverte », c'est vraiment ouverte, il peut coucher avec qui il veut et moi, pareil. Jasper, c'est son prénom, travaille depuis 4 ans dans cette boite et c'est lui qui m'a fait entrer ici, quand il m'a rencontrer dans une soirée que faisait un ami qu'on a en commun, Emmett. Ce soir, le richissime Edward Cullen vient dans le night-club. Ce n'est pas la première fois et on va dire que je n'ai pas du tout hâte de son retour...

_Flash-back : 1an plus tôt_

_- Et veuillez accueillir comme il se doit, Isabella._

_J'étais entré sur scène habillée en danseuse (sexy) de cabaret.J'avais, comme à mon habitude, jeté mon chapeau dans la salle et c'était LUI qui l'avait rattrapé. Pendant tout mon show, j'avais senti qu'il me fixait. Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, il est là pour mater donc c'est normal qu'il fixe la marchandise... Mais son regard était différent des autres, je le sentais, je le voyais. À la fin de ma danse, il s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers l'arrière, où il y a nos loges._

_- Alors, tu fais ça depuis longtemps ? (m'avait-il demandé, en sourire en coin sur le visage)_

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?_

_- Tu sais qui je suis ?_

_- Hum... laisse-moi un instant pour réfléchir. Un abruti ? _

_- Je suis Edward Cullen._

_- Le grand matou du sexe et de l'alcool. Riche, séduisant, sûr de lui. Tu as tout pour plaire à ce qu'on dit..._

_- Pas pour toi on dirait..._

_- Non, exact. Maintenant, peux-tu me rendre mon chapeau, je te prie ? _

_- Supplie-moi, alors._

_- Dans tes rêves ! _

_Je lui arrachai le chapeau des mains et sans que je puisse faire le moindre geste, il me plaqua fortement contre le mur et me murmura à l'oreille :_

_- J'aime quand on se montre résistante au départ et crois-moi quand je te dis que je t'aurais un de ces jours._

_Si je vous disais que ça ne m'avait pas fait d'effet, je vous mentirais. Mais les types dans ce genre m'exaspèrent. Alors je m'étais collé à lui et lui avais mis un bon coup pied mal placé et je m'étais barré en disant :_

_- Dans tes rêves encore une fois, pauvre con._

_Fin du flash-back : retour à aujourd'hui_

Vous dire que je n'ai pas envie de le revoir après cet épisode n'est pas utile. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de le castrer une seconde fois mais s'il se comporte comme un con, j'allais devoir le faire. Il était 18heures, je devais donc me rendre au bar pour tout préparer.

**Point de vue Edward**

J'allai enfin pouvoir avoir ma revanche contre cette petite garce. Enfin, garce, si elle m'avait dit oui au départ, je me la serais faite mais son coup de genou m'avait fait la détester un peu. Oui, un peu, car la seule chose vraiment grande en moi depuis un an, c'était l'envie de l'avoir dans mon pieu. Voir si elle est aussi imaginative au lit, qu'elle l'est sur scène. À l'heure qu'il est, je ne peux pas plus aimé mon père. Il m'a fait le plaisir de racheter la boite où elle travaille et avait mis les papiers à mon nom. Par conséquent, elle était mon employée et je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais d'elle. Isabella sera à moi, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit. Et si elle montrait encore des signes de résistance, je la menacerais de la virer. Je sais, je suis un enfoiré mais quand vous avez une bombe sexuelle comme Isabella en jeu, vous pouvez tout faire, rien que pour une heure de plaisir avec elle. Si j'avais bien compris, elle ne faisait pas que danser, elle était aussi serveuse, chauffeuse de salon, et c'est elle qui entraînait les filles qui complétaient la troupe. En faite, si j'ai tout cerné, elle est célibataire, aime le sexe, danse comme une déesse, sait préparé de nombreux alcool... Pour moi, c'est la femme parfaite. Si je n'aimais pas autant le sexe ouvert, je me caserais direct avec elle. Ce soir, je me rendrais donc au night-club, la materais entrain de bouger son beau petit cul et je me présenterais en tant que son nouveau boss. Et au cas où elle remettrais le couvert avec un coup de poing ou pied dans mes parties, ma sœur, Rosalie, sera là pour me ramener. En parlant d'elle, il faut que j'aille la chercher. Arrivée devant sa villa, qu'elle vient de s'acheter à 200 mètres de chez moi. Je klaxonnais et je la vis sortir de la maison, comme à l'ordinaire, elle était magnifique. Son look était un peu prude, sainte ni touche mais elle s'en servait pour avoir tous les mecs à ses pieds.

- Alors frangine, prête à séduire les pauvres hommes qui se trouveront sur ton chemin, ce soir ?

- Tu veux dire les chanceux ? Oui, je suis prête.

- Tu t'es bien installée ?

- Oui, j'ai déjà tout rangé. Et toi ?

- Oui, j'ai même rencontrer mon voisin, on doit se rejoindre à la boite ce soir.

- Il est mignon ?

- Baraqué, brun, après, je ne peux pas te dire. Je ne suis pas un expert en mec, moi.

- Ouais, toi, tant qu'il n'y a pas une paire de seins et des lèvres pulpeuses, tu t'en fous...

- Les lèvres ne sont pas un de mes critères. Je regarde surtout le cul, les seins et la bouche.

- La bouche, mais tu viens de me dire que les lèvres n'étaient pas un critère ?

- Je sais. Une bouche assez grande pour m'accueillir...

- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'ai posé la question, je me doutais de la réponse.

Nous rîmes et arrivâmes rapidement à la boite. C'est à ce moment-là, que je la revis, après un an. Pur canon, elle était entrain de parler à mon voisin. Soit il venait très souvent (il avait l'air intime), soit ils se connaissaient à l'extérieur. Rien que de la voir me donnait envie de l'attacher à mon lit et ne plus la laisser partir. Elle portait une mini-robe noire qui lui allait à ravir. C'est avec un grand sourire que j'avançais dans sa direction...

************ ********** ********** ************

**Alors, avez-vous aimé ? Donnez moi votre avis...**

**Et peut-être à bientôt pour un second chapitre.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je tiens à préciser que je suis la vraie auteur de cette fiction. Désolée pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe, j'essaie au maximum de me relire mais je n'ai jamais vraiment été douée en conjugaison et autres notions d'écriture. Lors de mon premier chapitre, j'ai omis de dire quelque chose d'important mais de tellement évident : les personnages appartiennent bien entendu à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que mettre les personnages à ma sauce...**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. N'hésitez surtout pas si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrais avec plaisir.**

**Je vous laisse maintenant en compagnie du très séduisant Edward Cullen et de la magnifique Bella Swan...**

*******************************************

_A la fin du chapitre précèdent..._

_C'est à ce moment-là que je la vis, après un an. Pur canon, elle était entrain de parler à mon voisin. Soit il venait très souvent (il avait l'air intime), soit ils connaissaient à l'extérieur. Rien que de la voir me donnait envie de l'attacher à mon lit et ne plus la laisser partir. Elle portait une mini-robe noire qui lui allait à ravir. C'est avec un grand sourire que j'avançais dans sa direction... _

**Point de vue Edward**

Je m'approchai donc d'elle avec un grand sourire. Malheureusement pour moi, dès qu'elle me vit, elle se précipita à l'intérieur de la boite, sous le regard interrogatif de mon voisin, Emmett. Certes, j'aurais dû me douter qu'elle n'allait pas m'accueillir avec un grand sourire et une accolade...

- Hé ! Ça va depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Oui et toi ? Tu viens de rater la super bombe de la boite.

- Celle qui avait la robe noire ? Je l'ai vue, t'inquiète pas. En attendant, je te présente Rosalie, ma sœur. Rose, je t'ai parlé de mon voisin, Emmett.

- Enchanté belle demoiselle.

- De même, Emmett. Bon, on rentre ou on fait le trottoir ?

- On y va.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers l'entrée et le videur, me connaissant et connaissant également Emmett, nous fit entrer sans problème. Arrivée dans la salle, elle était pleine. Des tables étaient disposées de part et d'autres dans la pièce, une estrade où les danseuses faisaient leurs shows étaient prêtes à les accueillir, le bar était également prêt pour servir les clients. À travers la foule, j'aperçus Isabella, toujours dans sa robe moulante, elle discutait avec un homme de petite taille, chauve. Un pervers que sa femme ne satisfait plus, pensai-je. En tout cas, elle était souriante et parlait bien avec lui, on aurait dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Alors que je la détaillais, m'imaginant tout un tas de choses pas très catholique et où elle n'aurait plus cette robe sur elle, Emmett me sortit de mes pensées.

- Alors, tu la mates bien ?

- Hein ? Elle est canon.

- C'est clair. Celui qui dit que Bella n'est pas canon, c'est qu'il a de la merde dans les yeux.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Ouais, pourquoi ?

- Tu sais c'est qui, l'homme avec qui elle parle ?

- C'est son oncle, je crois.

- Son oncle vient la mater alors qu'elle fait des shows ?

- Non, il vient, ils se parlent et il part avant ses représentations. Ou alors il vient quand elle ne fait pas de spectacle.

- Ok. Bon, on va se chercher un truc à boire ?

- Ouais.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à Bella et, putain, qu'elle était sexe quand elle souriait comme ça...

**Point de vue Bella**

Oh non ! Le voilà, avec son putain de sourire et une belle blonde. Bon, je sais comme tout le monde que c'est sa sœur. Elle est aussi souvent dans la presse people que moi je suis sur mon podium. Je ne veux pas le voir maintenant alors je m'excuse auprès d'Emmett et rentre dans la boite. Je tombe sur mon oncle, Laurent, et lui parle quelques instants. Je vois du coin de l'œil qu'il me regarde avec insistance et je me retiens pour ne pas aller le voir et lui mettre ma main dans la figure, ou pire. Vu comme il regarde Laurent, il doit se dire que c'est un vieux qui passe son temps dans cette boite à cause d'un désert sexuel et qu'il parle à sa danseuse favorite. Sur le côté « désert sexuel », il n'aurait pas tord, mon oncle et ma tante ayant divorcés il y a 3 ans et il n'a eu personne depuis. Enfin bref, je vis qu'il détournait les yeux de moi et j'en fus heureuse. J'avais également remarqué qu'il parlait avec Emmett et ça, ce n'était pas bon. Emmett était un ami de longue date et je ne pourrais pas arrêter de le voir à cause de cette tête d'Edward Cullen. Laurent décida de prendre congé et je partis à mes occupations. Je passai dans les allées entre les tables quand je sentis une main frappée mes fesses. Je me retournais et voyais James, tout sourire, buvant une bière.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de toucher, seulement regarder. Tu le sais ?

- Tu ne danses pas là, tu es en salle.

- C'est la même chose et tu es au courant. Tu peux me toucher autant que tu veux en dehors de la boite mais à l'intérieur, tu redeviens le client et moi la patronne

- Chérie, même à l'extérieur tu es la patronne.

- C'est vrai. Mais tu aimes ça, non ?

- Bien sur ! Alors, ce soir, tu vas jouer quel rôle ?

- Surprise...

Je me dirigeai alors vers ma loge pour me changer et me mettre en condition pour mon show. Mon patron, Éric, m'avait demandé d'être gentil avec Cullen et de l'intégrer rapidement dans mon spectacle. J'en étais pas heureuse, comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, mais c'est le travail. Faut savoir souffrir... Mais je vais bien en profiter et comme c'est moi qui choisis mes tenues au moment venu, je vais réserver une petite surprise à notre cher millionnaire. J'étais entrain de m'habiller quand la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Jasper.

- Tu sais que tu es bandante, comme ça ?

- C'est fait pour. Je dois faire un show accompagné d'un privé avec Edward Cullen...

- Il va être content.

- Tu as vue en quoi je suis déguisée ?

- Oui.

- Il va souffrir. Bon, je te rejoins au bar, j'ai qu'une seule représentation ce soir.

Je l'embrassai rapidement et me dirigeai vers l'arrière de la scène en attendant de monter sur scène.

**Point de vue Edward**

J'avais demandé une danse de la part de Bella. Elle ne savait pas que c'était mon idée, elle pensait que son ancien patron lui avait demandé ça parce que j'étais un client spécial. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année monta sur l'estrade et le spectacle commença.

- Bonsoir tout le monde. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon début de soirée en compagnie des petites gazelles qui circulent dans les rangs afin de satisfaire votre soif et votre vue... Maintenant, place à la danse et surtout, je demande un triomphe, pour la femme qui vous fait fantasmé depuis bientôt 2 ans avec ses tenues plus hot les unes que les autres. Vous avez deviné... ISABELLA ! Viens donc sur scène.

Elle apparut et je me réjouissais déjà d'être sur la scène avec elle. Je savais qu'elle avait décidé de mettre ce déguisement à cause de moi, elle voulait me faire souffrir mais je n'étais pas contre tant que c'était elle qui me brutalisais.

- Alors, Isabella, ta tenue ne fait aucun doute sur ton rôle de ce soir. Comment dois-je t'appeler ?

- Brigadier Isabella.

- Vous savez, Brigadier Isabella, s'il n'y avait que des policières dans votre genre, il n'y aurait plus beaucoup de gens bien sur Terre. Tout le monde voudrait se faire arrêter par vous.

- Je ne suis pas tendre avec mes prisonniers.

- Encore plus tentant... Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser maintenant. Bonne danse et je vous rappelle que vous devez prendre quelqu'un en partant pour le commissariat.

- Je le sais.

Le jeune homme descendit de la scène et la musique ( Radar de Britney Spears) retentit. Bella commença à danser au rythme de la chanson. Elle était encore plus sexy que dans mes souvenirs sur scène. J'étais au bar encore avec Emmett. Rosalie avait été dans le coin réservé aux femmes. La danseuse nous jetait des regards, à mon voisin et moi. Vers le milieu de la musique, elle m'envoya son képi. Elle l'avait bien entendu fait intentionnellement mais j'étais excité sur le fait que j'allais bientôt me retrouver en tête à tête avec elle. Le son s'arrêta et Bella descendit de la scène pour se diriger vers moi. J'entendais les remarques mauvaises à mon encontre mais je me contentais de les ignorer et de fixer la sexualité même s'approcher de moi. Elle reprit son képi, que je lui tendais et se pencha pour pouvoir parler à mon oreille.

- Vous n'avez pas été un bon citoyen, . Il va falloir me suivre, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser.

Elle se redressa et me passa les menottes, en mettant mes mains derrière le dos. Elle me poussa pour me faire avancer jusque dans une salle intime où se faisait les shows privés. Elle me fit m'asseoir sur une chaise et se mit à califourchon sur moi. Le bonheur commença...

****************************************

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Donnez moi votre avis et je vous mettrez rapidement la suite...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews, voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Les choses vont commencé à se corser et Bella ne sera pas au bout de ses peines...**

****************************************

**Point de vue Bella**

Je savais que je ne laissais pas indifférent et j'avoue que sur ce coup-là, j'en profitai. Je le balançai presque sur la seule chaise de la pièce et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Je sentais déjà une petite bosse apparaître, je souris intérieurement. Je posais mon képi sur le haut de sa tête et détachai ma queue de cheval. Il approcha son visage du mien mais je me relevais rapidement. Je me mettais dos à lui et commençai à balancer mes hanches de gauche à droite.

- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Non.

- Si vous mentez, il y aura des conséquences désastreuses pour vous. Alors, maintenant, dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes là.

- C'est toi qui m'as emmené.

- Un peu de respecter. Ne me tutoie pas comme une des nombreuses pétasses qui sont passées dans ton lit.

- Désolé. C'est vous qui m'avez emmené.

- Parce que l'on m'y a contrainte. Tu crois vraiment que j'avais envie d'être avec toi, là ?

- Je sais que vous en mouriez d'envie.

- Décidemment, tu n'as pas changé depuis un an, tu prends toujours tes rêves pour la réalité... C'est toi qui m'a demandé, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que sinon, on t'aurait refilé une autre fille.

- Tu es la meilleure du club, je te rappelle. C'est normal que pour une personne comme moi, il demande la numéro Un.

Il ne devait pas avoir compris les règles du jeu, il continuait de me tutoyer alors que je lui en avais interdit. Je me retournais donc vers lui, levais ma jambe et mis mon talon entre ses cuisses.

- Un centimètre de plus et tu pouvais dire adieu à tes parties. Je t'ai expressément interdit de me tutoyer mais tu t'en fous...

- Isabella, puis-je te dire quelque chose ?

Je retirais mon pied et vins m'asseoir dos à lui, ondulant mes fesses sur son sexe tendu. Je devais absolument le faire devenir dingue, jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et il en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur mon cou.

- Vas-y. Je t'écoute.

- Tu ne me supportes pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je t'ai en horreur mais pourquoi tu le demandes alors que tu sais déjà la réponse ?

- Tu crois que ça pourra changer un jour ?

- Non.

- Dommage, parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vas devoir me supporter tous les jours.

- Quoi ?!? Tu t'installes ici ?

- Pire...

Je me relevais aussitôt de lui, le laissant, lèvres tendues dans le vide. Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif mais au lieu de me répondre, il se contentait de me sourire comme... un con. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par « pire » ? Comme si il y avait pire que de le voir tous les jours parce qu'il habitait dans les parages. Pire que de le voir tous les jours me matant entrain de faire ma danse.

- Mais encore ?

- As-tu entendu parler de restructuration ?

- Pour le night ?

- Oui.

- Vaguement, il y a une ou deux semaines. Tu vas pas bossé ici, quand même ?!?

- Isabella... Tu me déçois. Comme si j'avais une tête à bosser dans un quelconque lieu. Non, je ne vais pas bosser ici, mais tu vas bosser pour moi.

De quoi il parlait ? J'allais bosser pour lui... Il n'avait comme même pas demandé Eric de m'avoir en privé tous les soirs !

- Bon, arrête de tourner autour du pot. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je suis ton nouveau patron et tu es ma très belle employée. J'ai racheté la boite la semaine dernière.

- Pourquoi tu veux me faire autant souffrir ? Ça t'amuse ?

- Tout de suite les grands mots. Je ne me rappelais même plus de toi. C'est en te voyant à l'entrée, tout à l'heure, que je me suis souvenue vaguement de toi.

Bon, ok, je le déteste plus que tout mais le fait qu'il m'ait oublié... Je lui avais tout de même tenu tête et je savais que pour Edward Cullen, ce n'était pas un truc qu'il oubliait étant donné la rareté de l'évènement. Et sans prétention de ma part, je ne suis pas le genre de fille qu'on oublie facilement, qu'on couche ou pas avec moi.

- Tu ne te rappelles plus que je t'es frappé pour repousser tes avances ?

- Oui, je m'en suis rappelé pendant ton show. Je me suis revu venir te voir après que tu es joué les danseuses de cabaret et que je t'ai dit un truc du genre « personne me résiste sauf toi et que je t'aurais tôt ou tard », c'est ça ?

- Hum... Mais oublie le tôt ou tard, tu ne m'auras jamais, Cullen.

- Je ne serais pas si sûr de moi, à ta place...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

**Point de vue Edward**

Je ne pouvais pas me retirer de la tête qu'elle était la fille la plus sexy que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Même à l'instant, alors qu'elle faisait tout pour m'allumer alors qu'elle n'avait aucune envie apparente de coucher avec moi. Même quand elle s'énervait, elle était canon. Sa petite moue choquée quand je lui avais dit être son nouveau boss, j'aurais tout donné pour la prendre en photo. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'imaginé, dans mon lit, alors qu'elle venait de me dire que je ne l'aurais jamais. Je pris alors mon sourire le plus narquois et lui lança :

- Je ne serais pas si sûr de moi, à ta place...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

Oh, tout pleins de choses... Mais la principale chose que je veux qu'elle fasse avec moi : c'est jouir.

- Eh bien, ce que je veux. Tu ne m'aurais pas résisté la première fois, je t'aurais laissé tomber, mais je veux absolument savoir ce que tu vaux au lit.

- Et tu crois que je vais te dire : « Oui, bien sur Edward, prend-moi maintenant, j'en meurs d'envie » ?

- Détache-moi.

- Mon show n'est pas terminer.

- Alors fini-le. Vite !

Elle souffla et se rapprocha de nouveau de moi. Elle mit une jambe de chaque côté de mon corps et commença à caresser mon torse à travers ma chemise et déboutonna deux boutons du haut avec une main pendant que l'autre tirait mes cheveux pour pencher ma tête en arrière. L'effet qu'elle me faisait été plus puissant que celui de n'importe quelle femme. En moins de deux minutes, elle me rendait déjà dingue et dur. Maintenant qu'elle avait la vue dégagé sur mon cou, elle passa délicatement sa langue dessus. Pendant un bref instant, je me demandais si elle n'avait pas autant envie de moi, que j'avais envie d'elle. Cependant, elle avait décidé de me rendre fou au possible et pour cela, je sentis sa main descendre le long de mon buste pour aller se loger sur la bosse de mon jean. Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle resta à se frotter sur moi mais toute bonne chose ayant une fin, elle se leva, défit mes menottes et me dit de retourner au bar car le show était terminé. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui susurrait à l'oreille :

- Ce soir n'était que la première partie de ma chasse, d'ici une semaine, tu auras pris un tel pied avec moi, que tu me supplieras de te prendre à nouveau...

Puis je sortis de la pièce pour rejoindre Emmett qui était entrain de parler avec l'une des serveuses. Dès qu'il me vit arrivé, il la repoussa et me demanda comment c'était.

- Tu n'as jamais eu un show avec Bella ?

- T'es fou ! C'est comme ma sœur. J'adore certes la mater entrain de bouger son petit cul mais il y a des limites.

- Tu vas me dire qu'elle ne te fait aucun effet ?

- J'ai pas dit ça, je suis un mec malgré ce qu'elle représente pour moi. Quand elle se trémousse dans la tenue d'infirmière, elle est bandante mais je ne la vois pas comme ça. Plus maintenant...

- Pourquoi ?

- On a couché ensemble, c'était génial mais on a vu qu'on n'était pas FAIT pour coucher ensemble. Puis maintenant, elle a Jasper.

Putain, c'était qui ce naze ? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle se retient, à cause de son mec. Je me devais de régler la situation. Si elle couche avec moi, je lui ferais l'honneur de ne pas le crier sur tous les toits pour que son compagnon ne soit pas au courant. Mais il me la fallait absolument, ça virait à l'obsession totale. Pas du tout mon genre d'habitude... Pour me débarrasser de ce sentiment débile, je repérais dans la salle un jolie petite blonde qui servait les boissons dans une mini-jupe (si on pouvait appelé ça une jupe, elle ne couvrait pas du tout ses fesses ). Elle me fit un sourire et me regarda du coin de l'œil. Ce soir, j'allais me détendre et je passerais du bon temps avec la blonde en question. Bella était ressortie de sa loge et commençai déjà à prendre les commandes. Elle portait la même jupe que toutes les serveuses mais ses longues jambes faisaient chavirer tous les hommes de la salle présents. Bon, je devais arrêter de penser à elle. Demain sera encore un jour plus prêt de celui où elle sera dans mon lit et je devrais, malheureusement, attendre.

********************************************

**Eh oui, Bella donne autant de fil à retorde à Edward qu'il lui en file... J'espère tout de même que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**

**La seule façon pour me le prouver est le petit bouton vert !!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Point de vue Edward**

La blonde de cette nuit m'a fait un peu oublié Bella mais pas comme je l'aurais voulu. Je me rendais donc à la boite frustré. Je devais me présenter officiellement aujourd'hui devant toute la troupe de danseuse ainsi que le personnel. Ayant fini sur les coups de 4h du matin, je pensais que personne ne serait là quand j'arriverai. Il était 9h et comme je n'avais pas réussi à me sortir Bella de la tête, j'avais décidé de venir au night. Quel fut ma surprise quand je rentrais par derrière et que j'entendis de la musique ( Sacrifice de TATU ) de la salle. À l'instant, elle me tournait le dos mais je sus directement que c'était Isabella. Ses mouvements n'avaient rien avoir avec la musique qui hurlait dans les enceintes. Mais ce n'est pas la chose que je remarquai aussitôt. La chose la plus étonnante était la façon dont elle était habillé. Bella était en sous-vêtement avec des bottes à talons aiguilles. Par chance, elle ne m'avait pas encore remarqué donc elle continuait ses déhanchements sur la musique. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés dans son dos et encadraient son visage fin en forme de cœur. Elle fermait les yeux comme pour s'imprégner du son mais ses pas de danse n'avaient toujours rien avoir avec le rythme de la musique. Elle devait s'entraînait pour un quelconque show car ses pas étaient millimétrés et revenaient à chaque fois. Quand les dernières paroles retentirent, Bella sortit de sa transe et ouvrit les yeux. Encore une chance, j'étais dans le noir alors je fis semblant de claquer la porte et entrai dans la salle. Elle était toujours en lingerie et me regardait étonnée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu as oublié ? Je suis ton patron maintenant. Il faut bien que je me présente aux autres...

- Oui, j'avais cru à un vilain cauchemar. Mais auquel cas, ils n'arrivent pas avant 14h, tu sais ?

- Eh bien, non, je ne sais pas. Mais toi, que fais-tu ici, en très légère tenue ?

Bella regarda un instant ses vêtements, enfin ses sous-vêtements , et se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de descendre du podium.

- J'ai l'habitude de venir de bonne heure. Je ne suis pas une grosse dormeuse. Et puis, hier soir, il y a eu du grabuge après ton départ et il y avait pleins de bris de verre et d'alcool partout.

- Du grabuge ?

- Oui. Un nouveau client est devenu un peu trop entreprenant et on a du le virer. Ça ne lui à pas plu et pour se venger, il a balancé son verre et renversé une table.

- Vous avez appelé les flics ?

- Non, on lui a juste dit de plus venir ici si c'est pour foutre la merde.

- C'est tout ?

- Bah oui. On va pas perdre un client pour ça. C'est chose courante quand les serveuses se trimballent en petite tenue devant les mecs en manque de cul.

- Comme même, ils savent qu'ils doivent se retenir...

- Ok, alors si on l'accepte plus, il y aura moins de rentrer d'argent, donc réduction des salaires et par conséquent, toutes tes danseuses et une bonne partie de ton personnel te donneront leur lettre de démission. C'est comme tu veux...

- Tu me la donnerais, toi ?

- Pour faire quoi ? À part danser, je ne sais pas faire grand-chose.

Même si elle m'avait dit cela sur un ton désinvolte, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait un peu de tristesse en elle. Durant toute la conversation, j'avais tenté de ne pas fixer sa généreuse poitrine moulée dans ce soutien-gorge noir, mais c'était assez difficile. Bella n'avait pas l'air véritablement gênait d'être dénudé face à moi et j'avoue que je ne m'en plaignais pas du tout, au contraire.

- Tu étais entrain de répéter une danse ?

- Ne fais pas le mec qui s'intéresse...

- Non, je fais le patron qui s'intéresse. Alors ?

- Oui et non. J'essais de faire une danse pour les filles mais je n'arrive pas à trouver la bonne musique et les bons pas.

- Et tu t'es dit, je vais me mettre en sous-vêtement et bottes, comme ça, ça sera plus facile ?

- Non, je me suis dit que j'allais peut-être tenté mon nouveau patron. Qu'il voit que je suis la mieux foutue de toutes les danseuses et serveuses de son night et que s'il me vire parce que je ne veux pas coucher avec lui, il aura de grosses pertes.

- Tu sais, tout serait plus simple si tu cédais maintenant.

- Comment ça ?

- Si tu couches avec moi rapidement, tu ne m'auras plus sur le dos. C'est l'un de mes principes : Jamais...

- ... Deux fois la même fille.

- Tu connais cette règle ?

- Je l'ai appliqué de mes 18 à 21 ans. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre mon petit ami.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi ? Parce que tu as quelqu'un ?

- Non, je ne suis plus avec lui depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler ici. La raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, c'est parce que tu n'es pas mon genre de mec. Tu es trop arrogant, sûr de toi, macho...

- Tu vas me dire que tu cherches l'homme de ta vie ?

- Je ne...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car une fille entra dans la boite.

- Oups, je dérange, peut-être ?

- Non. Angela, je te présente notre nouveau patron Edward Cullen. Edward, voici Angela.

- Enchanté.

- De même. Bella, tu me sers un remontant ?

- Tu t'es repris la tête avec Eric ?

- Ouais. Mais, bon, ça sera plus simple maintenant qu'il n'est plus mon patron...

- Vous sortiez avec votre boss ?

- Oui. On est même marié et avons un petit garçon de 1an.

- Félicitation.

- Bon, je vais me mettre une tenue plus habillé. Je reviens...

Je restais donc à parler avec Angela, elle était vraiment très gentille. J'appris donc qu'elle connaissait Eric avant de travailler ici pour lui et qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble pratiquement aussitôt. Elle avait l'air heureuse cependant de ne plus travailler pour lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bella refit son apparition et elle était aussi attirante qu'en lingerie. Son look cool et sexy ne me laissait pas moins indifférent que si elle était en lingerie fine.

**Point de vue Bella**

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à voir Edward de si bonne heure au travail. J'eus le plus grand mal du monde à rester sérieuse dans notre conversation alors que je voyais ses yeux faire la navette entre les miens, ma bouche et mes seins. Si j'ai bien vue, il avait même jeté un œil plus bas. Bon, perso, je m'en foutais, il pouvait me regarder tant qu'il ne me harcelait pas pour coucher avec lui. Mais bon, ça se serait très mal connaître . Je savais qu'il allait me prendre la tête pour m'avoir mais je resterais déterminé jusqu'au bout et, avec un peu de chance, d'ici un an, il arrêtera... J'espère que j'aurais cette chance. Je reviens donc avec Angela et Edward, qui étaient entrain de parler du fils de cette dernière. Angel est une de mes plus proche amie au boulot. Les autres, je n'arrive pas à les supporter. Toujours entrain de se croire les meilleures, alors que sans me vanter, JE suis la meilleure. Faut voir les mecs qui viennent me voir MOI. Et encore, je ne fais pas de striptease... Les salles sont blindés quand je monte sur scène, les soirs où je suis seulement serveuse, les clients sont là, mais il y en a beaucoup moins. Bon, je les laisse parler tranquillement, même si je sans le regard perçant de mon nouveau boss sur moi. Ou plutôt sur mes fesses. Je récapitule les choses à faire avant ce soir pour notre show :

1. Faire la liste des boissons manquantes.

2. Vérifier tous les costumes et les pistes audio sur la sono.

3. Ranger la salle.

4. Faire répéter les filles sur scène. Avec et sans leurs habits.

Et 5. Demander à Edward de ne forcer aucune danseuse à faire des privés avec lui.

À peine une heure plus tard, Jasper arrive avec son traditionnel look . Même habillé simplement, ce mec était sexy. Il me regarda avec son sourire éblouissant et vint me faire la bise. Les autres employés arrivaient à la suite et je remarquai que Tanya n'arrêtait pas de faire du rentre-dedans à son nouveau boss. Ils étaient au bar et, comme Edward avait offert un verre à tout le monde, ils buvaient et plaisantaient comme des idiots. Je me rapprochais d'eux et les interrompis.

- Tanya, tu sais que tu ne dois pas boire d'alcool !

- Bells, calme-toi, c'est la fête. Edward Cullen en patron, ça s'arrose !

- Ouais, mais tu as sûrement déjà fêté ça dans son lit cette nuit, alors maintenant, tu arrêtes de boire, de me parler comme ça et tu vas te changer, on va commencer les répétitions.

- Ok.

- Oh ! Et Tanya ?

- Oui.

- C'est Bella. Pas Bells. Vas-y maintenant.

Elle partit dans la direction des loges, non sans un regard qui en disait long à Edward.

- Jalouse ?

- De ?

- Qu'elle ait passé la nuit avec moi ?

- Edward. Tu n'es pas logique.

- Comment ça ?

- Il ne tient qu'à moi de coucher avec toi ou pas. J'aurais très bien pu te détacher hier pendant le show et te demandais de me prendre. Tu étais prêt pour ça. J'aurais très bien pu également te demander de me sauter tout à l'heure, avant qu'Angela n'arrive. Je pourrais te demander de me prendre sur le comptoir maintenant mais je ne le fais pas. Alors, non, je ne suis pas jalouse de Tanya et de votre nuit. Parce que je n'en voulais pas. Sinon, je l'aurais eu bien avant elle. Ça te va ?

- Tu m'as excité à l'idée que tu aurais pu me « demander de te prendre » ou de te « sauter tout à l'heure ».

- Dommage. Maintenant, je vais te demander une chose... Ou non, plutôt conseillé : ne couche pas avec tes employées.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est très mal venu. On ne couche pas avec son personnel.

- Ok, alors tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a encore toi et Jasper ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Je ne couche pas avec quelqu'un d'inférieur à moi sur le plan du boulot.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose entre toi et le barman ?

- Oui. Purement physique.

- Je couche avec qui je veux, quand je veux, où je veux.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non. Y en à une que tu veux mais que tu n'aura pas.

- Elle changera d'avis.

- Je ne pense pas. JASPER ?

- Ouep ?

- Fais la liste des alcools et autres boissons en manque pour ce soir. Nettoie ton bar et demande du renfort à Emmett par exemple. Ce soir, c'est une soirée dure.

- Pourquoi ? (Edward)

- Les 5ans du club. La salle va être bondé et il va y avoir représentations sur représentations. D'ailleurs, Edward, il faudra qu'on te présenté officiellement à la clientèle. Comme ça, si ils ont des réclamations, ils sauront à qui les faire.

Je lançais un dernier regard aux deux hommes et partis en direction de ma loge, pour me changer afin d'entraîner les filles.

********************************************

**Alors, vous avez aimé ??? N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre goût. Attention, très petit lemon (il est très très court, dsl pour celles qui en veulent un grand, ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui). Bonne lecture !!!**

*************************************

**Point de vue Bella**

Je le savais, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire comme ça. Mais s'il croit que je vais tomber dans son piège, il se met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. J'étais là pour travailler correctement, faire ce que j'aime sans contrainte. D'accord, je couche avec Jasper mais ce n'est pas pareil que coucher avec mon patron. Premièrement, ça serait inapproprié et deuxièmement, il ne me plaît pas. Enfin, pas tant que ça... Et cette Tanya ! Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Elle n'est rien de plus qu'une fille d'un soir pour lui et si j'avais voulu, son Edward, j'aurais pu l'avoir il y a un an et encore hier soir. Enfin, bref, si elle croit que c'est en sortant ou couchant avec le boss qu'elle a le droit de me parler comme elle l'a fait, elle se trompe totalement. D'ailleurs, j'allais lui en toucher deux mots. J'entrais dans la loge commune des danseuses et me dirigeais vers elle.

- Tanya ?

- Quoi ?

- La prochaine fois que tu me parles comme ça, tu es virée.

- Tu te prends pour qui ? Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas toi qui gère le night.

- Non, mais c'est moi qui dirige les danseuses. Alors, je fais de toi ce que je veux.

- Edward ne me virera pas.

- Alors tiens-toi bien. Parce que je suis sûre que si je lui demande de choisir entre toi et moi, il me choisira.

- Tu n'es pas la seule qui danse bien ici. On est toutes aussi performante que toi.

- Je ne parle pas des autres, je parle de toi. Maintenant, fais ce que tu veux, mais fais gaffe.

Je ne pris même pas la pêne d'écouter ce qu'elle me disait et partis en direction de ma loge. Jasper m'y attendait.

- Toi, t'es tendu...

Je ne le laissais même pas poursuivre et plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit, comme à son habitude, à mon baiser. Sa langue venant lécher ma lèvre, je lui donnai accès à la mienne. Mes mains vinrent se placer sur sa nuque afin de le rapprocher de moi, pendant que les siennes écrasaient mon bassin contre le sien. J'entourais rapidement mes jambes autour de lui et fourrageais dans ses cheveux. Ses douces lèvres descendirent le long de mon cou et je penchai ma tête en arrière pour lui donner accès à ma gorge et mon décolleté. Mes mains passèrent entre nos eux corps pour déboutonner nos bas respectifs. Afin de retirer les dernières barrières entre nos deux sexes, je me remis à terre et baissai son jean et son boxer, ainsi que mon short et mon shorty. Son pénis était déjà tendu pour moi et, après l'avoir préparé, il me pénétra durement contre le mur. Il vint au bout de quelques va-et-vient et je le poursuivis dans l'orgasme. Il se retira de moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

- Merci, ma belle. Tu m'as manqué hier.

- Merci à toi, je suis plus détendue maintenant.

- Tu devais venir après la fermeture. T'as fait quoi, finalement ?

- Je suis rester ici, faire un peu de rangement et tenter de faire une nouvelle choré.

- Et ?

- Rien, je n'arrive pas. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est passager. Allez, dégage maintenant. Ton bar t'attend.

- Et toi, tes danseuses.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau avant de se rhabiller et de sortir de la loge. Je soufflai un bon coup avant de chercher ma tenue d'entraînement. Je n'avais pas simuler avec Jazz mais je n'avais pas pris mon pied comme d'habitude. Pire, j'avais eu, un moment, la tête d'Edward à la place de Jasper. Depuis son arrivée, il me troublait. Je ne voulais pas changer de comportement à cause de lui mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais beau le détester, je ne supportais pas de savoir que cette Tanya avait passé la nuit avec lui. Cette blonde colorée avec ses faux seins ne pouvait pas plus plaire à Edward que moi. De toute façon, il faut que je me reprenne, ne pas penser à lui, ne pas fantasmer sur lui alors que c'est Jasper qui est en moi. Quant à Tanya, je vais lui apprendre qui je suis. Elle n'a pas à me parler comme ça, pas à me dire que sous prétexte qu'elle couche avec le patron, elle ne sera pas virée. C'est un peu plus calme que je me rendis dans la salle.

**Point de vue Edward**

J'espérais, bizarrement, que Bella éprouve de la jalousie envers Tanya, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. J'avais vu Jasper se rendre dans la loge de Bella, il y était resté un bout de temps et était ressorti le sourire aux lèvres et quelque peu essoufflé. Une poussée de fureur était monté en moi à ce moment-là. Je savais ce qu'ils avaient fait et c'était plus fort que moi, j'étais énervé. Je pourrais viré ce mec mais je n'avais pas de réel motif alors je tentai, en vain, de me calmer. Bella refit son apparition, elle s'était encore changer . Elle allait entraîner les filles, qui étaient sur scène depuis quelques minutes déjà. Tanya me fixait toujours, attendant un signe de ma part, un quelconque signe pour lui confirmer que si la bataille entre elle et Bella était lancé, je serais de son côté. Je ne lui portais aucun regard, mes yeux étant posaient sur Isabella.

- Bon, on va commencer comme d'habitude par les échauffements et on finira par les danses que vous ferez ce soir, sur scène. Euh... Tanya.

- Oui...

- Tu es la première à passer. Vas-y, on te regarde.

- Sur quelle musique ?

- Tu danses et t'échauffe sur « Beep » des Pussycat dolls.

Tanya en avait un peu trop fait à mon goût, jouant trop de sourire faux à mon encontre. Chose que Bella avait remarqué et s'était empressé de lui faire la remarque. Toutes les filles étaient passés, elles dansaient très bien dans l'ensemble. La soirée des 5ans du club promettaient d'être pleine de show. Quand se fut au tour de Bella de montrer sa chorégraphie sur « I dont care » de Ricky Martin, je vis du coin de l'œil Jasper entrain de la dévorer du regard et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire la même chose. Dans tous ces mouvements, même simples, elle était tout simplement bandante, chaude... Au contraire de ce matin, où ses mouvements étaient un peu n'importe quoi, là elle se mouvait avec une grande grâce et avec des gestes précis. Je décidai de rester au bar toute la journée, afin de profiter du spectacle des danseuses. Elles étaient toutes très douées avec la musique, la barre de danse et les costumes. Au regard de Jasper, je sus dire qu'il avait pris son pied dans la loge de Bella et c'est pour cela qu'à la fin de l'entraînement, je passais par sa loge.

- Bella ?

- Edward, tu pourrais dégagé pendant que je me change.

- Non, je n'admet pas que tu t'envoies en l'air dans le club.

Elle commençait à se changer tout même et elle se retrouvait, pour la deuxième fois en à peine 8h, en sous-vêtement devant moi.

- Écoutes... Si tu avais eu, toi, l'occasion de me sauter ici, tu n'aurais pas dit non. Alors lâche-moi avec ça.

- Quand je te sauterai, car tu sais que ce sera le cas, je ne le ferais pas ici.

- Edward, je te l'ai dit, je te le redis et je te le redirais : arrête de rêver. Toi et moi, même sexuel, ça n'arrivera jamais. Par contre, si tu pouvais me rendre un service...

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- C'est par rapport à ton club.

- Tu as raison, c'est MON club, alors si tu as envie de t'envoyer en l'air avec Jasper ou un autre, tu le fais ailleurs que dans MON club.

- Ok, panique pas, je ne le ferais plus. Par contre, peux-tu chercher une autre danseuse ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tanya ne fait plus trop l'affaire.

- Tanya fait l'affaire, c'est juste ta jalousie qui prend le dessus...

- Ok, alors vu que je ne suis pas jalouse... Garde-la, mais elle ne fera pas de nombreux shows, sauf si tu veux qu'on se plaigne à toi. D'ailleurs, ne reste pas dans la salle à mater ce soir, on aura besoin de toi. Certains vont venir te voir pour avoir des privés et d'autres pour quelques réclamations stupides. Je te présenterai en début de soirée et tu feras des petites interventions pour annoncer les heures de demi-tarif.

- Demi-tarif ?

- Oui, pour le bar et les privés. Du genre, les 10 premiers à demander un show intime payent moitié prix.

- Ok. Tu fais des shows privés, ce soir ?

- Comme d'habitude, je serais sûrement la plus demandée. Mais essaie de me faire avoir une pause entre 2 clients, ok ?

- Pas de soucis.

- Oh ! Et si un certain Paul demande un privé avec moi, tu lui dis non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas de sexe dans TON club...

Je bouillais intérieurement. Elle m'agaçait mais m'attirait à la fois. Sa tenue n'était pas faite pour calmer mes ardeurs de mâle. Bella ne semblait en aucun cas gênée d'être dévêtu devant moi. Certes cela amenait à un avantage, une fois dans mon pieu, elle ne serait pas intimidé de se retrouver nue devant moi. Mais c'était aussi un gros inconvénient, comment voulait-elle que je maîtrise la partie inférieur de mon corps quand elle est si peu vêtu ? Enfin bref, ce Paul n'allait pas du tout avoir un show avec elle. J'en accepterais le moins possible d'ailleurs. Je ne voulais que personne l'ait avant moi, même si je savais que c'était impossible car Jasper l'avait déjà sauté le midi même. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai dans la loge à la regarder tout en réfléchissant, mais Bella me fit comprendre qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule pour se changer. Je sortis donc et me rendais au bar, où se trouvait déjà Emmett et Jasper en pleine préparation.

- Alors les gars, tout est prêt ?

- Presque, patron !

- Pas de patron, vous le savez. Edward.

- Ok. Au fait, ta sœur vient ce soir ? (me demanda Emmett, innocemment)

- Normalement oui, mais ce n'est pas sûr. Si j'ai bien compris, elle travaille tard ce soir...

- D'accord. Bon, les gars vont pas tarder. Il faut sûrement que tu rejoignes Bella...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et regardait un point derrière moi. Ces yeux s'étaient agrandis, sa bouche ouverte entièrement. Jasper avait la même réaction alors je décidai de voir ce qui les rendait si... con. Bella se tenait devant nous et elle était à tomber. Même si cette robe n'avait rien de particulièrement sexy, quoi que sa longueur était minime, elle lui allait à ravir.

- Quoi ? Ça ne me va pas ?

- Si !

- Tu veux rire, t'es canon là-dedans !

- Magnifique !

Nous nous étions tous les trois exprimé en même temps. Pour la première fois que je la connaissais, Bella rougit un peu à nos compliments.

- Merci, de toute façon, c'est fait pour. Je vais rester comme ça toute la soirée, pour une fois. Je servirais, danserais et ferais mes privés comme ça. Ça ne te dérange pas, Edward ?

- Tu me demandes la permission, maintenant ?

- Tu es le patron, nous sommes dans TON club et j'en ai marre de me changer toutes les 20 minutes. Alors, je peux ?

- Oui... Tu es parfaite comme ça.

- Euh... Merci.

- De rien. C'est toi qui va me présenter à toute la salle, plus tard ?

- Oui, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Euh... Je vais aller voir les danseuses et les motiver un peu. Tu viens avec moi, patron ?

- Edward.

- Non, c'est Ton club !

- Bella, on ne va pas retourner là-dessus. C'est Edward, sinon je te vire !

- Ok, Edward. Bon, allez, viens !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon des filles et Bella fit par de notre arrivé. Quelques minutes après avoir encouragé et bouté tout le monde à bloc, nous ouvrons les portes du night.

*************************************************

**Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Je sais le lemon entre Jasper et Bella se n'est pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez et qu'il est fait à la va-vite mais bon, c'est quand même une fiction lemon. Pour me donner vos impressions, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un grand merci à toutes mes lectrices et lecteurs (s'il y en a)... C'est vraiment très gentil de me mettre des reviews. Désolée si je ne peux pas trop y répondre, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi, c'est déjà compliqué de trouver du temps à vous poster ce chapitre. Il arrive déjà horriblement en retard et j'en suis navrée. J'espère en tout cas que vous l'aimerez.**

**ATTENTION LEMON A LA FIN DU CHAPITRE !!!**

*****************************************

**Point de vue Edward**

La soirée se passait pas mal du tout, il y avait un monde fou. Le fameux Paul était venu demander un show privé avec Bella mais je lui avais sorti l'excuse qu'elle ne pouvait pas car elle était déjà très prise. D'ailleurs, c'était la stricte vérité, sur 20 privés, elle en avait la moitié. Je comprenais parfaitement tous ces hommes qu'ils ne demandaient que des privés avec Bella mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les haïr. Je n'avais pas le droit à un show de Bella, moi. Il fallait absolument que j'arrête de penser ainsi. Isabella devenait une véritable obsession pour moi et jamais, je dis bien jamais, une fille était devenu une obsession pour Edward Cullen. Elle finirait dans mon lit très rapidement et ça en sera fini de toutes ces conneries. D'ailleurs, dès la fermeture, j'irais mettre les points sur les « i » avec elle. Si je n'avais pas couché avec Bella d'ici la fin de la nuit, elle pointerait au chômage. Je sais, c'est dur, mais je ne peux pas me torturer avec une meuf alors qu'il y en a tellement qui voudrait être à sa place. D'un côté, si je la virais, Jasper me demanderait des comptes, comme la plupart des clients du night-club. Je fus distrait par l'appel de Bella sur scène.

- Messieurs, elle va revenir une énième fois sur scène pour le plaisir de vos yeux. Vous la demandez toujours, de plus en plus nombreux, et la voilà. BELLA !

La musique « Loba » de Shakira commença et Isabella fit son entrée, toujours dans sa robe noir courte. Je lui avais donné la permission de la garder toute la soirée car elle lui allait vraiment à ravir. Voir ces magnifiques jambes, son corps fin et ses cheveux détachés sur scène, en train de bouger au rythme de la musique, réveilla rapidement l'endroit se situant sous ma ceinture. Les 3minutes qui suivirent son entrée sur scène fut à la fois une torture et un grand bonheur. Le son prit fin et elle sortit rapidement de scène car elle avait un privé à faire pratiquement aussitôt après. J'étais au bar, qui était plein, et demandais à Jasper un remontant.

- Alors Edward ? Pas trop dur ta première soirée ?

- Horrible... Non, je plaisante, ça va. Les danseuses font du bon boulot, je suis content d'elles.

- D'elles ? Ou de Bella ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais qu'elle te branche. Écoute, elle n'a pas l'air très attiré par toi mais si c'est le cas, sache que même si elle et moi ont couche de temps en temps ensemble, nous ne sommes pas un couple. Si elle veut coucher avec toi, elle le fera, elle est libre.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Je pourrais te virer.

- Tu ne le feras pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis le meilleur barman de la ville et si je pars, Bella me suit, même si nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Et ton club sans Bella, il ne vaut plus rien. Je ne dis pas que je suis à l'abri pour ça, mais ça aide. Tiens ton remontant. Et en parlant du loup, Bella me fait signe de te faire signe.

Je tournais la tête et, effectivement, Bella me fit signe d'aller la rejoindre. Je bus cul-sec le verre et partis en sa direction.

- Edward, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Bella Swan a besoin d'Edward Cullen ?!? Waouh !

- Fais pas le gosse, tu veux bien ou pas ?

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'ai vraiment besoin d'une pause, j'en peux plus. Ça fait 3heures non-stop que je danse pour des vieux pervers, la plupart. Sérieux, t'as voulu m'achever ou quoi, ce soir ?

- Comment ça des pervers ?

- Mains plutôt baladeuses, j'ai l'habitude mais tu ne m'as pas choisi les gars les plus canons qui puissent avoir.

- Désolé mais le client est roi, et cela même s'il est laid.

- Ok, bref, je peux prendre ma pause ?

- Bien sûr, mais pas plus d'un quart d'heure, la salle est pleine, on a besoin de toi.

- Ok. Merci de m'expliquer mon travail.

Sur ce, elle sortit par la porte de derrière prendre sa pause. Toute la soirée avait été dure pour moi entre Bella, qui me chauffait involontairement, Tanya, qui me chauffait volontairement, et les clients, tous plus exigeants les uns que les autres. Tiens, en pensant à Tanya...

- Alors Edward ? La soirée se passe bien ? (elle essayait d'utiliser une voix sexy mais passait complètement à côté)

- Oui, ça va très bien. Par contre, tu pourrais un peu plus te bouger et arrêter de draguer.

- Jaloux ?

- Tanya, toi et moi, c'était juste une fois. Tu n'as pas été mon meilleur coup.

- Comment tu peux me dire ça ? J'ai bien vu que tu prenais du plaisir avec moi !

- Oui, parce que je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre que toi Tanya ! Alors maintenant, tu vas en salle et tu sers les boissons qu'on te commande. Merci.

- Tu pensais à Bella, hein ? Mais elle en a rien à faire de toi !

- Tanya, tu me gonfles, alors maintenant, bouge ton cul avant que je ne te vires !

Elle ne demanda pas son reste et repartit vers la salle. Elle avait malheureusement raison. J'avais pensé à Bella le temps qu'on avait baisé, enfin jusqu'au moment où elle m'avait ramené sur Terre et m'avait fait comprendre que c'était elle et pas une autre. Elle avait aussi raison sur le fait que Bella en avait rien à foutre de moi. Je passais le reste de la soirée dans mon bureau, à ruminer sur comment j'allais faire pour me la sortir de la tête. Elle bossait avec moi tous les jours, je ne pouvais pas l'éviter. Je ne pouvais pas non plus la virer, comme avait dit Jasper, le club le ressentirait grandement. J'entendais la salle se vidait mais n'amorçais pas un geste pour la fermeture. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !

- Je peux ?

C'était Bella.

- Vas-y. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Toi, qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as passé la soirée dans ton bureau. D'habitude, tu n'aurais pas écouter mes recommandations et tu aurais comme même maté les danseuses sur scène.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- Si tu étais une gonzesse, je te demanderais si tu as tes règles ! Qu'est-ce qu'y te prend ?

- Sors.

- Quoi ?

- SORS !

Son visage se fit surpris mais pas seulement, ces yeux reflétaient quelque chose d'autre... la tristesse ?

- Ok, je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais quand tu seras calmé et que tu voudras bien me dire ce que je t'ai fait, fais-moi signe !

Elle se leva et commença à partir.

- Bella... Désolé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? J'ai fait tout ce que m'as demandé de faire ce soir. Pourquoi tu n'es jamais content ? Tu as deux personnalités : celle qui me soule parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de me draguer et celle de maintenant, froide.

- Tu préfères quand je te dragues peut-être ?

- Franchement, oui. Même si ça me gonfle comme jamais, je préfère ton côté arrogant, à ton côté con. T'as quoi ?

- Rien.

- Ok, si tu veux être têtu, vas-y, ça ne me gêne pas. En tout cas, la soirée a été un succès. Le chiffre a augmenté d'au moins 40%.

- Qui fait les comptes ?

-Jazz. Il a un diplôme de comptable alors Eric l'avait pris pour la comptabilité aussi, mais tu peux changer si tu veux.

- Non, ça va aller.

- Tu as encore besoin de moi ou je peux rentrer ?

Je mourais d'envie de lui dire que j'avais encore besoin d'elle, que je voulais la prendre sur le bureau.

- Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi...

- Là, je reconnais Edward Cullen.

Elle le dit en souriant, chose qu'elle ne m'avait jamais vraiment fait, elle sortit du bureau en me lançant un bref « au revoir ».

**Point de vue Bella**

La soirée avait été épuisante pour moi, plus que d'habitude. Heureusement que j'avais décidé de garder la même tenue pour toutes mes actions parce que sinon, j'aurais été bonne à mettre à la morgue. Je rentrais dans mon studio après la discussion avec Edward. Il avait été si froid avec moi au début que j'avais cru avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Il ne m'avait jamais crié dessus, même si on se connaît depuis peu, mais le fait qu'il le fasse m'avait fait mal. J'avais beau le détester, je ne voulais pas qu'il me parle mal. Mais bon, je l'avais vraiment retrouvé à la fin, avec sa piètre tentative de séduction.

J'étais entrain de sortir de la douche quand la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Je passais rapidement mon vêtement pour dormir et allais ouvrir la porte.

- Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Ça te dirait de parler ?

- Tu veux parler de quoi ?

- De pourquoi tu me repousses.

- Edward...

- Tu m'as à peu près dit pourquoi, mais je veux la version intégrale.

- T'es chiant, con mais entre.

Je le laissais entrer dans mon minuscule chez moi. Je tentais désespérément de faire un peu de rangement mais j'abandonnais vite et lui proposais de s'asseoir sur mon canapé déplié.

- Je vais mettre une veste, tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

- Non, merci...

Je reviens près de lui avec un sandwich tout fait et un soda.

- Bon alors, que veux-tu savoir exactement ?

- Pourquoi ? Tout simplement, je sais que je suis un gros con pour toi, mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu refuses de coucher avec moi. Je ne te demande pas une relation, ni de m'épouser. Je suis sur qu'on pourrait s'amuser ensemble au lit.

- Edward, je ne vais pas coucher avec toi sous prétexte qu'on pourrait s'amuser ensemble. Je ne vais pas coucher avec mon patron, je ne m'appelle pas Tanya.

- Avoue-le. Tu es jalouse qu'elle ait couché avec moi et pas toi. Je le sais, je le vois.

Il se rapprochait dangereusement de moi. Et malgré la petite forme de dégoût que j'avais pour sa personne, il m'attirait vraiment.

- Edward...

- Bella, une fois, rien qu'une fois. Ensuite, on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, autant que moi. Ça m'obsède, j'arrive même plus à pensé à autre chose que toi.

- Edward...

- J'ai juste envie de me sentir en toi. De t'entendre crier mon nom alors que je te donne du plaisir. Je sais que tu en as aussi envie.

Il avait maintenant la tête dans mon cou et m'y déposait quelques baisers. Toutes ses choses qu'il m'avait dite était vraies, j'avais autant envie de lui qu'il avait envie de moi mais j'étais trop fière pour me l'avouer. Un feu commençait à s'allumer dans mon bas ventre quand je sentis ses baisers descendre de mon cou pour mon décolleté.

- Edward... non...

Il ne m'écoutait pas et une part de moi l'en remerciait. Mes mains montèrent instinctivement dans sa tignasse cuivrée et commencèrent à y faire des caresses. Je le sentis soupirer d'aise et il se fit de plus en plus pressant dans ces baisers et ses caresses sur mes cuisses dénudées. Je me laissais aller à ce bien-être mais repris mes esprit avant de me laisser complètement aller.

- Edward, c'est juste un coup d'une nuit, ok ?

- Pas de problème Bella, juste une nuit. Rien qu'une nuit.

Il redéposa sa bouche sur la naissance de mes seins et enleva simultanément ma veste. Mes mains prirent le chemin de sa chemise et je la déboutonnai avec empressement. Je sentis les lèvres d'Edward s'étiraient en un sourire satisfait et je le repoussais avec force afin de mettre à califourchon sur lui. Il continuait à sourire fièrement et je parcourais rapidement les derniers centimètres qui séparèrent nos bouches pour y déposer les miennes sur les siennes. Il profita de notre position pour passer ses mains sur mes fesses et remontait un peu ma nuisette. Je pouvais largement sentir son excitation sous son jean. Je fis courir mes lèvres sur la mâchoire et m'aventurais toujours un peu plus bas. Passant sa mâchoire, sa gorge, son torse, ma tête arriva au niveau de la boucle de sa ceinture. Sans attendre, je la défis et déboutonnai son pantalon. J'enlevai au passage son boxer et me retrouvai face à son sexe tendu. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi toutes les filles rêveraient d'être à ma place. J'adorais vraiment le sexe avec Jasper mais je suis sûre qu'avec sa virilité hors norme, Edward allait me faire oublier toutes les parties de jambes en l'air que j'ai eue dans ma vie. N'allant sûrement pas assez vite pour lui, il leva légèrement le bassin mais je le bloquais avec mes mains.

- Tu dois être patient avec moi, Edward Cullen.

- Tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire ensuite, Isabella Swan.

J'avançais donc lentement mon visage de son sexe et y passa rapidement un coup de langue. Edward attrapa le draps de chaque côté de lui et les serra de toutes ses forces.

- Putain, Bella... Arrête de me torturer !

Je souris machiavéliquement et repassai une nouvelle fois ma langue sur sa verge. Sa dureté devint de plus en plus importante et, après quelques minutes de torture, je mettais son sexe dans ma bouche. Je faisais mes va-et-vient de plus en plus rapidement et je sentais qu'il allait bientôt venir mais avant ça, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et me remonta à lui.

- Je veux qu'on vienne en même temps. Si on le fait qu'une fois, faisons le bien.

Sur ces mots, il m'allongea à mon tour et retira ma nuisette avec empressement. Sa bouche trouva directement le chemin de ma poitrine, qu'il mordilla, lécha et embrassa durement quelques minutes avant de descendre une ligne imaginaire jusqu'à mon intimité. Il déposa d'abord des baisers... timides ? Et ses mains vinrent rapidement plaquer mes hanches, qui commençaient à se lever pour coller à sa bouche. Sa langue fut bientôt de la partie et je poussais les gémissements que je contenais depuis quelques temps déjà. Je pouvais sentir de là mon sexe s'humidifier de plus en plus et ça avait l'air de beaucoup plaire à Edward.

- Bon sang, Bella... T'es trempée ! Et tu as le meilleur goût possible.

- Edward ?

- Oui ma douce ?

- Tais-toi et occupe-toi de moi !

- Pas de soucis...

Il reprit alors son incroyable torture et avant que je vienne totalement à bout de mon extase, il se redressa et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Je me dégageais un peu de son étreinte, à bout de souffle.

- Maintenant... Edward...

- Tout ce que tu veux...

Il me pénétra sans ménagement, mais putain que j'aimais ça ! Ses coups de reins étaient rapides, précis et toujours plus profonds les uns que les autres. Le sentir en moi était vraiment très bon. Jamais, je n'aurais cru être aussi bien qu'en ce moment. Ces gémissements, grognements augmentaient mon plaisir et je voulais toujours plus de lui, même si c'était humainement impossible. Alors que j'étais sur le point de venir en sentant ses doigts sur mon clitoris, un bruit sourd retentissait dans ma tête. Je secouais la tête pour me concentrer sur le moment présent mais plus je secouais la tête et plus les sensations de bien-être, d'extase s'en allaient. Je fermais les yeux et les sensations se coupèrent directement. J'entendis la voix d'Edward avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Rien qu'une fois, juste une fois...

J'ouvris les yeux et me trouvais seule dans mon canapé-lit.

J'avais encore ma nuisette et les draps n'étaient pas défaits comme tout à l'heure,avec Edward. Oh putain ! J'avais juste fantasmé ! J'ai rêvé que je me faisais prendre sauvagement par Edward Cullen ! Il fallait que j'arrête ça tout de suite. L'une des solutions : rester le plus loin possible de lui. Mais comment faire quand on bosse avec le mec de ses rêves ?

*******************************************

**Désolée mais c'est un faux lemon, comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte... Je ne dis pas si vous aurez le droit à un vrai mais je pense que je vous ferez ce plaisir avant la fin de cette fiction. Maintenant, à vous de jouer !!! Dites-moi si ça vous a plu et il n'y qu'une seule façon pour le faire...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier, j'ai atteint les plus de 100 reviews et j'en suis très fière. Je suis contente que ma fiction vous plaise car je prends vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère que vous continuerez à être nombreux à lire mon histoire et à me laisser toujours autant de reviews...**

**Bon, je vous laisse lire la suite...**

*****************************************

**Point de vue Edward**

_Une semaine plus tard :_

Le lendemain de ma mini crise avec Bella avait été très étrange. D'habitude assez distante avec moi, elle l'avait été encore plus. N'osant pas me regarder. S'enfuyant quasiment en courant aux moindres contacts. Rougissant quand je lui faisais mes sempiternels remarques sexuels. Je ne la comprenais plus, la veille, elle m'avais pourtant dit qu'elle préférait ce côté-là de ma personnalité et c'est comme si elle avait été ... troublée ? Ou encore, qu'elle avait revu entièrement notre échange du soir. Les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changé en une semaine. Bella était encore distante, ne me parlait que pour les formalités du club. J'en avais marre et je décidais donc de lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas. De pied ferme, je me rendis dans sa loge, où elle s'était réfugié quelques minutes plus tard alors que je l'avais appelé « ma douce » pour plaisanter **_(PS : Je vous rappelle que pendant son rêve érotique la mettant en scène avec Edward, Bella avait imaginé qu'il l'appelait « ma douce » )._ **Je ne pris même pas la peine de frapper, je savais qu'elle était seule et que ça ne l'a dérangeait pas si je la voyais en tenue légère, enfin quoi que, maintenant... Elle était assise sur une chaise, face à une coiffeuse, dos à moi. Elle ne m'avait pas entendu arriver avec le boucan que j'avais fait ? Je fermais la porte derrière moi et alors que je m'approchais, je me rendis compte qu'en plus d'avoir mis la tête dans ses bras, elle avait la musique à fond dans les oreilles. Pour annoncer ma présence, je lui tapais doucement sur l'épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna vers moi. Elle parut surprise et retira ses écouteurs.

- Un problème ?

- On ne va pas la faire à l'envers Bella ! C'est toi qui a un problème. Il se passe quoi depuis une semaine ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.

Je ne sais pas si c'est moi, mais je la sentais légèrement gênée. Bella Swan n'était jamais gênée ! Elle disait ce qu'elle pensait, même si ça faisait mal.

- Bella, me prends pas pour un con. Ça fait une semaine que tu es bizarre. À la moindre de mes paroles, aux moindres de mes gestes envers toi, tu te crispes et tu te barres. Tu ne m'adresses plus la parole, juste pour me dire des trucs à propos du club, qui soit dit en passant sont toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres parce que je les sais déjà. Alors, dis-moi ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Edward, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de toi, mais tu continues à en faire qu'à ta tête. Avec tes dragues bidons, des insinuations ! J'en ai marre, c'est tout ! Alors j'essais d'être le moins possible avec toi pour que tu arrêtes mais tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre !

- Tu ne disais rien. Tu m'as même dit que tu aimais ce côté-là de moi !

- Oui, je l'aimais mieux que celui où tu ne disais rien et tout. Mais finalement je crois que je me suis trompée. Je préfère celle où tu es con et que tu te terres dans ton bureau.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé après ton départ de la boite, il y a une semaine.

- Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Bella...

- Il. Ne. S'est. Rien. Passé ! Maintenant, dégage de ma loge.

- Je ne te comprends plus.

- Je sais. Parce que si tu m'avais comprise, tu ne serais pas ici, maintenant.

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais que tu te souvenais de moi et que c'est pour ça que tu as racheté le night. Tu me voulais absolument.

- Oui, je l'avoue, je voulais te mettre dans mon pieux. Mais maintenant, je suis là parce que j'aime énormément cette boite et que je me suis fait des amis au sein de l'équipe et même parmi les clients. Je ne suis plus uniquement là pour te sauter, Bella. Alors maintenant, dis le fond de ta pensée. J'attends.

- Si tu m'avais comprise, tu ne serais pas revenu, parce que j'avais été très claire. Je ne veux pas de toi, même pour une nuit. Tu me dégoûtes, Edward Cullen. Même si tu étais le seul mec sur cette putain de Terre, je ne voudrais pas que tu me touches !

- C'est tout ?

- Non, évite de t'approcher de moi. Maintenant, on parlera même plus travail. Jasper te fera les rapports que je te faisais. Moins j'aurais de contact avec toi, mieux je me porterais. Maintenant, sors.

- Je ne te virerais pas. Et je n'accepterais pas de démission de ta part. Je sais que tu ne me la donneras pas, mais je tiens à te prévenir. N'use pas de papier pour ça. Je ne te dirais plus rien. Tu ne veux plus avoir de contact avec moi ? Très bien, nous n'en aurons plus à partir de maintenant. Je tiens aussi à te dire, même si je sais que tu le sais déjà, tu es ma meilleure danseuse, alors j'aimerais que notre mésentente ne se ressente pas sur le reste du groupe et sur le travail. Au revoir, Isabella.

Je sortais de sa loge, en fermant la porte délicatement, alors qu'au fond de moi, j'avais simplement envie de la détruire. Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau quand je fus intercepté par la voix nasillarde de Tanya.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Edward ?

- Dans mon bureau, maintenant !

Je sais que ce n'était pas dans mes principes, mais elle était la seule du coin qui voulait de moi, qui était célibataire et pas farouche. À peine entré dans la pièce, je la plaquai contre le mur et passai mes mains sous sa mini-jupe. Elle gémissait déjà, rien qu'à mon toucher. Elle tenta par tous les moyens de m'embrasser mais j'esquivai avec le même acharnement qu'elle. Je ne voulais en aucun cas avoir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Alors que ma langue passait son cou pour arriver à la naissance des ses seins, je relevais la tête pour voir celle de Tanya appuyée contre le mur, les yeux clos. Je partis en direction du bureau, d'où je cherchais une capote. Malgré ma répugnance pour cette fille, mon sexe était tendu grâce à son corps. J'enfilais donc le plastique sur ma verge, retirai son string et la pris fortement contre le mur. Elle poussa des gémissements de plaisir, alors que je m'actionnais comme un robot. Je ne pensais en aucun cas à la fille que je sautais. Je repensais aux mots, que la seule femme que je voulais, m'avaient dit peu de temps avant. Elle ne voulais pas de moi, ça j'avais compris depuis le temps, mais maintenant, elle ne voulais même plus de contact avec moi. Que ce soit professionnel ou personnel. Je la dégoûtais : ses mots exacts étaient sortis de sa bouche. Ressentant une montée de colère, je m'enfonçais plus en Tanya, la faisant hurler de bonheur. J'avais dit la stricte vérité sans m'en rendre compte. Je ne voulais plus simplement d'elle dans mon lit. Je voulais apprendre à la connaître. Savoir pourquoi elle dansait au lieu de faire quelque chose de plus « convenable ». Je voulais savoir tant de chose sur elle. Je n'étais plus là que pour la baiser. Certes, je la voulais encore, ce serait mentir que de dire le contraire, mais je m'étais fait de bon amis. Emmett était un grand ami pour mi maintenant et si j'avais bien compris, un futur beau-frère potentiel. Jasper et moi nous étions également rapproché, bien que j'étais toujours un peu jaloux de ses moments intimes avec Bella. Angela et Eric étaient très gentils également, j'avais appris à les connaître eux et leur fils, Grabriel, de 1an. Je me sentais bien dans cette ville. Je ne voulais pas la quitter mais si je ne pouvais pas avoir le seul objet de mon obsession, ne devrais-je pas partir pour échapper à la torture de voir son corps sans pouvoir jamais le toucher ? Je repris quelque peu le fil de la réalité et entendis Tanya criait mon nom alors qu'elle était submergé par son orgasme. Je n'avais pas prêter attention à notre ébat et comme la première fois avec Tanya, je pensais au visage de Bella, au corps de Bella ondulant sur mon sexe tendu le premier soir de mon retour, au lendemain où je l'avais vu ce déhanchant sur la musique en talon aiguilles et sous-vêtement. À partir de là, mon orgasme fut intense et je me déversais dans la capote. Encore une fois, Tanya essaya de m'embrasser pour me remercier, mais je l'évitais en lui rappelant son entraînement du jour. Avec un petite moue triste, faussement exagérée, elle me dit un bref « merci » et sortit du bureau. Après mettre débarrassé du préservatif et mettre rhabillé, je me mis à mon bureau, la tête entre les mains et me poser 100questions, auxquelles je n'avais toujours pas de réponse.

**Point de vue Bella (ça raconte la même chose que Edward mais au point de vue de Bella)**

_Une semaine plus tard :_

Le lendemain de mon rêve érotique avec Edward en rôle principal, j'avais eu du mal à me concentrer sur mon travail. Et le fait qu'il soit là, avec ses petites remarques à propos de sexe ne m'aidait en rien. Je l'avais évité le plus possible durant cette semaine, ne me canalisant que sur les danseuses, les chorégraphies, le travail et toujours le travail. J'avais tenté d'oublier cette épisode de folie dans les bras de Jasper, mais même lui n'avait pas réussi à me sortir de cet état. J'avais même voulu pendant quelques instant avoir Edward à la place de Jazz. Jamais je n'avais pensé à un autre homme pendant une relation sexuel, d'habitude, je me concentrais sur l'homme qui me faisait prendre du plaisir et seulement lui. Pas un autre. Pourquoi avais-je fait ce stupide rêve ? Ok, il était très bon, mais il n'avait aucune raison d'être. Je ne voulais pas Edward Cullen. Je ne l'avais pas voulu il y a un an, je ne le voulais toujours pas maintenant. À chaque fois qu'il me disait quelques petites plaisanteries, sue il faisait quelques allusions salaces en ma présence, je me sentais gênée. Je n'avais jamais été gênée par ce genre de choses mais venant de la bouche de mon patron avec qui j'avais eu une séance de sexe torride en rêve... Ses paroles étaient comme dans mon rêves, sexuels et sensuels. C'est pour cette raison que je m'étais le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi, j'en avais besoin pour ma santé mentale. Aujourd'hui avait été la goutte d'eau. Il m'avait pour je ne sais quelle raison appelé « ma douce ». À cette parole, ni une ni deux, mon cerveau s'est retrouvé dans ma chambre, alors que j'étais nue, sous Edward qui me prenait sauvagement. J'avais repris conscience du monde réel et m'étais installé dans ma loge, le IPOD fonc dans les oreilles. Au moment où je m'étais retourné pour savoir qui m'avait fait part de sa présence, je crus mourir. Il était là, devant moi, avec un air décidé. Sachant d'avance qu'il voudrait sûrement parler de mon indifférence envers lui depuis une semaine, je feignais l'innocence.

- Un problème ?

- On ne vas pas la faire à l'envers, Bella ! C'est toi qui à un problème. Il se passe quoi depuis une semaine ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler.

J'étais assez gênée qu'il veuille en parler. Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire s'il ne prenais pas cette information et restait là pour avoir de véritables informations ? Je ne me voyais pas dire : « Ecoute Edward, j'ai rêvais de toi et moi entrain de baiser, et ça me hante ! ». Je ne pouvais pas du tout faire ça, il ne se retiendrait pas et me prendrait là, dans la loge. Mais est-ce que je n'en avais pas envie ?

- Bella, me prends pas pour un con. Ça fait une semaine que tu es bizarre. À la moindre de mes paroles, aux moindres de mes gestes envers toi, tu te crispes et tu te barres. Tu ne m'adresses plus la parole, juste pour me dire des trucs à propos du club, qui soit dit en passant sont toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres parce que je les sais déjà. Alors, dis-moi ce que je t'ai fait ?

Je décidais de lui dire une moitié de la vérité.

- Edward, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de toi, mais tu continues à en faire qu'à ta tête. Avec tes dragues bidons, des insinuations ! J'en ai marre, c'est tout ! Alors j'essais d'être le moins possible avec toi pour que tu arrêtes mais tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre !

- Tu ne disais rien. Tu m'as même dit que tu aimais ce côté-là de moi !

Il m'avait eu, c'est vrai que je lui avais dit ça avant de faire ce rêve débile.

- Oui, je l'aimais mieux que celui où tu ne disais rien et tout. Mais finalement je crois que je me suis trompée. Je préfère celle où tu es con et que tu te terres dans ton bureau.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé après ton départ de la boite, il y a une semaine.

Non, ça je ne peux pas le dire... Si ?

- Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Bella...

- Il. Ne. S'est. Rien. Passé ! Maintenant, dégage de ma loge.

- Je ne te comprends plus.

Moi non plus... Pars, je t'en supplie, pars maintenant.

- Je sais. Parce que si tu m'avais comprise, tu ne serais pas ici, maintenant.

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais que tu te souvenais de moi et que c'est pour ça que tu as racheté le night. Tu me voulais absolument.

- Oui, je l'avoue, je voulais te mettre dans mon pieu. Mais maintenant, je suis là parce que j'aime énormément cette boite et que je me suis fait des amis au sein de l'équipe et même parmi les clients. Je ne suis plus uniquement là pour te sauter, Bella. Alors maintenant, dis le fond de ta pensée. J'attends.

Je devais lui dire la vérité, lui dire pourquoi je ne voulais plus l'approcher. Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir, mais c'est Edward Cullen, il n'a pas de cœur, il ne peut pas souffrir. Je décidais alors d'ouvrir les vannes de la haine entièrement.

- Si tu m'avais comprise, tu ne serais pas revenu, parce que j'avais été très claire. Je ne veux pas de toi, même pour une nuit. Tu me dégoûtes, Edward Cullen. Même si tu étais le seul mec sur cette putain de Terre, je ne voudrais pas que tu me touches !

Faux et je le savais pertinemment. Si c'était le seul mec de la Terre, je le voudrais, et je commençais à me dire que je le voulais peut-être même s'il y en avait d'autre... Je vis un léger changement sur son visage mais ni prêtais pas attention vu qu'il repris sa face dure et me demanda si c'était tout.

- Non, évite de t'approcher de moi. Maintenant, on parlera même plus travail. Jasper te fera les rapports que je te faisais. Moins j'aurais de contact avec toi, mieux je me porterais. Maintenant, sors.

S'il te plaît, sors avant que je ne perde toutes résolutions...

- Je ne te virerais pas. Et je n'accepterais pas de démission de ta part. Je sais que tu ne me la donneras pas, mais je tiens à te prévenir. N'use pas de papier pour ça. Je ne te dirais pus rien. Tu ne veux plus avoir de contact avec moi ? Très bien, nous n'en aurons plus à partir de maintenant. Je tiens aussi à te dire, même si je sais que tu le sais déjà, tu es ma meilleure danseuse, alors j'aimerais que notre mésentente ne se ressente pas sur le reste du groupe et sur le travail. Au revoir, Isabella.

Sur ces mots, il partit en direction de la porte, l'ouvrit, sortit et la ferma derrière lui assez doucement. Contre toute attente, je m'écroulais sur la tablette de la coiffeuse et pleurais. Ces dernières phrases avaient été que des compliments alors que moi je l'avais cassé au plus haut point. Son « au revoir » de la fin résonnait dans ma tête à ne plus finir. Pourquoi avoir cette réaction alors que c'était ce que je voulais le plus : qu'il me fiche la paix ? Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, c'était horrible, tout comme les phrases que je lui avais craché à la figure. Il ne me dégoûtait pas, il m'exaspérait un peu. Je ne voulais pas qu'on ne se parle plus, au contraire, je voulais apprendre à le connaître. Avant cette stupide nuit, j'avais décidé que je voulais apprendre à connaître Edward Cullen et maintenant, je venais de lui dire que je ne voulais plus avoir aucun contact avec lui. Nom de Dieu, comment fait-on pour être aussi conne et bornée ? Ah oui ! J'ai trouvé, il faut simplement s'appeler Isabella Swan. Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça. Il fallait que je me bouge. Mettant ma tenue d'entraînement pour plus tard, je m'arrangeais le visage, effaçant toutes traces de pleurs et sortis de ma loge pour rejoindre Edward dans son bureau, en espérant qu'il y serait. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre mais certainement pas à ça. J'entendais des coups irréguliers dans le mur, suivis de petits gémissements et grognements.

Bah, oui, qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Qu'il allait s'enfermer dans son bureau pour pleurer ? Il en a rien à foutre de toi !

Cette petite voix dans ma tête n'était peut-être pas mon maie à l'heure actuelle mais elle avait raison. Pour me changer le idées et surtout pour ne pas montrer mon chagrin, je partis en direction de la salle où Jasper s'affairait derrière le comptoir et certaines filles s'échauffaient déjà avec un peu de musique en fond.

****************************************

**Je suis désolée pour ce chapitre, il raconte la même chose dans un point de vue différent. Je rassure tout le monde, ça sera sûrement le seul. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plus...**

**Lâchez moi une review si c'est le cas et même si vous n'avez pas aié, dites-moi ce que vous n'avez pas trouvé bien. A très vite...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier tous vos encouragements et toutes vos reviews, je suis vraiment contente quand je vois que j'en ai autant. Je suis désolée de ne pas trop y répondre mais comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je suis assez occupé ces derniers temps. Merci énormément pour votre soutien. Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre...**

************************************

**Point de vue Edward**

Tanya venait de sortir du bureau après la séance de baise qu'elle avait été la seule à apprécier. Même si je m'attendais à ce que Bella ne m'aime pas, je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était à ce point. Elle me détestait. Je la dégoûtais. Mon cœur se serra à nouveau alors que je me répétais ses phrases inlassablement. Il fallait que ça rentre dans ma tête. Je n'aurais jamais Bella. Je ne pouvais pas menacer de la virer, elle partirait immédiatement et je m'en mordrais les doigts. Je ne pouvais pas la kidnapper, ce serait contraire à toutes les règles. Je devrais donc rester loin d'elle, n'avoir aucun contact avec elle. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me mettais dans des états pareils pour une fille que je ne connais pas plus que ça, mais peu importe, je le suis. Jamais une femme ne m'avait dit non. Étais-je blessé dans mon orgueil de mâle ou bien... Non, impossible, je suis Edward Cullen, je ne m'accroche pas aux filles. Je devais seulement être frustré qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi, qu'elle soit différente. Même si je n'étais pas du genre à baisser les bras, il fallait que je m'avoue vaincu face à Bella. Malgré tout, je sais qu'il me sera difficile de ne plus lui parler, plus la toucher. Je crois que ce qui me rendait le plus dingue, c'était de ne pas savoir d'où lui venait ce comportement hostile. Même si je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas que je lui fasse des avances, elle m'avait dit qu'elle me préférait ainsi. Que s'était-il produit ce soir-là, après son départ du club ? Alors que j'étais toujours entrain de cogiter sur ces raisons, j'entendis quelqu'un criait.

- PUTAIN, MAIS QUI M'A MIT UNE CONNE PAREILLE ???

De toute évidence, même si cette voix n'était pas la plus douce qu'il soit, je la reconnue automatiquement comme celle de Bella. Ni une, ni deux, je sortais du bureau et me rendis en salle. Je vis alors une Bella au bord de la crise de nerf, une Tanya avec un visage d'incompréhension et les autres filles complètement sciaient par l'attitude de leur coach. Alors que je pensais qu'elle ne dirait plus rien, Bella sembla vouloir enfoncer plus Tanya.

- Tanya, dégage ! Tu ne sais plus danser ou quoi ?

- Je suis fatiguée. Je ne fais pas que danser, moi !

Elle me regarda en souriant et là, je savais que j'allais regretter notre petit moment de tout à l'heure. Isabella suivit son regard mais le détourna rapidement de moi.

- Si tu ne peux pas faire d'autres activités que la danse, alors t'es mal barrée ma grande ! Descends avant que je ne m'énerve plus ! Je ne veux plus te voir dans le club, dégage !

- Je te rappelle que tu ne peux pas me virer, tu n'es pas la patronne. Edward ne me jettera pas, crois-moi !

- Tanya, j'en ai rien à foutre que tu te tapes ton patron. Et je n'ai jamais dit que je te virais, j'ai dit : dégage de ma scène !

- Je dois m'entraîner, j'ai plusieurs shows ce soir...

- Je m'en balance, tu dégages. Tu ne peux pas faire deux pas sans te gourer ou tomber. Alors maintenant, va-t'en.

- Edward...

Tanya m'appelait à l'aide. D'un côté, je ne pouvais pas tolérer que Bella lui parle comme ça, mais d'un autre, je ne voulais pas la défendre pour qu'elle croie ensuite qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous.

- Elle reste, elle va se reprendre et répéter ses shows.

Bella serra ses poings et alors que Jasper venait de lui dire quelque chose dans l'oreille, elle l'envoya bouler totalement et me regarda, droit dans les yeux.

- Très bien. Elle reste, je pars.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'accepterais pas de lettre de démission.

- Je ne démissionne pas, j'ai dit : elle reste, je pars.

- Tu ne peux pas partir, il y a les shows de ce soir à faire répéter aux filles et tu es la seule qui puisse le faire.

- Edward, ne me fais pas répéter la phrase.

- Putain, Bella, tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe chez toi ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de me répondre et partit en direction de sa loge. Arrivée à ma hauteur, je lui empoignais le bras mais elle se retira de mon emprise comme si je l'avais brûlée.

- Ne me touche pas !

Elle ne stoppa pas pour autant son chemin et continue vers sa loge. Malgré notre discussion de tout à l'heure, je ne pouvais pas accepter que toutes nos conversations se terminent ainsi, alors je la suivis. Elle était consciente de ma présence mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de claquer violement la porte. Je ne frappais pas pour entrer et pénétrais dans la pièce.

- Edward, dégage ! Je me change.

- Non. Maintenant, je veux que tu me dises ce que tu as. Et je ne veux pas les excuses bidons que tu m'as donné tout à l'heure, ça ne marche pas.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il y a ?

- Oui, je veux vraiment savoir !

**Point de vue Bella**

Tanya était revenu quelques minutes avec un grand sourire, de ceux qui disaient : « Putain, j'ai pris mon pied et je sais que je vais bientôt le reprendre ». Je lui avais demandé de monter sur scène et à chaque pas, chaque mouvement, elle se plantait. J'avais alors poussé ma gueulante et Edward était venu voir ce qu'il se passait. Il avait bien entendu prit le parti de sa pouffe et m'avait mis en rogne encore plus. Même Jasper, qui avait tenté de me calmer, en avait pris dans la figure. Je ne voulais plus être dans la même pièce que Tanya, ni d'Edward. J'entendais encore et encore les paroles blessantes que je lui avais dites plus tôt, les paroles qu'il avait dites à mon sujet. J'avais été touchée par ces paroles mais les gémissements et grondements de plaisirs me remontèrent aussi en mémoire et me firent avoir la nausée. Alors que je m'avançais vers ma loge, Edward agrippa mon bras et son contact m'envoya une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Depuis mon rêve, ses touchers me paraissaient plus intimes alors qu'il n'en était rien. Je l'avais alors repoussé durement et balançais un :

- Ne me touche pas !

Il m'avait alors suivi jusqu'à ma loge et m'avais encore une fois posé la question à laquelle je ne pouvais pas répondre.

- Edward, dégage ! Je me change.

- Non. Maintenant, je veux que tu me dises ce que tu as. Et je ne veux pas les excuses bidons que tu m'as donné tout à l'heure, ça ne marche pas.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il y a ?

- Oui, je veux vraiment savoir !

Bien, alors tu vas savoir, pas la vérité mais tu vas m'entendre.

- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne veux plus aucun contact avec toi.

- Non Bella, je veux la vraie raison. Arrête de me raconter des bobards, j'en ai marre. Que s'est-il passée la semaine dernière ?

- Rien !

- Bella ! Dis-moi !

- Non, je te dirais rien.

- Alors il s'est bien passé quelque chose.

Merde, je me suis faite avoir comme une débutante. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, il en était hors de question. J'étais une nouvelle fois condamnée à mentir.

- Ok. Je ne veux plus que tu ais un comportement ainsi envers moi car... depuis la semaine dernière, je suis avec quelqu'un et ça me gêne énormément.

- Pourtant, ça ne te gêne pas de te faire sauter par Jasper, de temps en temps...

- Excuse-moi mais moi je ne me fais pas sauter ou baiser ! Je ne m'appelle pas Tanya. Tu sais, celle que tu viens de baiser dans ton bureau !

- Tu as entendu ? T'écoutes aux portes maintenant ?

- Arrête Edward ! Je suis sûr qu'au bout de la rue, ils ont entendu les cris de Tanya. Tu pensais à quoi pour ne pas t'être rendu compte d'à quel point elle hurlait ? S'en est honteux pour les femmes.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je couche avec Tanya ?

- Oh, moi ? Ça ne me fait absolument rien. Mais je ne veux pas que tu épuises mes danseuses juste avant les entraînements ou les shows. Avec toutes les filles qui te bavent dessus, doit bien y en avoir une qui ne bosse pas ici.

- Tu n'es en aucun cas concerné par les filles avec qui je couche.

- Quand c'est un de mes danseuses, si.

- Non.

- Edward, on va pas jouer au premier qui craquera, j'ai raison et tu le sais.

- Très bien, je ne coucherais plus avec Tanya, ça te va ?

- J'en ai rien à battre que tu couches avec elle ou non. Je veux juste qu'elle ne soit pas morte quand elle monte sur scène.

- Ouais, bon, maintenant qu'on est d'accord là-dessus. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a entre nous ?

Entre nous ? Eh bien, je te désire ardemment, tu me veux aussi. On couche ensemble et tout ira mieux ??? Non, je ne crois pas. Une réponse plus adaptée Bella ! Allez, chercher et trouve... Plus vite !

- Il n'y a rien entre nous.

- Pourquoi ne plus me parler alors ?

- Je te l'ai dit, tu ne veux que du sexe, tu transpires le sexe et tu ne fais que des allusions sexuelles quand tu es avec moi. Je ne veux pas de ça. Tant que tu ne changeras pas, on ne pourra pas avoir une relation de travail correcte.

- Et si je change ?

- C'est à voir.

- Ok, alors comme je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon meilleur élément je vais changer. On ne fera pas que parler travail mais je ne ferais pas d'allusions salaces. Ça te va ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est à voir.

- Bien. Maintenant, mets ta colère en parenthèse et va aider les filles à s'entraîner, s'il te plaît.

Il sortit ensuite de la pièce et referma la porte. Je m'affalais sur le canapé à mes cotés et tentais de réfléchir. Il allait changer, très bien. Mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à rester auprès de lui sans pouvoir avoir des pensées peu catholiques à son égard. D'habitude, je ne réfléchis pas trop à ça mais là, c'est différent. Il s'agit tout de même d'Edward Cullen.

**Point de vue Edward**

J'avais réussi à avoir un sursis avec Bella et j'en étais plus que content. Je me jurais alors de lui montrer une autre partie de ma personnalité et avec un peu de chance, elle demandera à l'ancien Edward Cullen de revenir...

****************************************

**Il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour savoir si Edward va s'améliorer... En attendant, donnez-moi votre avis.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous passez un bon dimanche. Alors voilà, je viens vous poster le chapitre 9. Les choses avancent un peu entre Edward et Bella, comme vous pourrez le voir... Je tiens "encore" à vous dire merci pour toutes ces reviews et alertes, ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir de voir que certaines attendent la suite avec impatience. Je tiens aussi à dire que je poste cette fiction sur Skyrock alors si vous vous allez y faire un tour (il y a souvent les tenues que porte Bella en lien). Les liens de certaines de mes fictions seront sur mon profils, allez y jeter un coup d'oeil !!!**

**Bref, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 9, j'espère que vous l'aimerez...**

********************************************

**Point de vue Bella**

En 1mois, j'avais vécu quelques changements dans ma vie. J'avais eu un nouveau patron, qui s'était révélé être mon plus grand cauchemar. Je fantasmai sur un homme que je ne pouvais, à priori, pas sentir et qui était mon patron. Franchement, je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé là. Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de penser à un mec 24h/24. Je n'avais pas couché avec personne depuis une semaine et j'avoue que ça me démange vachement. Je ne m'étais pas reprise la tête avec Tanya et c'était tant mieux. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais je suis jalouse d'elle. Oui, vous avez bien lu, je suis jalouse d'elle. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais elle avait su aller là où je n'avais pas su moi. Je ne voulais pas du tout céder à Edward mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur. Depuis notre conversation après ma petite crise avec Tanya, il avait changé. Bon, quand je dis changer, c'est un grand mot, on va dire qu'il fait des efforts pour ne pas trop parler de sexe en ma présence. Même si nous ne nous considérions pas comme de vrais amis, nous avions appris à rester dans une même pièce sans se lancer des piques, ou réflexions en tout genre. Il était 4 heures du matin, la boite venait de fermer ces portes et les employés étaient partis. Il n'y avait plus que Edward et moi. C'est dans ces moment-là, que je regrettais un peu de mettre porter volontaire pour rester à la fin des soirées pour ranger un peu. J'avais mis à fond « Protect me » de Placebo et je chantais à m'en casser la voix :

C'est le malaise du moment

L'épidémie qui s'étend

La fête est finie, on descend

Les pensées qui glacent la raison

Paupières baissées, visages gris

Surgissent les fantômes de notre lit

On ouvre le loquet de la grille

Du taudis qu'on appelle maison

Protect me from what I want

Protect me from what I want

Protect me from what I want...

Sommes-nous les jouets du destin

Souviens-toi des moments divins

Planant, éclatés, au matin

Et maintenant nous sommes tout seuls

Perdus les rêves de s'aimer

Le temps où on avait rien fait

Il nous reste une vie pour pleurer

Et maintenant nous sommes tout seuls

Protect me from what I want

Protect me from what I want

Protect me from what I want...

N'ayant plus de femme de ménage depuis un certain accident, que je tairais, j'avais pris un balai et tentai de récupérer toutes les ordures au sol. Comme une gamine, j'utilisais le manche du balai pour me faire office de micro et j'ondulais un peu les hanches.

**Point de vue Edward**

Encore une fois, le club eut un grand succès. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça, mais j'aimais beaucoup travailler ici. Bon d'accord, le contexte du travail était assez plaisant. Voir des filles, plus sexy les unes des autres, se trémoussaient sur une scène, c'est franchement le pied. Surtout quand une certaine Isabella Swan était présente. Par sa demande, je m'étais un peu assagi mais je ne pouvais pas rester longtemps sans faire une petite remarque, j'aimais la mettre en boule, elle était si mignonne dans ces moment-là. Je ne faisais que penser à elle et ça en devenait frustrant. J'avais essayer de me taper des filles en dehors du club, l'expérience avec Tanya m'avait suffit, mais je n'arrivai plus à prendre autant de plaisir. À chaque moment d'extase, je pensais à Bella. Je sais, c'est pathétique, mais je suis sûr qu'elle commence à craquer légèrement. Je soupçonne également que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'était montré distante, il y a quelques temps. Nous nous étions un peu rapproché tout de même. On pouvait être dans la même pièce sans que cela la gêne. Il était 4 heures du matin et je savais que j'étais, avec Bella, le seul à rester après la fermeture. Je clôturais les comptes et répondais à un texto de ma sœur quand j'entendis Placebo hurler de le « Protéger ». La voix de Brian Molko (chanteur du groupe) était accompagné par celle de Bella. Elle hurlait à s'en péter les cordes vocales. Je souris à moi-même et la rejoignis quelques secondes plus tard. Jamais je n'avais vu une fille si sexy. Sa robe laissait deviné que ses seins étaient libres en dessous et était très courte. Elle avait un balai à la main et chantait avec. Elle était marrante, mais plus encore, excitante. Sa façon d'ondulait des hanches contre ce même balai, ses cheveux tombant en cascade dans son dos nu. Elle était un véritable objet pour la luxure. Ses mains faisaient un mouvement de va-et-vient sur le manche et j'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle le reproduise sur mon sexe. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais à la regarder comme ça, mais la musique changea et ses mouvements devinrent aussi sensuels que le permettait le son. Mon érection était à son maximum et je ne pus m'empêcher de combler la distance qui nous séparer.

**Point de vue Bella**

Une nouvelle musique emplit la salle, elle était beaucoup plus sensuelle que l'autre et j'en profitais pour me coller encore plus au manche du balai. J'avais les yeux fermés et fantasmai une fois de plus sur Edward. Je m'imaginais aller dans son bureau, me jeter sur lui et lui demander de me prendre sur son bureau. Alors que je me déhanchais toujours, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec moi et je ne pris donc pas la peine de me retourner. N'ayant pas de soucis avec le fait qu'il me voit ainsi, je continuais d'onduler des hanches. Alors que j'étais à fond dans la musique, je ne me doutais pas un seul instant qu'Edward était beaucoup plus proche que je ne l'avais imaginé. Effectivement, je n'avais découvert sa proximité que lorsque ses mains se placèrent sur la peau nue de ma taille. Alors qu'il me rapprochait de lui en passant ses mains à l'intérieur de ma robe, pour qu'elles aillent se poser sur mon bas-ventre. Je pouvais aisément sentir son érection contre mes fesses. J'arrêtais alors de bouger mais il mit sa tête dans mon cou et me murmura à l'oreille :

- Danse pour moi, Isabella...

Entendre mon prénom entier dans sa bouche me donna des frissons et une envie folle de me retourner pour plaquer mes lèvres aux siennes. Je déglutis alors difficilement et tentai de ramener la situation à la normal :

- Edward, on...

- Danse pour moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Il raffermit sa prise sur mon ventre, me collant plus encore à lui et fit quelques mouvements de bassin lui-même. Je suivais l'action, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Ma tête se posa délicatement sur son épaule alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur mon cou. Il ne mit aucun baiser à cet endroit, il y posa juste sa bouche. Je ne sais pas si c'était réellement possible mais je sentis son sexe devenir de plus en plus tendu sous son pantalon. Je gémis brièvement et il grogna, ne déplaçant toujours pas sa bouche de l'arc de mon cou. J'avais toujours les yeux fermés et je savourais de le sentir aussi proche de moi. Son toucher m'enflammait encore plus que dans mes rêves érotiques. Je m'étais fait une raison : je désirais le corps d'Edward. Je mourais d'envie de savoir quelle sensation j'aurais quand il serait à l'intérieur de moi. J'avais envie, trop envie, de le sentir se perdre alors que je prenais l'objet de mon désir en bouche. Et je voulais que sa bouche, toujours sur mon cou, soit dans l'endroit le plus intime de mon anatomie. J'ondulais toujours mes hanches sur sa verge tendue, alors qu'il caressait tendrement mon bas-ventre, effleurant de temps à autre la bordure de mon string. Même si je le voulais plus que tout, je savais que je devais arrêter avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Edward ne faisait rien d'autre que de bouger son bassin contre le mien et je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

**Point de vue Edward**

Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle me repousse totalement, mais à ma grande surprise et pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle dansa pour moi, comme je lui avais demandé. Posant sa tête sur mon épaule, elle m'avait laissé libre accès à sa gorge et ne pouvant pas y résister, j'avais posé mes lèvres sur cette dernière. Elle devait aisément sentir mon érection et pourtant, ça ne la rebutait pas. Je savais très bien qu'elle savait que c'était moi, elle avait prononcé mon prénom, donc elle ne pouvait pas faire cela contre son gré. Elle avait aussi gémit alors que ma bouche entra en contact avec sa douce peau. Nous nous retrouvions dans la même position qu'un mois auparavant, sauf que la première lap-dance que Bella m'avait faite, nous étions assis. Mes mains caressait la peau tendre de son ventre et elles mouraient d'envie de monter pour prendre ses seins en coupe mais je me faisais violence car je me doutais qu'elle arrêterait aussitôt ses mouvements de hanches, que dis-je, ses merveilleux mouvements de hanches. Je gémissais à mon tour, voulant encore plus de l'ange que je tenais contre moi. Une chair de poule se posa sur sa peau et j'étais ravi que je lui fasse de l'effet. Je n'avais rien prémédité mais je voulais qu'elle danse pour moi, je voulais la sentir plus proche de moi. Je décalais alors ma bouche vers son oreille et lui soufflai :

- Isabella, je veux, si tu es d'accord, que tu danses pour moi.

- Je suis en train de danser (dit-elle, difficilement).

- Non, je voudrais un show privé.

Son bassin s'arrêta de bouger, elle mit le balai en équilibre sur le coin d'une table et passa ses mains sur mes avant-bras pour rejoindre mes mains. Elle fit ensuite sortir mes mains de dedans sa robe et se retourna pour me faire face. Ses yeux avaient une telle lueur... Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Elle sentais le désir et le sexe à plein nez et je n'arrivais pas à me dire que ça venait de moi. Je sais que j'ai un charme certain mais il n'avait jamais fonctionné sur Bella, alors pourquoi ce matin ? La musique avait changé mais je ne la connaissais pas. Isabella mit ses mains sur mon torse et me poussa légèrement. Mes jambes rentrèrent rapidement en contact avec une chaise et je me retrouvais assis avec Bella, qui me chuchotait à l'oreille :

- Tu veux une vraie danse ? Ou une lap-danse totale ?

- Totale (je ne pouvais pas sortir plus de mots).

Je la sentis sourire et elle se redressa.

- Je reviens dans 5 minutes, soit sage...

Elle me fit un clin d'œil complice et partit en direction de sa loge. La musique eut le temps de changer à deux reprises lorsque Bella refit son apparition. Elle s'était changé et elle était... Il n'y avait pas de mot, non, mon érection et mes yeux ne trouvaient pas de mot pour la définir. Elle se dirigea vers la chaîne stéréo, tripota les boutons et s'avança vers moi, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Merci mon Dieu !

**Point de vue Bella**

J'étais toute excitée à l'idée de lui faire cette totale. Franchement, dans la loge, on aurait dit une gamine de 16ans qu avait rendez-vous avec le beau-gosse du lycée... Mais bon, la comparaison n'est pas totalement fausse. Edward était l'homme le plus canon, chaud et sexy que j'avais rencontré (désolée pour Jasper et mes ex). Au lycée, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu la chance de sortir avec le gars populaire, j'étais plutôt en retrait. Alors croyez-moi, ce matin, je vais en profiter. Je m'habillais alors de façon à l'émoustiller un peu plus encore et sortis le rejoindre. Il n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce, regardant le couloir fixement. Je mis la musique sur laquelle je voulais danser et m'approchais de lui, tel un prédateur sur sa proie. Seul son regard me brûlait, ses yeux étaient noirs de désir et mon ventre se tordit un peu. La musique retentit alors que j'arrivais juste à sa hauteur. Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules et me glissais derrière lui. Lors d'une lap-danse traditionnelle, je ne laissais jamais l'homme me touchait mais avec Edward, je ferais une exception. Je lui avais également prévu un petit extras, j'espère qu'il sera content. Je commençais alors à me mettre dans le rythme de la chanson et me penchai sur la nuque d'Edward pour y déposer mes lèvres. Comme il me l'avait fait précédemment, je ne l'embrassai, je caressai juste sa peau avec ma bouche. Mes mains glissèrent de ses épaules pour se poser sur son torse. Je pouvais facilement deviner ses pectoraux sous sa chemise. Mes lèvres passèrent devant, pour prolonger ses caresses sur sa gorge. Je le sentis déglutir avec difficulté et je souris sur sa peau. Mes mains ne restaient pas inactives, elles cajolaient son buste et commençaient à déboutonner sa chemise, en démarrant du haut. Je collais ma poitrine sur le haut de son dos et levais les yeux vers les siens. Ils étaient clos et il avait pris mon habitude, il se mordait la lèvre. Sa chemise fut très vite déboutonné et je passai mes mains sur sa peau. Ses mains vinrent sur les miennes, comme pour m'arrêter mais elles n'en firent rien. Je les pris alors dans les miennes et les mis derrière son dos, où il toucha rapidement mes cuisses. Je savais que j'étais de plus en plus humide mais je ne voulais pas coucher avec lui, je voulais juste lui donner un goût de ce que ça pourrait être avec moi. Je délaissais alors la peau de son cou et vins me placer devant lui. Il avait toujours les yeux clos mais ses mains me cherchaient, brassant l'air devant et derrière lui. Je les pris alors et les posais sur mes hanches alors que je m'asseyais sur ses genoux. Il ouvrit alors ses yeux et son regard s'encra dans le mien. Le désir, l'envie et le plaisir se noyaient dans ses yeux verts. Ses mains resserrèrent leur prise sur ma taille et me rapprochèrent un peu plus de lui. Je sentis mes tétons se durcir au contact de son torse nu. Je penchai alors vers son oreille et lui murmura :

- J'ai une petite surprise pour toi, Edward. Je veux juste que tu me promettes de ne rien faire sauf si je te le dis ou si je te le fais faire. D'accord ?

Il secoua la tête, incapable de parler. Je me redressai alors et mis mes mains sur l'ourlet de mon débardeur.

J'encrais à nouveau mon regard dans le sien et lui ordonnais :

- Pousses tes mains.

Il enleva alors ses mains de ma taille et je relevais mon débardeur pour le jeter à travers la pièce. Edward écarquilla les yeux, louchant sur mes seins. Je souris de satisfaction et commençais à me mouvoir sur son érection. Cette scène me rappelais le premier privé que je lui avais fait sauf que là, je voulais lui faire.

**Point de vue Edward**

Elle me faisait bander comme un taureau, je n'avais jamais été aussi dur de toute ma vie. Quand elle me murmura qu'elle avait une surprise pour moi, je ne m'étais pas du tout attendu à ça. Avoir ses seins généreux, juste sous mon nez était tout simplement grandiose. Son soutien-gorge était celui qu'elle portait le deuxième jour de mon arrivée. Je devinais aisément qu'elle avait la même petite culotte et ma verge me fit de plus en plus souffrir. Je savais pertinemment que je ne ferais rien avec Bella ce matin, il faudra donc que je me prenne une bonne douche froide et que je m'occupe de moi-même en rentrant chez moi. Enfin bref, je revenais à l'instant présent : c'est-à-dire à Bella, sa poitrine sous mon nez, ondulant du bassin sur mon sexe tendu. En plus de ma danse, elle m'offrait un mini strip-tease, que demander de plus ? La chanson était toujours en marche, soit il s'était passé moins de temps que je ne l'avais imaginé, soit elle avait mis la piste en répétition. Ses mains cajolaient mon torse et descendaient dangereusement vers ma dureté. Mais elle les enleva avant de l'atteindre. Elle prit mes mains et les reposa sur sa taille de guêpe. Bella remit une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur ma peau et les bougea sur ma mâchoire, ma gorge, mes épaules et mon buste. Je resserrais un peu ma prise sur ses hanches. Rien qu'avec ses lèvres, elle me rendait fou. Je serrais mes dents quand je sentis sa langue se balader sur ma peau. À travers nos bas, je savais qu'elle pouvait sentir ma virilité éveillée et je suis sûr qu'elle n'en était pas indifférente. Je pouvais vraiment sentir son excitation, son humidité à travers son sous-vêtement et mon pantalon. D'un coup, elle se releva et je pensais que c'était la fin de mon fantasme fou mais elle se mit de dos à moi et reprit sa place sur mes jambes. Ses fesses collaient à mon sexe me firent imaginé 100 choses érotiques. Je m'imaginais déjà la faire se lever, la plaquer contre une table et la prendre directement par derrière. Je me rendis compte que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de penser à ça alors que je sentais que j'allais déjà exploser. Bella reposa sa tête contre mon épaule et je posais ma bouche sur son épaule nue. Elle reprit mes mains dans les siennes et les porta près de sa poitrine. Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, elle ne me laisserait pas toucher sa poitrine. En accentuant ses mouvements de bassin, elle réussit à me dire, avec une voix hautement sensuelle :

- Edward...

- Oui ?

- La surprise n'est pas terminer. Il est hors de question que tu touches mes seins (Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais) mais tu peux gérer la façon dont je me les toucherais.

- Comment ça ?

- Poses tes mains sur les miennes et mets le rythme que tu veux.

Je ne me fis pas prier et posais mes mains sur les siennes. J'optai pour un rythme doux mais assez brusque sur la poigne. Elle soupira de bien-être et je souris sur sa peau. Au bout d'une minute, peut-être deux, elle refit demi-tour, passant une jambe de chaque côté de moi. Elle me regardait dans les yeux. Nos bouches étaient à 10centimètres l'une de l'autre et elle s'approchait un peu plus. Elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur ma mâchoire, puis passa sa langue le long de cette dernière avant de me dire :

- Voilà, le show est terminé. J'espère que ça t'aura plu car c'était le seul...

- Bella...

- Avant très longtemps. Désolée pour les dégâts (dit-elle en fixant la bosse de mon pantalon et en se mordant la lèvre inférieur). La prochaine fois qu'on se reverra, on fera comme si cette lap-danse n'a jamais eu lieu, ok ?

- D'accord, ça me va.

- Bien.

Elle se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de mes lèvres et les effleura des siennes. Elle se releva et je sentis un vide immense. Elle partit dans mon dos, mais je restai bloqué sur la chaise. Je l'entendis revenir vers moi, avec ses talons et elle lécha mon lobe droit avant de le mordre légèrement et de me dire à ce soir. Je la regardais remettre son débardeur, se dirigeais vers sa loge et en ressortir 5minutes plus tard, toujours habillé de la même manière et sortir par la porte arrière du club. Prochaine mission pour moi : lui faire le même effet qu'elle m'avait fait à l'instant.

*************************************

**Alors, bien ou pas bien ??? Je sais que je dois vous torturer à ne pas mettre de vrai lemon à ce moment-là, mais ça aurait été trop simple... Nous ne sommes qu'au 9ième chapitre !!!**

**Laissez-moi votre avis, et pour cela, un seul moyen : bouton vert !!!!**

**A très vite...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Un énorme merci à celles (et ceux, s'il y en a) qui me laissent des reviews. Ca me fait vraiment énormément plaisir que cette fiction vous plaise autant.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres... Les choses vont de plus en plus loin entre Edward et Bella, pour savoir jusqu'où ils vont dans ce chapitre, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire !!!!**

**Bonne Lecture.**

********************************************

**Point de vue Bella**

J'avais été à deux doigts de l'embrasser et de perdre toutes mes résolutions. Je savais pertinemment que si je l'embrassais, j'irais plus loin avec lui. À vrai dire, je ne sais même pas comment je me suis retenue pour ne pas me jeter sur lui. Son érection avait été plus que flagrante et je ne voulais plus qu'une chose : avoir son sexe en moi. Alors que j'étais frustré comme jamais de ne pas avoir baisé avec quelqu'un depuis un bail, je ne pouvais pas être plus insatisfaite qu'à l'heure actuelle. Quand j'étais rentré à mon appartement, j'avais pris une longue douche et, même si je n'aimais pas trop ça, je m'étais donné du plaisir avec mes doigts. J'avais imaginé Edward avec moi dans la douche et ma délivrance avait été totale. Malgré ça, j'étais toujours en manque et le voir toute la journée n'arrangerait rien à mon comportement. Je sais qu'il a envie de moi, autant que j'ai envie de lui, mais je voulais tenir bon. Tenir jusqu'à ce que j'en puisse plus du tout. Et je voulais, je dois l'avouer, jouer un peu avec lui. J'avais dormi quelques heures avant de retourner au night. Personne n'était encore arrivée. Je vis la chaise sur laquelle j'avais fait mon show à Edward et revécu quelques moments. Notamment celui où il avait fait pression sur mes seins… Il n'avait pas eu ses mains directement sur ma poitrine mais c'était encore meilleur. Je secouais la tête pour me remettre dans le présent, allumais la chaîne et repris le balai (qui était resté sur le coin d'une table). Alors que je passai ce dernier dans tous les recoins de la salle, j'entendis la porte arrière se refermer et je levais la tête pour voir mon patron, vêtu de noir. Il me regardait avec son sourire en coin et son regard pervers. Il n'avait jamais été plus sexy que maintenant.

- Salut…

- Bonjour Isabella.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas.

- Isabella est un très beau prénom. J'avais envie de changer.

- Ouais, bah, évite les changements.

Je repris mon ménage, tentant par tous les moyens de ne pas le regarder. Je suis sûre que lui ne se gênait pas. Je sais que j'avais beaucoup joué avec ses nerfs ce matin même, mais j'avais encore envie de l'embêter. C'est pour cette raison que dès que les première note de « Radar » de Britney Spears, je fis comme ce matin et me mis à me trémousser. La voix d'Edward me fit légèrement sursauter.

- Tu sais, si tu tiens vraiment à devenir la femme de ménage du club, il te faudrait une tenue appropriée…

- Tu veux que je porte ces vieilles blouses, toute large ?

- Non, il y a beaucoup mieux pour faire le ménage.

Sachant évidemment de quelle tenue il parlait, je lui demandais de m'excuser et me dirigeais vers ma loge.

**Point de vue Edward**

Lorsque j'étais entré dans le night, j'avais entendu la musique et avais aussitôt su que c'était Bella. La scène avait été semblable au matin, sauf que Bella était vêtue d'un jean et d'un débardeur et qu'elle me faisait face. Je l'avais surprise en train de me déshabiller du regard. Je savais très bien que les femmes m'aimaient habillé en noir, surtout quand la chemise était légèrement déboutonnée. Je m'étais installé sur un des tabouret et Bella commençait à bouger des hanches. Mes yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur ses fesses, très bien moulées dans son pantalon. Une idée m'était venu et j'avais ouvert la bouche pour lui dire qu'il serait préférable d'avoir une tenue adaptée pour le ménage. Traduction : une jolie tenue de soubrette, rien que pour mes yeux gourmands de son corps. Pour mon plus grand étonnement, elle me demanda de patienter et elle entra dans sa loge. Se pourrait-il qu'elle en avait déjà une ? Si c'était le cas, je ne donnais pas cher de ma raison. Avec ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir le matin même, je ne pourrais pas tenir. J'avais passé une bonne demi-heure sous la douche, imaginant les mains de Bella sur mon sexe, à la place des miennes. Quelques minutes se passèrent et elle refit son apparition. C'est à ce moment-là que je sus son objectif : ma mort. Cette femme voulait ma mort. Sa tenue de soubrette lui allait à merveille. Je la détaillais de haut en bas, m'attardant sur sa poitrine très bien mise en valeur et ses jambes… Ses putains de jambes étaient d'une beauté indécente.

- Comme celle-là ?

- Oui, elle est … parfaite pour faire … le ménage.

Je la vis sourire à mon trouble. Rien qu'avec une tenue, elle me troublait. De toute façon, elle me troublait tout le temps, je ne me reconnaissais plus. Pour moi, jamais une fille n'avait été aussi sexy qu'elle. Elle pouvait porter n'importe quoi, elle était sublime. La tenue lui allait comme un gant et c'est elle qui m'était la tenue en valeur, pas l'inverse.

- Attends, j'en ai une autre, que je préfère. Tu me donneras ton avis, ok ?

- Ok.

Elle re-disparut dans sa loge. Avec cette tenue, mon sexe s'était à nouveau éveillé. Enfin, pas que depuis la tenue… Ma virilité était tendue à chaque fois que j'étais dans la même pièce que Bella ou que je pensais à elle. Quand elle revint dans la salle, elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour me montrer le nouveau vêtement puis se stoppa devant moi, en se mordant la lèvre.

- Alors, laquelle tu préfères ?

Cette fois, je ne pus m'en empêcher, je me levais et m'avançais vers elle. Je la vis déglutir lentement et son regard fixa un point imaginaire sur mon torse. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je mis mes mains sur ses hanches et fis glisser mes pouces sur sa peau afin de jouer avec le bord de sa minijupe. Elle déglutis une fois de plus quand je collais mon érection contre son ventre. Je savais qu'elle voulait jouer avec moi alors j'allais jouer avec elle. Sachant que je lui faisais de l'effet après ce matin, je descendis mes mains pour qu'elles se retrouvent sur ses cuisses, les fis passer sur ses fesses et la soulevais comme une plume pour l'asseoir sur une des table. J'écartais ces jambes à l'aide de mon genou et me postais entre ces dernières. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et je pus voir très facilement le désir augmenter. Elle ne disait rien quant à notre position, alors j'en profitais pour faire courir mes doigts sur ses cuisses et les passais sous sa minijupe. Ils se rapprochèrent dangereusement de sa culotte et bientôt je pouvais sentir le tissu sur mes doigts. Nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, nos regards étaient accrochés et nos souffles se mélangeaient.

- Edward…

- Chut…

J'approchais alors mon visage du sien et je la vis fermer les yeux. Au lieu de goûter à ses lèvres, comme je l'aurais voulu, je me fis violence pour nicher ma tête dans son cou. Elle soupira d'aise et sans que je m'y attende, ses jambes encerclèrent ma taille, afin d'être encore plus proche et ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules. Contrairement à ce matin, je ne fis pas que poser mes lèvres sur sa peau, je l'embrassai, la léchai et la mordillai doucement. Si on m'avait dit, il y a un mois, que Bella gémirait sous mes caresses, j'aurais rigolé au nez de celui qui aurait osé me dire ça. Mais à l'instant, je ne sentais que les hanches de Bella se mouvaient contre les miennes, ses mains serraient mes épaules et la chaleur qui se dégageait de son centre. Sa peau était divinement douce et avait un goût merveilleux, que je n'aurais pu identifier sur me moment. Ses mains glissèrent dans mes cheveux et Bella entortillait quelques unes de mes mèches entre ses doigts. Mes mains, elles, étaient passées sur ses reins et la collaient le plus possible à moi. Je la sentis déglutir alors que ma bouche était sur sa gorge, prête à descendre vers son décolleté.

- Edward, on ne … devrait pas…

- On ne devrait pas ? Ou on ne le feras pas ?

J'avais relevé mon visage vers le sien. Son regard était noirci de désir et d'envie, à l'image du mien je suppose. Nos respiration n'étaient pas du tout stable et sa poitrine n'arrêtait pas de rentrer en contact avec mon buste. Alors qu'elle raffermissait la prise de ses jambes autour de mes hanches et qu'elle prit un longue inspiration, elle me dit :

- On ne devrait pas.

Comme elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'on ne le ferait pas, j'approchais alors mon visage du sien, près à l'embrasser, quand…

**Point du vue Bella**

Il m'avait fait définitivement perdre le contrôle. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il réagisse comme ça à cause de la seconde tenue de soubrette que je lui avais proposé. J'avais du mal à réfléchir… Non, en fait, j'étais totalement incapable de réfléchir. La seule chose dont j'étais sûre, c'est que j'allais le laisser faire tout ce qu'il voulait de moi. Il pourrait aussi bien me laisser en plan, comme je l'avais fait ce matin, mais il pourrait aussi me prendre sur cette table. Je préférais cent fois la seconde option. Je réussis tout de même à avoir un moment de lucidité et je me demandais si ce n'était pas trop tôt pour craquer. Alors que j'avais senti ses lèvres se déplaçaient vers ma poitrine, je lui avais omis le fait qu'on ne devrait pas. Il avait alors plongé son regard désireux dans le mieux et dit d'un voix plus rauque que jamais :

- On ne devrait pas ? Ou on ne le feras pas ?

Sa voix était tellement sexy à ce moment, que mes jambes se serrèrent toutes seules, ressentant plus intensément son érection contre mon sous-vêtement. J'étais sûre d'être prête à l'accueillir sans problème, tellement j'étais trempée. Après avoir repris une bonne respiration, je lui dis qu'on ne devrait pas et je le vis approcher ses lèvres des miennes. Je fermais les yeux pour apprécier cet instant mais au lieu de sentir sa bouche contre la mienne, j'entendis la porte de la boîte s'ouvrir. Edward gronda et commença à se séparer de moi. N'étant pas d'accord avec son geste, mes mains se resserrèrent dans ses cheveux et je poussais un gémissement de mécontentement. J'ouvris les yeux et le vis me sourire.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on nous surprenne comme ça ? (me chuchota-t-il, alors que les pas de la personne approchaient dangereusement).

- Non.

Je desserrais donc mes jambes de sa taille, enlevais mes mains des cheveux et le repoussais doucement. Il rapprocha juste son visage du mien et fit effleurer nos lèvres avant de se diriger vers le bar.

- Salut Jazz, ça va ?

- Hey, oui ça va et toi ? Enfin je veux dire, vous ?

- Personnellement, je vais très bien, merci.

- Et toi, Bella ?

- Euh… je vais bien, merci, juste un peu fatiguée. Et toi ?

- J'ai dormi comme un loire. C'est quoi, cette tenue ?

Edward me lança un regard amusé ainsi que son traditionnel sourire en coin, du genre « bonne chance ».

- J'ai montré quelques tenues à Edward. Il m'a fait le pari que je n'oserais pas faire le ménage en soubrette, mais tu me connais, je ne suis pas du genre pudique. Alors, il a perdu.

- Il ne faut jamais parier contre Bella. Règle n°1 pour une bonne relation avec elle.

Jasper vint m'enlacer furtivement, comme à son habitude et Edward fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il ne va pas être jaloux, quand même ?!? D'un côté, je remerciais mon barman favori d'avoir fait irruption, je voulais encore un peu jouer avec mon « sexy patron ». Alors qu'il desserrait son étreinte, je pris Jasper plus intensément dans mes bras et lui embrassais la mâchoire. Il me fit un clin d'œil et après m'avoir frappé doucement les fesses, partit en direction de son bar.

- Et finalement, qu'est-ce tu as perdu, Edward ?

- Il ne doit plus nous regarder nous entraîner pendant une semaine.

Je pris la direction de ma loge quand j'entendis Edward m'appeler et dire à Jazz que les règles du pari n'avaient pas été totalement mise au point. Je souris alors que Jasper rigolait et qu'Edward me rattrapait. Il tira légèrement sur mon haut pour me stopper. Ne m'y attendant pas (je pensais qu'il allait plutôt vouloir me parler dans la loge), je stoppais net et rentrer en collision avec son torse. Il vint ensuite se placer devant moi et je lui dis :

- Quoi ?

- Une autre punition.

- C'est la plus terrible que j'ai trouvé.

- Je ne peux pas ne pas te voir… enfin, voir les danseuses évoluaient sur la scène.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je suis le patron, je veux voir si mes danseuses travaillent bien et que je ne les paie pas pour rien.

- Il y en a une que tu paies pour rien…

- Laquelle ?

La porte claqua et la voix nasillarde de Tanya s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Elle.

- Alors, laisse-moi juger de ces performances à l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui et je verrais ce que je ferais avec elle.

- Tu veux dire, ce que tu feras avec elle au lieu de la sauter dans ton bureau ?

- Bella…

- Tiens, c'est plus Isabella ?

- Je sais que tu ne survies pas à ma façon dont j'ai de le prononcer alors je voulais te l'éviter mais… Isabella, c'est une erreur de parcours.

- Putain, quelle erreur !

- C'est quoi l'erreur ?

Tanya venait de se rapprocher de nous et avait, le faisant exprès, frôlé l'épaule d'Edward avec ses seins siliconés. Je me constituais un visage dur, que je savais ne plus avoir avec Edward, et croisais mes bras sous ma poitrine.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Oh, d'accord. C'est une nouvelle tenue ? Pour des shows privés ?

- Non, c'était pour Edward.

- Pour Edward ?

Elle me regarda de la tête au pied et se mit à fixer son patron, qui lui me fixait avec une lueur d'excitation. Je roulais des yeux et je le vis sourire.

- Bon, Tanya, tu peux dégager maintenant, on était en train de parler boulot.

- Mais…

- Tanya, Bella a raison, on a à parler.

- D'accord…

Elle prit la route de la loge commune mais elle dut se retourner et voir le dos de ma tenue car elle me dit :

- C'est pas pour te blesser Bella, mais cette tenue ne te va pas très bien. Tes fesses sont trop à l'étroit dans ta culotte.

Je me retournais aussi vite que possible et lui lançais haineusement :

- Moi au moins je rentre dedans. Si je te le faisais essayer, je ne suis pas sûre que ton énorme fessier rentre dedans. Et puis… Je m'en fous royalement que tu trouves qu'il ne me va pas, car une autre personne l'apprécie énormément sur moi.

Je dis cette dernière réplique en me collant au bas ventre d'Edward, qui s'éveilla en moins deux secondes.

**Point de vue Edward**

Quand je vous dis que cette femme veut ma mort. Premièrement, une Bella en colère était plus qu'excitante. Deuxièmement, le fait qu'elle colle ses fesses à mon sexe n'arrangeait pas les choses pour mon envie d'elle. Et troisièmement, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de la plaquer contre le mur et de la prendre sauvagement. Je m'en fichais royalement qu'il y ait Jasper à son bar et Tanya à la porte de sa loge. Si cette dernière nous voyait en pleine action, peut-être qu'elle comprendrait que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de baiser avec elle et qu'elle s'apercevrait que je n'avais pas véritablement pris du plaisir avec elle. Alors que Tanya entrait dans la loge, vexée, je me penchais pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Bella :

- Jalouse…

- Dans tes rêves, mon pote !

Elle entra dans sa loge, qui était juste à côté de nous et commença à fermer la porte. Je la repoussais alors et entrais à mon tour dans la pièce.

- C'est une manie chez toi ?

- De quoi ?

- De rentre dans les pièces sans y être invité ?

- Je suis ici chez moi, je te rappelle. C'est ma boîte.

- Ok. Pourrais-tu sortir, que je me change ?

- Tu peux te changer devant moi, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient…

- Oui, sauf que moi j'en vois un. Je n'ai pas de soutien-gorge. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu vois mes seins.

Et dire que j'avais eu sa poitrine collée contre mon torse, il y a seulement une vingtaine de minutes…

- Au fait, il faut bien que tu es un gage, tu as perdu. Jasper va sûrement te demander.

Je me rapprochai d'elle et me recollais contre sa poitrine. Plongeant dans ses yeux marrons, je lui dis d'une voix basse et rauque :

- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai rien perdu, mais au contraire, gagné…

Je mis une de mes mains sur sa hanche, tandis que l'autre se posa sur sa joue. J'embrassai tendrement son autre joue et allais mordiller son lobe alors que mon pouce alla tracer le contour de ses lèvres. À mon plus grand étonnement, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et toucha mon pouce avec sa langue. Ma main posait sur sa hanche raffermit sa prise et mes dents se serrèrent un peu sur son lobe.

- Tu n'es pas près de gagner contre moi, beau-gosse. Pour l'instant, tu as juste gagné le droit de sortir de ma loge.

Je relevais alors ma tête de son cou et me reculais légèrement. Bella me lançait un regard de défi. Je souris et hochais la tête.

- Ok, on se voit à l'entraînement. On dit que le pari a été annulé. À plus tard, ma douce…

Je commençais à partir mais une dernière chose me vint en tête.

- Isabella ?

- Hum…

- J'ai déjà gagné.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y te fait croire ça ?

- Si tu n'avais pas envie de moi, il ne se serait pas passé ce qu'il s'est produit ce matin, ni tout à l'heure. Et si tu n'avais pas envie de sentir ma bouche sur ton corps, tu me l'aurais dit et tu n'aurais pas fermé les yeux alors que je m'apprêtais à t'embrasser.

- Toi…

- Et ! Tu ne m'aurais pas non plus à moitié grogner dessus quand je me suis écarté de toi. Maintenant, change-toi. Je suis sûr que tu en a besoin.

Pour ma dernière phrase, je fixais sa féminité par dessus sa minijupe. Je souris et sortis de sa loge, content de moi. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à craquer, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

**************************************************

**Alors, ce chapitre mérite-t-il des reviews ??? Personnellement j'espère, j'ai mis assez de temps pour l'écrire, à vrai dire, toute la nuit. Je sais qu'il n'est pas si long que ça, mais je tente par tous les moyens de formuler au mieux mes phrases et je n'étais pas la meilleure élève en cours de français... Enfin bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. **

**PS : Pour voir les tenues ou encore entendre certaines musiques (pour les chapitres précédents aussi), j'ai mis le lien de cette fiction sur mon profil. Je l'ai déjà dit, mais je le redis. Je poste cette fiction sur Skyrock aussi et il y a les tenues et musiques dessus...**

**Bouton vert !!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je ne l'ai encore jamais fait mais ce soir, c'est la bonne. Je vais remercier les personnes m'ayant mis une review pour le dernier chapitres (je suis réellement désolée si j'en oublie...).**

**_Merci à : louloute0310, cathou, Joeymalia42, TataDomi, Amel, Schaeffer, Marjoriie, Hannae, Sophiebelier, Valou974, ANGIEFOLIO, Alice-57, bellaagain, chriwyatt, Kalika-ma, twilight007._**

**Aldie : Merci pour tes reviews, c'est vraiment sympathique de ta part. Je voulais te dire que les chapitres sont arrivés rapidement car je les avais déjà écris et poster sur Skyrock. Maintenant, je reprends au même niveau donc les chapitres mettront plus de temps à arriver (une semaine environ)...**

**Veronika Crepuscule : Moi-même j'ai pleins de scénarios dans la tête et je ne sais pas encore lequel je vais choisir. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews.**

**Aude77 : Je tiens à te rappeler que ce n'est pas un clube de striptease. Ca peut porter à confusion, je sais et je suis désolée si vous l'avez pris comme ça, mais c'est seulement un bar où il y a des danseuses, en tenue sexy mais elles ne se déshabillent pas. D'où le fait que Bella ne veuille pas qu'Edward la regarde se changer...**

**Voilà, maintenant je vous laisse en compagnie de Bella et Edward pour ce onzième chapitre...**

**Bonne Lecture !!!!**

******************************************

**Point de vue Bella**

Après avoir repris mes esprits quelque peu chamboulé, je mis une tenue plus approprié pour pouvoir entraîner les filles. En sortant, je repérais directement Edward, assis au bar, en train de parler avec Jasper. En m'avançant, je fis signe mon barman de se taire et de partir. Il partit alors du bar, laissant Edward seul. Lorsque ce dernier se retourna, il me trouva devant lui. Il eut un sursaut mais se ressaisi rapidement et me sourit.

- Alors, prêt pour l'entraînement ?

- Toujours prêt pour voir des filles danser. Et surtout si toi, tu montes sur la scène.

- Non, pas aujourd'hui. Je travaille trop en ce moment. J'ai le ménage, les shows privés inattendus… Pfff, quand je dis cette boîte est morte sans moi !

- Tu as entièrement raison, tu travailles trop…

- Ouais, c'est ça, t'aimerais que je travaille plus à ton compte, avoue-le.

- Ah, ça ! Bien sûr que j'aimerais que tu bosses plus pour moi et rien que pour moi.

- Bref, tu es d'attaque pour virer Tanya ?

- Bella, je t'ai dit que je regardais et que je verrais ensuite si elle fait le taf.

- Oui, j'avais compris donc j'espère pour toi que tu es disposé.

Son sourire s'agrandit et je me dirigeais vers la scène, où les danseuses m'attendaient. Je leur donnais les instructions et les danses qu'elles devront répéter pour ce soir. Quelques unes rallèrent mais je les calmais direct en leur disant que si elles n'étaient pas contente, elles pouvaient prendre la porte. Bien entendu, aucunes ne la prit, pas même Tanya, pour mon plus grand désarroi. Après qu'Angela et Jessica soient montés sur scène et fait une parfaite représentation, je fis appel à Tanya. Un sourire s'agrandit sur son visage en fixant un point derrière moi. Je me retournais pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est pathétique, elle croit qu'il s'est avancé pour mieux la voir… Je souris donc à mon patron et mis la musique en marche. Britney n'avait pas commencé de chanter depuis 20 secondes que Tanya se trompait déjà dans les pas de la chorégraphie. Je regardais Edward du coin de l'œil, il avait son sourire en coin et me regardait aussi. Il se déplaça ensuite pour se mettre dans mon dos. Au bout de quelques secondes, je sentis ses mains se mettre dans les poches arrières de ma jupe en jean. La musique finit alors qu'Edward avait commencé quelques caresses sur mon postérieur. Je me retournais d'un coup pour lui faire face. Nous étions très proche, plus proche que je ne l'avais prévu. Avalant difficilement, je relevais les yeux vers les siens.

- Alors, tu la vires quand ?

- À vrai dire, j'étais occupé à autre chose que la regarder…

- Edward !

- Ok, mais tu le fais. Tu lui dis, toi.

- Elle ne va pas me croire, je ne suis pas la patronne. Faut que tu lui dises.

- J'ai couché deux fois avec elle.

- Et alors, d'habitude, tu couches… non tu baises, c'est plus correct pour toi. Tu baises une fois et tu les jettes comme des chaussettes. Et moi, je la connais depuis longtemps.

- Pourtant tu veux la virer.

- Elle ne vaut plus rien.

Je m'approchais de lui légèrement, le regardais dans les yeux, mordis ma lèvre inférieur doucement et lui murmura un petit « s'te plaît ». Il souffla bruyamment.

- Tu me le payeras…

- Merci.

- Mais tu viens avec moi.

- Où ça ?

- Lui annoncer, dans mon bureau.

- Si les danseuses n'étaient pas, je te sauterais dessus tellement je suis contente

- Ne te gêne pas !

Je lui fis un immense sourire et me dirigeais vers son bureau. Quand je fus à la porte de ce dernier, j'entendis Edward dire à Tanya de le rejoindre dans 5 minutes à son bureau. Je me posais dans son grand fauteuil et mis mes pieds sur le bureau. Il entra deux secondes plus tard avec la même lueur dans les yeux que ce matin. Il s'approcha tout doucement de moi, passa derrière le siège et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Edward, ce n'est pas le moment.

Il tourna d'un geste le fauteuil et je me figeais en apercevant que sa bouche se trouvait à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes comme ça, les yeux dans les yeux, bouche à 5 centimètres l'une de l'autre. Ses mains avaient même commencé à caresser mes cuisses mais ce bon moment fut arrêté par Tanya qui frappa à la porte. Edward ne répondit pas tout de suite, se reculant lentement de moi. Ne voulant pas rompre cet instant de suite, j'agrippais sa nuque et rapprochais son visage du mien. Alors que ce matin, j'avais été celle qui avait fermé les yeux, se fut à son tour. Sans qu'il ne me voit, je souris de toutes mes dents et partis mordiller sa mâchoire. Il grogna légèrement et je le dégageais doucement, en passant une main dans ces cheveux et une main sur son torse.

- Bonne chance pour te reprendre…

- Je te hais, Isabella Swan.

- Non, je sais que c'est tout le contraire. Entrez !

Tanya fit son entrée dans le bureau alors qu'Edward et moi étions côte à côte.

- Tanya, assied-toi.

Elle prit donc place sur la chaise en face du bureau, Edward s'assied dans son fauteuil et pour ma part, je posais mes fesses sur le bureau. J'avais toujours eu envie de faire ça. À la manière de Fran dans Une nounou d'enfer. Je croisais mes jambes vers Edward, qui les regarda plus longtemps que nécessaire et me raclais la gorge pour faire signe à mon patron de commencer.

- Tanya, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- Du fait que tu n'arrives plus à bouger ton cul sur scène !

- Bella. Tu n'as pas arrêter de te gourer dans la chorégraphie tout à l'heure.

- Et c'est à peine si tu rentres encore dans les costumes !

- Bella.

Je soufflais de frustration et me levais du bureau, non sans avoir mis un petit coup au tibia de mon boss. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers une de ses étagères pour voir un couple de personnes plus âgés que nous. Je les reconnaissais comme étant ses parents. Eh oui, la presse aide à reconnaître des gens que nous n'avions jamais vu et qui sont pourtant connu. Je n'étais jamais vraiment rentré dans le bureau d'Edward, alors pour la première fois, je faisais le tour.

**Point de vue Edward**

Même si j'en avais marre de Tanya, je n'arrivais pas à lui dire qu'elle était virée. Lors de l'entraînement, elle n'avait pas été super. En fait, elle n'était pas super depuis quelques temps mais quand Bella veut quelque chose, elle fait tout pour l'avoir. Elle veut le licenciement de Tanya, elle l'aura.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te garder.

- On pourrait peut-être en parler. Toi et moi. Sans Bella dans la pièce.

Cette dernière éclata de rire.

- Non mais tu crois quoi ? Que tu vas pouvoir rester ici si tu fais une petite pipe sous le bureau ? Non mais je rêve !

- Bella.

- Edward ! C'est évident que c'est ça. Tanya si on te dit que tu es virée, c'est que tu dois dégager.

- Tu as dû bien mettre ton grain de sel, là-dedans.

- Bella a raison. Tu ne fais plus le taf.

- Mais…

- Non, c'est non. Maintenant, dehors, je dois parler avec Bella. Je t'enverrais ton dernier chèque, avec les indemnités de licenciement. Au revoir. Et évite de claquer la porte en partant, merci.

Tanya me regarda avec rage et me cracha son venin à la figure.

- Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire comme ça, c'est que tu te trompes sur mon cas, Edward.

- Eh ! Tu ne serais pas en train de menacer de faire une crasse au night ?

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé à toi, Bella.

- Non, mais moi je te parle. Je te jure que si le club a un problème, je te tue. Si des casseurs viennent, ce sera de ta faute, alors je te tue. Il part dans un incendie, je te tue. Il y a une tempête qui s'abat sur le club, j'en ai rien à foutre que ce soit le temps, je te tue quand même. Tu connais la gentille Bella, si tu touches à cette boîte, tu apprendras à connaître la méchante Bella. Maintenant tu dégages et que je ne revois même plus ta fausse face de blonde colorée aux seins siliconés.

Je restai bouche bée du discours menaçant de Bella. Il ne fallait vraiment pas la mettre en colère. Tanya avait une mine effrayée lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce. Isabella ferma la porte et resta appuyé dessus pendant quelques instants. Je me levais donc de mon fauteuil et avançais vers elle. Elle ne dut pas m'entendre car quand je posais mes mains sur ses épaules, elle sursauta.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- C'est rien.

Elle s'appuya contre moi, alors que je passais mes mains autour de sa taille. Je fis glisser mon nez sur sa nuque et lui soufflais à l'oreille :

- Tu es effrayante, quand tu t'y mets.

- C'est le club. Elle n'avait pas à menacer le club.

- Ce club compte beaucoup pour toi…

- Ce club, c'est ma vie, Edward. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas faire autre chose que danser. S'il arrive quelque chose à ce bar, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais.

- Tu ne sais rien faire d'autre ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…

- D'accord.

Nous restâmes collés l'un à l'autre sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. Je respirais son odeur alors qu'elle avait sa tête sur mon épaule, les yeux fermaient et ses doigts qui caressaient mes avant-bras. Je suis sûr que si quelqu'un nous avait vu à cette instant, il aurait pensé que nous étions un couple. Elle coupa quand même le silence apaisant au bout de quelques temps.

- Bon, et bien on va devoir se débaucher en débauchant.

- Quoi ?

- Bah oui, se débaucher en débauchant. Faut bien trouver une remplaçante à Tanya…

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- S'amuser tout en trouvant une danseuse. S'amuser en travaillant.

- Toi et moi ?

- D'habitude, je le fais avec Jazz mais comme tu n'es pas marié et que tu n'as pas une petite amie qui refuse que tu ailles dans les clubs de striptease, je pense que tu vas vouloir venir.

- On va aller direct dans les clubs de striptease ?

- Si une fille n'est pas farouche à montrer ses seins, elle le sera encore moins pour danser et porter des tenues sexy. Si on épluche les demandes d'emploi, ça va mettre un temps fou pour faire passer les auditions, alors que la si on débauche, on voit avant comment la fille danse sur scène.

- Ok, je comprend. Mais tu connais beaucoup de club où tu peux leur prendre leurs danseuses ?

- Un ou deux.

- Tu veux le faire quand ?

- Le plus tôt possible, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à me tuer au boulot en ayant deux fois plus de privés et de chorés.

- Ton jour sera le mien…

- OK.

Nous n'avions pas bougé durant la conversation. De la musique retentit et je vis du coin de l'œil Bella sourire et elle commença à bouger des hanches. Je vais sûrement me répéter mais cette femme va me rendre dingue. Je me remis à l'embrasser dans le cou alors qu'elle gémissait lorsqu'elle sentit mes mains passaient sous son débardeur. Elle continuait à se remuer ses fesses contre mon bas ventre et le soldat sous le jean ne mit pas longtemps à s'éveiller. Elle dut le sentir car il rigola légèrement.

- Edward, tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais invité quelqu'un, je lui aurais ramené un compagnon.

- Je crois savoir qui peut remplir ce rôle.

Je la retournais, la plaquai contre la porte et plongeais dans son cou. Elle gémit de plaisir et mon érection se fit encore plus douloureuse. Les mains de Bella s'étaient accroché dans mes cheveux, collant mon visage à sa peau. Mes mains ne restèrent pas inactives, elles explorèrent le corps de ma douce tentatrice autant que possible. Je la voulais, maintenant. Je ne voulais plus jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris, je voulais juste être le plus proche d'elle possible, par conséquent, être en elle. Je grognai de plaisir quand son bassin se colla plus au mien et créa une friction à travers nos vêtements. Je descendis mes mains sur ses cuisses et la portais de telle manière à ce qu'elle entoure ses jambes autour de ma taille. Ce qu'elle fit avec une rapidité déconcertante.

- Bella…

- Tu ne … veux plus jouer ?

- Hum…

- Répond… Tu craques … le premier ?

Je relevais la tête et croisais son regard emplis de désir. Nos respiration étaient erratiques, nos souffles se mélangeaient, nos corps étaient plus proches que jamais. Je ne répondis pas à sa question et nous dirigeais vers le bureau. Je la mis assis sur ce dernier et repris mes caresses. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, je n'eus pas besoin de lui écarter les jambes, elle le fit d'elle-même. J'approchais mon visage du sien, pour enfin pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres. À ce que je pus voir, nous fermâmes les yeux en même temps.

**Point de vue Bella**

Je venais de fermer les yeux pour pouvoir profiter de la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes quand on frappa à la porte. J'ouvris les yeux aussitôt et plongeais dans les pupilles vertes foncées d'Edward. Il était en colère et j'avoue que j'avais envie de tuer la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte, quelle qu'elle soit.

- NON !

Je sursautai au cri d'Edward mais souris quelques secondes plus tard. J'embrassai sa mâchoire et lui murmura :

- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Mais franchement, je commence à croire que le destin ne veuille pas que ça se produise.

À ma plus grande peine, je le repoussais. Encore. Et invitais la personne à entrer. Jasper.

- Quoi ? (demanda Edward durement)

- Euh… Désolé si je vous dérange mais je peux savoir pourquoi Tanya vient de claquer la porte, rouge de colère et en larmes ?

- Ça ne pouvait pas attendre qu'on est fini de discuter, Bella et moi ?

- Désolé…

- Elle est virée.

- Quoi ?

- T'as bien compris. Depuis le temps que je disais à Eric qu'elle ne faisait plus l'affaire. Edward a eu la gentillesse ou la sainteté d'esprit de la virer. Pour mon plus grand bonheur.

- Cool, au moins elle nous fera plus des trous dans la caisse à force de ne pas payer les consos…

- Quoi ?

- Bella, laisse tomber.

- Mais Edward…

- Tu les pais, toi ?

- Non, mais je rapporte assez pour ne pas en payer une partie.

- Jasper, tu peux nous laisser…

- En fait, je suis également là pour dire à Bella qu'elle est attendu au téléphone.

- C'est qui ?

- Euh… Jake.

- Putain.

Je sortis aussitôt du bureau et courus vers le téléphone du bar. Je n'arrivais pas comprendre pourquoi Jacob m'appelait ici. Il avait mon numéro de portable…

- Allo.

- Salut, ça va ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Du fric, je suis à sec.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule-là ! Je t'ai passé le double de d'habitude, il y a à peine trois semaines. Je ne peux pas te redonner de l'argent, démerde-toi !

- Mais Bella, j'ai eu des achats imprévus…

- Et mon poing dans ton nez, il sera imprévu ?

- Fais pas ça, il faudra aller à l'hôpital après et ça coûte cher…

- Combien ?

- 300 € ?

- Quoi ?!?

- 200 € ?

- T'es loin du compte.

- 150 €, j'ai vraiment besoin de ce blé, Bell's…

- Viens au club, ce soir. Je te les passerais à ce moment-là, après je ne veux plus te voir pendant un siècle, ok ?

- Je t'aime.

- Ouais.

Je raccrochai et levais les yeux au ciel quand Jasper me demanda ce que Jacob voulait.

- Edward t'attend dans son bureau pour finir la « conversation ». (en faisant le signe des guillemets avec ses doigts)

- Pourquoi tu mets des guillemets à conversation ?

- Bella, ta jupe était mal placée, tes cheveux en bataille, comme ceux d'Edward et il était vraiment énervé pour une simple conversation interrompue.

- La conversation était passionnante, c'est tout.

- Bell's, tu ne sais pas me mentir à moi…

- Ouais… Et arrêtez avec ce stupide prénom ! J'avais deux ans quand on m'appelait comme ça !

Je pris ensuite la direction du bureau d'Edward.

**Point du vue Edward**

J'en avais plus que marre, je voulais à tout prix évacué toute cette frustration sexuelle mais à chaque fois que j'en avais la possibilité avec Bella, Jasper se ramenait ou encore Tanya. J'en avais marre, je voulais Bella et je ne l'avais pas encore eu. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que j'attendais qu'elle se comporte ainsi avec moi. J'étais sur que je l'aurais sauté sur le bureau si cet abruti n'était pas venu nous interrompre. Grrr ! On frappa à ma porte.

- Ouais !

- Quel accueil, wow !

- Bella, désolé mais j'en peux plus.

- Oooh !

En me faisant cette petite moue et en trottinant vers moi, elle me faisait totalement craqué.

- C'est que est impatient d'être dans ?

Oh que oui, j'étais impatient d'être en elle et qu'elle me monte dessus alors que j'étais assis sur mon fauteuil n'arrangeait, mais alors, pas du tout la situation.

- Oui, j'ai hâte, comme toi, j'en suis sûr.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais là, ça va pas être possible.

Instinctivement, je posais mes mains sur ses hanches pour ne pas la laisser partir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est l'heure d'aller tout préparé.

- On ferme la boîte pour la soirée…

- On la ferme déjà demain, on ne peut pas la fermer comme ça, deux soirs de suite. D'ailleurs, tout à l'heure, tu as dit que mon jour était le tien pour la débauche : ce sera demain. Maintenant, tu peux me lâcher ?

- Si je te dis non ?

- J'hurle à l'aide et Jasper viendra une nouvelle fois. Je sais que tu aimes le voir en ce moment…

- Humm…

- Allez, tu as déjà assez profité de mon corps aujourd'hui. Tu te rends compte qu'on a commencé que ce matin.

- Ouais et j'ai l'impression que je ne te touches pas assez.

J'appuyais ma phrase en passant mes mains sur ses fesses. Elle les tortilla légèrement et me fit un baiser sur la joue.

- Allez, libère-moi.

Je la laissais descendre de sur mes jambes, elle replaça correctement sa minijupe et commença à partir.

- Isabella.

- Hum…

- C'est qui, Jacob ?

- Jaloux ?

- Dans tes rêves.

- Oui peut-être, mais je suis aussi dans les tiens.

- Alors, c'est qui ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas.

- S'il te plaît.

Elle se rapprocha du bureau et prit appuie dessus pour se pencher vers moi.

- Personne d'important.

Elle me sourit, me mit une petite claque joueuse sur la joue et sortit en balançant ses hanches exagérément. Ce soir, j'allais mourir en la regardant danser et voir tous ces mecs la matait. Jaloux, m'avait-elle demandé ? Oui, je l'étais mais elle pouvait toujours courir pour que je lui avoue…

**************************************

**Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre mais si c'était le cas, ma fiction serait bien courte. J'essaie juste de faire le plus de chapitre possible, malgré la longeur de ceux que je fais...**

**A très vite pour un autre chapitre. En attendant, reviews please !!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour ou bonsoir chères lectrices, j'espère que vous allez bien. Navrée du retard de mon chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous conviendra quand même...**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews et alertes : Galswinthe, clairew59, camilllle, melinn, bellardtwilight, Zoe Potter Rogue, loveCullen76, Eiphose, cathou, babounette, alice'n'tom, AnZeLe42100, , sylia, Baby07, kikinette11, Melielola, veronika crepuscule, letmesign23, Villamartine, Annick, Mel31, Mell0208, Joeymalia42, Fanoudusud, louloute0310, annecullen69, Lukilina, Dawn266, Aldie, Schaeffer, ANGIEFOLIO, Amel, cali1901, Hannae, montana2008, Roselamignonne, chriwyatt, bellaagain, Lilyriry, fleur, jellybells, mely3969, aude77, lolak96, Miss-Marie-33, cauxinail, mili45, Grazie, Titinesse, DarkButterfly66, kimmous et suzumy... (je ne pense pas en avoir oublié, au quel cas, j'en suis désolée). **

**Bonne Lecture !!!**

*****************************************************

**Point de vue Edward**

La soirée s'était plutôt bien passé. Bella avait plus de travaille avec le départ de Tanya, mais elle me disait qu'elle préférait travailler plutôt que l'avoir dans les pattes. Elle était montée sur scène et comme je l'avais prévu, elle m'avait achevé. Contrairement à l'autre matin, elle ne m'avait pas fait de show et c'était mieux. Je pense que je n'aurais pas pu me retenir, quoi que je ne sois pas sur qu'elle ne veuille pas que je me lâche. Nous nous étions beaucoup souris, regardé intensément durant la soirée. Vers 4heures du matin, le club avait fermé ses portes, Bella m'avait fait une bise éclair avant de partir chez elle, épuisée. Le fameux Jacob m'avait demandé un privé avec Isabella mais j'avais refusé, prétextant qu'elle avait beaucoup de boulot. Cependant, ça ne l'avait pas dissuadé d quitter la boite. Il s'était assis à une table et avait réussi à parler à Bella, qui lui avait donné une enveloppe. Je m'étais posé pleins de questions sur leur relation. Elle m'avait dit que c'était une personne sans importance mais est-ce qu'il était un mec comme Jasper ? Qu'elle se tapait quand elle en avait besoin ? J'avais remis à plus tard mon questionnement alors que Jacob partait directement après avoir parlé avec Bella.

Avant de partir, Bella m'avait rappelé notre « rendez-vous » du soir pour aller chercher une nouvelle danseuse. Elle avait déjà beaucoup de critères : elle ne voulait pas une blonde, pas une fille refaite, que du naturel et qui danse très bien. Elle ne m'avait toujours pas dit où elle comptait aller pour débaucher une danseuse mais je lui faisais entièrement confiance. Depuis mon arrivée à Los Angeles, Bella m'avait montré qu'elle était une femme forte, de caractère et quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle l'avait sans problème. Elle était une excellente danseuse, elle était plus que sexy et ce qui la différencier des autres femmes était l'emprise qu'elle avait sur moi. Jamais dans ma vie de célibataire endurci, je ne m'étais autant accroché à une femme. Bella m'avait à ses pieds et je suis certain qu'elle pourrait faire de moi tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle devait me rejoindre chez moi à 22heures, heure d'ouverture des club de striptease. Je m'étais habillé simplement, comme elle me l'avait demandé. Un jean et une chemise noir très sobres. Alors que je regardais distraitement une émission à la télé, on frappa à ma porte. Après avoir éteint mon écran plat, je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvris, sachant qui je trouverais de l'autre côté. Bella était en face de moi, un long manteau noir et des petites ballerines noires. Ça me fit étrange de la voir aussi vêtu et si petite, surtout.

- Tu fais 1m20, ou quoi ?

- Va te faire voir, Cullen.

- Ça fait bizarre de te voir sans talon, c'est tout. Tu es petite.

- 1m65 et non 1m20 ! Tu vas me laisse à la porte ou me faire entrer ?

Je me déplaçais pour qu'elle puisse pénétrer chez moi. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, assez rêveuse, la bouche ouverte en « O » et les yeux écarquillés. Bella finit par reporter son regard sur moi et me regarda de la tête aux pieds.

- C'est à peu près le même style que chez Emmett mais en beaucoup mieux décoré.

- Je n'ai pas de mérite, c'est ma mère qui a tout fait.

- C'est bien ce que tu portes, je vois que tu m'écoutes de plus en plus…

- Et toi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien sous ce manteau et que finalement on ne va pas faire la tournée des salles de stripteases…

- Tu serais déçu ? De rester rien qu'avec moi au lieu de voir des filles se désaper devant toi ?

- Si tu te désapes devant moi, je pourrais faire un effort et essayer de passer une bonne soirée. Alors, dis-moi que tu as rien en dessous, c'est mon fantasme.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Qui ne fantasmerez pas sur une magnifique brunette, au sourire ravageur qui vient frapper à votre porte, seulement vêtue d'un grand manteau noir ?

- C'est moi la magnifique brunette ?

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Tu as raison. Merci du compliment, même si je savais déjà que j'étais plutôt pas mal. Et désolée de te décevoir mais j'ai quelque chose en dessous. On a encore du temps, on reste ou… ?

- Je te débarrasse de ton manteau. Une fois qu'elle eut enlevé son vêtement, je pus découvrir la robe très sexy qu'elle portait. Je me glissais légèrement dans le creux de son cou et lui murmurais à l'oreille :

- Cette robe est encore mieux que si tu n'avais rien eu.

Elle frissonna doucement et créa une mince distance entre nous.

- Tu ne diras pas ça quand je viendrais avec ce même manteau mais rien en dessous.

Des images peu orthodoxes envahirent mon esprit. Elle comptait un jour venir nue chez moi, ce qui me confirmais plus encore le fait qu'elle veuille de moi (physiquement parlant). Alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées érotiques qui nous amènerez, Bella et moi, à faire l'amour à même le sol de l'entrée quand je découvrirais qu'elle ne porte rien, elle me sortit de mes songes.

- Il y a deux pièces que je voudrais voir chez toi…

- Deux ?

- Ta cuisine et ta chambre.

- Je comprends totalement le fait que tu veuilles voir ma cuisine mais en quoi ma chambre t'intéresse ? (demandais-je innocemment)

- J'adore les pièces des maisons et je voudrais savoir si c'est comme chez Emmett.

- Pourquoi la cuisine et pas le salon ou la salle de bain ?

- J'ai un faible pour les cuisines…

Je souris et la guidais vers la cuisine. Elle poussa un petit cri aigu avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce et frôla, de ses doigts fins, la table en bois, le plan de travail comme si c'était une œuvre d'art. Il est vrai que ma mère avait fait un excellent travail mais je ne pensais pas que c'était au point d'en être émerveillé.

- Elle a l'air de te plaire…

- Pour tout te dire, mon appartement entier doit faire la taille de ta cuisine. Et comme j'adore cuisiner, je suis à chaque fois toute contente quand je vois une grande et belle cuisine. T'as jamais rien utilisé ou quoi ? On dirait que je suis dans une salle d'exposition…

- Je mange souvent des fast-food ou chez ma sœur, mes parents…

- Attends, tu vas me dire que tu n'as jamais utilisé ta cuisine ?

- Pas trop.

- Mais c'est un crime !

- Tu pourras me montrer tes autres talents comme ça.

- T'es en train de m'inviter à te faire à manger ?

- Si tu veux…

Elle sauta sur elle-même en frappant des mains et en poussant un cri de joie. Je ris à son attitude de petite fille. Sans que je m'y attende, elle se jeta dans mes bras et me fit une brève accolade. Même si nous avions été quelques fois proche, sa proximité me brûla et je passais mes mains rapidement sur ses reins alors qu'elle se détachait déjà de moi.

- On choisira une date demain… Maintenant, la chambre.

Je lui souris malicieusement et, passant une main sur sa hanche droite, je la conduis à l'étage. J'avais deux chambres d'amis, mais je pense qu'elle voulait voir ma chambre, alors je la menais vers cette dernière. Mon antre personnel n'était pas ce qu'il y a de plus décoré. Ayant toujours une envie irrésistible d'être plus proche d'elle, je passais dans son dos, collant mon torse à ce dernier et, mettant mon menton dans le creux de son cou, je lui murmurais à nouveau à l'oreille.

- C'est ici que je te ferais l'amour pour la première fois…

- C'est que ce à quoi je m'étais imaginé.

- De quoi ?

- De rien.

Elle avait pensé à voix haute. Je me demandais de quoi elle parlait. De l'endroit où je dormais ou de l'endroit où elle avait imaginé quand couche ensemble ? Elle parut déstabilisé par cette conversation. Je ne savais pas si c'était possible mais pour la deuxième fois depuis notre rencontre, elle semblait gênée. Se mordant les lèvres, elle se retourna et me contourna pour sortir de la chambre.

**Point de vue Bella**

Je n'arrivais plus à tenir avec Edward. J'avais envie de me jeter sur lui, d'arracher ses vêtements et de lui demander de me prendre immédiatement. Sa chambre était simple mais l'idée que je puisse un jour ou une nuit me retrouvais dans les draps du lit et dansais à l'horizontal avec lui, me fit trouver la pièce vraiment tentante. Lorsqu'il m'avait murmuré ces mots à l'oreille, je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'évoquer mon premier rêve. Embarrassée à l'idée qu'il me pose plus de questions, je sortis de la chambre pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. En passant, je vis, d'une porte vitrée, une pièce éclairée avec une piscine intérieur dedans. Ni une ni deux, j'entrais dans la salle, Edward sur mes talons.

- Putain, t'as même une piscine ! Mon rêve…

- Tu peux l'utiliser, mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- L'eau qui se trouve dans cette piscine déteste les maillots de bain. Il faut se baigner entièrement nu. C'est l'un des seuls inconvénient de cette maison.

- De ce palace, oui ! Pour la piscine, on se fixera aussi une date demain…

Passant devant lui, je vis qu'il déglutit avec difficulté devant ma proposition. Ne pouvant me retenir, comme tout à l'heure dans la cuisine, je lui fis un léger baiser sur la mâchoire avant de me diriger vers ce qu'il paraissait être le salon.

- Ta mère a vraiment du goût.

- Cette pièce, c'est moi. J'ai choisi les meubles et les ornements.

- Les bouquins ne doivent pas te servir à grand-chose…

- Détrompe-toi, je lis énormément. Je ne suis pas juste le mec qui se tape tout ce qui bouge et inculte.

- Tu ne fais pas ce genre-là… Et tu lis quoi ?

- Shakespeare, Victor Hugo, Emile Zola ou encore Jane Austen.

- Tu lis du Jane Austen ???

- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

- Je vois même que tu as Orgueils et Préjugés… C'est l'un de mes romans favoris.

- Eh bien, tu vois, tu ne me croyais pas comme ça et je ne te croyais pas comme ça non plus. Je croyais que tu ne savais pas faire autre chose que danser ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que je lis, que je sais faire autre chose…

- Tu ne sais vraiment rien faire d'autre.

- On va être en retard si on n'y va pas maintenant…

Je ne voulais pas en parler. Je préférais toujours passé pour la fille assez inculte car les filles comme ça font peur aux hommes. J'avais effectivement été très loin dans les études et j'avais un diplôme. J'étais une grand fan de livres, j'en ai d'ailleurs beaucoup dans mon petit studio. Dire que je n'étais pas étonné du nouveau Edward dont je faisais la connaissance serait faux. J'avais toujours cru qu'il était plus spécialisé dans les positions du Kama-Sutra que dans la littérature. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée et, galamment, Edward m'enfila mon manteau. Avoir un Edward attentif et aux petits soins me faisaient très bizarre. Il m'ouvrit la porte de sa Volvo et, après avoir prit place derrière, conduisit jusqu'au club que je lui avais indiqué. Le trajet se déroula dans le silence, je sentais son regard sur moi à quelques moments.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis de talon ce soir ?

- Je n'avais pas envie d'être plus grande que le patron que l'on va voir. Il est assez complexé par sa petite taille.

- C'est un nain ?

- Non (rigolais-je), mais il est aussi grand que moi.

- Tu crois qu'on pourra trouver une fille bien, qu'il nous laissera ?

- Oui.

Je le fixais un instant. Je l'avais toujours trouvé très beau, sexy mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait mais je le trouvais différent. Il était adorable et peut-être le fait que je voyais une autre facette de lui, me faisais l'apprécié davantage. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser attendrir par Edward, alors je décidais de reprendre mon rôle de la fille chaude.

- Tu as déjà baiser une de tes filles de passage dans ta voiture ?

- Non, c'est mon bijou. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. T'as pas de voiture, toi ?

- Si.

- C'est quoi ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas, tu vas te foutre de moi et je n'ai pas envie de te retraiter comme j'ai dû le faire pour ma taille.

- On t'a jamais dit que tout ce qui est petit est mignon ?

- Ça me fait bizarre de te voir comme ça…

- Comment ?

- Galant, gentlemen, avide de compliment.

- Tu as avec toi, le vrai Edward Cullen. Celui élevait par des parents bien. Qui lui on apprit les bonnes manières.

- Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'étonner encore venant de toi ?

- Laisse un peu de suspens…

Nous étions arriver au club et il vint m'ouvrir la portière.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi.

Il me tendit le bras pour que je croche le mien au sien mais je souris et lui frappais légèrement l'épaule.

- N'en fait pas trop, non plus…

- Désolé.

Je connaissais très bien le videur, Tyler, donc il n'y eut pas de problème pour entrer dans la boite. La musique résonnait fort dans la salle et la moitié des danseuses avaient déjà perdu leur soutien-gorge. Avant que je trouve le travail au club grâce à Jazz, j'avais travaillé quelques temps ici, trois semaines en réalité. En regardant les danseuses rapidement, je me rendais directement au bureau du boss de la boite. Sans frapper, je rentrais et découvrais Mike entrain de discuter au téléphone. Il coupa court à sa conversation et me regarda en souriant de toutes ces dents. J'entendis Edward fermait la porte derrière moi et se rapprochait.

- Bella ! Quel plaisir. Que me vaut ta visite ?

- Y'a une petite brune qui m'intéresse et je viens te la prendre.

- Et lui ?

- Oh ! Désolée, Mike, je te présente Edward Cullen, que tu as déjà du voir dans la presse, c'est mon nouveau patron. Edward je te présente Mike Newton, le boss du club. Alors, comment s'appelle ta nouvelle recrue aux cheveux bruns, assez petite ?

- Alice.

- C'est son vrai prénom ou simplement un de scène ?

- Son vrai et son nom de scène. En échange de quoi ?

Je le vis fixer ma poitrine à travers mon manteau.

- Comme d'habitude. La même chose que j'ai fait pour embaucher Lauren.

- Ok. Tu sais le chemin.

- Ce que je veux ?

- Oui.

Je lui souris faussement et sortis du bureau, Edward sur les talons. Je me dirigeais vers la salle bondée. Edward m'attrapa le coude et me fit lui faire face.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

- Le seul moyen d'avoir Alice (je lui montrais la demoiselle du doigt) est que je fasse moi-même un striptease.

- Non.

- Quoi, non ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses un striptease pour tous ces pervers.

- Parce que toi tu te gênais d'aller dans les salles comme ça avant que tu ne décides de reprendre la boite à Eric ? Et ce n'est pas de l'intégrale que je fais. Je danse, je me désape un peu et je sors de scène. Franchement, c'est rien pour moi et puis, tu peux te rincer l'œil comme ça. Tu me verras à nouveau en sous-vêtement.

- À nouveau ? (me coupa une voix que je ne connaissais que très bien)

- Jake ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Je comprend mieux comment tout le fric que je te passe disparaît.

- Quoi ? T'es malade, tu crois que je leur file du fric pour qu'elles enlèvent leur string ?

- Tu serais bien capable. Maintenant, dégage, je n'ai pas envie que tu vois ce que je vais faire…

- Non, je reste. Et je mettrais peut-être un billet dans ton shorty.

- Tu me touches et je t'arrache la main, ok ?

- On va aller s'installer, lui (en désignant Edward du menton) et moi, à une table là-bas. Choisis la scène juste devant.

Jacob partit prendre place à la fameuse table et mon patron me regarda avec colère. Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui, alors je lui fis un bref baiser sur la joue et partis en direction des loges. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de remonter sur la scène de ce club mais je voulais vraiment avoir cette Alice.

**Point de vue Edward**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que Bella va devoir faire un striptease, même non-intégral, pour avoir une fille. Je suis certain qu'avec un gros chèque, ce Newton aurait lâcher cette fameuse Alice. J'avais rejoint Jacob à sa table, il nous avait commandé un bière chacun, que je payais.

- Qui tu es pour Bella ?

- Elle ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Non.

Il sourit grandement, puis but une gorgée de sa bière. Pour finir, après un silence entre nous de quelques minutes à se fixer, il prit la parole.

- Elle te le dira si tu comptes un peu pour elle. Bella sera obligé de te le dire.

Je ne lui portais plus attention, il avait le don de m'énerver alors que je ne le connaissais pas. Je regardais ensuite la fille que Bella voulait absolument. C'est vrai qu'elle dansait plutôt bien et que son physique était très bien. Elle était assez petite, plus petite que Bella sans talon, avait des cheveux noirs en pointe, une taille très fine et un très bon déhanché. Sans parler de son corps tout simplement très tentant. Personnellement, j'aimais plus le corps de Bella, avec un peu plus de formes. En parlant d'elle, Newton monta sur la scène devant Jacob et moi et réclama le silence.

- Bonsoir tout le monde. J'aimerais un peu de calme. Ce soir est un soir assez spécial pour les anciens du club. La dernière fois que nous avons reçu la danseuse qui va faire son entrée en scène dans quelques minutes date d'il y a 6mois. Comme d'habitude, elle n'ira malheureusement pas jusqu'au bout mais bon, pour le plaisir des yeux, veuillez accueillir Bella !

Aussitôt sa phrase terminée, Bella fit son entrée. Elle avait revêtue une tenus du club : une minijupe blanche avec un top rose. Newton se pencha sur Bella pour lui dire quelque chose dans l'oreille et descendit pour se mettre au bar. Elle ne me regarda pas une seule fois avant que la musique ne démarre. Ce ne fut pas le cas pendant qu'elle dansait. Elle ne faisait que me regarder. Bella dansa encore plus sensuellement qu'à notre club. Passant ses mains le long de son corps. Elle connaissait par cœur les mouvements qu'elle devait effectuer. Pas un faux pas. Elle continuait de me regarder intensément lorsqu'elle dégrafa son haut. Elle jouait avec la barre de striptease, mordant sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle se laissait glisser le long de la barre, tout en me regardant. Après avoir dansait quelques secondes, elle se retrouva en sous-vêtement. Dire qu'elle n'était pas désirable, serait aller contre ma virilité qui s'éveillait de plus en plus au fil de ses déhanchements. Mais je n'arrivais pas à supporter le regard des autres sur elle. C'était encore pire qu'au club car là, elle se déshabillait. Elle finit sa danse, assise au bord de la scène, les jambes croisaient, pieds chaussées de talons blanc qu'elle balançait légèrement devant elle. Après m'avoir destiné un bref sourire, elle se releva, reprit les vêtements et sortit de la scène.

Essayant de calmer mon envie pour Bella, je sursautais doucement quand Mike me tapa sur l'épaule pour me faire signe de le suivre. Il conduisit à son bureau où Bella nous attendait, assise dans le siège du boss, rhabillait avec son manteau long.

- Alors, tu me l'envois dès demain ?

- Oui, Bella. Mais tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir revenir ?

Revenir ?

- Non. Je veux Alice, c'est tout.

- Sache que si tu changes d'avis, tu peux frapper à ma porte.

- Je sais. Si elle n'est pas là, demain, à 14heures, je viens de te voir, ok ?

- Je te donnes son numéro et maintenant, dégage de mon club avant que je te sautes dessus.

Bella rigola de bon cœur pendant que Mike lui glissa un papier dans la poche de son manteau. Elle lui fit une bise rapide et lui mit une petite claque joueuse sur la joue.

- Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi.

- Mouais…

Bella me prit la main en passant à côté de moi et m'entraîna dans sa suite. Elle collait vraiment à elle et j'aimais énormément cette proximité. Nous sortîmes rapidement de la boite et je lui ouvris la porte pour qu'elle entre dans la voiture. Quand je fis mon apparition dans l'auto, elle me souriait.

- Quoi ?

- Il est à peine minuit et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi. Surtout que c'est mon jour de congé et que c'est assez rare.

- On va dans un bar ?

- Hum… Tu as un bar chez toi ?

Je ne répondis as et mis ma Volvo en route. Je ne savais pas vraiment si le bon soir était arrivé mais une chose est sûre, je ne voulais pas la laisser partir sans rien tenter.

*********************************************

**Ca y est, Alice est presque dans l'histoire. Je ne vous promet pas qu'elle sera dans le prochain chapitre car comme vous pouvez le penser, il sera consacrer à la fin de soirée de Bella et Edward... En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu.**

**N'oubliez pas de me laissez votre avis et pour cela....... Reviews !!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Point de vue Edward**

Nous venions d'arriver devant la villa. Je sortis de la Volvo et me dirigeais vers Belle, qui avait déjà claqué sa portière. Même si je me demandais toujours ce qu'il allait se passer, je restais tout de même sur mes gardes. Nous avions déjà failli passer 2fois à l'action, même 3 et à chaque fois, il y avait quelqu'un (Jasper) qui nous empêchait. Je pris donc la décision de fermer la porte à clé une fois rentré et de laisser la clé dessus. Rose ne sera donc pas un obstacle. Jasper ne devrait pas faire son apparition cette fois et Emmett serait sûrement avec ma sœur. J'avoue avoir espéré que Bella soit en sous-vêtement ou nue sous son manteau, mais elle avait remis sa robe de début de soirée. Nous prîmes place dans le salon, une bouteille de vodka sur la table basse.

Bella avait enlevé ses chaussures et avait mis ses pieds sous ses fesses, se mettant à l'aise. Elle me fixait, grignotant l'ongle de son pouce. Je nous servis un verre chacun, qu'elle descendit d'une traite. Le silence se faisait dans la pièce, Bella me regardait toujours en souriant. Nos regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Soudain, elle rompit notre contact, se leva, se dirigea vers l'étagère et coupa le silence du salon.

- Franchement, je ne me doutais absolument pas que tu serais un fan de littérature. C'est vrai, quoi, tu ne fais pas du tout ce genre…

- Et toi, alors ? Tu vas me dire comment ça se fait que tu lis du Jane Austen ? Je te pensais plus friande de revue cosmétique.

- Il y a bien des choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, Cullen.

- Alors dis-les moi.

- Je ne fais jamais dans l'amitié avec un mec qu'y va me sauter d'ici peu.

- Et Jazz ? Emmett ?

- J'ai été jusqu'à la fac.

- T'as été en fac ?!?

- Non, enfin si, un mois. Mais avec le boulot, les études passaient un peu en retrait. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter mon travail car c'est grâce à ça que je payais mes études et voilà. Donc j'ai un diplôme et une entrée en fac à mon actif. J'adore lire… A toi de me dire quelque chose que personne ne sait.

- Toi, quelqu'un le sait !

- Non. À part ma mère et mon père…

- Même pas Jasper ou Emmett ?

- Non.

J'étais bluffé. Non pas que je pensais qu'Isabella était inculte… Quoi que, autant dire la vérité, je ne la voyais pas du tout dans des études poussés, comme les autres danseuses. Et puis, elle s'ouvrait moi. Même le mec avait qui elle couchait de temps en temps n'était pas au courant de son parcours scolaire. Je cherchais ce que je pourrais lui dire de personnel mais ne trouvais pas réellement.

- J'en sais rien…

- Comment vis-tu ta célébrité, au travers de tes parents ?

- J'en profite, comme tu peux t'en douter. Grâce à leur popularité, je vais dans des galas et je rencontre des filles avec qui je m'amuse bien. J'ai la chance, enfin si on peut dire ça, d'être au moins une fois tous les deux mois dans un magazine quelconque. J'ai la richesse aussi, mes parents me laissent un peu tout faire…

- C'est comme ça que tu as pu racheter le club ?

- Oui. J'en avais parler à mon père, il y a 7-8 mois et quand je suis venue lui rendre visite, il y a plus d'un mois maintenant, il m'a montré les papiers officiels et voilà, je suis à Los Angeles.

- T'as grandi où ?

- Encore à moi ?

- Oui, après tu pourras me poser deux questions…

- Ok. J'ai grandi dans le Massachusetts, avec Rose et mes parents. Et toi ?

- Dans une petite bourgade de l'état du Washington, Forks.

- T'es vraiment étonnante !

- Quoi ?

- D'abord, je vois que tu es très petite… Ensuite, j'apprends que tu lis énormément, que tu as vécu dans une ville dont j'ignorais l'existence, comme à peu près 80% de la population américaine…

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant, mais bon… J'y ai vécu avec mon père, Charlie, qui est le shérif de la ville et ma mère, Renée, qui s'occupait de moi principalement.

- Ok. Au moins, ils ont un commissariat !

- Espèce d'abruti…

- Je rigole. Qui est Jacob ?

- Tu ne lui as pas demandé ?

- Il m'a dit que si j'étais un peu important pour toi, tu serais obligée de me le dire.

- Tu as des théories ?

J'étais passé par beaucoup de réflexion. Un ex qui la faisait chanté, un petit-ami qu'elle voyait toujours de temps à autre, son frère, un ami… Franchement, je n'en savais rien et je serais sans doute soulagé quand j'en apprendrais plus sur leur relation.

- J'ai pensé à un ex, un ex qui te faisait chanté…

- Non. En fait, Jacob est mon demi-frère.

- Alors pourquoi tu lui refiles du fric ?

- Ma mère et mon père étaient fou amoureux. Je suis au monde et les choses ont commencé à déraper. Alors que je devais avoir 2 ou 3ans, le meilleur ami de mon père est venu à la maison. Lui et Renée étaient très proches et ils ont couché ensemble. C'était juste une fois mais ma mère est tombée enceinte. Vu que mes parents n'avaient pas… enfin tu vois, depuis quelques temps, mon père a directement capté qu'elle l'avait trompé.

- Et il a découvert que c'était avec son meilleur ami et il lui a cassé la gueule…

- Même pas ! Ils en ont parlé tous les 3, si j'ai bien compris et ont décidé de le garder. Renée s'est remise avec Charlie. Billy, le meilleur ami est venu habiter avec nous à la naissance de Jake.

- Et le fric ?

- Jacob s'est brouillé avec la famille, alors je l'aide comme je peux…

Je m'étais toujours dit que j'avais eu une famille étrange. Ma mère était toujours à l'extérieur pour des rénovations de domicile, mon père opérait tout le temps. Même si Rose et moi avions eu beaucoup d'amour de nos parents, nous connaissions un peu plus les domestiques ou nourrices qu'eux. Bella avait sans doute la vie la plus bizarre d'entre nous. Certes, elle avait eu l'amour d'une mère, d'un père et du meilleur ami de ce dernier mais leur histoire était…

- C'était assez glauque. Jacob n'a pas compris, comme moi au départ. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas t'en dire plus, sinon tu ne vas plus vouloir me fréquenter… Et me virer de ton club !

Je rigolais avec elle. Son rire était envoûtant. Le plus beau son qui soit et voir ses lèvres s'étiraient à l'extrême était un pur bonheur. J'adorais la voir sourire, ce geste amenait deux petites fossettes de bébé très craquantes. Nous continuâmes un peu à parler, en buvant.

**Point de vue Bella**

Le Edward en fasse de moi me faisait complètement craqué. Je me demandais si je le trouvais si tentant à cause des verres de vodka ou si c'était ce que je pensais réellement. Mes yeux accrochaient sans cesse les siens pour ne les relâcher que plusieurs minutes après. Ses pupilles vertes m'hypnotisais. Nous étions assez proche sur le canapé, si bien que mes genou touchaient sa jambe gauche. J'avais appris qu'il avait grandi avec sa sœur, parmi les « serviteurs » de ses parents. Même si ma vie n'était pas géniale, je préférais avoir ma mère auprès de moi. J'avais aussi appris que son père voulait qu'il devienne un grand médecin, comme lui, mais Edward était plus passionné par la littérature que par les sciences. Il avait d'ailleurs un diplôme de lettre classique. Nous parlâmes aussi pas mal de livres. Nous avions beaucoup de loisirs et de goûts en communs. Même groupe de musique, même genre de film…

Nous devions avoir fini la bouteille de vodka quand nous finîmes de parler d'histoire de l'art (quand je vous dis que tout y passer). J'avais, comme instinctivement, posé mon bras sur son épaule et lui, avait entouré ma jambe de son bras gauche et me le caressait doucement. Pour la énième fois de la soirée, le silence se fit autour de nous et seulement nos yeux discutaient ensemble. Les miens déviaient légèrement sur ses lèvres, de plus en plus tentantes. Je vis les siens faire le même chemin que moi et je souris, comme lui.

- La bouteille est vide.

- On va en chercher à la cuisine ou tu penses avoir assez bu ?

- Trop mais pas assez…

Nous nous levâmes d'un même mouvement sauf que, ma maladresse d'en dehors du club refit surface et, je m'affalais dans les bras d'Edward. Il ne fit pas un geste pour me décoller de lui. Je mis alors mes mains sur son torse, Ô combien musclé, et relevais le visage vers lui, offrant un maigre sourire à ses yeux. Il portait son traditionnel sourire en coin et passa derrière moi. Il me colla à lui et me fit avancer jusqu'à sa cuisine. J'étais encore éblouie face à cette dernière. J'avais toujours eu un don pour la cuisine (sans me vanter) mais heureusement, car avec ma mère, nous serions tous mort depuis longtemps. Renée avait toujours des idées saugrenus… Bref, alors que mon partenaire me laissait pour chercher une autre bouteille, je m'accoudais au comptoir et fixais ses fesses bien serrés dans son jean. Je soufflais de bonheur à cette vue et pris la parole, sans trop réfléchir à ce que je disais, réellement.

- Tu sais que si tu étais un homme de ce genre, je te demanderais de m'épouser ?

- Carrément ?

- Oui. Ta maison est superbe, ta cuisine me fait fondre, ta chambre est simple comme je les aime, tu as une piscine privée, ton salon est pleins de livres…

- Tu sais, si c'est juste pour la maison, tu peux venir y habiter, j'ai une chambre d'ami ou la mienne a te proposer.

- Wow, Edward Cullen inviterait-il une fille à emménager avec lui ?

- La coloc' peut être cool… Si tu vis comme tu es au club.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- En très légère tenue et que tu fais le ménage en soubrette, moi ça me va. Au fait, tu m'épouserais qu'à cause de la maison ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi d'autre ?

- Pour rien, t'as raison…

Est-ce moi, mon état, ou j'avais entendu une pointe de déception dans sa voix ?

- Et, tu es plutôt beau gosse. C'est aussi plaisant…

- Belle tentative de rattrapage.

- Edward, si je ne te trouvais pas un minimum canon, je ne serais pas ici. Je ne t'aurais pas autorisé à me peloter comme tu l'as fait ces derniers temps… Si je te trouvais très laid, je n'aurais pas failli perdre le contrôle plusieurs fois depuis un mois…

- Un mois ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas exactement la date mais pour tout te dire, j'ai vraiment envie de toi depuis que nous nous sommes disputé…

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne suis pas assez bourrée pour te le dire… D'ailleurs, aurais-tu un truc à manger parce que l'alcool, moi et le ventre vide en même temps, c'est pas super.

- Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux.

- Même vomir sur ton superbe canapé ?

- Ok, tu veux quoi à manger ?

Je ris et le rejoignis devant le frigo. Nos gestes étaient de plus en plus intimes. Je m'étais mise contre son dos et m'étais penché sur le côté alors qu'il avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules pour me laisser une vue importante sur le contenu du frigidaire. N'ayant rien qui nous tentait à tous les deux, il nous fit livrer une pizza. En attendant cette dernière, je m'étais assise sur la table en bois de la cuisine. Edward s'était mis entre mes cuisses, qu'il caressait du bout des doigts et avait plongé sa tête dans mon cou. Mes mains papouillaient sa tignasse alors que mes lèvres dansaient sur le creux de sa gorge. Depuis ce fameux matin où je lui avais fait mon show, je trouvais que nous étions très proches. D'accord, c'est normal, on jouait à celui qui craquerait le premier alors pour ça, on doit être proche mais nos attitudes étaient presque tendres quelques fois. Comme en ce moment.

J'avais une trouille bleue de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment mais j'étais bizarrement bien dans ses bras. Son corps chaud contre le mien était très plaisant. Ses doigts bougeant sur mes jambes me donnaient cent et un frissons. Son souffle dans mon cou m'apaisait. Mon cerveau me hurlait de partir en courant, que je ne pouvais pas me sentir comme ça avec un homme, surtout Edward. Je n'avais plus aucune envie de souffrir. Je me reculais alors de lui. Il me regarda, incompréhensif.

- Je suis certaine que tu as une salle de bain… Tu peux me la montrer ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as avec les pièces de maison ? (rigola-t-il)

- J'ai rien avec les pièces de maison, j'ai juste besoin de me rafraîchir.

- Oh ! Bien sûr. Je t'y accompagne, c'est en haut.

Il me fit descendre de la table et, gardant son bras autour de ma taille, il nous fit monter les escaliers. Une fois arrivée à la salle de bain, j'eus le souffle coupé. Et dire que moi, je n'avais qu'une misérable cabine de douche, un WC et un lavabo… Il m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de me laisser seule. Je m'assieds sur la chaise et me pris la tête entre les mains. Les mouvements qu'Edward et moi avions ressemblés fortement à ceux que j'avais avec Démétri, il y a de cela maintenant deux ans. En repensant à lui, j'eus les larmes aux yeux. Même si je jouais les aguicheuses, dure à cuire, je ne pouvais pas empêcher le sanglot de sortir. Démétri Volturi avait été le premier amour de ma vie, et le seul. C'est grâce à lui que j'avançais et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai osé monter sur la scène du club pour la première fois. Il avait toujours été là, jusqu'à ce qu'il me quitte. Il était parti du jour au lendemain, sans donner d'explications. Enfin si, une lettre. Je m'en rappelle très bien…

**_Flash back - 2ans auparavant_**

_Nous avions passé la nuit ensemble, ça avait été purement génial. Démétri m'avait donné du plaisir intense et j'avais atteint le septième ciel pas moins de 4fois. Je m'étais endormi dans ces bras, un sourire niais sur le visage._

_Je m'étais réveillée assez tard le lendemain et j'avais cherché mon petit-ami dans le lit. Il n'y était pas, je ne m'inquiétais cependant pas car il avait l'habitude de descendre nous préparer un petit-déj après une chaude nuit. J'attendis donc encore quelques minutes et je descendis pour aller le rejoindre, le trouvant affreusement long._

_Quand j'arrivais au rez-de-chaussée, je ne le vis ni dans la cuisine, ni dans le séjour. Je remontais et cherchais dans la salle de bain, mais toujours aucune trace de Démétri. Je redescendis à la cuisine et vis une lettre sur la table._

_« Bella,_

_Je suis désolé de partir comme ça. Cela fait trois ans que nous sommes ensemble mais je me mens à moi-même. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, Bella. Je le croyais, je voulais m'en persuader mais je ne veux plus mentir. Je suis navré, j'espère que la nuit que nous avons passé te consolera un peu et dis-toi que de toute façon, nous n'avions jamais parlé d'un véritable avenir en commun._

_Encore désolé,_

_Affectueusement._

_Démétri »_

_J'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps pendant une semaine et Eric m'avait appelé pour que je reviennes au club. Depuis, ma vie n'est plus Démétri Volturi mais le club._

**_Fin flash back - Retour au présent_**

Enfin, je croyais avoir pleuré toutes les larmes pour lui, mais il en restait quelques unes qui coulaient maintenant. Je repris tout de même vite conscience, mouillais un peu ma figure rougit par les larmes et redescendis dans le séjour. J'entendis au même instant la porte sonnait. La pizza devait être livrée.

**Point de vue Edward**

J'avais ressenti un énorme vide quand Bella se détacha de moi pour aller à la salle de bain. Toute la soirée avait été intense, j'avais pu la connaître un peu plus et il y avait ces regards. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire pour elle mais je n'avais jamais ressenti ce que j'éprouvais au moment actuel. Tout ces gestes étaient comme normaux pour nous. Se tenir par la taille, être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se câlinant, s'embrassant doucement. J'avais très envie d'elle mais c'était supportable. Je l'avais laissé dans le coin d'eau depuis 10 minutes quand la sonnette de la maison retentit. La pizza.

J'ouvris et tombais sur la blonde que j'avais eu la dernière fois. Elle avait un sourire en coin mais franchement, contrairement à la dernière fois où elle m'avait servit de défouloir pour la tension sexuelle que j'éprouvais, là je voulais qu'elle dégage au plus vite.

- Bonsoir , vous commandez bien tard…

- Oui, une faim soudaine.

- Humm…

- Alors chéri, la pizza est arrivée ?

Bella me surprit en m'appelant « chéri » et en passant son bras autour de ma taille. Elle regardait la livreuse avec un sourire affreusement faux. Elle jouait la naïve avec perfection. Je suis sur que la livreuse était aux anges car elle pensait l'avoir eue.

- C'est elle qui ne t'a pas satisfait correctement, la dernière fois ?

Doublement surpris. Je restais, bouche ouverte, comme un con (faut bien l'avouer). Bella resserra son étreinte sur ma hanche en me souriant grandement. Comment avait-elle su que la blonde et moi avions couché ensemble ?

- Euh, oui…

- Ok, alors on va juste prendre la pizza ce soir. La prochaine fois, envoyez une autre livreuse. Tiens Edward, prend la pizza. Je t'attends au salon…

Elle m'embrassa la mâchoire et fit un signe de la main à la fille. Je payais le repas et fermais la porte rapidement. Je rejoignis Bella dans le salon, servant un verre de vodka à chacun de nous. Je posais la pizza sur la table et me tournais vers elle, la questionnant du regard.

- Je ne me suis pas trompé et au pire, tu pourras la rappeler et lui dire de revenir mais quand je ne serais pas là. Bon, on mange.

Nous reprîmes une petite discussion sur le club, cette fois, en mangeant. Bella dévorait pour 4 et buvait pour autant de monde. On ne dirait pas mais ce petit bout de femme était incroyablement surprenante, dans bien des domaines. Nous avions parler de tout. Même de l'actualité politique. Nous n'avions plus trop de sujet à aborder mais encore une fois, seuls nos regards nous suffisaient.

- T'as mis du temps dans la salle de bain, quand même…

- Ta salle de bain est aussi bien que les autres pièces de ta villa. Franchement, je me permets de réitérer ma demande en mariage…

- Humm… Fais gaffe que je ne te prenne pas au mot. Mais je n'ai pas de bague…

- Tant pis, je ne me marie pas sans bague. Et puis, de toute façon, c'est à moi de te demander officiellement. Et tu as une bague ! (en pointant son auriculaire vers la bague de mon grand-père, que j'avais hérité à sa mort)

- C'est la bague de mon grand-père. Elle sera un peu grande pour toi. Tiens, essaie-la.

- Edward, je ne peux pas, c'est la bague de ton grand-père, un bijou de famille.

- Je vais t'en confier un autre bijou de famille d'ici peu, je peux bien te prêter celui-là.

Elle me regarda tout d'abord avec yeux ronds puis rigola de bon cœur, rejoint par moi quelques secondes après, son rire étant très communicatif. Je retirais donc la bague et la lui passais au pouce, endroit où elle aurait le moins de chance de la perdre. Elle la regarda bizarrement avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Quand elle leva les yeux vers moi, ses yeux étaient dans le vague. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa tête et grimaça légèrement.

- Je crois que j'ai un peu trop abusé de la vodka. Mais tu sais ce qu'il me faudrait pour me remettre d'aplomb comme il n'est que… Wow ! 3heures du mat'…

- Tu veux que je te ramène ou appelle un taxi, peut-être. (espérant le contraire)

- Non ! T'es fatigué ?

- Non.

- T'as un boxer et un T-shirt noir ?

- Oui…

- Cool, alors on monte, tu me sors ça et on se fait un plongeon dans la piscine, ça te dit ?

- Oui, beaucoup. Viens.

Je la pris par la main, qu'elle me tendait et nous montâmes les marches à nouveau. Arrivée dans la chambre, elle se posa sur mon lit et me regarda chercher les affaires qu'elle m'avait demandé dans les armoires. Une fois trouvé, je posais le tout à ces côtés et me penchais à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

- Je t'attend dans la piscine, ne sois pas longue.

J'embrassai ensuite l'arrière de son oreille et partit dans la pièce de la piscine. J'enlevais mon pantalon ainsi que ma chemise, vérifiais la température de l'eau et fis ensuite un saut. Je fis une longueur, puis deux et lorsque je finissais la troisième, Bella fit son entrée dans la salle. Elle portait mon T-shirt noir avec un boxer. Elle me sourit et descendis les marches pour entrer dans la piscine à son tour. Elle nagea jusqu'à moi et me balança de l'eau en pleine figure.

Nous jouâmes ainsi, comme des gamins, pendant quelques minutes. Nous étions à bout de souffle à force de rire et de tenter de se couler mutuellement. Bella avait énormément de force mais je gagnais quand même haut la main. Elle était purement indécente, mouillée ainsi, mon T-shirt la moulant parfaitement. Je devinais aisément qu'elle n'avait plus de soutien-gorge, ses tétons pointaient divinement en dessous du vêtement. Le boxer serrait très bien son adorable fessier. Alors que j'étais entrain de la mater sans retenue, Bella nagea galamment jusqu'à un coin de la piscine. En quelques brassées, je me mis en face d'elle. Elle me souriait et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Je sentis ensuite ses jambes s'entouraient autour de ma taille. Mon sexe se durcit un peu plus de ce qu'il l'était déjà.

- Edward ?

- Hum…

- Je ne sais pas du tout où ça va nous mener réellement, mais je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser.

- Alors ne te prive surtout pas…

Bella sourit un peu mais son expression changea au fur et à mesure que son visage approchait du mien. Jasper ne viendrait pas nous déranger cette fois, je pourrais enfin goûter à ses lèvres. Je ne bougeais pas d'un centimètre, lui laissant le choix de se rétracter si elle le voulait. Je fermais les yeux quand je sentis son souffle sur mon visage. Elle ferma aussi les yeux et nos lèvres s'effleurèrent. Elle posa ensuite ses lèvres sur les miennes et notre premier baiser commença. Il était tendre au début mais se fit de plus en plus pressant. Je sentis Bella presser son corps contre le mien, je serrais mes mains sur sa taille alors que les siennes se trouvaient déjà dans mes cheveux, les trifouillant avec hargne. Nos langues se rejoignirent et débutèrent une bataille enflammée.

**Point de vue Bella**

Je ne pouvais plus attendre de l'embrasser. Je ne voulais pas me consumer à 24ans. Depuis le moment où il m'avait fait porter la bague de son grand-père, j'avais fondu et je voulais à tout prix l'embrasser, me jeter sur lui. Comme je lui avais dit, je ne savais pas jusqu'où nous irions ce soir, avec l'alcool que nous avions dans le sang, mais je voulais au moins cette petite chose. Qui au vue des lèvres et de notre fougue n'était pas une si petite chose. Ses lèvres me brûlaient mais j'en voulais toujours plus. Son érection était très visible contre mon sexe maintenant. Je l'embrassais ardemment et lorsque nous dûmes reprendre notre souffle, aucun de nous deux ne quitta la peau de l'autre. Je partis lécher et mordiller le lobe de son oreille droite alors qu'il m'infligeait la même torture à mon lobe droit. Je rejetais la tête en arrière quand je sentis sa langue s'aventurer sur mon cou, ma gorge et s'arrêtait aux limites du T-shirt. Il me regarda un bref instant dans les yeux et comprit…

**************************************

**Coucou tout le monde, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews et alertes mais là, vu l'heure (6h00), je ne vais pas tous vous remercier mais surtout aller me coucher (lol). Enfin bref, ne me jetais pas de tomates pour cette fin, mais je tente de faire chaque chapitre de la même longueur. La suite devrait arriver avant la fin de la semaine, si ce n'est pas le cas, j'en suis désolée d'avance. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimez...**

**Bouton vert !!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou tout le monde. Chapitre avant la fin de la semaine, comme prévu. La dernière fois, je n'ai pas remercié toutes les personnes réellement alors même s'il se fait horriblement tard, cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas me défiler...**

**Merci à : Letmesign23, villamartine, VeroNiQue22, AnZeLe42100, Lukilina, Elphina, bichou85, Cathou, shaeffer, louloute0310, Marjoriie, bellaagain, Baby07, Roselamignone, TataDomi, IsabellaMasenCullen, annecullen69, alice'n'tom, Galswinthe, veronika crepuscule, moustik, mel031, Joeymalia42, Grazie, Hannae, ANGIEFOLIO, Llylith, Dawn266, aude77, CeLiRa3789, Fleur50, Angel, chriwyatt.**

**Je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui m'ont mise des alertes, c'est vraiment très gentil et aussi au gens qui lisent ma fiction et qui ne mettent pas forcément de reviews par manque de temps ou autres (ça m'arrive souvent, perso).**

**Voilà, c'est tout dit. Maintenant, bonne lecture!!!**

***************************************************************

**Point de vue Edward**

La température était vraiment monté d'un cran depuis que nous avions commencé ce baiser torride. Son corps tentant était venu se caler tout contre moi, mon désir était plus qu'évident et j'étais sur que celui de Bella était assez fort également. Ça faisait maintenant plus d'un an que j'attendais ça. Avant, certes, je ne le désirais pas comme maintenant, mais j'avais toujours une putain d'envie d'elle. Je relevais la tête pour voir le bien que lui procurait et tombais sur son regard noirci de désir. Un bref regard mais je pus déceler ce qu'elle voulait.

Glissant mes mains le long de ses flancs, je passais ma main sous le T-shirt collé à son corps et caressais tendrement sa douce peau. Je repris mes baisers et elle colla son bassin un peu plus au mien. Alors que je relevais son vêtement, je l'entendis gémir d'anticipation. Ce son arriva directement à mon bas ventre et me fit être plus dur encore. Ses mains étaient toujours en train de fourrager dans mes cheveux et ses hanches avaient imprimés un mouvement hautement sensuel. Prévoyant donc ce que j'allais faire, elle se détacha de moi, me regarda dans les yeux et leva les bras, me faisant comprendre qu'elle était entièrement d'accord. Je prenais tout mon temps pour lui enlever mon T-shirt. Voyant sa peau nue se dévoiler au fur et à mesure, j'eus soudain envie d'aller plus vite mais je résistais du mieux que je pouvais.

Une fois son habit retirait, je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer sa merveilleuse poitrine. Elle n'était ni trop grosse, ni trop petite. Ses seins étaient d'une belle forme ronde et semblaient très fermes. Mes doigts partirent de sa mâchoire, descendirent le long de sa gorge et prolongèrent un chemin imaginaire de sa gorge à la naissance de sa poitrine. Alors qu'une main restait en place, l'autre glissait ses doigts entre ses deux monts de Venus. Bella avait la chair de poule, je souris à l'effet positif que lui procurait mes caresses. Étant peut-être trop lent à son goût, elle détacha une de ses mains de mes cheveux, la posa sur ma main restait inactive jusque-là et la descendit pour qu'elle prenne son sein droit en coupe. Bella mordait sa lèvre inférieur, rendant son visage encore plus érotique que d'habitude. J'exerçais quelques pressions sur son sein alors que les doigts de mon autre main jouaient avec la bordure du sous-vêtement que je lui avais donné quelques minutes auparavant, dans ma chambre.

Je sentis une main de ma douce venir se placer sur mes fesses et coller mon érection contre son intimité. Nous effectuions nos gestes en nous regardant droit dans les yeux. Pour ma part, elle n'avait besoin d'aucun consentement, elle pouvait me faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Mais pour ma part, je voulais qu'elle soit d'accord pour tout ce que j'entreprenais, quitte à ce que ce soit elle qui m'y incite. Je massais donc son sein droit dans ma paume et mon autre main prit le gauche pour lui infliger la même chose, pas de jaloux. La main de Bella, précédemment sur mon fessier, se faufila sur le devant et effleura doucement ma douloureuse érection. Son regard était brûlant dans le mien et elle sourit imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle sentit mon membre se durcir un peu plus à son toucher.

Relâchant ses seins, je pris ses fesses en coupe, montais les marches de la piscine et l'allongeais sur le sol. Je la surplombais et me jetais sur son cou pour l'embrasser. Descendant son décolleté, je pris un de ses mamelons en bouche et le titillais à l'aide de ma langue, de mes lèvres et de mes dents. Pour faire patienter l'autre, je le pinçais entre mon pouce et mon index pour le garder durci. Sous les gémissements de ma partenaire, je me fis plus avide et partis à la rencontre de son autre téton. Le goût de sa peau, associé au chlore de l'eau de la piscine, était tout bonnement merveilleux. Bella avait passé ses jambes autour de ma taille et de ce fait, nos sexes se touchaient avec seuls entrave, nos boxers. Sans que je m'y attende, Bella agrippa mes épaules et nous fit basculer, de telle sorte à ce qu'elle se retrouve à califourchon sur moi. Tellement mon excitation était à son comble, je ne sentis même pas la douleur de mon dos en rencontrant le sol dur et froid de la salle. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de commencer à m'infliger les mêmes tortures que moi je lui avais infligées quelques secondes auparavant.

- Edward…(baiser), tu viens de me…(baiser) donner énormément de plaisir…(baiser) avec ta bouche…(baiser), c'est à mon tour maintenant…(baiser)

- Humm… Bella…

Sa langue parcourut mon torse avec une lenteur délibérée. Elle avait toujours son regard fixé au mien. J'adorais la voir me regarder ainsi, taquine, aguicheuse, envieuse… Elle arriva tout de même bien vite à l'orée de mon boxer. La bosse était plus que voyante et elle sourit de toutes ses dents, passant sa main dessus, me frottant un peu. Bella attrapa ensuite une extrémité de mon sous-vêtement entre ses dents et me libéra de ma prison vestimentaire. Plaçant des centaines de baisers l'intérieur de mes cuisses, elle débarqua en plein sur mon membre en quelques secondes. Je fermais les yeux, essayant tant ben que mal de me contrôler. Je sentis ensuite le bout de sa langue aller de mon gland à la base de mon sexe, tout doucement. Sa caresse était divine, jouissive, je dus mettre toute ma volonté pour ne pas jouir comme un adolescent.

- Putain, Bella… Continu, c'est trop bon !

Elle releva la tête et je m'incendiais intérieurement d'avoir ouvert ma bouche et de l'avoir fait s'arrêter.

- Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention d'arrêter, Edward…

Elle repartit ensuite sur ma verge tendu et la prit cette fois en bouche, sans trop me torturer. Je grognais de bonheur. Avoir ses lèvres sur les miennes était déjà très bon, mais les avoir autour de ma queue était cent fois meilleur. Voulant profiter de la vue, j'ouvris les yeux, avec un peu de mal. Bella était à califourchon sur mes cuisses, les fesses relevaient, ses mains de chaque côté de mes hanches et sa bouche, faisant des aller-retour sur mon sexe. La vue était la plus érotique qu'il m'est été donné de voir. Sans que je ne le veuille vraiment, mon bassin accompagna les mouvements de Bella et je plaçais mes mains dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement. Elle commença à accélérer le mouvement et une de ses mains étaient venue se joindre à sa bouche. Quand elle n'entrait pas mon sexe entièrement dans sa bouche, sa main branlait la base.

- Putain, Bella !

Je n'allais pas tarder à venir, c'était sur. Bella accéléra encore plus sa cadence. Sa langue s'enroulait autour de mon manche, ses dents grattaient un peu dessus. J'étais sans aucun doute possible, en train de vivre la meilleur fellation de ma vie. Mon bassin devenait de plus en plus fou dans ses poussées et ma partenaire reçut mon jus en plusieurs jet, alors que ma queue cognait au fond de sa gorge.

- Belllaaaa ! (grognai-je)

Bella avala tout et remonta sur mon corps, laissant encore une fois des milliers de baisers sur mes abdos et mon buste. Elle mordilla ensuite gentiment mon cou et me fit face, un sourire éblouissant s'étalait sur son visage.

- Tu sais que t'as failli me faire crever là ?

- J'avais pourtant bien l'impression que je te faisais du bien.

Elle rit un peu avant de fondre sur mes lèvres. Notre baiser fut à la fois calme, sensuel et passionné. Elle venait de me donner un puissant orgasme et je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : lui donner la même chose. Je plaçais donc une main sur son dos, une sur sa tête et nous balançais pour que je sois sur elle. Je plongeais sur ses lèvres trop tentantes, glissais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieur et elle me donna l'accès à sa langue. Sa salive mélangeait à la mienne me donna tout de suite envie à d'elle. Je décollais mes lèvres des siennes, à regret, et la regardais dans les yeux.

- Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de te donner du vrai plaisir…

Je me relevais alors, sous le regard interrogatif de Bella et entrais dans l'eau. Je lui fis signe d'approcher et elle se plaça juste devant moi. J'écartais ses cuisses et me positionnais entre elles. J'étais juste à la hauteur de sa féminité. Elle me sourit en se mordant la lèvre et passa ses jambes sur mes épaules. J'avais une meilleure ouverture. Je passais ma main sur son sexe, encore recouvert par le bout de tissu de mon boxer. Il ne fut qu'un lointain souvenir quelques secondes plus tard, ayant valdinguait dans la pièce. Je caressais sa fente, elle était trempée et pas seulement à cause de l'eau de la piscine… Bella gémit à mon toucher et se cambra contre moi. Son intimité était plus proche de moi qu'avant et je ne pus continuer longtemps de la titiller avec mes doigts, j'avais moi-même trop envie de sentir son liquide dans ma bouche. Après quelques baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses brûlantes, ma langue atteignit son antre de plaisir.

Bella s'allongea, se callant sur ses avant-bras et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Elle gémissait de bonheur. Ma langue jouait contre les parois de son vagin, se tortillant à l'intérieur d'elle alors que mon pouce était venu titiller son petit bout de chair. De ma main libre, je fis plier l'un de ses genoux et j'eus une meilleure approche. Son goût était divin. Alors que je changeais, mettant mon index, vite suivi par mon majeur dans son antre et ma bouche, aspirant son clitoris, Bella cria de plus en plus fort. Ne voulant plus attendre, je mordillais gentiment mais sûrement son petit paquet de nerfs, et entrais mes doigts en maximum en elle. Bella se cambra fortement contre moi, hurlant de plaisir et jouissant sur ma main. L'essuyant avec avidité, je ne perdais pas une goutte de sa merveilleuse liqueur. Elle passa ses mains tremblantes dans mes cheveux et gémit une dernière fois.

**Point de vue Bella**

J'avais pris énormément de plaisir à lui faire cette fellation. L'entendre gémir et même, grogner m'avait excitée au plus haut point. Et sa semence… Je ne suis pas fan d'avaler le sperme des mecs avec qui je couche en général, mais celui d'Edward était si bon. Et il n'y avait pas que ça qui était bon en lui.

Ce mec a des doigts de fée, une langue… Je suis certaine que beaucoup de femme se damnerait pour pouvoir goûter à ce plaisir. Il savait vraiment comment s'y prendre pour faire jouir sa partenaire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais mis pour me remettre de ce fabuleux orgasme mais lorsque je revins à peu près à moi, je vis Edward toujours placé entre mes cuisses, me regardant les yeux remplis de désir. Après ce coup de chaleur, un courant d'air me vint et je me mis à trembler doucement. Mais mon compagnon le sentit et me fit glisser délicatement dans l'eau chauffée. Il me ramena aussitôt à lui, mes jambes s'entourèrent instinctivement sur sa taille et mes bras passèrent autour de ses épaules. Je sentais ses mains sur mes reins, me caressant du bout des doigts, m'envoyant des frissons dans le corps.

- Merci.

- Merci à toi, ma belle…

J'approchais ensuite mon visage du sien et l'embrassais à pleine bouche. Je pouvais me goûter par la même occasion et j'avoue que mon envie se déclencha rapidement. Je commençais à frotter mon intimité contre sa queue qui commençait à se raffermir, prouvant son désir aussi. C'est avec beaucoup de difficulté que je me détachais de son étreinte. Après avoir vérifier que je tenais bien sur mes pieds, je nouais mes doigts aux siens et l'entraînais hors de la piscine. Il ne se fit pas prier pour me suivre. Il se remit dans la même position que précédemment dans la soirée, dos à moi, me poussant vers une direction que je devinais être sa chambre. Nous étions encore trempé mais il avait l'air de se foutre complètement du fait qu'on était entrain de mouiller sa moquette. Arrivée au bas de l'escalier, il me tourna face à lui et me porta.

- Tu sais que je peux encore marcher ?

- Les escaliers glissent.

- Oui, et si tu tombes, on se tue tous les deux.

- J'ai l'habitude…

- De quoi ? De porter des filles après leur avoir fait prendre un « bain de minuit » dans ta piscine pour monter dans ta chambre ?

- Bella ?

- Oui, Edward ?

- La ferme !

Il ne me laissa en aucun cas répliquer et posa brutalement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il m'embrassait avec encore plus de fougue que précédemment. Quelques minutes après, nous nous retrouvâmes dans la salle de bain.

- Pourquoi on est dans la salle de bain ?

- Pour nous sécher un peu, espèce d'impatiente !

- Comme si tu n'étais pas impatient d'être en moi, toi !

Je m'étais collée à lui en lui disant cette phrase. Ma main avait, malencontreusement, rencontré sa verge tendu et Edward frissonna. Je m'écartais donc de lui et pris place sur le rebord de la baignoire ronde. Je croisais mes jambes et je vis son regard parcourir mon corps. C'est pas possible comment un simple de ses regard pouvait me rendre toute chose. Il me tendit une serviette que je pris et j'entrepris de me sécher rapidement les cheveux. Ébouriffant mes cheveux à l'extrême, lorsque je me regardais dans le miroir, j'avais l'air d'une folle. Edward le pense si fort, que je n'avais pas besoin de don de télépathie pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de ma dégaine. Joueuse, je lui lançais un regard et un sourire mauvais avant de lui balancer la serviette en pleine figure.

- Hey ! J'ai rien dit !

- C'était marqué sur ton front.

- Tu as l'air d'une tigresse comme ça. C'est ça que tu as lu sur mon front ?

- C'est ça… Ne te fous pas de moi parce que sinon, je reprends mes affaires dans ta chambre et j'appelle un taxi pour rentrer illico.

- Je me tais, alors, c'est bon, je ne dis plus rien !

Je ris légèrement quand il me fit le signe de faire sa bouche avec une clef et de la balancer au loin. Tel un prédateur, j'avançais vers lui, ma proie. Son érection était dirigée droit vers moi et je ne pus retenir le feu d'envahir mon bas ventre à cette splendide vue. Je savais déjà que c'était le cas, mais il était dans cet état pour moi. Rien que pour moi, ce soir. Je regardais avec insistance son sexe, en me mordant la lèvre inférieur avec envie. Je me rappelais le plaisir que j'avais ressenti lorsque son membre était entre mes lèvres et je me les léchais, comme pour me souvenir du goût. Je l'entendis déglutir et je remontais mes yeux vers les siens, qui eux faisaient des allers-retours entre mes seins et mon intimité.

- Bella…

- Tiens, tu as retrouvé ta clef ? Je croyais que tu ne disais plus un mot…

Il me regarda dans les yeux, amusé par ma répartie puis il s'approcha de moi, comblant le vide qui nous séparait. Ses mains se posèrent directement sur ma poitrine, s'abaissant pour embrasser chacun de mes tétons dressés. Je ne pouvais vraiment plus attendre de voir la sensation que j'aurais lorsqu'il m'emplirait. Je tirais alors sur ces cheveux, détachais sa bouche de mon mamelon droit et le regardais dans les yeux.

- Edward… Je te veux maintenant.

Il lâcha mes seins, prit à la place mon fessier en coupe et m'emmena dans sa chambre, léchant et mordillant ma clavicule. Il m'allongea sur son lit et, posant un genou entre mes jambes pour ne pas me faire ressentir tout son poids, il me surplomba. Nos sexes ne se touchaient pas et j'en étais frustrée. Je voulais le sentir en moi, hurler de plaisir alors qu'il s'enfoncerait en moi. Mais lui, il ne bougeait pas, se contentant de me fixer dans les yeux.

- Edward ?

Il me sourit légèrement et tendit le bras vers sa table de chevet. Il sortit un préservatif et me le passa. Je le regardais et le pris avec bon cœur. Je fis basculer Edward sous moi et son érection se colla directement à mes plis alors que je frottais mon bassin contre le sien. Je caressais ensuite sa verge tendue puis lui enroulais doucement le plastique dessus. Il grogna de ma lenteur mais je voulais me venger pour sa paresse antérieure. Malheureusement, ma vengeance ne dura pas longtemps, dès que le préservatif fut entièrement mit sur son sexe, il me retourna sous lui et s'enfonça, sans préambule, en moi. Sous la surprise et le plaisir aussi, je criais son prénom. Alors que je m'attendais à recevoir d'autres assauts, Edward ne bougea plus en moi. Je bougeais des hanches sous lui mais il plaqua ses dernières au lit avec ses mains puissantes.

- Edward ! Grouille !

- Patience, Bella.

- Je ne veux pas être patiente !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

- Edward, tu sais très bien ce que je veux de toi, là maintenant…

- Dis-le. Je veux te l'entendre dire, Bella.

Sa voix était calme mais aussi très sévère. Je savais que si je ne lui disais pas ce qu'il voulait entendre, il ne le ferait pas. Je dus être trop lente car il me remit un coup sec et se figea à nouveau en moi.

- Dis-le maintenant !

Sa voix m'émoustillait comme une adolescente en chaleur mais je voulais jouer avec lui. Certes, je mourrais d'envie qu'il me prenne là, sur le champs mais je voulais qu'il craque avant. Je ne voulais pas perdre tout le temps. J'avais déclenché les choses, il pouvait bien faire un effort. Il recommença plusieurs fois ces dures poussées en moi. Il me regardait avec des yeux assombris par le désir mais aussi un peu par la colère que je ne lui réponde pas. Que je ne cède pas à sa demande. Son sexe buttait à chaque fois au fond de mon ventre et j'hurlais tellement la sensation était bonne. Sa respiration, comme la mienne, était hachée. Il répétait sans cesse de dire ce que je voulais mais il le faisait déjà. Alors qu'il me le demandait une dernière fois, sa queue toucha mon point G et je partis dans une jouissance incontrôlable, hurlant à nouveau son prénom et griffant ses omoplates.

Son visage se crispa dans sa jouissance et, je ne pus encore une fois, le trouvais incroyablement sexy. Il grogna et se vida dans le préservatif. Il me regarda, d'un regard mi-heureux, mi-coléreux. Sans que je m'y attende réellement, il sortit de moi dans un coup sec, me laissant vide. Je gémissais de frustration et vis son torse bouger dans un rire silencieux. Ne voulant pas qu'il se paie ma tête, je lui mis un coup de poing dans le ventre. Mais avec le peu de force que j'avais, le coup ressembla plutôt à une caresse.

Après avoir repris nos esprits, je me tournais vers lui. Il enlevait la capote pour la mettre dans la poubelle à côté de son lit. À son tour, il se tourna vers moi.

- Tu es une méchante fille, Bella.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas dit ce que je voulais ? Tu l'as très bien compris sans moi…

Tel un gamin de 5ans (quoi qu'un gamin de 5ans ne serait pas aussi sexy et tentant, ce serait tout de même un enfant !), il se tourna dos à moi et bouda. Je pressais mon corps contre son dos, ma main se baladant du côté de son pénis. Ce dernier était en pleine forme et je priais Dieu à l'intérieur de moi pour m'avoir mis cet arrogant d'Edward Cullen sur mon chemin. Je pris son sexe en main et commençais un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. Titillant son gland du pouce, je le sentis se tendre et l'entendis à nouveau grogner. Je frottais son bassin contre lui, bougeant également mes seins dans son dos.

- Edward ? (l'appelais-je, d'une petite voix qui se voulait séductrice)

**Point de vue Edward**

Elle m'avait rendu furieux lors de notre rapport. Je voulais vraiment entendre ce qu'elle voulait que je lui fasse, même si je le savais déjà. Mais son attitude m'avait aussi foutrement excité. Bella était une fille avec un fort caractère et j'aimais énormément ça. Elle n'avait pas été comme toutes ses filles que j'avais sauté jusqu'à présent. Elle avait réellement participé à l'action. Je faisais toujours « la tête » lorsqu'elle se colla à moi. D'habitude, après les rapports, j'adore être libre de mes mouvements, mais comme là, j'avais une furieuse envie de recommencer, je ne dis rien. Et puis, il fallait dire que ce n'était pas une de ces filles attrapaient à la va-vite, c'était Bella et son corps était le plus divin que j'avais jamais vu. Je tentais par tous les moyens de ne pas céder, je voulais vraiment qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle voulait maintenant.

Un grognement sortit de ma poitrine lorsqu'elle commença à jouer avec ma queue déjà tendue _(la traite !)._ Je sentais toutes ses formes tentantes dans mon dos mais je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce. Alors qu'elle m'appelait avec sa petite voix innocente mais si séduisante que le son atterrit immédiatement sur mon sexe, je crus que j'allais vraiment céder. Elle sembla bien parti pour perdre, elle se décolla alors de moi.

- Bien, puisque c'est comme ça…

Je crus pendant un instant qu'elle allait partir mais je ne sentis pas le lit bouger. Je restais encore quelques instants sans me retourner mais la curiosité reprenant le dessus, je roulais vers elle. Bella était allongée sur le dos, les yeux mi-clos, se mordant la lèvres et elle commença à gémir doucement. Je suivis les courbes parfaites de son corps et vis que sa main était positionnée sur sa féminité.

_Oh Mon Dieu !_

Elle était à côté de moi et se donnait du plaisir seule. J'appris par cela qu'Isabella détestait avouer ce qu'elle voulait réellement. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. Je mis alors ma main sur la sienne et appuyais un peu dessus. Elle gémit à nouveau. Je sentis un doigt de sa main disparaître, puis deux… Je dirigeais les poussées de ses doigts en elle, c'était vraiment très érotique cette vision que j'avais de Bella. Elle se caressait devant moi, je la gérais. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'enlevais ces doigts de son antre, elle soupira de frustration et je mis ses doigts dans ma bouche afin de recueillir son liquide. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et tâtonna dans le vide pendant quelques secondes avant de mettre la main sur un des préservatif présent sur la table de chevet. Elle me le tendit et me dit de l'enfiler.

Je n'aimais pas qu'une femme me dise quoi faire dans les rapports sexuels (ou autres d'ailleurs) mais le côté dominatrice de Bella m'excitait. J'enroulais alors la capote autour de ma queue et la belle me fit basculer sur le dos. Ma verge tendue à l'extrême, elle la prit dans sa main et elle s'empala directement dessus. Nous poussâmes un soupir de bien-être en même temps. La sensation d'être en elle était grisante. Elle était si serré, si chaude. Je me pris à imaginer ce que ça aurait fait si nous n'avions pas utilisé de préservatif _(Note de l'auteur : chose à ne pas faire ou alors si vous êtes sur qu'il n'y ait aucun risque !!!). _Bella commença à se déhancher sur moi alors que je l'aidais en soulevant et abaissant ses fesses et en donnant des coups de reins. Voyant qu'elle avait ses mouvements en main, je pris ses seins en coupe et commençais à caresser ses tétons, à les pincer… Elle gémissait de plus en plus.

Soudain, elle arrêta ses mouvements, je stoppais les miens également et elle me regarda dans les yeux avant de me dire ce que je voulais, d'une voix rauque, remplie de désir.

- Edward, je ne te le dirais qu'une fois et je veux que tu le fasses bien.

- Dis-le Bella…

- Baise-moi.

Ni une, ni deux, je nous fis à nouveau basculer. Je me retrouvais alors de nouveau sur elle. Pliant une de ses jambes pour avoir un meilleur angle d'attaque, je m'enfonçais à nouveau en elle. Encore une fois nous poussâmes un gémissement de plaisir. Alors que j'augmentais ma cadence, Bella haletait sous moi.

- Oh, mon Dieu !

- Tu sais… (coup de rein), tu peux encore… (coup de rein) m'appelait Edward… (coup de rein).

- ARROGANT !

Elle avait crié ce mot avant que je ne l'embrasse avec passion. Après plusieurs poussées intense, Bella arriva à son apogée. Sentant ses parois intimes se serrer contre mon sexe, je vins également dans le préservatif. Alors que je grognais quand elle me mordit l'épaule pour ne pas trop crier, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et la mordis également, au niveau de sa clavicule. Je restais un peu en elle, savourant sa chaleur corporelle et intime. Je me retirais enfin d'elle, ressentant à nouveau un vide immense. Je me levais pour balancer le caoutchouc dans la poubelle puis vins me remettre dans le lit. Bella avait le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux clos. Je posais ma main sur ma poitrine, qui était secouée par une respiration heurtée. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et je la rapprochais de moi. Son corps nu contre le mien n'aidait pas à faire redescendre la pression.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 7heures.

- Faut dormir, demain, on doit voir Alice.

- Je suis d'accord mais là, ça ne va pas être possible.

- Si tu veux encore, je ne pourrais que te donner mon corps, j'ai plus la force, tu m'as épuisée…

- Même si c'est très tentant, on devrait peut-être juste remettre un truc sur le dos.

- OK.

Je me levais pour fouiller dans mon placard, étant donné que le T-shirt, nos boxer et mes vêtements de la soirée étaient en bas, dans la salle de la piscine. Je sortis une chemise noir avec un boxer pour Bella et me sortit un caleçon pour moi. Alors que je lui tendis le tout, elle me fit un vague signe de la main. Elle commençait à s'endormir. Elle réussit tout de même à marmonner quelque chose avant de tomber dans le sommeil.

- Je veux le caleçon…

Je lui mis alors le caleçon, suivit de la chemise. Elle dormait assez profondément déjà. Je la trouvais vraiment à croquer dans mes fringues. Je mis pour ma part mon boxer et me couchais à ses côtés. Après avoir mis la couverture sur nous, je la rapprochais de moi, l'embrassais une dernière fois et m'endormis, serein et comblé.

*******************************************

**J'ai été moi-même très contente d'écrire enfin leur véritable lemon. J'espère qu'il auraété à la hauteur de vos attentes...**

**Reviews, please !!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews du chapitre précédent, je suis très contente que le lemon ait été à la hauteur de vos attentes. Ce chapitre arrive rapidement car comme vous pourrez le constater il ne se passe pas grand-chose et il est plus court. Mes publications seront moins espacées car j'ai stoppé quelques uns des mes écrits en cours...**

**Enfin bref, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 15.**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**********************************************

**Point de vue Bella**

Cette nuit avait été explosive. Même si j'aimais le sexe avec Jasper et les autres hommes avec qui j'avais couché, je n'avais jamais prit autant de plaisir. Edward avait été attentif, doux mais brusque quand il le fallait. Si je me souviens bien, je m'étais même masturbée sous ses directives. Rien qu'en repensant à cette nuit, mon bas ventre s'enflamma. Je tournais dans le lit mais, alors que je pensais entrer en collision avec Edward, je ne sentis que le vide. Les yeux toujours fermés, je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé cette nuit. Impossible, un rêve ne peut pas être si réaliste… Si ? Ayant envie d'en avoir le cœur net, j'ouvris les yeux.

Je me trouvais bien dans la chambre d'Edward mais la chose que je trouvais bizarre, c'était que je sentais que je portais des vêtements, hors j'étais certaine de mettre endormie nue. Je passais ma main sur mon visage et sentis quelque chose de dure. La bague. J'avais gardé la bague du grand-père d'Edward durant toute notre séance nocturne et en dormant. L'horloge sur la table de chevet indiquait qu'il était 12heures. Je me levais alors difficilement pour remarquer la chemise et le caleçon que je portais. Après être passé par la salle de bain, coiffé un peu mes cheveux en bataille et passé de l'eau sur mon visage encore dormi, je descendis dans le salon. Vide. Edward ne pouvait pas être parti, il était tout de même chez lui. J'entendis du bruit venant de la cuisine et je m'y rendis. Il était assis à la tale en bois, buvant un café en lisant le journal. Il devait avoir dormi moins de 5heures et il était parfait. Comme d'habitude.

- Bonjour…

- Oh, Bella ! Bonjour, bien dormie ? C'est pas moi qui t'es réveillé si ?

- Non… Enfin, oui, j'ai bien dormi mais ce n'est pas toi qui m'as réveillée. Je ne dors pas trop en général.

- Pourtant avec la nuit qu'on a eu, je pensais que tu allais dormir toute la journée.

- Et toi ? Tu as eu la même nuit que moi… Tu aurais pu aussi dormir toute la journée.

- Impossible, tu bouges trop !

- Désolée…

- T'inquiète, c'est rien. Du café ?

- Oui, je veux bien.

- Assied-toi, je te prépare ça.

Il se leva et partit en direction de la cafetière alors que je m'asseyais sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. Il ne portait qu'une chemise avec un boxer. Ses fesses étaient vraiment à croquer (eh oui, je suis une femme et j'adore maté les fesses des hommes qui sont dos à moi). Il se retourna ensuite et me proposa des croissants, des pains aux chocolats ou encore des chaussons aux pommes. Je refusais poliment et commençais à boire le café qu'il venait de poser devant moi. Mon regard se posa sur la bague et, après avoir bu ma gorgée de café, je retirais le bijou et lui tendis.

- Je l'avais gardé, cette nuit. Désolée.

- C'est rien. Puis de toute façon, je savais que c'était toi qui l'avait, je ne la retire jamais et tu es la seule à l'avoir porté… A part mon grand-père et moi.

- Oh…

Je finis ma tasse et me levais pour aller la nettoyer. Edward m'incendia presque quand il comprit ce que j'allais faire. Mettant sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle, il me fit signe de l'imité. Je secouais la tête et partis en direction du salon. Le carton de la pizza avait disparu, ainsi que nos verres et la bouteille de vodka. Le salon était nickel. Je m'affalais sur le canapé, bientôt rejointe par Edward. Je m'allongeais et posais ma tête sur ses genoux. Comme un geste instinctif, il se mit à caresser mes cheveux. J'étais bien. Au bout de quelques minute, il brisa le silence.

- On a beaucoup parlé mais j'ai oublié une question essentielle.

- Laquelle ?

- Comment était la Bella du lycée ?

- Oh mon Dieu, tu neveux pas savoir ça !

- Si, allez, s'il te plaît…

- Ok. Tu avais sûrement les différents groupes : les populaires, les à côtés de la plaque, les sportifs, les intellos… (il me fit signe que oui). D'accord. Alors moi, j'étais l'intello à côté de la plaque la plus populaire.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- J'avais 5centimètres de moins que maintenant, je portais un appareil dentaire et je pesais plus de 20kilos au dessus de la moyenne.

- Non !

- Si. Le Edward Cullen de maintenant, n'aurait en aucun cas posé les yeux sur la Bella Swan d'avant. Ou si, pour me demander de faire tes devoirs à ta place ou autres exposés… Et toi ? Je parie que tu étais le meilleur de l'équipe de basket ou baseball et que tu avais toutes les filles à tes pieds.

- Pour les filles, c'est exact mais je ne faisais pas de sport. J'étais plus calé dans les études alors toutes les petites blondes qui avaient besoin d'aide me demandait.

- Au moins, tu n'as pas changé de comportement depuis !

- Et toi, comment tu es devenue comme tu es maintenant ?

- Une de mes « camarades » de classe m'a fait une énorme crasse à la fin de mon avant-dernière année au lycée. Elle m'a insulté si méchamment que j'en ai chialé pendant trois jours. Je me suis mise au régime strict, j'ai fait du sport tous les jours, je suis allée dans un institut où ils m'ont donné des conseils et avant la rentrée, je me suis teinte les cheveux en blond. Je suis passé la nouvelle jusqu'à ce que tout le monde découvre qui j'étais réellement et depuis ce jour, je suis la nouvelle Bella Swan. Celle que toutes les filles rêvent d'être et celle que tous les mecs veulent se faire.

Repensé à ma période de lycée, me fit inévitablement pensé à Démétri mais je mettais tout de suite ça de côté, ne voulant pas craquer devant Edward. Nous restâmes en silence encore une fois quelques minutes, nous regardant dans les yeux. J'avais une furieuse envie de lui encore une fois mais la règle stipule bien que ce n'est qu'une fois par personne.

_**Ah oui, et Jaser, c'était qu'une fois peut-être ???**_

_**Mais avec Edward, c'est différent !**_

_**Regarde-le, il te désire tout autant.**_

_**Peut-être pas.**_

_**T'es toujours aussi chiante avec les mecs, toi !!!**_

Je devenais folle à cause de lui. C'est vrai qu'il me regardait étrangement mais je ne savais pas s'il avait envie de réitérer la chose ou si c'était son regard de l'après. Je devais avoir le cœur net.

- Edward…

- On devrait..

- Vas-y.

- Ok. Euh… On ne devrait pas être gênés. On a fait ce qu'on avait envie de faire et c'était très bien, même génial pour ma part…

- C'était géant pour moi.

- Cool. On a dit que c'était juste une fois.

- Théoriquement, on n'a rien dit, cette nuit.

- C'est vrai.

**_Des idiots !!!_**

Il semblait réfléchir mais je ne pouvais plus attendre, j'avais trop besoin de lui. Je relevais alors ma tête de ses genoux, me mis à califourchon sur ses cuisses et l'embrassais doucement.

**Point de vue Edward**

Un ange. Lorsque je l'avais vu entrer dans la cuisine, vêtue de mes vêtements. Elle était très sexy comme ça. J'avais dû vraiment me contrôler pour ne pas me jeter sur elle. J'avais passé la meilleure matinée de ma vie, mais aussi la pire. Je l'avais tout près de moi, elle dormait profondément et je n'avais pas pu posséder à nouveau son corps. Elle avait aussi gémit énormément et s'était plus collé à moi en murmurant mon prénom. J'avais cru au départ qu'elle était réveillé mais non, elle rêvait de moi et elle n'avait pas l'air de me crier dessus, ou si elle me criait dessus c'était parc que je lui donnais du plaisir. Enfin bref, ne trouvant pas le sommeil après plus de deux heures à la regarder dormir et parler, je m'étais levé du lit et étais descendu faire un peu de rangement.

Me rendant dans la salle de piscine, je ne pus que repenser aux moments intenses qu'ils s'étaient produit quelques heures plus tôt. Je repensais à nos bouches s'embrassant, nos corps collés l'un contre l'autre, ses forts gémissements… Je repensais également à ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir et le plaisir qu'elle m'avait donné. Je me rappelais du goût délicieux qu'elle avait lorsque je lui avais donné son orgasme avec ma langue… Bien joué, maintenant, je devais me retenir de remonter pour la prendre sauvagement. Mais dans la chambre, il y avait encore plus de souvenirs. Notre première fois et, connaissant Bella, dernière fois. La chose était clair, une nuit, une baise. Mais nous avions passé une excellente soirée, très tendre par moment, que j'avais encore envie de revivre ça. Étonnant venant du célibataire endurci de la côté Ouest. J'étais alors remonté dans ma chambre et avais mis les vêtements que j'avais retrouvé en bas, en place. Elle gémissait une nouvelle fois et je n'avais pus résister à goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres.

D'ailleurs, elle me faisait un pur cadeau en ce moment, à cheval sur moi, m'embrassant délicatement. Je ne fis rien, trop choqué sur l'instant. Elle se recula et commença à s'excuser. Elle n'avait jamais parut si désemparée. Ne la laissant pas finir son monologue que je n'avais pas écouter dès le début, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle fut plus hardie que moi et passa ses bras autour de mon cou, se pressant contre moi. Nos gestes étaient tremblants bizarrement. Elle commença à déboutonner les boutons de ma chemise et je fis pareil avec la sienne. Le moment était à nouveau parfait. Alors que mes mains allaient glisser sur sa poitrine, la sonnette de la villa nous interrompit.

- On répond ? (demandais-je, contre ses lèvres)

- C'est peut-être urgent…

- Pff…

Je me relevais, reboutonnais ma chemise et partis ouvrir la porte.

- Coucou mon frère, ça va ?

- Rosalie…

- Quoi ? Je te dérange ?

Elle avança vers le salon et vit Bella assise sur le canapé. Emmett accompagnait ma sœur.

- Salut Rose, Em'…

- Bella ! Que fais-tu chez mon frère ? Vêtue d'une simple chemise mal boutonnée et un de ses boxers ?

- J'ai dormi ici, il me fallait bien quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos.

- Comment ça se fait que tu ais dormi ici ?

- On a trouvé la remplaçante de Tanya, hier soir. Et on avait n peu bu alors, j'ai squatté l'une des chambres d'ami de ton frère, ainsi que ses fringues. Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Bah on est passé au club, il y a personne hors, il y a toujours quelqu'un d'habitude, alors on est venu voir si Edward n'avait pas découché ou quoi que ce soit.

- S'il a découché, je ne suis pas au courant.

- Bon, on est là, on vient à peine de se réveiller alors on se voit ce soir au bar ! Bye.

Je les mis carrément à la porte. Ils nous avaient interrompu pour rien. Bella me demanda l'autorisation pour appeler Alice avec mon téléphone. Nous avions rendez-vous tous les 3 vers 16heures et il était à peine 14heures. L'occasion certaine de pouvoir continuer ce que nous avions commencé avant l'arrivée de ma sœur et mon beau-frère…

**********************************

**Voilà, pas grand chose de neuf dans ce chapitre, à part qu'il y a une chance pour qu'Edward et Bella recommence. D'ailleurs, vu les pensées du beau gosse à la fin "deux à tuer"...**

**Une petite review ????**


	16. Chapter 16

**Pas de long discours. Merci à toutes vos reviews, je suis très contente que ma fiction vous plaise toujours autant...**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

******************************************

**Point de vue Edward**

Quand Bella eut terminé d'appeler Alice, elle se balada lentement dans le salon. Je ne la quittais pas des yeux, parcourant son corps et ses jambes minces et bronzées. Même si la veille au soir je m'étais moqué de sa petite taille, ça ne la rendait que plus séduisante. Me rappeler à nouveau ce que j'avais fait avec ce petit bout de femme cette nuit m'encourageait à recommencer, encore et encore. Bella se mit face à ma collection de DVD et je ne pouvais plus attendre de reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêté à l'arrivée de Rose et Emmett.

- Tu sais que l'on a deux heures devant nous ?

- Oui… Je sais (dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix, regardant toujours mes DVD). Et j'ai une idée pour les faire passés plus vite…

- Super.

Elle sortit un boîtier de la pile de film et se tourna rapidement vers moi, brandissant sa trouvaille. Son sourire était immense et je l'interrogeais du regard, ne comprenant pas ce que venait faire ce DVD dans l'affaire.

- Ce film dure 2heures ! On va pouvoir patienter en le regardant…

Mes yeux se rétrécirent. Je ne comprenais pas, surtout que c'est elle qui avait lancé la partie tout à l'heure. Maintenant, elle voulait regarder un film ? Après m'être monté dessus et embrassé ? Bella manipula à merveilleux le lecteur DVD ainsi que l'écran plat et vint se mettre contre moi, son dos contre mon torse. Dès les premières images, je reconnus le film Pretty Woman.

- Bella, tu aurais pu mettre autre chose qu'une comédie romantique…

- Tais-toi.

Je m'exécutais et regardais le film, tout en caressant les cheveux et toute partie du corps de Bella qui m'était accessible pour notre position. Isabella était à fond dans le film, elle m'avait fait d'ailleurs remarquer que le personnage masculin se nommait Edward. N'étant pas le moins du monde intéressé par le film, je l'embêtais en la chatouillant, l'embrassant… Je fus heureux de m'apercevoir qu'elle essayait de faire comme si je n'étais pas là, ça voulait dire que mes caresses et autres ne la laissaient pas indifférente. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile alors que mes mains caressaient doucement ses seins à travers la chemise qu'elle portait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ses mains rejoignirent les miennes et elle augmenta la pression de mes paumes sur sa poitrine, bougeant également le bassin contre mon érection. Sans que je m'y attende vraiment, elle glissa de telle sorte à ce que nous soyons face à face. Son regard était noirci par le désir, à l'image des miens, j'en suis sûr. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle commença à déboutonner ma chemise, déposant ensuite un baiser à chaque bouton enlevé. Mes mains s'étaient posé au creux de ses reins et cajolaient sa peau sous sa chemise. Alors que sa bouche de Bella était proche de la mienne, j'avais pour l'embrasser mais elle posa son index et son majeur sur mes lèvres, me repoussant.

- Je n'embrasse pas sur la bouche.

Elle m'avait dit cette phrase alors que Julia Roberts l'a disait à Richard Gere. Elle me sourit et posa ses lèvres à la base de mon cou. Descendant le long de mon torse, elle ne mit pas longtemps à arriver à mon boxer. L'enlevant avec ses dents, elle remonta pour prendre ma verge dans sa bouche. Sa langue me faisait des caresses merveilleuses et je m'agrippais aux coussins du canapé avec force. Les mains de Bella câlinaient mon buste. Avant de venir dans sa bouche, je la retirais gentiment et lui infligeais les mêmes attentions. J'enlevais sa/ma chemise et vins aussitôt titiller ses tétons tendus. Le goût de sa peau était différent de cette nuit, il était encore meilleur. Alors que ma bouche s'amusait avec la poitrine de la douce créature en dessous de moi, mes mains avaient trouvées la direction de son intimité. Après avoir retiré la dernière barrière de vêtement qui me séparait de son corps intégralement nu, je traçais un chemin imaginaire avec ma langue pour descendre vers l'objet de mon désir.

Sa féminité était divine, trempée à l'extrême. Je commençais à lui donner du plaisir à l'aide de mon index, cognant contre les parois de son vagin. Mes dents attaquèrent son bout de chair alors que j'entrais un second doigt en elle. Ses parois se resserraient progressivement et j'attendais qu'elle jouisse mais elle en avait décidé autrement. Elle me fit me rasseoir sur le canapé, me chevaucha et s'empala sur moi.

- Bella !

Elle montait et descendait sur ma verge et je fus envahi par le plaisir. Accrochant mes mains à ses hanches, j'accentuais ses mouvements. Ses mains étaient sur mes épaules, sa tête penchée en arrière, me laissant une vue parfaite sur son cou et sa poitrine. Je pris son téton droit en bouche, le léchant, le mordant, l'embrassant, la faisant gémir. Je grognais quand je sentis une de ses mains descendre vers nos sexes unis. Pour accélérer notre jouissance, elle joua avec son clitoris, touchant par la même occasion mon sexe, qui entrait en sortait d'elle. Refermant ses murs intimes autour de ma verge, Bella jouit en hurlant mon prénom. Je ne fus pas long à venir également et me libérais en quelques giclées.

Sous l'effet du plaisir, ma partenaire se laissa tomber sur moi, embrassant tendrement mon cou, me murmurant combien ça avait été parfait.

**Point de vue Bella**

Encore une fois, j'avais adoré. Jamais je n'avais pris autant de plaisir. Je commençais vraiment à me demander pourquoi j'avais attendu si longtemps avant d'accepter ses avances. Le seul plaisir comparable serait peut-être celui que j'avais avec Démétri, mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne.

_**Alors, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à ce bouffon, qui t'a quitté par lettre ?**_

Revenant au moment présent, je sentis Edward se tendre sous moi. Je reculais alors la tête de son cou et le regardais, interrogative.

- On n'aurait pas du, Bella.

- Que… quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien.

Je restais sur le cul (excusez l'expression). Il avait eu l'air d'aimer et maintenant, Monsieur regrettait ? Je me relevais et partis dans sa chambre pour récupérer mes affaires. Qu'est-ce que j'avais été conne ! Et dire que j'avais pensé… En fait, il est comme les autres, juste un coup vite fait et après, il te jette. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me laver de notre étreinte, je le ferais chez moi. J'enfilais alors ma robe, mis mes ballerines et pris la direction de la sortie.

Edward n'avait pas bougé mais lorsqu'il me vit ouvrir la porte, il vint vers moi, me rattrapant par le poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Bah ça ne se voit pas, je m'en vais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as eu ce que tu as voulu ! Alors maintenant, lâche-moi.

- Mais…

- Lâche-moi, Edward !

Il obtempéra après m'avoir longuement regardé dans les yeux. Je ne savais pas quoi y lire : incompréhension, désir, tristesse… En tout cas, je devais vite partir d'ici car je sentais les larmes arrivaient. Je sortis alors de sa splendide maison et commençais à marcher dans la rue. Un taxi passait par là, je fis signe et il s'arrêta. Je montais et indiquais l'adresse au chauffeur. Une fois assez éloignée, je pleurais.

- Tout va bien, mademoiselle ?

- Oui… Enfin non. Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec mes problèmes.

- Vous savez, ça fait toujours du bien de tout lâcher. Et puis, si vous me parlez à moi, vous êtes sûre de ne plus jamais me revoir, alors n'hésitez pas.

- Tous les chauffeurs de taxi sont comme ça ?

- Non, seulement moi. Je m'appelle Sam et vous ?

- Bella.

- Alors, racontez-moi vos soucis, Bella.

- Je viens de coucher avec mon patron. Cette nuit et là, avant que je ne monte dans votre taxi. On a bien discuté, on s'entend bien, on a des points communs et je me suis dit que je pourrais changer un peu, si… Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien avec un homme depuis des années. Je ne dis pas que je suis amoureuse de lui, non. Mais je me suis dit, comme on s'entend bien, que ce soit psychiquement ou physiquement, on aurait pu tenter quelque chose.

- Et il n'a pas voulu ?

- Je savais qu'il voulait juste me sauter. C'était clair, une simple fois mais j'ai trop aimé la première fois. Vous êtes marié ?

- Oui, depuis bientôt 7ans.

- Vous avez trouvé la personne qui vous comble. Tous les points. Et là, alors qu'on venait d'avoir un très bon orgasme commun, il me dit qu'on aurait pas dû.

- C'est un con.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Et dire que je vais devoir le revoir cet après-midi au boulot. Et il est hors de question que je démissionne. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire.

- Essayez d'avoir le moins de contact possible avec lui…

- J'ai déjà essayé mais ça m'a donné encore plus envie d'être avec lui.

- Je suis désolée, Bella, je ne peux pas vraiment vous aider.

- Ce n'est rien. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Nous étions arrivé et je descendis de la voiture, après avoir payé. J'entrais dans mon petit appartement. Je m'écroulais sur mon canapé. J'avais encore une demi-heure avant de rejoindre le club, je pris donc une douche rapide. J'entendais sans cesse mon portable sonnait mais je n'avais pas envie de répondre. Je n'avais ni envie d'entendre Jacob, Jasper ou encore moins Edward. Sortant de ma douche, je m'habillais et partis pour le club. La voiture d'Edward était déjà garée devant l'entrée et la petite brune du club de Mike attendait devant la porte principale.

- Salut, c'est moi, Bella. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci.

- Bon, on va rentrer, parler de ton contrat avec le patron et ensuite, si tu veux venir bosser ici, je te montrerais ce que tu auras à faire. Ok ?

- Ça me va. Il est plutôt cool, le patron ?

- Un gros con mais il paye bien.

Nous entrâmes dans la boite et je nous amenais dans le bureau du boss. Il était assis dans sa chaise, le visage dans les mains, à soupirer. Je tapais fort à la porte déjà ouverte. Relevant la tête, je vis sa mine décomposée.

- Edward, tu te souviens d'Alice. Alice, je te présente Edward, celui qui pourra devenir ton patron si tout va bien.

J'entrais et m'asseyais sur la chaise en face de lui, Alice prit place à mes côtés. Je ne jetais même pas un regard à mon patron, sachant que s'il me regardait avec des yeux de cocker, je craquerais. Je décidais alors de reporter toute mon attention sur ma future collègue.

- C'est moi qui t'ait choisi. Tu as un physique très bien, tu danses et tu n'es pas contre de porter des tenues légères. Pas de striptease ici, juste des danses sensuelles avec des déguisements. Il se peut que tu es des privées. Ce ne sont pas comme ceux de la boite de Mike, tu ne te désapes pas et ils n'ont pas le droit de te toucher. Si ça arrive, tu nous le dis. Des questions ?

- Je serais payer moins cher…

- Non, tu seras au même tarif qu'à ton ancienne boite.

- C'est quoi l'embrouille ?

- Pas d'embrouille. Il se peut que le patron veuille te baiser…

- Bella !

- … mais sinon, rien. Il se peut aussi que tu joues les serveuses. Et si tu acceptes, il faudra aussi voir ton emploi du temps. Tu fais quelque chose dans la vie ? Ou tu t'occupes de quelqu'un ?

- Je suis en fac de stylisme.

- Ok, alors tu feras les débuts de soirées, tu n'auras pas beaucoup de shows, comme ça tu pourras dormir la nuit. Et dès que tu as des vacances, tu viens bosser deux fois plus.

- Ok.

- Ok ?

- Oui, je suis d'accord.

- Très bien. Tu repasses ce soir à 20heures pour voir un peu comment ça marche et tu commenceras demain si tout est bon pour toi.

- D'accord. Merci et à ce soir.

- Oui.

Je me levais en même temps qu'elle, ne voulant pas me retrouver avec cet imbécile. Bien sûr, c'était sans le compter dans l'équation…

- Bella, il faut qu'on parle.

********************************************

**Je sais que certaine vont m'en vouloir pour laisser une fin comme ça mais la suite arrivera dimanche, si tout va bien.**

**Une tite review pour la route ???**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonne lecture !!!**

*************************************

**Point de vue Edward**

- Bella, il faut qu'on parle.

Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi elle était partie si rapidement tout à l'heure. D'accord, on avait fait une connerie mais ce n'était pas la peine de réagir comme ça. On avait été emporté par le moment et on avait fait un oubli mais était-elle obligée de partir pour autant ? Surtout que c'était elle qui avait été trop impatiente… Enfin non, j'aurais très bien pu aller chercher une capote moi-même mais le moment n'était pas vraiment idéal pour avoir des pensées cohérentes.

Je l'entendis souffler lourdement et elle se tourna, bras croisés sur la poitrine, regardant un point fixe derrière moi. Je m'avançais vers elle, mais elle fit un pas en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça, tout à l'heure ?

- J'avais des choses à faire…

- Arrête de mentir, on aurait pu en parler quand même.

- On a fait une erreur, c'est tout. Je peux y aller ?

- Non. Je suis content que tu approuve le fait qu'on ait fait une erreur mais ce n'était pas une raison pour partir sans explication.

- C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

- Pas du tout, je voulais qu'on en parle. Qu'on… J'en sais rien moi, qu'on voit ce qu'on allait faire maintenant.

- Il n'y a rien à faire pour ma part. Juste à aller dans ma loge et voir ce que je fais pour ce soir. Tu as vu Alice à l'air vraiment bien. Et…

- Bella…

- … je suis certaine qu'elle va faire l'affaire. Par contre, je te conseille de ne pas te la taper celle-là parce que je n'ai pas envie de perdre cette danseuse et…

- Bella !

- Quoi ?

- Pour ma part, il n'y pas de risque et je ne suis pas entrain de dire que tu couches à droite et à gauche mais j'aimerais savoir si toi aussi, tu es « fiable ».

- De quoi tu es entrain de me parler ?

- Bah de nous…

- Comment ça de nous ? Tu viens de me dire qu'on a fait une connerie et tu veux parler d'un « nous » ?

- Bella, pourquoi tu penses que j'ai dit qu'on a fait une connerie ?

- Cette nuit et ce matin. Tu voulais pas coucher avec moi, finalement. Ou alors tu dis ça à toutes tes conquêtes d'un soir et…

Je ne lui laissais pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, je comblais le vide qui nous séparait et je l'embrassais, prenant son visage en coupe pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas. Je tentais de mettre mes sentiments encore inconnus pour moi dans ce baiser. Bella resta de glace. Après m'être reculé, je la regardais dans les yeux.

- Tu crois que je regrette d'avoir couché avec toi ?

- Bah oui, tu me dis qu'on aurait pas du et là, tu m'embrasses. Je dois comprendre quoi, là-dedans ?

- Si je t'ai dit ça c'est pour le préservatif…

- De quoi le préserv… Oh putain ! On l'a oublié ce midi.

- Bah oui, c'est pour ça. Je ne voulais pas dire que je n'avais pas apprécié notre soirée et surtout notre nuit.

- Tu m'excuseras mais quand deux personnes viennent de coucher ensemble et que l'un d'entre eux dit à l'autre : « On n'aurait pas du », c'est un peu la douche froide.

- Je me suis très mal exprimé.

- Tu peux le dire… Désolé de t'avoir traiter de gros con.

- Tu ne m'as pas traiter de gros con…

- Si, mais je l'ai dit à Alice.

- Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner…

- Comment ?

Pour lui montrer ce que je voulais, j'approchais mon visage du sien. Elle me sourit et s'approcha également.

**Point de vue Bella**

Mais quel abruti celui-là. Il m'avait fait une de ces trouilles. Je savais que j'allais sûrement m'en mordre les doigts avec Edward Cullen mais je devais tenter le coup. Tenter quelque chose car lui-même avait l'air parti dans cette optique. Alors qu'il approchait son visage du mien pour que je me fasse pardonner, j'avançais le mien et commençais à embrasser sa joue droite, suivie de la gauche. Je descendis ensuite sur sa mâchoire et entreprenais de lécher la ligne droite qu'elle formait. Allant mordiller la peau de son cou, je le sentis se rapprocher encore plus de mon corps, passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

Je continuais mon petit manège encore un moment, embrassant tout ce qui m'était accessible sauf sa bouche. Au bout d'un temps, Edward gronda et entama un baiser. Ce dernier délicat devint très vite beaucoup plus passionné. Il fit glisser sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieur et je lui donnais l'accès à ma bouche sans hésiter. Mes bras s'étaient entourés autour de sa nuque, le rapprochant encore plus de moi. Ses mains prirent mon postérieur en coupe et me porta. Enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille, il me fit m'asseoir sur ce que je devinais être le bureau. Par manque de souffle, il me défit de notre étreinte.

- Bella…

- Quoi ?

- Cette nuit… C'était la meilleure nuit.

- C'est vrai qu'elle était bien.

- Seulement bien ? Je t'ai donné 3orgasmes et tu as trouvé cela seulement bien ?

- J'ai déjà eu plus…

J'éclatais de rire à sa mine déconfite. Mettant une main sur sa joue, je l'embrassais, riant toujours un peu. Il se retira au bout de quelques minutes.

- Tu ne diras pas ça, ce soir.

- Ce soir, ce n'est pas possible. On travaille, je te le rappelle. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que j'y aille.

Il mit sa tête dans mon cou, me faisant quelques baisers humides et resserra fortement sa prise autour de ma taille. Comme un enfant, il pleurnicha un vague « non » contre ma peau, m'envoyant par la même occasion des petites vibrations. Mes mains commencèrent à gratouiller ses mèches cuivrées et il gémit de bien-être.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles…

- Edward Cullen serait-il entrain de s'attacher à une fille ?

- Hum…

- J'ai pas compris, tu peux répéter, s'il te plait.

- Hum…

- C'est un oui ou un non ? Allez, Edward, dis-le !

Il releva les yeux vers moi. Son visage était sérieux, ce qui me fit un peu perdre le sourire qui s'était installé sur mes lèvres, précédemment. Sans relâcher sa prise sur ma taille, il ne changea pas non plus la direction de son regard quand il commença à parler.

- Il y a un an, tu m'as jeté ton chapeau et lorsque je suis venu à ta loge pour conclure ce que je croyais déjà gagner d'avance, tu m'as mit un coup très mal placé. Tu m'as littéralement torturé le jour de mon retour, en jouant aux filles aguicheuses, dans ta petite tenue de policière. Ensuite, tu m'as fait clairement comprendre que je ne t'intéressais pas. Tu as été jalouse de Tanya… Et ne dis pas le contraire, maintenant, je le sais. Ensuite, tu m'évites comme la peste jusqu'à ce que tu me dises que tu ne veux plus aucun contact avec moi, pour je ne sais encore quelle raison…

- Je fantasmais sur toi.

- …et je suis oblig… Quoi ?

- Je ne voulais pas avouer que tu me plaisais mais je rêve pratiquement de toi toutes les nuits. Et je peux t'assurer que ça n'avait rien de professionnel. Sauf peut-être la nuit où j'ai fantasmais que tu me prenais sur ton bureau alors qu'on venait juste de parler boulot.

- Tu me désires depuis tout ce temps et tu… Tu sais quoi ? On laisse tomber. Ensuite, tu me fais ce show privé, après la fermeture de la boite et là, tout se passe très vite. On est sur le point de passer à l'action mais Jasper arrive. Encore une fois dans mon bureau mais cette fois, c'est Tanya, puis de nouveau Jasper, à cause de Jacob…

- T'as une bonne mémoire.

- Ça fait quoi ? 3jours ?

- Putain, c'est si proche que ça !

- Au fait, c'était quoi ta question, avant que je ne me lance dans ce monologue récapitulatif ?

- Edward Cullen s'accrocherait-il à une fille ?

- Tu es la seule qui m'ait résisté. Dire que je me suis accroché à toi, serait la stricte vérité. Et encore un peu plus depuis que je sais quelques moments et éléments de ta vie. Et est-ce qu'Isabella Swan serait prête à s'enticher d'un homme ?

Je souris.

- Il y a un an, je t'ai désiré physiquement mais ton côté arrogant m'a donné envie de vomir. Je t'ai mis un coup dans les parties et tu es parti. Tu reviens un an plus tard et tu m'annonces que tu as racheter la boite. Sur le coup, je te déteste mais avec le recul, je suis flattée car tu peux dire n'importe quoi, c'est pour moi que tu as racheter ce club. Ensuite, je commence à fantasmer sur toi et c'est le gros drame, je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec mon patron, je ne m'appelle pas Tanya.

- Bella…

- Et ensuite, il y a le show privé et tout ce qu'y s'en suit. Cette nuit a été plus que bien. Même si j'ai déjà eu plus d'orgasmes dans une nuit, c'était très bien.

- Qui t'as donné plus d'orgasmes que moi ? Jasper ?

- Non, tu ne connais pas. Donc, oui, je pense qu'Isabella Swan peut s'accrocher à un mec qui la fait énormément jouir rien qu'avec ses doigts et qui est arrogant au possible.

Je n'avais pas trop envie de lui parler de Démétri (l'homme au 4orgasmes en une nuit et à la douche froide le matin même). Nous n'avions pas bougé de position durant notre conversation. J'avais toujours mes jambes fermement entourées autour de sa taille, mes bras autour de son cou. Quant à Edward, ses mains s'étaient glissées sous mon débardeur et caressaient le creux de mes reins. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser. Il répondit à mon baiser avec fureur. Collant nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre, une de ses mains remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale, ce qui me donna quelques frissons. Je créais une friction entre nos sexes, de plus en plus excités. Mais comme toute chose agréable à une fin, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

- Désolé…

**************************************

**Bon, il ne se passe pas vraiment grand-chose dans ce chapitre. Je voulais juste qu'Edward et Bella aient leur conversation et que je mette en place leur nouvelle relation.**

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews et surtout, n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser pour ce chapitre.**

**La suite devrait arriver mercredi. Grand maximum, jeudi dans la soirée. Bizou et à très vite...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Point de vue Edward**

**_Une semaine plus tard :_**

Tut tut tut tut tut tut _(désolée mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux comme sonnerie de réveil)_

Je me redressais sur un coude, passé par-dessus le corps qui se trouvait à mes côtés et éteignis le réveil. Je passais un bras autour de la taille du corps féminin qui m'accompagnait et commençais à lui donner quelques baisers dans le cou. Elle était en sueur mais surtout, nue. Son corps tremblait également. Je me redressais, passais ma main sur son front, il était bouillant.

- Bella ?

- Hum…

- Je crois que tu as de la fièvre, je vais te chercher un médicament et appeler un médecin.

Je commençais à sortir du lit mais ma douce ne fut pas de cet avis. Elle entoura mon cou de ses bras et me refis m'allonger, cette fois, faisant peser tout mon poids sur elle. Bella marmonna dans mon cou. Je ris aux chatouilles que cela me procura et lui demanda de répéter.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

- Je vais juste à la cuisine et je reviens. Je te le promets, ma belle.

- D'accord, mais dépêche-toi.

- Promis.

Je lui embrassais le front et quittais le lit chaud. Je descendis donc pour lui prendre un verre d'eau et remontais à la salle de bain pour lui trouver un quelconque médicament. Ayant trouver mon bonheur, je revenais dans la chambre. La tête de Bella ne sortait plus de la couette, elle devait avoir froid et elle formait une petite boule sous la grosse couverture. Je posais le comprimé sur la table de chevet, ainsi que le verre d'eau, et passais sous la couette. Elle s'était rendormi en moins de 5minutes, respirant tout doucement mais elle grelottait de plus en plus. Je décidais d'appeler mon père.

- Papa, c'est moi. Tu es sur L.A ?

- Bonjour mon fils. Oui, j'y suis pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais passer à la villa avec ta trousse ?

- Tu n'es pas bien ?

- Non, ce n'est pas pour moi. Je t'expliquerais dès que tu seras là, ok ?

- J'arrive dans une petite demi-heure.

- Ok, fais le plus vite que tu peux, s'il te plaît. À tout de suite.

Je raccrochais et décidais de vêtir Bella. Lui mettant un de mes caleçons et un T-shirt, j'en profitais pour la caresser tendrement. Quoi ? Je ne suis qu'un homme face au corps nu et sexy de la femme avec qui je sors. Car oui, je sors avec Bella depuis maintenant une semaine. Jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça il y a un peu plus d'un mois, car je ne voulais qu'une simple nuit dans mon lit avec elle mais nous nous étions confiés que nous nous étions attaché l'un à l'autre et avions commencé une relation, je dirais stable. Tout le monde était au courant au club. Jasper nous avait vu dans mon bureau, une semaine plus tôt, en compagnie d'Alice. Les employés avaient vite eu vent de l'affaire et par conséquent, tout le monde savait. Nous aurions voulu que ça reste intime au début mais bon… On n'a pas pu faire autrement.

Alice s'était très bien adaptée et elle était, avec Bella, la plus demandée lors des show privé mais aussi public. Elle et ma belle étaient devenues très amies. Elles se voyaient très souvent hors de la boite. Dès qu'elles pouvaient, elles se faisaient une sortie shopping et elles n'hésitaient pas à trouver des tenues pour le club. Ce que j'appréciais, étant le patron et le petit-ami de la chef des danseuses, c'est que je voyais les déguisements avant tout le monde. Bella me faisait une sorte de petit défilé (elle m'en avait fait 2 depuis une semaine). Bon, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, les vêtements ne restaient pas longtemps sur le dos de ma douce.

Cette nuit, nous avions fermé le bar assez tard et je n'avais pas envie de la quitter. Je lui avais alors demandé de venir dormir chez moi, chose qu'elle avait accepté pour mon plus grand bonheur. Et j'en fus plus heureux avec du recul car je n'aurais pas pu savoir qu'elle était malade si elle était rentrée chez elle directement. La sentir si fragile me fit mal. Elle qui avait tant de poigne, toujours souriante ou entrain de ronchonner. Attendant mon père, je l'avais prise dans mes bras, tentant de la réchauffer.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, mon père arriva. Je lui présentais Bella endormie. Il prit sa tension, sa température et tout les trucs de médecin. Ma belle se réveilla entre temps. Elle lança un regard à mon père, avant de se tourner vers moi et de regarder à nouveau mon père.

- Je suis Carlisle Cullen.

- Je sais. Moi, c'est Bella.

- Eh bien, Bella, vous avez une sacrée grippe. Vous allez devoir rester au lit pendant un certain temps…

- Mais ça ne va pas être possible, je dois travailler et…

- Mon père a raison. Tu dois te reposer.

- Mais avec le club…

- On se débrouillera sans toi. Alice fait l'affaire et puis, elle n'est pas seule : il y a aussi Angela et Jessica.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Tu restes là, je vais avec mon père.

- Bella, je vous donne un comprimé à prendre. Vous avez mal à la tête ? (elle acquiesça). Alors vous allez le prendre et je vais vous faire une ordonnance pour que vous en ayez des supplémentaires. Je donnerais le tout à Edward et il ira vous les chercher.

- Mais je peux…

- Tu écoutes le médecin !

Elle se mit à bouder, faisant une moue adorablement sexy et croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Mon père souriait sous cape et me lançant un regard étrange. Il finit d'expliquer ces conseils à Bella, qui l'écoutait avec attention. Elle l'avait écouté mais je savais que je devrais veiller au grain car elle ne suivrait pas les indications de Carlisle. Ils se dirent en revoir rapidement et Bella se remit sous la couette. Pour ma part, je sortis de la chambre, accompagnant mon père dans le salon.

- Tu aurais pu me dire, ainsi qu'à ta mère, que tu étais avec quelqu'un.

- C'est récent, papa…

- Alors, tu es officiellement avec cette jeune fille ?

- Oui.

- Ta mère va sauter au plafond quand je vais lui annoncer ça. Tu sais qu'elle attend avec impatience, le jour où tu lui présenteras la femme de ta vie. Est-ce que Bella pourrait remplir ce rôle ?

- Papa, ça ne fait qu'une semaine que nous sommes ensemble. Je ne vais pas l'effrayer à parler mariage et enfants… Surtout que ça m'effraie moi-même. Au fait, Rose vous a dit ?

- Pour Emmett ? On l'a même rencontré.

- Vous l'aimez bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi il y a quelque chose qu'on devrait savoir à son propos et que ta sœur aurait omis d'émettre ?

- Non. C'est mon voisin, il est très sympa, marrant, gentil. Il vient nous donner un coup de main des fois au club en tant que serveur. Emmett est quelqu'un de bien pour Rosalie, j'en suis sûr.

- D'accord. Bon, je n'ai pas le temps de rester plus. Je te fais l'ordonnance. Veuille à ce qu'elle reste au lit, qu'elle ne s'épuise pas trop…

- Pourquoi tu me fais ce regard ?

- Parce que je te connais, mon fils. Tu as beaucoup d'activité et je suppose que comme vous êtes en couple, vous ne faites pas que des parties de carte ou tricoter ou encore de la cuisine.

- Détrompe-toi pour le dernier point… On aime être dans la cuisine.

- Ne m'en dis pas plus, surtout voyant ton sourire pervers. Encore une fois, je ne te connais que trop bien…

C'est vrai. Carlisle me connaissait trop bien. Quand je faisais allusion à la cuisine, ce n'était pas uniquement quand Bella me montrait ses talents culinaires. Ou alors, ils étaient associé à ses talents sexuels. Comme prévu, mon père me fit donc l'ordonnance et je la mettais sur la table de la cuisine. J'irais chercher ses médicaments après avoir prit une douche rapide et étais la voir. Après avoir dit au revoir à mon père, je remontais les marches quatre à quatre et rejoignis ma chambre. Même malade, elle était sexy. À ce que je pouvais voir, elle avait enlevé tout ses vêtements. Elle me dévoilait ses jambes fines et le haut de son décolleté.

- Alors, le verdict ?

- Pas le droit de quitter le lit pendant minimum trois jours.

- Quoi ?!? Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester toute seule chez moi, à rien faire. J'ai besoin de bouger… J'ai même pas la télé chez moi ! Non, franchement, je vais bien, je peux aller au club et… atchoum ! Danser.

- Alors premièrement, il n'est pas question que tu restes seule chez toi, sans la télé. Tu vas rester ici.

- Mais…

- Deuxièmement, tu vas suivre le traitement de mon père, qui comme, tu le sais, est un très bon docteur.

- Mais…

- Troisièmement, tu n'en fais pas qu'à ta tête ou sinon je t'attache au lit pour que tu m'écoutes.

- Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu m'attaches au lit… (dit-elle en descendant un peu le drap et en m'envoyant un regard aguicheur)

- Ça n'aura rien de sexuel, crois-moi !

- Pff… Je te déteste.

- Mais non. Bon, je vais me laver, m'habiller, te chercher tes médicaments et je reviens aussitôt après. Quand je reviens, tu auras intérêt à être encore ici, de toute façon, je t'enferme à clef. Tu te rhabilles aussi, même si j'aime te savoir nue dans le lit, tu dois prendre soin de toi et ne pas attraper encore plus froid. Et pas de sexe tant que tu ne seras pas guéri.

- Quoi ?!?

- Recommandation du médecin.

- On peut contourner cette dernière chose…

- Non !

- Oh, Edward ! On dirait mon père quand j'avais 5ans !

- Tant mieux…

Elle me regarda haineusement avant de se lever du lit, entièrement nue comme je l'avais imaginé. Elle ne me quitta pas des yeux, sauf pour se pencher et ramasser le T-shirt qu'elle avait du balancer plus tôt. Je dus me retenir de ne pas me jeter sur elle, à la vue de son fessier. Elle me fit le même manège pour le caleçon et repartit dans le lit. Alors que je préparais des affaires pour sortir, elle prit la parole.

- Je ne peux pas rester ici, je n'ai pas d'affaire. Ni de vêtements, ni d'affaires de toilette. Je ne vais pas prendre ta brosse à dents et vu que tu ne veux pas que je vive nue, je ne vais pas te piquer toutes tes fringues.

- Tu as les clefs de chez toi ?

- Tu ne vas pas chez moi.

J'avais oublié de vous dire que je ne connaissais pas encore l'endroit où ma petite-amie habité. Elle ne voulait pas m'emmener là-bas car, je cite : « mon minuscule appartement fait pitié à côté ton immense villa et je n'ais pas envie que tu vois ça ». Je me tuais à lui dire que j'en avais rien à faire de son petit appartement, que je voulais simplement voir où elle logeait mais à chaque fois, ça se terminait en dispute. On se réconciliait tout de suite sous la couette mais ça ne résolvait pas notre problème.

- Jasper a déjà été chez toi ?

- Oui…

- Et pas moi… Enfin bref, tu me passes tes clefs, je les passe à Jazz, tu me donnes une liste de tout ce que tu veux, je lui passe et il te ramène ça. Ou à moi au club.

- Je suis… atchoum ! D'accord. Mais surtout ne me… atchoum ! Ment pas et ne vas pas chez moi, toi.

- Je te le jure. Bon, je vais me laver, prépare une liste.

- Ok, chef !

Avant de partir dans la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide, je ne pus résister à embrasser son front bouillant et ses joues rosis par la fièvre. Avant que e ne quitte la chambre pour aller à la pharmacie, j'entendis Bella dire :

- Tu pourrais m'embrasser vraiment…

Je souris et repartis dans le sens inverse. L'embrassant délicatement sur les lèvres, je lui glissais un « à plus tard » et je partis.

Ces trois jours n'avaient été que torture. Non pas que Bella soit exigeante avec moi mais elle me rendait fou avec ses tenues plus légères les unes que les autres. Ça me faisait étrange de l'avoir tous les jours à la maison mais je m'y habituais. Je savais que ça me ferait étrange quand elle repartirait chez elle. Même en étant malade, elle nous préparait des petits plats et j'aimais la regarder s'activer en cuisine. Par exemple, là maintenant, elle était entrain de nous préparer des pâtes à la bolognaise en petite nuisette blanche. Nous avions mis un peu de musique et sa playlist commença avec la chanson des Veronicas « Untouched ». Bougeant des hanches et des épaules sensuellement, elle chantait avec les deux filles. À un moment même, elle se retourna vers moi et utilisa la spatule comme micro. J'avais ri à l'enfant en face de moi, accompagné par son rire à elle. Alors que la musique touchait à sa fin, elle se tourna de nouveau pour me lancer un sourire.

- C'est prêt !

Nous nous mîmes à la table de la cuisine et commençâmes à manger. C'était vraiment succulent. Ma mère était une bonne cuisinière mais Bella la surpassait. Entre deux bouchées, elle me regardait.

- Alors ?

- Délicieux, n'en doute pas.

- Cool. J'en avais jamais fait pour quelqu'un alors pour moi, elles étaient bonnes mais je ne savais pas si elles étaient vraiment bonnes. Comme d'ailleurs, tous mes plats.

- Tu es une parfaite cuisinière.

- Merci.

Elle recommença à manger avant que son assiette ne refroidisse. Alors que cette dernière était presque finit, Bella fit sa maladroite une fois de plus. Un spaghetti tomba sur son vêtement blanc.

- Et merde !

J'avais découvert que Bella était d'une maladresse mortelle en dehors du club. Elle avait failli tomber des escaliers le premier soir où elle était rester ici. Le deuxième, elle s'était brûlé avec une poêle, elle avait cassé un verre et s'était coupé. Et aujourd'hui, elle s'était brûlé avec l'eau des pâtes, s'était coincé le doigt dans l'armoire à pharmacie et elle venait tout juste de se flanquer de la sauce tomate sur sa nuisette. Elle se mordait la lèvre en regardant les dégâts.

- Je l'enlèverais après manger.

Nous finîmes donc notre repas, mais mes yeux étaient sans cesse attirés par la tâche rouge sur le tissu cachant son sein droit. Je savais que je devais encore un peu attendre avant de coucher avec Bella, mais ça devenait de plus en plus dur (et dans tous les sens du terme). La voir aspirait un spaghetti dans sa bouche, mettre cette foutue fourchette entre ses lèvres de façon sensuelle… Elle voulait ma mort. J'avais dans ma vie je n'aurais cru dire ça un jour mais qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être une fourchette, là maintenant ou un spaghetti. Quand notre repas fut terminé, elle prit nos assiettes et les mit dans le lave-vaisselle. Se penchant pour les mettre, je m'aperçus qu'elle n'avait pas de culotte.

Me levant de ma chaise, j'essayais vraiment de résister. Elle avait besoin de repos, comme me l'avait dit mon père.

**_Ça fait 3jours qu'elle est en repos et elle en meurt d'envie, sinon elle n'aurait pas oublié ses sous-vêtements !_**

C'est vrai qu'elle était en meilleure santé. Je savais aussi qu'elle ne refuserait pas un petit amusement avec moi. Écoutant ma voix intérieur et surtout mon instinct d'homme en manque, je m'approchais d'elle doucement. Ne m'ayant pas entendu arrivé, elle sursauta lorsque je plaçais mes mains autour de sa taille et ma bouche dans l'arc de son cou, déposant des petits baisers.

**Point de vue Bella**

Enfin ! J'avais usé de tous mes charmes et finalement, c'est la maladresse qui avait gagné. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, lui donnant accès à plus de peau de mon cou. Ses mains glissèrent sous le tissu de ma nuisette et commencèrent à caresser ma féminité. Mordillant mon lobe, passant son index entre mes plis intimes sans me pénétrer, il s'adressa à moi d'une voix rauque.

- Bella, tu vas me rendre complètement fou.

- Je sais comment atténuer un peu ta folie.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face et passais ma nuisette par-dessus ma tête. Il grogna légèrement, me prit le vêtement des mains et le balança dans la pièce avant de prendre mes fesses en coupe et de me porter jusqu'à la table en bois.

- Mauvaise tactique, je suis encore plus fou, là.

Sa bouche se posa sur ma poitrine et se fit de plus avide, ses dents mordant mes tétons durcis par le plaisir, ses mains caressant chaque parcelle de mon corps. Il ne portait qu'un boxer avec un T-shirt. Ce dernier fut vite un souvenir et mes mains cajolèrent son torse musclé. Sa langue se mêla à la torture que m'infligeait ses dents et ses lèvres alors que je me cambrais. Ses mains passèrent sous mes cuisses pour les remonter autour de sa taille, je profitais de ce mouvement pour enlever la dernière barrière qui me coupait de mon objet de désir.

Lorsque je pris sa verge en main, elle grogna encore une fois, serrant ses dents sur mon mamelon droit. Il remonta son visage vers le mien, faisant glisser sa langue sur ma peau et prit avec avidité mes lèvres. Son baiser était pressant, comme s'il avait peur que l'on nous dérange avant la fin. Quoique, c'était fort possible car à chaque fois (ou presque), c'était le cas. Nos langues bataillaient mais aucune d'entre elles ne prenaient le dessus, voulant prolonger cette étreinte le plus longtemps possible. Sachant très bien que nous le voulions tous les deux, je dirigeais son sexe vers mon entrée complètement humide.

- Bella !

- Oui, je sais…

Il se recula alors de moi et partit dans le salon. Il revint avec le sachet magique. Après qu'il ait enroulé sa verge du préservatif, il reprit sa place entre mes cuisses et me pénétra. Nous poussâmes un soupir de bien-être lorsqu'il fut entièrement en moi. Cette sensation m'avait trop manqué depuis 3jours. Ces coups de reins étaient à la fois tendres mais aussi animals. Je gémissais à ne plus finir, je savais que je n'étais pas loin de la jouissance. Rien que de le sentir en moi, le fait qu'il s'occupe de moi ainsi, avait manqué de me faire venir immédiatement. Nous n'avions que très peu de contact intime depuis le début de ma grippe et je comptais bien me rattraper ce soir, alors que ni lui, ni moi n'avions besoin d'aller au club.

Il dut sentir que j'y étais presque car il glissa sa main entre nos deux corps soudés et vins titiller mon clitoris, faisant des ronds dessus avec son pouce. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que mon vagin se resserre autour de son sexe et que je jouisse en criant son prénom. Il me rejoignis en deux poussées, gémissant à son tour mon petit nom. Essayant de reprendre mes esprits, je fermais les yeux et sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il me donna le plus doux des baisers avant de me porter à l'étage, où il me refit 2fois l'amour avant que nous nous endormions, bras dans les bras.

**********************************

**Ce chapitre est le résultat d'une nuit d'insomnie, c'est pour cette raison qu'il arrive plus tôt que prévu. Je vais tenter de mettre le prochain chapitre aussi vite (mais j'en doutes un peu).**

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et alertes, c'est vraiment adorable. N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser encore et encore.**

**A très vite, bizoux !!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou tout le monde, désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, j'ai un petit problème qui me demande le plus de temps possible alors voilà (je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie, ne vous inquiétez pas). Enfin bref, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais on en apprend un peu plus sur les sentiments des personnages. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Point de vue Edward**

Bella m'avait prévenu et elle avait eu raison. J'avais moi aussi attrapé la grippe et cette fois, ce fut à ma douce de s'occuper de moi. Contrairement à moi, elle ne m'obligeait pas à l'abstinence. D'ailleurs, j'avais cru devenir plus fou que d'habitude lorsqu'elle s'est ramené dans une tenue rouge très sexy mais aussi très transparente. Elle avait eu le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je m'en souviens.

_Flash-back :_

_Étant toujours cloîtrer au lit, je ne pouvais pas aller au club et j'avais proposé à Bella de venir après le travail. Elle avait accepté sans problème et je lui avais donné la clef de la villa pour que je ne sois pas obligé de descendre pour lui ouvrir. Je m'étais endormi mais pas comme d'habitude. J'avais pris une habitude, celle de m'endormir avec ma belle et quand elle décidais d'aller dormir chez elle pour une quelconque raison ou que je sois obligé de m'endormir sans elle, c'était assez compliqué._

_Enfin bref, je m'étais endormi et je fus réveillé par une musique. Je m'étais assis rapidement dans mon lit et mon regard s'était immédiatement posé sur la magnifique créature rouge qui se tenait debout, au pied du lit. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que ma mâchoire s'est décroché et je me demande encore comme j'ai fait pour ne pas baver face à elle. Bella avait les jambes légèrement écartées, les bras croisés sur son adorable poitrine, un petit sourire en coin, les yeux pétillants et une putain de nuisette rouge transparente. J'étais sur que même si ma douce portait un sac à patate, elle serait sexy mais là… J'étais pétrifié par le désir et au lieu de me jeter sur elle, j'étais resté dans le lit, mon sexe commençant à me hurler de faire quelque chose._

_- Désolée pour l'heure, il y a eu… Désolée d'être là aussi tard, ou de bonne heure._

_Je tournais alors la tête avec difficulté pour regarder l'heure : 7h30. Je secouais la tête, impossible de sortir une phrase cohérente. Elle m'éblouissait et jamais aucune femme ne m'avait ébloui. Je déglutis fortement et péniblement alors qu'elle se mit à genoux sur le matelas, ne s'approchant toujours pas de moi. Elle me regarda, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Au bout de quelques minutes, je réagis enfin et posais mes mains sur ses hanches, la mettant à califourchon sur moi. De suite, ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes pour un baiser enflammé. Elle s'en moquait que je sois malade, de toutes façons, elle était immunisée maintenant. Ses hanches commencèrent à rouler contre mon bassin, encore recouvert par la couette._

_- Tu m'as manqué, ma belle…_

_- Toi aussi, mon beau… J'avais prévu de te faire tout un show mais je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir tenir longtemps._

_- Alors, ne tiens pas._

_Elle retira alors son vêtement, me laissant être face à sa merveilleuse poitrine nue. Mes lèvres, ma langue et mes dents trouvèrent facilement leurs places sur ses mamelons durcis par le plaisir. Mettant ses mains dans mes cheveux, elle me fit m'approcher plus de sa peau, me demandant plus d'attention. Elle tira sur la couette et m'allongea, gardant sa place sur mes cuisses. Sa bouche vint se plaquer une nouvelle fois sur la mienne et, après un baiser fougueux, elle descendit dans mon cou, mordillant mes clavicules, avant de partir à l'assaut de mon torse, qu'elle embrassa et lécha avec avidité. Arrivée à la bordure de mon boxer, elle me le retira avec rapidité avant de venir embrasser le bout de mon sexe tendu._

_- Oh, putain…_

_Je la sentis sourire alors qu'elle embrassait ma verge tendue sur toute sa longueur. Ses mains cajolaient mes testicules alors qu'elle me prenait en bouche. La sensation de sa langue et de ses dents sur ma queue me fit grogner de plaisir. Elle se fit de plus en plus rapide sur mon manche et dans un dernier coup de langue, je vins dans sa bouche. Bella avala toute ma semence, me regardant dans les yeux et remonta ensuite, déposant des milliers de baisers humides sur mon buste. Alors que j'allais la retourner pour lui infliger la même caresse, elle me fit non de la tête et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient sur mon sexe, à l'aide sa main, m'embrassant avec passion._

_- Mais Bella…_

_- Toi. Rien que toi. Profite Edward, ressens seulement._

_- Je…_

_Elle ne me laissa pas poursuivre ma phrase et plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une fois mon sexe de nouveau dur, elle s'empala dessus, montant et descendant dessus. J'attrapais ses seins en coupe et les caressais doucement, titillant ses pointes avec mon pouce et mon index. Mon bassin venait rencontré le sien à chaque poussée. Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, je l'attrapais par les hanches et la fis basculer pour que je me retrouve au dessus d'elle. Remontant une de ses jambes sur ma hanche, je m'enfonçais avec plus de facilité en elle. Bella commençait à gémir de plus en plus fort et je sentais très bien qu'elle allait jouir dans très peu de temps._

_- Jouie pour moi, chérie. J'en ai besoin…_

_- Oh Edward ! Plus vite, je t'en prie._

_Accensant à sa demande, mes coups de reins se firent plus rapide, plus profond aussi. Elle s'agrippa à mes épaules, griffant ma peau et hurlant mon prénom dans sa jouissance. Ses murs intimes emprisonnaient mon sexe en elle et je me déversais en elle, grognant son nom à mon tour. Je m'étalais sur elle, essayant de reprendre constance après ce puissant orgasme. Chaque rapport que nous avions m'envoyer au septième ciel. Après avoir reprit nos esprits, je voulus rouler sur le côté pour ne plus peser de mon poids sur elle, mais Bella s'accrocha à moi de toutes ses forces._

_- Je vais t'écraser, Bella._

_- Ce serait une belle mort._

_- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi._

_Je roulais donc, l'emmenant avec moi. Ses bras étaient enroulé autour de ma nuque, son visage niché dans mon cou, ses genoux de chaque côtés de mon corps. Elle ne voulait plus quitter cette position._

_- Bella ?_

_- Hum…_

_- Je suis toujours en toi et même si je me plais vraiment dans cet endroit, on doit se décoller._

_Elle leva son bassin afin de me faire sortir d'elle mais garda sa position allongée sur moi. Nous nous endormîmes ainsi, après s'être souhaiter une bonne nuit et embrasser._

_Fin flash-back._

Aujourd'hui, un mois s'était passé depuis ce moment. Notre relation avait un peu évolué mais Bella refusait toujours de me montrer son appartement. Elle vivait pratiquement 24heures sur 24 à la villa et malgré mes réticences, elle continuait à monter sur la scène tous les soirs. Je savais que j'étais le seul à la voir complètement mais ça me dérangeait de plus en plus. Enfin bref, Bella était une tête de mule et je ne pense pas que je la ferais changé d'avis rapidement. J'étais entrain de prendre une douche alors qu'elle était dans la cuisine, nous préparant un bon déjeuner. L'odeur de bacon grillé arriva comme une vague quand j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain. Je descendis rapidement pour trouver ma belle, devant les plaques de cuisson, bougeant ses fesses sur la musique qui passait.

Bella avait prit l'habitude de faire à manger avec la musique en fond et en dansant légèrement. Je m'appuyais contre le bar, la regardant s'activer aux fourneaux. À chaque fois que je posais mes yeux sur elle, un sourire niais envahissait mon visage. Pas la peine de dire que j'étais plus que mordu de cette fille, j'en étais… attention les yeux, j'en étais amoureux. Je ne lui avais pas encore dit, à chaque fois que je m'apprêtais à lui dire, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui m'en empêchait. J'avais décidé de lui dire après le repas mais d'un côté, j'avais peur. Oui, même Edward Cullen avait peur d'une chose. J'avais peur qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose, peur d'aller trop vite pour elle. Je sais que je ne lui demandais pas de m'épouser mais nous n'avions jamais parlé de nos expériences passés et, par conséquent, je ne savais pas si elle avait été amoureuse avant… Beaucoup de choses se bousculer dans ma tête et…

- Edward, à quoi tu penses pour ne pas entendre ton portable ?

- Hein ? Oh, oui, le portable. Je vais répondre.

**Point de vue Bella**

J'avais senti sa présence dans la cuisine mais n'avais esquissé aucuns mouvements quand je vis qu'il était parti dans ses pensées. Dans ces moments-là, je le trouvais encore plus beau que d'habitude. Il me regardait mais ne me voyait pas, gardant un sourire à tomber sur le visage. Son portable commença à sonner et grâce à la sonnerie, je savais que l'appel venait de sa mère, Esmée.

- Oui, maman.

- …

- Je vais bien, je te remercie et toi ?

- …

- J'ai pas vraiment…

- …

- Mais…

- …

- Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle veuille.

- …

- Bah, je lui demande et je te retiens au courant, ok ?

- …

- Oui, pas de problème mais ne t'enflamme pas. Rose ira ?

- …

- D'accord mais je n'ai pas trop envie, moi. Enfin bref, je dois y aller.

- …

- Oui, moi aussi maman. Bye.

- …

Il soupira bruyamment avant de s'asseoir à table alors que je ramenais la nourriture. Il me regarda dans les yeux avant de me sourire timidement. Il ne me souriait jamais timidement, Edward était toujours sur de lui, chose qu'y pouvait rapidement m'agacer mais il savait se faire pardonner… Bref, il avait l'air angoissé par une quelconque réponse que j'avais à lui donner, étant donné les paroles qu'il avait échangé avec sa mère.

- Edward, tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a, à la fin ?

- Ma mère veut te rencontrer.

- Ah.

- Et par la même occasion, nous inviter à un de ces galas chiant au possible.

- Hum…

- On peut dire non.

- Je vois. Tu ne lui as pas dit oui ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je voulais d'abord en parler avec toi, c'est la moindre des choses vu que tu es également invitée. Personnellement, je ne t'en voudrais pas de dire non car je préfère rester à la maison avec toi mais…

- Dis-lui oui.

- T'es sûre ?

- Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on est ensemble, je devrais sans doute rencontrer ta mère et ton père, dans de meilleure circonstance que la dernière fois. Et puis, je n'ai jamais été à un gala, ça pourrait amusant.

- Amusant ? T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit. Ça va être une expo d'art, où tous les artistes sont touts aussi merdique, les uns des autres. Et en plus, il va falloir complimenter leur travail.

- Je peux jouer la comédie à merveille.

- Tu joues la comédie avec moi ?

- Si tu te poses la question, ça veut dire que je la jouerais très très bien. C'est bon ?

- Comme d'habitude. Par contre, rien à voir avec ton repas, mais vu qu'on avance encore d'un pas dans notre relation…

- Oui ?

- Je pense qu'il est temps que je visite ton appartement.

- Edward, on en a déjà parlé.

- Oui, et je soutiens que c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Tu es prête à rencontrer mes parents mais pas à me montrer ton appartement !

- Il n'y a rien à montrer !

- Tu me caches quelque chose ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Bah, j'en sais rien. Les restes de ton ex petit-ami, une table de torture sexuelle…

- T'es con. Je t'ai dit pourquoi. Mon appartement entier fait ta cuisine ou ta chambre. C'est pas glorieux.

- Je ne suis pas avec toi pour ton appartement. Je suis avec toi, pour toi. Je m'en fiches que tu vives dans un 10m² ou un palace. Je veux juste voir où tu es quand tu n'es pas ici pour dormir.

- En ce moment, c'est rare que je ne sois pas là.

- Bella !

Je ne voulais pas qu'il vit où j'habitais. Je n'avas rien à cacher à part la nullité de ma pitoyable demeure. Je ne voulais pas mais d'un autre côté, j'en avais assez de me disputer avec lui à ce propos. Je tergiversais encore et encore, lorsque je le sentis venir se placer derrière moi, embrassant ma nuque dégagée. Ses bras vinrent encerclé ma taille et me mirent debout. Il m'embrassa pendant un instant, avant de me regarder dans les yeux, une moue séductrice collée sur le visage.

- C'est quand le gala ?

- Demain soir. Ça tombe bien, c'est le soir où le club est fermé. Et puis, tu te prépares chez toi, je monte pour te chercher et tu me montres par la même occasion ton appartement. Je ne serais pas le premier à entrer dans ton antre personnel, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, mais pour l'instant, tu es le seul…

- Bella, tu ne peux pas tout rapporter au sexe !

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça !

Riant ensemble, je crochetais mes bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassais tendrement. J'aimais particulièrement ces moments. D'habitude fougueux, nous étions calme, ne cherchant pas à gagner face à l'autre. Je savais exactement ce que je ressentais pour lui : de l'amour. Mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire, pas encore, je ne voulais pas souffrir à nouveau. Il passa ses mains sous mes fesses afin de me porter et il nous amena dans le salon. S'installant sur le canapé, il me fit me mettre à califourchon sur lui. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me séparer de lui alors je collais nos deux torses avec force. Calant ma tête dans son cou, déposant des petits baisers sur sa peau, fermant les yeux, je me sentais vraiment bien. Ses doigts glissaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale, m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps.

- Bella…

- Ok.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne vais pas me préparer chez moi, la salle de bain est trop petite mais je vais aller chercher mes vêtements et tout autre produit nécessaire. Alors, tu viens avec moi.

- Tu es d'accord pour que je visite ton appartement ?

- Visiter est peut-être un grand mot. Tu as juste à mettre le pied dans l'entrée et tu as tout vu. Mais c'est d'accord. Aujourd'hui, comme ça, demain on ne bouge pas avant la soirée.

- Merci, ma belle.

- De rien. Merci à toi aussi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour m'avoir donné du temps. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'adore plus que tout.

**_Tu l'aimes plus que tout, espèce de lâche…_**

- Pareil pour moi, ma douce, pareil pour moi.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 19. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dnner vos critiques grâce au petit bouton vert...**

**A bientôt.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment chaud au coeur... Désolée pour l'attente mais je suis en mini-vacances et je ne peux pas poster comme je veux à cause du manque d'Internet, enfin bref, j'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre qui va suivre.**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Point de vue Bella**

Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de lui montrer mon appartement mais j'avais tout de même cédé. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais absolument rien, c'est l'effet que me faisait Edward. Il pourrait me faire faire ce qu'il voulait. À ma plus grande peur. J'avais été angoissé pendant tout le trajet dans la voiture mais mon compagnon tentait de me rassurer, me disant qu'il n'allait pas me juger à cause de mon chez moi. Il venait de se garer devant l'immeuble, mais je ne sortais pas de la Volvo. Soufflant lourdement, il sortit de la voiture en premier et vint m'ouvrir la portière.

- Bella, ne fais pas l'enfant, on s'est mis d'accord.

- Mais je ne fais pas l'enfant, je me prépare mentalement.

- C'est bon, tu t'es assez préparé ?

- Ouais, c'est bon.

Je pris alors la main qu'il me tendit et sortis de la voiture. Nous entrâmes tous deux dans mon immeuble, prîmes l'ascenseur et montâmes au 6ième étage. Arrivée sur le palier de mon appartement, ma voisine sortit.

- Bonjour Isabella…

- Bonjour madame Bouchard. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- J'espère que vous n'allez pas faire de bruit avec ce garçon, dans votre appartement.

- Non, je viens juste chercher quelques affaires et ensuite, je m'en vais.

- Bien, parce que je vous rappelle que votre pièce principale est collée à la mienne et que par conséquent, j'entends tout.

- Madame Bouchard, c'est ça ?

- Oui, jeune homme.

- Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas entendu de bruit, venant de l'appartement d'Isabella ?

- Edward…

- Quelques temps. J'en suis étonnée, d'ailleurs. D'habitude, ça se produisait assez souvent, je dirais…

- Merci, madame Bouchard. On doit y aller, on est en retard. Edward, entre ! Au revoir, madame Bouchard.

Nous entrâmes tous les deux dans mon très humble demeure. Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulé et nous n'avions pas bougé de l'entrée, ni prononcé une parole. Je n'osais pas regarder son visage, je n'avais pas envie de voir son expression, quelle qu'elle soit. Alors que je venais de fermer les yeux et respirer un bon coup, je sentis ses lèvres se placer sur ma joue. Ouvrant les yeux, je le vis entrain de me regarder, sourire en coin sur le visage. Je fis ensuite un signe de main vers ce qu'y me servait de pièce et me tournais vers mon petit-ami.

- Eh voilà ! Ça ne valait pas le coup de venir, hein ? On a vite fait le tour…

- Oui, mais au moins, je sais où tu habites. Et je comprend ta réaction, la première fois que tu es venue chez moi. Et tu avais tord.

- Sur quoi ?

- Ma chambre est plus grande. Ça fait seulement ma salle de bain.

- Crétin.

Il se plaça ensuite derrière moi et me déposa un baiser dans les cheveux. Me détachant de son étreinte, je m'avançais dans le petit studio et ouvris une fenêtre. Je n'étais pas venu ici depuis quelques jours et la poussière commençait à prendre place des lieux. Je vis du coin de l'œil Edward, s'asseyant sur mon clic-clac. Il me demanda ensuite de le rejoindre sur mon canapé convertible et me prit dans ses bras.

- T'as pas de télé ?

- Non.

- Je comprends aussi pourquoi tu aimes tant ma cuisine, ça ne doit pas être facile de faire de la bonne nourriture dans ta kitchenette. Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne veux pas aller trop vite mais que dirais-tu de venir vivre chez moi, de façon plus régulière ?

- Edward, je suis déjà tout le temps chez toi…

- Oui, mais tu viens souvent ici pour te changer avant ou après le boulot. Tu pourrais faire le plein de vêtements et de produits de beauté et les mettre chez moi.

- Tu me proposes en quelque sorte de vivre chez toi à plein-temps ? À poser mes affaires, quoi…

- On dirait.

- Euh… Edward, je…

- Cherche de quoi t'habiller pour demain soir. On en reparlera quand tu seras prête.

Je voyais bien qu'il était déçu mais je ne pouvais pas tout simplement lui dire oui. Je m'étais déjà brûlé les ailes en mettant tout de côté pour un homme, je n'allais pas refaire les mêmes bêtises. Avec Edward cela semblait simple mais avec Démétri aussi c'était simple… Je secouais la tête, m'enlevant ces mauvais souvenirs. J'embrassais ensuite le crâne de mon compagnon et me mis à la recherche d'une bonne robe. La plupart de mes tenues étaient courtes à cause du club mais aussi car j'adorais être sexy. J'avais cependant quelques vêtements sobres et je trouvais la robe idéale pour la rencontre avec les parents d'Edward. Je la mis donc correctement dans mon sac, pris également des sous-vêtements pour aller avec et mis aussi mon maquillage ainsi que mon shampoing à la fraise dans le sac. Revenant de ma mini salle de bain, je vis mon petit-ami devant la fenêtre.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller.

- Ok. T'es sûre que tu as tout prit ?

- Oui. Tenue, maquillages et autres produits… C'est bon.

- On y va alors.

**Point de vue Edward**

Je ne la comprend vraiment pas. Pourquoi avoir attendu plus d'un mois avant de me faire venir chez elle ? Ce n'était pas si horrible ! Bon, d'accord, par rapport à la villa, c'était minable mais quand même… Je suis dégoûté de m'être engueulé avec elle, je ne sais combien de fois, juste pour ça. J'avoue l'avoir un peu charrié en disant que ma chambre était plus grande que tout son studio mais c'est mignon chez elle. Mais je dois dire également que je voulais plus pour ma douce et c'est comme ça que je m'étais retrouvé à l'inviter à venir habiter chez moi. C'était sorti comme ça, sur une impulsion. J'avais été peiné de voir qu'elle avait refusé ma proposition mais d'un côté, je la comprenais. Nous n'avions jamais parlé de l'avenir, ça ne faisait qu'un mois et demi que nous étions en couple et nous ne nous étions pas encore dit qu'on s'aimait. En tout cas, pour ma part, c'était le cas, mais pour elle ?

Le trajet jusqu'à la villa se fit dans le calme. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, ce calme était pesant. Bella avait renversé sa tête en arrière, triturait ses mains, fronçait les sourcils et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. L'observant depuis un certain temps, je savais parfaitement qu'elle tergiversait sur quelque chose d'important. Certainement à la demande que je lui avais faite plus tôt. Je ne voulais surtout pas la déranger, même si j'aurais aimé être doté du don de télépathie pour savoir vers où ses pensées la menaient. Une fois à la villa, elle sortit de la voiture et alla se mettre devant la télé. Pas un mot ne fut échangé jusqu'à notre arrivée au club le soir même.

Quelques heures plus tard, le night allait fermé ses portes mais James, le client habituel de Bella, voulait absolument un privée avec cette dernière.

- Elle a fini sa soirée, il fallait s'y prendre avant, James…

- D'habitude, elle fait tous les shows qu'on lui demande.

- Oui, eh bien, ce soir, elle est fatiguée. Tu reviendras après-demain et tu l'auras ton privé.

- Je le veux maintenant. Le client est roi, on ne te l'a jamais appris, Cullen ?

- Tu vas prendre la porte et revenir jeudi car là, maintenant, on ferme. Et ne m'oblige pas à aller chercher Félix pour qu'il te vire à coup de pompe au cul. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'est jamais tendre et encore moins avec toi.

- Ok, mais tu me réserves un show privé avec ma Bella, jeudi, sans faute.

- C'est fait, maintenant, dehors.

C'était une des choses que je ne supportais plus depuis que j'étais avec Bella. Ils se l'appropriaient tous alors qu'elle était à moi. Au risque de paraître macho, je déteste voir tous ces mecs la reluquer ou encore la toucher, même pour « plaisanter », comme ils disent. J'étais pareil qu'eux avant mais là, je ne supportais plus d'entendre les « elle est bonne », « putain, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais me la faire »… Je ne voulais pas l'entendre sachant que c'était destiné à MA petite-amie. Pour voir la réaction de Bella, je lui avais demandé si elle ne voulait pas arrêter de danser au club… J'avais cru pendant une minute qu'elle allait me tuer du regard.

La fin de la nuit s'était également passé dans le silence. Bella était sans arrêt plongé dans ses pensées. Pour la première fois depuis que nous étions ensemble, nous ne fîmes pas l'amour en rentrant. Dire que j'étais frustré n'était pas faux. Pourquoi lui avais-je demandé de venir vivre chez moi ?

**_Parce que tu en meurs d'envie, fou d'amour que tu es pour elle…_**

En plus, ce n'était pas vraiment un grand changement. Elle était tout le temps à la villa. Elle aurait juste à apporter tout ce qu'elle avait besoin pour vivre, sans plus retourner à son studio pour chercher vêtements, sous-vêtements, produits de toilette… Enfin bref, j'étais assez fatigué de la soirée donc je la regardais entrain de lire son bouquin. Elle enroulait ses cheveux entre ses doigts, complètement absorbée par le récit. Alors que je commençais à sombrer, elle se retourna vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien.

- D'accord.

**_Quoi ?_**

- D'accord pour quoi ?

- Si je fais bonne impression sur tes parents, je viendrais vivre ici. Mais hors de question que je redonne mon appartement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si ça se passe mal entre toi et moi, j'ai envie d'avoir de quoi me retourner. Si on vient à se séparer, je veux avoir un toit où vivre et ne pas aller squatter chez Jasper, qui ne serait pas contre mais je n'ais pas envie de lui faire perdre ses chances avec Alice…

- Quelles chances avec Alice ?

- T'es bien un mec, toi. Jasper craque littéralement pour Alice mais même lui ne le sait pas encore. Vous êtes mous…

- Je ne suis pas mou et je peux te le prouver, maintenant.

- Tu peux dire que je ne parle que de sexe ! Alors, c'est bon pour toi ?

- Même si tu vas payer un loyer pour rien, c'est bon pour moi. De toutes façons, ça ne change rien à notre relation. Tu vas juste envahir mes placards avec tes fringues, plus tentants les uns des autres. J'aime que tu sois là et donc, je serais très content de ne pas attendre en bas de chez toi le temps que tu prennes tout ce dont tu as besoin pour le lendemain. Ok ?

- Ok. Maintenant, je suis crevé et je veux être en forme pour rencontrer tes parents alors, dodo.

- Dodo…

Elle posa son livre sur la table de chevet, éteignit la lampe et je la ramenais vers moi. Après l'avoir embrassé tendrement, nous nous endormîmes.

* * *

**Je sais que ce n'est pas encore la rencontre avec les parents d'Edward, mais promis, c'est pour le prochain chapitre. Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus long que je vous ai écrit depuis le début de la fiction mais je suis en vacances, comme je l'ai dit en haut et je voulais absolument vous donner un petit quelque chose et vous montrez comment la relation entre Edward et Bella évolue...**

**A bientôt pour la suite. En attendant, une petite review sera la bien venue !!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Pas de blabla aujourd'hui, à part merci pour vos reviews et alertes et bienvenue à tous les nouveaux lecteurs (nouvelles lectrices)...**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Point de vue Edward**

Sur les conseils de ma mère, j'avais mis un costume noir avec une chemise blanche sans cravate. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que ma belle porterait, elle n'avait pas voulu me montrer sa robe. Je savais juste qu'elle serait noire et donc que je serais accordé à elle. Il était 19heures et j'attendais Bella dans l'entrée.

- Bella ! On va en retard !

- J'ARRIVE !

Après quelques minutes, j'entendis le bruit de ses talons résonnaient sur le sol. Il va falloir que je reste à ses côtés, connaissant son adresse hors du club. J'avais toujours trouvé ça bizarre qu'elle soit la pire de gaffeuse à la villa et qu'elle soit stable sur ses talons à la boîte.

La scène se déroula comme dans les films : au ralenti. Je vis d'abord ses bottes noirs, qui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux puis l'ourlet de sa robe noire. Elle était plus longue que ces robes habituelles. Quand elle se trouva face à moi, elle me sourit timidement et fit un tour sur elle-même.

- Alors ? Ça va comme ça ?

- Bella, tu es magnifique. La robe est ravissante. Par contre…

- Quoi ? Elle est trop courte ? Elle…

- Bella. La robe est très bien mais t'es sûre pour les talons ?

- J'allais pas mettre des ballerines avec ce genre de robe…

- Ok. Tu es prête ? On peut y aller ?

- Bien sûr.

- Ça va bien se passer, Bella.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Ma mère est toute excitée de te rencontrer car tu es la première que je vais lui présenter officiellement comme ma petite-amie. Elle sera ravie et je sais qu'elle va t'adorer. Et puis, même si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en fiche totalement car je sais que je suis bien avec toi. Alors maintenant, tu mets ton manteau et on y va. Et ma mère va t'adorer.

- D'accord.

Je sentais qu'elle n'était pas sincère et qu'elle pensait que ça allait mal se passer mais je ne dis rien et l'accompagnais à la voiture. Lors du trajet, Bella me demanda comment était ma mère, ce qu'elle aimait. Pareil concernant mon père. Plus stressée qu'elle, il n'y avait pas. Je tentais par tous les moyens de la calmer mais impossible. Alors que nous sortions de la Volvo, je nouais mes doigts aux siens et l'amenais avec moi à l'intérieur de l'établissement où se dérouler le gala. La salle était déjà bien remplie mais je repérais tout de même mes parents. Je les connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils s'ennuyaient.

Esmée et Carlisle Cullen étaient connus pour leur générosité envers diverses associations caritatives et pour leur activités au sein de ces dernières mais, étant leur fils, je savais qu'ils détestaient faire parti de ce genre de gala. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais confiant dans leur jugement envers Bella. Cette dernière avait bien plus de points communs avec ma mère qu'elle ne le pensait. Esmée n'avait pas toujours été la femme riche qu'elle était à présent. Elle était auparavant une Platt et sa famille était la plus pauvre de sa ville natale. Pour pouvoir faire de longue étude, elle avait dû travailler 3fois plus que les autres et elle avait accédé à l'université grâce à une bourse complète. Mon père m'avait un jour racontait leur rencontre… Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas vous la raconter, c'est trop long (et chiant).

Enfin bref, nous étions à quelques mètres de mes parents et je ressentis la poigne de ma belle se resserrait sur ma main. Je me penchais à son oreille et lui murmurais de se relaxer.

- Mon chéri ! Comment tu vas ? Et je suppose que c'est la charmante Bella. Je suis Esmée, la mère de ce phénomène. Tu vas bien ?

- Maman… Laisse-la souffler et répondre à toutes tes questions.

- Edward… Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, madame Cullen. Et je vais bien, merci.

- Pas de madame Cullen, j'ai un prénom, c'est Esmée. Et tu connais déjà mon mari, Carlisle.

- Oui. Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?

- Je vais bien, tu as l'air mieux aussi mais je me serais si tu n'avais pas guérie en plus d'un mois.

Ma douce était souriante et avait même commencé à m'ignorer en parlant avec ma mère. Je regardais à droite et à gauche pour voir de quoi d'occuper, laissant les deux femmes en pleine discussion. Mes yeux se posèrent d'abord sur le bar, puis sur une grande blonde qui ne m'était pas inconnu…

**Point de vue Bella**

La mère d'Edward était un ange. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous étions entrain de discuter mais je ne m'ennuyais pas du tout, au contraire, je m'amusais très bien. Esmée n'était pas comme toutes ses femmes riches et hautaine. Non, elle était simple et nous nous moquions même de certaines qui voulaient se la jouer « femme du monde ». Edward était parti de son côté après m'avoir embrassé brièvement mais je dois avouer que je ne m'en étais pas formaliser.

Je parlais de tout avec Esmée. J'appris donc que même si elle aimait décorer les maisons et autres bâtiments, sa passion numéro une était la photographie. Qu'elle aimait plus que tut son fils et qu'elle était heureuse qu'il m'ait rencontré car j'avais l'air d'une fille bien. Mais la conversation se tourna ensuite sur quelque chose d'encore plus intéressant.

- J'avoue avoir été nerveuse de vous rencontrer. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rencontrer les parents de mes petits-amis… En fait, pour être franche, Edward est en quelque sorte mon premier.

- Oh, tu sais, Edward ne m'en a pas ramené cent à la maison. Tu es juste la deuxième.

- La deuxième ? Qui était la première ?

- Heïdi. La grande blonde avec qui il parle au bar.

Effectivement, Edward était entrain de parler avec une blonde. Elle était très bien foutue, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Et sa tenue… Elle portait une robe blanche très courte, sans brettelles. La dite Heïdi riait aux éclats et ne se gênait pas pour lui toucher le bras ou se coller à lui. Et Edward ? Bah, il faisait rien pour la repousser.

- Bella, je connais ce regard.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Carlisle était un peu comme Edward étant jeune. Il allait de fille en fille, sans sentiments.

- Vous plaisantez ? Carlisle, en coureur de jupon ?

- Non, non, je ne plaisante pas. J'ai dû faire des pieds et des mains pour l'avoir. J'ai ensuite appris qu'il m'aimait en secret depuis des mois et des mois mais qu'il n'avait pas le courage de venir me voir. Et à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec une fille ou faisait la bise à une fille, je le regardais comme ça. Avec une certaine haine pour la fille et une crainte pour lui. Bella, je n'aime pas dire des choses comme ça mais… Heïdi n'est pas une fille bien.

- Je ne comprend pas. Vous ne me connaissez pas depuis des années et vous m'avez dit que j'avais l'air bien pour votre fils. Qu'est-ce qu'y vous fait dire que Heïdi n'est pas mieux pour lui.

- Premièrement, ils ne sont plus ensemble. Elle l'a trompé. Deuxièmement, elle n'est pas saine. À ce que je peux voir de toi, tu es naturelle alors qu'elle, elle ressemble à toutes les femmes que nous avons critiqué, il n'y a pas deux minutes. Sans parler du fait, qu'elle est refaite de la tête aux pieds…

- Sérieux ?

- Son nez : un faux. Son menton : affiné. Ses seins : grossis. Elle avait un peu de ventre, trois fois rien mais elle l'a enlevé. Même si je n'écoute pas les rumeurs, il est dit qu'elle s'est rendu au Japon pour subir une opération pour s'allonger.

- S'allonger ?

- Se grandir. Bref, elle n'est pas bien pour mon fils et quand il me l'a présenté, je l'ai tout de suite su. Et en te voyant, j'ai tout de suite su que tu étais une fille bien. Je ne me suis jamais trompé sur les gens et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que mon instinct me fera faux-bond. Je crois que tu as séduit mon Edward et ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Alors fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que tu n'as pas à craindre Heïdi.

Malgré son insistance, je ne pouvais me relaxer. Alors qu'un silence s'était installé entre nous, Rosalie arriva, tout sourire, vêtue d'une robe pourpre très élégante. Elle nous fit la bise et nous allâmes prendre place à une des table libre. La mère et la fille parlèrent pendant quelques temps. Emmett n'avait pas eu envie de venir à la petite sauterie et était allé faire un tour avec Jazz. Mon regard était sans cesse porté sur Edward et cette bimbo.

- C'est une salope !

- Rosalie Cullen ! Surveille ton langage.

- Mais maman, regarde-la à faire son allumeuse avec Edward.

- Elle n'a aucune chance. Bella est plus saine, plus jolie et plus intelligente et je suis certaine qu'Edward en a conscience.

- Je connais Edward même s'il aime Bella, il ne lui résiste jamais.

- Bien joué, Rose, tu vas effrayer Bella.

- Non, ça va Esmée. Tu dis qu'il ne peut pas lui résister ?

- En fait, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent, ça finit en partie de jambes en l'air. C'est vrai qu'elle est sexy et qu'elle a des atouts et un mec comme Edward ne peut résister à ça. Mais, je me trompe peut-être. Enfin, sûrement.

La soirée se termina plutôt bien, à l'exception de Heïdi qui faisait sangsue auprès d'Edward. Sur les coups de minuit, nous décidâmes de partir, tout comme les parents Cullen et Rose. Cette dernière et moi avions pas mal discuter et elle m'avait dit que si Edward me faisait du mal, elle prendrait plaisir à lui foutre sur la tronche. Nous avions énormément ri avec Esmée et nous étions promis de nous revoir très prochainement. Contrairement à l'aller, le retour en voiture se fit dans le silence le plus total, même pas de musique. Je regardais par la fenêtre alors que mon compagnon nous ramenait à la villa.

**Point de vue Edward**

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que j'allais en prendre pour mon grade une fois à la maison. Bella était silencieuse dans la voiture et ne portait pas un seul regard dans ma direction. C'est vrai que je l'avais un peu délaissé durant la soirée, voir carrément lâché mais je savais qu'elle était d'entre bonnes mains. J'avais passé la plupart de la soirée avec Heïdi, mon ex. C'était la seule, avant Bella, avec qui j'avais passé le cap des deux mois. C'est la meilleure amie d'une de nos cousines, à Rose et moi et nous avions eu une relation alors que nous avions 18ans. Heïdi m'avait trompé avec un bouffon. Je me demandais toujours pourquoi mais j'avais décidé de jouer les amis avec elle. Il y avait prescription.

Une fois garée devant la villa, elle sortit de la Volvo et se dirigea vers la porte. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle attendait que j'ouvre. Je m'effaçais pour la laisser entrer, elle s'engouffra dans la maison et partit dans la direction de la chambre.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- T'as passé une bonne soirée ?

- Oui et je sais que toi aussi. Ma mère avait l'air ravie de t'avoir rencontré.

- Tu aurais pu en être sûr si tu avais passé la soirée ave nous mais de toute évidence, tu avais mieux à faire…

- Serait-ce une crise de jalousie ?

- Non ! Mais c'est le premier soir où je rencontre tes parents et toi, tu me laisses toute seule ! Tu préfères parler à ton ex.

- Comment tu…

- Ta mère me l'a dit. C'est dingue, comment tu peux passer de elle à moi ? Je ne dis pas que je suis moche comparé à elle mais je ne suis pas du tout le même style. Je ne suis pas une Barbie.

- Et c'est ce qu'y me plait chez toi.

- Qui me dit que…

- Bella, je suis avec toi. Pas Heïdi. Toi. Si je voulais être avec elle, je le serais depuis le temps.

- Je te dis que je suis d'accord pour vivre avec toi, ce matin et toi… Toi, tu passes la soirée à faire rire une dinde complètement refaite.

- Comment tu sais qu'elle est refaite ?

- Ta mère me l'a dit…

- Bella, fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison de te croire.

**_Tu peux le dire, Edward. Maintenant._**

- Parce que je t'aime.

- Quoi ?

- Je voulais pas te le dire lors d'une mini dispute mais je t'aime.

- Ouah ! Tu m'aimes…

- Oui.

- Tu ne me dis pas ça pour m'embobiner ?

- Bella, je suis avec toi depuis presque deux mois même plus, il me semble… Franchement, tu crois vraiment que je veux t'embobiner ? Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais couché ensemble et je n'attends rien de toi. À part que tu ais les mêmes sentiments que moi.

Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Je m'approchais d'elle doucement et l'attirais vers moi en plaçant mes mains sur ses hanches. Bella passa ses bras autour de ma nuque et colla son visage contre mon torse. Je me détachais doucement d'elle et baisa son front, ses joues, son nez, son menton. Je me baissais encore plus, de telle sorte à être à genoux face à elle. Je lui enlevais une botte, puis l'autre. Je fis glisser mes mains le long de ses jambes, sous la robe. J'enlevais ensuite ses bas, délicatement, lui déposant des baisers à chaque centimètre de peau découvert. Une fois fait, je m'affairais à lui enlever sa robe pour laisser place à ses sous-vêtements. Embrassant son nombril, je léchais la peau de son ventre, tout en remontant vers sa poitrine merveilleuse.

Je la délestais de son petite culotte et dégrafais son carcan, embrassant, mordillant et léchant ses clavicules, l'une après l'autre. Elle se retrouva nue et magnifique face à moi et je la portais pour l'allonger sur le lit. Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'occuper de son intimité, Bella me repoussa et entreprit de m'enlever mes vêtements. Le même manège reprit, sauf que cette fois, c'était moi le receveur de tous ces baisers et attentions. Une fois nus tous les deux, je la retournais sur le dos et embrassais son doux visage.

- Edward…

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime aussi et je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, là, maintenant, avant que je ne me consume entièrement…

- Tes désirs sont les miens.

Me plaçant entre ses cuisses, je m'enfonçais doucement en elle. Nous avions fait un dépistage et nous étions clean tous les deux, par conséquent : plus besoin de préservatif et donc, plus de sensation. Sa moiteur me rendit tout de suite plus dur et ses gémissements également. Arrivée au fond de son antre, je restais immobile, profitant un maximum de sa chaleur et de son étroitesse. Mais ma douce ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et commença à bouger son bassin contre le mien. Je m'activais alors, répondant à ses supplications silencieuses. Allant et venant en elle, nous ne mîmes pas longtemps avant d'arriver à notre apogée. Un puissant orgasme nous traversa en même temps et nous crions nos prénoms à l'unisson.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 21, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu...**

**Laissez-moi vos critiques grâce au bouton vert qui n'attend qu'une chose : que vous clikiez dessus !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Point de vue Edward**

Elle dansait sur la scène alors que tous les mecs l'acclamaient avec beaucoup trop d'entrain à mon goût. Ce soir, les filles avaient décidés de s'amuser un peu et elle portaient toutes des tenues plus affriolantes, les unes des autres. Ma Bella portait la même tenue qu'elle portait le matin où elle m'avait fait mon show privée et je lui en voulais un peu. C'était la tenue qui avait débuté notre relation et je ne voulais pas qu'elle bouge pour les autres dans cette tenue. Je lui avais fait une mini scène mais elle m'avait remis à ma place, me disant que je n'étais pas le prix pour qui elle avait dansé dans cette tenue et m'avait relancé le sujet de Heïdi en pleine face.

Je croyais qu'elle m'avait pardonné mais j'avais dû me rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas le cas. Ma mère m'avait appelé pour me dire que je m'étais comporté en véritable goujat (reprenant ces mots) et que Bella avait raison d'être reparti chez elle. Car oui, elle avait dormi chez elle les 2dernières nuits… Nous nous étions dit « je t'aime » pour se disputer le lendemain. Mais nous nous l'étions dit, c'était le principal pour moi. J'avais joué le gros con, il fallait que j'assume maintenant mais la voir se trémousser sur un des clients était au dessus de mes forces. J'étais au bar et derrière moi, Jasper bouillait également de l'attitude d'Alice. Elle portait elle aussi une tenue très courte et dansait assise sur un des clients. Nous savions que c'était leur job mais nous ne pouvions pas nous empêcher d'être jaloux.

Je sortais avec Bella depuis à peu près deux mois, Jazz s'était lancé et était avec Alice depuis à peine quatre jours. Je buvais vodka sur vodka mais je savais que ça n'arrangerait pas les choses, loin de là même. L'alcool me montait au cerveau et la voir me faisait encore plus mal. L'ambiance était aussi échauffé que d'habitude mais les filles étaient plus tentatrices. Il y avait aussi James, qui regardait ma Bella avait un peu trop d'insistance à mon goût. J'avais été en quelque sorte obligé de lui donner un privée avec MA petite-amie car c'était le meilleur client de la boite (il était là tous les soirs) et comme il me l'avait si bien fait remarqué : le client est roi. Je savais qu'il avait eu des rapports avec Bella avant moi et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il allait tout faire pour en avoir encore. Après tout, on parlait de la fille la plus sexy, la plus bandante et la plus chaude du club et de Los Angeles.

Bella avait l'air heureuse dans son rôle… d'allumeuse. Car oui, elle jouait aux allumeuses. Elle pouvait me traiter d'avoir passer toute une soirée avec mon ex, moi je ne m'étais pas collé à Heïdi.

- Un autre, Jazz.

- Edward, tu n'as pas…

- J'ai dit un autre.

- D'accord…

Il me servi un shoot de vodka que je descendis en moins d'une seconde. Mon regard était fixé sur Bella. Je ne l'avais pas quitté depuis le début des festivités et elle ? Elle avait l'air d'avoir oublié ma présence. Pas un seul regard, un seul sourire… Pas un seul contact de la soirée. Vint l'heure de son privé avec James. Lui prenant la main, elle se dirigeait vers la salle en sa compagnie. Une danse en privé durait 15minutes. Si ils restaient une minute de plus dans cette salle, j'irais les rappeler à l'ordre.

- Salut Edward…

Je tournais la tête pour tomber sur Heïdi. J'hochais la tête en signe de bonjour et reportais mon attention sur la salle des privés. Mon ex se posta devant moi, me cachant la vue. Je soufflais bruyamment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Heïdi ?

- Parler, comme la dernière fois. Ta petite-amie n'est pas là ?

- Elle travaille.

- Oui, ou prend du plaisir. Tu sais, danser sur des mecs, c'est pas un travail mais plutôt un hobbies. Elle le fait parce qu'elle aime ça.

- Où tu veux en venir ?

- Cette Bella n'est pas faite pour toi.

- Laisse-moi deviner… Celle qui est faite pour moi : c'est toi ?

- Absolument. Je te l'ai dit, je te le dis et je te le redirais. Toi et moi, c'était explosif. On s'entendait à tous les points de vue. On est fait pour être ensemble. Edward, tu me manques.

- Je suis avec Bella et je suis heureux. Tu ne me manques pas.

- Tu sais que c'est faux. Tu le sais au fond de toi que tu m'aimes toujours mais tu es trop fier pour te l'avouer.

J'avais toujours été un faible avec Heïdi mais j'aimais Bella plus que tout. J'avais toujours cru que l'expérience que j'avais eu auparavant m'avait brisé mais je m'étais gouré. Je pouvais à nouveau aimé et celle qui m'avait permis ça se trouvait dans une pièce close, avec un mec, qui l'avait baisé il y a pas moins de quatre mois. Les mains de mon ex commençaient à caresser mon torse par-dessus ma chemise. J'entourais mes mains autour de ses poignets et la repoussais.

- J'aime Bella, plus que tout. Je n'ais jamais aimé aussi intensément même quand nous étions ensemble. Mon amour pour toi n'est rien, il n'est plus rien. Alors maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, Heïdi. Repars à New York et oublie-moi.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Si. Tu vas retourner avec… je sais plus son nom et me lâcher. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Va-t'en.

- Mais…

- Maintenant.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et moi je me contrôlais pour ne pas la mettre dehors moi-même. Dans un dernier élan, elle posa ses lèvres sur ma joue avant de me dire « au revoir ». Après son départ et un autre verre, je remarquais qu'il ne restait plus que deux minutes à Bella et à James pour sortir de la salle. Passant rageusement mes mains dans ma tignasse, je me demandais ce qu'il faisait réellement. Je devenais complètement paranoïaque mais je m'en fichais, il s'agissait de Bella, merde ! La musique de la salle principale se termina, ce qui m'indiqua que le privé se terminait également. Je me levais alors que je vis la porte s'ouvrir. Ma Bella souriait de toutes ses dents et James la tenait par la taille. Elle fronça un instant les sourcils et fit signe que « non » à son accompagnateur. Il se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle mais, pour mon plaisir, Bella se recula un peu.

**Point de vue Bella**

Sous les conseils avisés de Rosalie, Alice et Esmée (eh oui, elle m'avait téléphoné pour savoir comment s'était passé le retour de la soirée), j'avais décidé de faire languir un peu mon petit-ami. Cela faisait trois jours que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour et aussi trois jours que je ne dormais pas chez lui. Si je devais être fanche, j'en avais marre d'être distante avec lui, de ne pas pouvoir le toucher à ma guise, l'embrasser tout le temps ou encore lui sourire ou le prendre dans mes bras tout simplement. Mais je le devais. Même si je ne lui avais pas avoué, le voir avec cette blonde décolorée m'avait fait énormément de mal. Il aurait dû le comprendre, lui qui déteste que tous ces mecs me regardent entrain de danser pour eux.

Ce soir, les filles et moi-même avions envie de nous amuser encore plus que d'habitude. Alors au lieu de danser sur la scène prévue pour, nous circulions dans la salle, dansant contre les hommes présents et servants en même temps les boissons que notre Jazz nous préparait. J'avais aussi des shows privés et je voyais qu'Edward n'appréciait pas cet engouement autour de ma personne. Le pire, c'était que James n'arrêtait pas de me tourner autour et avait même commandé une danse privée. Je savais qu'il attendait plus ou du moins, je savais que si je lui donnais plus, il n'allait pas me refuser. Alors que j'amenais mon client dans la salle privée, je vis Edward et Heïdi au bar. Je fus à deux doigts de laisser James en plan pour aller les retrouver mais je savais très bien qu'il ne me laisserait pas faire.

Comme à son habitude, James voulut braver les interdits en me touchant mais je le rappelais tout le temps à l'ordre.

- Avant, tu n'étais pas comme ça… Je pouvais te toucher et tu ne disais rien.

- Oui, mais maintenant, je ne suis plus libre et tu le sais, James. Alors arrête de te comporter comme un con, s'il te plait.

- Mais tu es si tentant dans cette petite tenue… Hum…

- J'ai dit « s'il te plaît ».

- D'accord, mais à la condition que tu bouges vraiment ton petit cul, rien que pour moi, là maintenant.

- C'est ce que je fais. Arrête de me parler et je danserais mieux.

James était un beau garçon, comparé aux autres mais il n'avait rien de plus qu'Edward. Il avait les cheveux coupés assez courts, une belle gueule, un tatouage sur le biceps et je savais, pour l'avoir vu nu, qu'il en avait un également sur l'abdomen et sur le mollet. C'était un beau gosse blond aux yeux bleus. Toutes les filles pourraient se damner pour l'avoir mais lui et moi nous entendions qu'au niveau sexuel. Il était trop macho pour moi et j'aimais avoir une certaine indépendance. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des choses qui me faisait aimer Edward. Il ne tenait pas à me contrôler, sauf des fois au lit mais ça j'aimais beaucoup… Je finissais mon show pour James mais ce dernier ne voulait pas sortir de la pièce. J'avançais donc, lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas de rallonge possible. Je lui souris grandement en ouvrant la porte. Il tenta de m'embrasser comme souvent après mes shows pour lui mais j'esquivais bien entendu.

- Tu ne seras pas avec ton Edward pour toujours, ma belle. Et là, tu viendras me voir et je te ferais grimper au septième ciel…

- James, si tu ne me fais monter qu'au septième ciel, je ne vais rien ressentir car avec Edward, c'est le nirvana.

Il grogna alors que je rigolais à son nez. Il repartit aux côtés de sa bande de potes. Mon regard balaya la salle, à la recherche d'Edward ou de Heïdi mais aucuns des deux n'étaient là. La panique s'empara lentement de moi.

_**Je connais Edward même s'il aime Bella, il ne lui résiste jamais…**_

Les paroles de Rosalie envahirent mon esprit. Et si j'avais joué la conne à ne pas être avec lui depuis 3jours…

_**Ça voudra dire qu'il ne tenait pas à toi ! S'il ne peut pas tenir 3jours !**_

Je vis une Alice toute excitée dans un coin, dansant collé avec un des clients. Elle adorait son job et le faisait avec tout son cœur. Je la comprenais tellement… Quand je travaillais pour Mike, ce n'était pas simple. Même si je faisais ma passion, je supportais mal de me déshabiller face à des quadragénaires (pour la plupart) mais je le faisais car c'était bien payé. Quand ma mère l'avait appris, elle m'avait renié. Mon père, même si choqué par mon choix, me parlait toujours. Quant à Billy, il n'avait pas eu d'avis et Jacob… Bah, c'était Jacob, il m'avait une ou deux fois laissé des pics mais rien de bien méchant. De toutes façons, il savait que s'il me disait la moindre chose que je n'apprécierais pas, il n'aurait pas d'argent pour vivre, alors, il se tenait à carreau.

_**En fait, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent, ça finit en partie de jambes en l'air. C'est vrai qu'elle est sexy et qu'elle a des atouts et un mec comme Edward ne peut résister à ça. Mais, je me trompe peut-être. Enfin, sûrement…** _

Avançant dans la salle, j'allais voir un Jasper qui lançait un regard noir à tous les types qui regardait sa dulcinée. J'étais très contente qu'il se soit enfin décidé à lui proposer de sortir car s'il l'avait pas fait, je serais rentrer dans leur affaire.

- Jazz, est-ce que tu sais où est Edward ?

- Dans son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu fais la gueule ?

- Non…

- Je te connais, Jasper Hale. Dis à bibi ce qui ne va pas…

- Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton petit-ami. Il ne va pas très bien et te voir tortiller du cul devant les autres n'arrange pas son humeur.

Il me laissa ensuite en plan pour aller servir un nouveau client. Passant derrière le comptoir, je me pris 3 shoots de tequila et partis en direction du bureau de mon patron et compagnon. Malgré la musique à plein régime, je posais mon oreille contre la porte, essayant d'entendre le moindre son. Oui, j'avais pas envie de le surprendre avec son ex !

_**Donne-moi une bonne raison de te croire.**_

_**Parce que je t'aime.** _

Je frappais deux coups avant d'ouvrir la porte.

**Point de vue Edward**

Deux coups retentirent et Bella fit une entrée timide dans mon bureau. Je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à contrôler mes paroles si j'ouvrais la bouche alors je la regardais, simplement. Elle s'était appuyé contre la porte et jouait avec ses mains en tapant du talon. Son regard était baissé et je voulais voir ses yeux, ils m'exprimaient ce qu'elle ne me disait pas, la plupart du temps. Alors que je me levais de ma chaise, un peu chancelant, je la vis se coller un peu plus contre la porte. Je ne bougeais plus, ne voulant pas faire quelque chose dont elle ne voulait pas.

- Je vous demande d'applaudir Isabella, pour la troisième fois ce soir. Sous vos yeux, elle va nous faire sa nouvelle chorégraphie ! Isa, c'est à toi…

Soufflant bruyamment, elle ouvrit la porte et disparue à nouveau. La musique s'éleva une nouvelle fois dans la salle mais je ne pouvais pas sortir de mon bureau. Je ne pouvais pas encore une fois les voir baver devant elle. Je ne pouvais plus…

La soirée se termina au bout d'une éternité pour moi. Bella n'était pas revenu dans mon bureau et je n'en étais pas ressorti non plus. Pour me ravitailler en boisson, j'avais envoyer un texto à Jazz pour qu'il m'amène une bouteille. J'avais aussi trouver un paquet de cigarette, que j'avais fumé en moins de trois heures (20cigarettes étaient dans le paquet). J'avais mal au crâne à force de boire et fumer et je ne devais pas avoir une belle gueule quand Bella entra dans la pièce, après le départ de tous les clients. Je ne la regardais pas, je ne pouvais pas pour le moment.

- Tout le monde est parti. Il n'y a plus que Jazz et Alice…

- Je m'en fiche (aurais-je voulu répondre mais rien ne sortait)

- Euh… Je vais aller me changer, tu veux que je reste la fin de la nuit à la villa avec toi ?

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Ça fait trois jours que tu m'ignores pratiquement et là, tu as envie de venir passer le reste de la nuit à la villa ?

- Euh… Oui.

- Tu te trémousses sur des mecs et tu veux vraiment finir la nuit avec moi ?!?

J'haussais le ton. Je n'arrivais pas à la comprendre.

- Je ne me trémousse pas, je travaille…

- Tu te trémousses ! Ne dis surtout pas le contraire ! Pour ma santé mentale, ne dis surtout pas que tu ne fais que travailler !

- Mais, c'est le cas !

- Bella, Angela fait son travail, toi tu prends du plaisir à bouger sur les mecs. Angela danse pour les clients, toi tu les allumes. Angela sait faire la part des choses, toi non !

- Très bien.

J'entendis la porte claquer et levais la tête. Elle était partie. Je me levais avec beaucoup de difficulté, étant certain de la trouver dans sa loge pour se changer. j'ouvris cette dernière à la volée avant de la refermer bruyamment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Edward ? Tu veux à nouveau me traiter de traînée ? Non, parce que si c'est le cas, pas la peine, je crois avoir compris. Et puis tiens, pendant qu'on y est ! Je ne fais pas de privé, je me tape tous les mecs du club alors que celui à qui j'ai dit « je t'aime », il n'y a pas moins de 4jours est dans le coin ! Tu sais depuis le début ce que je fais. J'aime danser mais je n'allume pas les mecs ! Je travaille ! Alors maintenant, si tu n'approuves pas mon travail, ce n'est pas de ma faute…

- Arrête…

- Arrêter quoi ?

Je levais les yeux vers elle, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. À cause de moi, Bella pleurait et je me détestais pour ça. Je me détestais de lui avoir dit toutes ses horreurs dans mon bureau. Je m'avançais doucement d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle essaya de se libérer de mon emprise mais je la gardais dans une forte étreinte. J'humais ses cheveux, embrassais son crâne, caressais son dos.

- Je suis désolé.

Elle me repoussa et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Je ne pourrais pas te pardonner aussi facilement, maintenant. Je suis désolée d'avoir joué les garces pendant ces trois derniers jours mais je ne mérite pas que tu me traites comme ça.

- Je sais mais j'ai besoin de toi.

- Et c'est comme ça que tu me le montres ? En me traitant d'allumeuse ?

- J'en ai marre de voir tous ces mecs te regarder. Je ne le supporte plus.

- Alors quoi ? Tu vas me traiter tous les soirs ?

- Je veux que tu arrêtes.

- Non.

- Bella…

- Sinon je ne fais pas ce que tu dis, on rompt, c'est ça ?

- Non, bien entendu que non. Je ne peux pas être loin de toi alors je ne vois pas comment je ferais si on rompait…

- Je… je dois me changer.

Elle se défit de mon étreinte et se déshabilla. Alors qu'elle allait remettre des vêtements par-dessus ses sous-vêtements, je me rapprochais à nouveau d'elle et la collais à moi. Elle se laissa faire cette fois, passant ses bras autour de mon cou, posant sa tête contre mon torse.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 22, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. J'ai été triste d'écrire ce chapitre car il n'y a pas de moments tendres entre Edward et Bella. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que ça va s'arranger réellement dans le prochain chapitre...**

**En attendant la suite, il y a un magnifique bouton vert qui n'attend qu'une chose : qu'on clique dessus !!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Point de vue Edward**

La sentir contre moi était réconfortant. J'avais l'impression que la soirée n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Et pourtant, elle s'était bien déroulé. J'avais traité la femme que j'aime d'allumeuse et même pire. J'avais vu pour la première fois des larmes couler sur son joli visage et tout était de ma faute. Humant l'odeur familière de ses cheveux, je fermais les yeux, qui se remplissaient de plus en plus de larmes. Je me serais cogner pour mes paroles plus que déplacés. Mais le fait qu'elle ait entouré ses bras autour de mon cou et s'était collé à moi, me réconfortait un peu et je me disais qu'elle me pardonnerait peut-être avec le temps. Même si je ne voulais pas la lâcher une seconde, je me disais qu'elle avait peut-être froid d'être en sous-vêtement. C'est avec regret que je m'écartais un peu d'elle.

- Tu veux toujours finir la nuit à la maison ?

- Je pense que je ferais mieux de rentrer à l'appartement…

- Je te raccompagne. Habille-toi et rejoins-moi dans la salle dès que tu es prête.

- Il serait sûrement préférable que tu ne conduises pas, Edward. Combien tu as bu de verres… ou de bouteilles ?

- Je vais bien, Bella…

- Non, je te raccompagne et je prendrais ensuite un taxi pour retourner chez moi. Pas de discussion. Je te rejoins dans 5minutes.

J'hochais la tête et refermais la porte après que je sois sortis de sa loge. Elle avait raison, je ne devais pas prendre le volant avec la quantité d'alcool que j'avais ingurgité mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me laisse. Comme promis, elle sortit de sa loge au bout de cinq minutes. Pour la première fois, je la vis habiller de façon simple et plus couverte que d'habitude. Elle portait un jean avec un haut simple mais élégant. Elle avait du faire un saut dans mon bureau puisqu'elle portait aussi mon manteau gris. Alors qu'elle allait l'enlever pour me la donner, je lui fis signe de la garder. J'étais certain que je n'aurais pas froid avec la dose de boissons qui circulait dans mes veines.

Lui passant les clefs de ma Volvo, je pris la place du mort (place passagère). Je détestais ne pas conduire ma voiture mais je savais que ma belle serait prudente et que c'était la meilleure des solutions.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence, seul un fond musical s'élevait dans l'habitacle. Bella était concentré à l'extrême sur la route et moi, je n'avais qu'une envie, la toucher, lui demander pardon, l'embrasser, la tenir dans mes bras. Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, nous arrivâmes à la villa. Elle sortit de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la portière.

- Allez, viens. Où sont tes clés ?

- Dans ma poche…

Elle m'aida à me mettre debout, appuyé contre la voiture et sortit les clés de ma poche. Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère, mais son expression était encore pire. Je savais que je l'avais déçu et je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce, elle prit ma main, passa mon bras autour de ses épaules et nous dirigea vers la porte. Je me serrais le plus possible à elle, sachant que je ne l'aurais sûrement pas cette nuit avec moi. Ouvrant la porte, elle me poussa délicatement à l'intérieur de la villa.

- Je… je vais aller chercher un taxi.

- Bella, tu n'en auras pas à cette heure-là.

- Il va falloir pourtant…

- Tu peux rester. Je prend la chambre d'ami, si tu veux. Ou toi, comme tu préfères. J'ai pas envie que tu partes.

- Je prend la chambre d'ami. Merci.

- Ne me remercie surtout pas.

Elle fronça une seconde les sourcils et m'emmena dans ma chambre. Elle m'allongea dans le lit et entreprit de me déshabiller. Contrairement au soir où elle avait rencontré mes parents, ce moment n'avait rien de sensuel et je savais qu'elle ne le faisait pas avec joie. Me laissant en boxer, elle commença à partir.

- Bella ! Tu peux prendre une chemise ou un T-shirt à moi, vu que tu n'as rien à te mettre pour dormir. À moins que tu pensais partir une fois que je me serais endormi…

- Je te prends une chemise.

Elle prit mes vêtements de la soirée et une chemise propre avant de me dire bonne nuit de loin et partir. Malgré la fatigue qui me pesait, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. J'avais trop peur qu'elle parte tout de même. Je tournais et retournais éternellement dans mes draps, cherchant la chaleur de ses bras, son corps, en vain. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais éveillé mais la fatigue eue enfin raison de moi et je plongeais dans le sommeil.

**Point de vue Bella**

_**Angela fait son travail, toi tu prends du plaisir à bouger sur les mecs. Angela danse pour les clients, toi tu les allumes. Angela fait la part des chose, toi non !**_

Me rappelant de son ton froid et cruel, je sursautais seule dans le lit de la chambre d'ami. Les larmes affluaient sur mon visage. Je n'avais pas pleuré autant depuis le départ de Démétri. Mais je m'apercevais qu'avec Edward, c'était pire. Il était toujours là, voulant de moi malgré ses critiques blessantes, il m'aimait et n'était pas parti comme un voleur. Il me voulait pour lui et c'était la cause de notre violente dispute. Je savais que je ne devais pas tomber à nouveau amoureuse, je savais que ça faisait souffrir mais j'ai quand même pris le risque et quoi ? Me revoilà en mille morceaux. Et ses putains de larmes m'empêchaient de dormir, me donnant un mal de crâne atroce à force de renifler comme une perdue.

Je me levais donc du lit confortable et pris la direction de la salle de bain, où je savais pouvoir trouver des médicaments. Je secouais la tête en m'apercevant que je connaissais la villa par cœur, avançant dans le noir le plus total. Même avec la connaissance du lieu, je réussis à me prendre la porte de la salle d'eau en pleine figure. Ça n'allait pas arranger mon mal de tête ! Je regardais mon visage dans le miroir et me trouvais affreuse. Mes traits étaient tirés, mes joues humides, mes cheveux en bataille et mes lèvres remplient de morsures, venant du fait que j'essayais de garder mes sanglots à l'intérieur de moi. Je tremblais, vêtue de la chemise d'Edward que j'avais prise plus tôt. Je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir dormir maintenant alors, ne retournant pas dans les draps douillets, j'entrais dans la baignoire froide et inconfortable.

Quand j'étais petite et que mes parents se disputer, j'allais dans notre salle de bain et, m'asseyant dans la baignoire, j'enroulais mes bras autour de mes jambes et me balançais d'avant en arrière, attendant que leur dispute se termine. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans mon enfance, sauf que je n'entendais pas les cris ou les pleurs de ma mère ou de mon père. La maison était calme, comme toujours. La pièce étant juste à côté de la chambre d'Edward, j'entendis un toussotement, suivi du bruit des couvertures puis plus rien. Pour avoir assez dormi avec lui, je savais que d'habitude, il ronflait légèrement et là, rien. Je me levais précipitamment de la baignoire, manquant de m'éclater le crâne sur le lavabo et me dirigeais rapidement à la chambre.

Il était étendu sur le côté où je dormais d'habitude, enlaçant presque tendrement mon coussin. La couverture était entièrement parterre et j'eus soudain peur qu'il attrape froid. Les larmes revinrent à mes yeux quand je comprenais que je l'aimais à en crever et que même s'il m'avait fait du mal, je ne pouvais me résoudre de le quitter.

_**Je ne peux pas être loin de toi, alors je ne vois pas comment je ferais si on rompait…**_

La phrase était vraie dans les deux sens, du sien comme du mien. M'asseyant dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait à l'opposé du lit, je le regardais dormi, tel un ange. Je lui avais remonté les couverture sur son corps divin et j'avais une vue magnifique sur son visage. Même si je voulais partir, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit seul à son réveil. Il serait sûrement malade avec tout ce qu'il avait bu et je n'avais pas envie qu'il se fasse du mal en tombant des escaliers à cause des coups de marteau-piqueur qu'il aurait dans le crâne en se réveillant. J'avais déjà eu la gueule de bois et ce n'est jamais agréable d'être seul quand on est dans une pièce qui tourne sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Son état était entièrement de ma faute, alors je me devais d'être là pour lui.

-_ Bella…_

Je me figeais, pensant qu'il s'était réveillé. Mais quand je portais à nouveau mon regard sur son visage au bout de quelques secondes, ses yeux étaient toujours clos. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine, il rêvait de moi. Je savais que c'était possible mais d'habitude, j'étais dans ses bras et je dormais, ne sachant pas qu'il le faisait réellement.

- _Je t'aime…_

J'avais deux solutions, soit je me levais du fauteuil et le rejoignais sous les couvertures, soit je sortais avant de fondre face à sa détresse car oui, il souffrait. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, enfin dans son rêve, de façon si triste, désespéré. Me mettant sur mes pieds, je m'approchais de son visage d'ange et embrassais son front. Il soupira d'aise avant de rouler de l'autre côté du lit, comme une invitation à me mettre avec lui, de venir me blottir dans ses bras. Je fis alors le tour du lit, pour retrouver sa figure et caressais lentement sa joue, espérant qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller mais priant pour qu'il le fasse. Il se contenta de me sourire dans son sommeil et de presser son visage contre ma main. Me faisant violence, je la retirais et sortis de la chambre délicatement.

De retour dans le lit immensément grand, je réfléchissais à mes options…

**Point de vue Edward**

J'avais l'impression qu'un fou furieux s'amusait à me planter des milliers de punaises ou d'aiguille dans le crâne, à même le cerveau. Je ne fus pas surpris de me réveiller seul. J'avoue avoir espérer que ma belle me rejoigne pendant la nuit mais je pense que je ne la reverrais pas, du moins, aujourd'hui. C'est alors chancelant que je me dirigeais dans le couloir, longeais ce dernier frôlant les murs pour m'empêcher de tomber et descendis les escaliers lentement. J'avais besoin de café et d'aspirines au plus vite. Arrivée en bas des marches, je me traitais de con car j'avais zappé de prendre les aspirines dans la salle de bain. Me dirigeant tout de même dans la cuisine pour me préparer un café, je sursautais quand je vis ma douce assise, buvant un café en mangeant ce qui ressemblait à un reste de pizza. Je souriais intérieurement, elle mangeait toujours bizarrement quand elle était ici.

Alors que je toussais légèrement pour annoncer ma présence, elle leva les yeux sur moi. Ce même regard… Il serait à jamais graver en moi, j'en étais certain. Elle se leva alors de sa place et se dirigea vers le buffet.

- Assied-toi, je te prépare un café.

Sa voix d'habitude pleine de vie était morte, parlant tel un automate. Elle me porta un verre avec une aspirine et ne pouvant pas m'en empêcher, j'attrapais son poignet et y déposais un baiser à l'intérieur. Je ne voulais pas croiser à nouveau son regard alors je fixais le verre d'eau en face de moi alors qu'elle retournait vers sa place, à l'autre bout de moi.

- Prends l'aspirine.

Je m'exécutais rapidement mais essayant de ne pas faire de gestes brusques pour ne pas encourager le fou avec ses clous. Même si je ne la regardais pas, je savais qu'elle non plus. Un fois mon aspirine avalait, Bella m'apporta une tasse de café et un morceau de gâteau, qui datait quand même de cinq jours. Alors que j'allais me péter une dent sur le morceau, je vis le coin des lèvres de mon amour se lever légèrement. Je ne pouvais que la comprendre. Même si ce n'était pas une enfant, elle voulait me faire payer mes actes, mes paroles… Sans que je ne dises quoi que ce soit, un même morceau atterrit devant moi, mais cette fois, il avait meilleur allure. Nous ne parlâmes pas pendant ce repas mais une voix à l'intérieur de moi, en plus du fou qui était toujours là, me criait de la supplier, de lui demander pardon à genoux. Je n'écoutais cependant pas et me contentais d'apprécier le fait que je respirais le même air qu'elle. J'avais eu si peur qu'elle ne soit pas là ce matin… Enfin, ce midi.

Alors que je finissais mon café, elle ramassa ma tasse et la mit dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle s'appuya ensuite contre le plan de travail et verrouilla son regard dans le mien. Comme ça, j'eus en plus du cerveau, le cœur en mille morceaux. Les larmes noyaient le chocolat de son regard et menaçaient de couler à chaque instant. Quand ma vision se troubla, je sus qu'on en était au même point. Déchirés et en colère contre moi. Toussant doucement, elle me parla d'une voix étrangement calme et posée.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu viennes au club, ce soir. Alice m'a appelé et m'a dit que Jasper ne serait pas là, également. Emmett travaillera exceptionnellement à sa place et Eric reprendra sa place pour une soirée ou deux. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiète, on gère la situation…

- Bella, je…

- Non. Je ne… je ne suis pas prête à t'entendre dire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui et je ne sais même pas si je serais prête demain ou dans une semaine.

Les larmes coulaient à présent et je dus me retenir à la table pour ne pas me jeter sur elle, la prendre dans mes bras et la consoler, sachant pertinemment qu'elle me repousserait.

- Je vais retourner chez moi pendant quelques temps. Et…

**Point de vue Bella**

Les mots se coinçaient dans ma gorge, je savais que je devais les dire mais mon cœur refusait que ça sorte et mes yeux coulèrent encore. J'avais pleuré toute la nuit, je n'avais pas vraiment dormi, me réveillant toutes les 20 minutes pour aller voir s'il allait bien ou me réveillant en sursaut alors que j'entendais sa voix m'insulter d'allumeuse et de traînée. Tentant de reprendre constance, j'essuyais mes larmes du revers de ma main droite. Je détestais être vulnérable, je détestais pleurer pour un homme, je détestais de pleurer à cause de l'homme que j'aimais et je n'arrivais pas à croire que ça m'arrivait une deuxième fois.

- Et je te demanderais de ne pas m'appeler ou quoi que ce soit. Même si je suis rester ce matin, ça ne veut rien dire du tout, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu irais bien. Je te conseille de prendre un bon bain ou une bonne douche car tu sens la cigarette et l'alcool. Je vais y aller.

Passant à coté de lui, il m'attrapa le poignet comme tout à l'heure alors que je lui donnais son aspirine. Je fermais les yeux à son toucher, faisant couler les dernières larmes encore dans mes yeux. Il exerça une pression et je m'arrachais à sa main, me dirigeant vers le salon. Je l'entendis me suivre et se coller au mur, encore bancal dans ses mouvements. Alors que j'allais sortir de la villa, lieu où j'avais vécu pendant un peu plus de deux mois, il me héla.

- Prends au moins une veste à moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu vas attraper froid comme ça. Moi, ça m'étonnerait que je sorte dans l'immédiat et au pire, tu n'auras qu'à la donner à Rosalie ce soir.

Je pris sa veste qu'il m'était pour sortir faire une course rapidement et murmurant un « au revoir », je fermais la porte doucement, lui évitant ma colère en claquant la porte et lui donnant plus mal au crâne encore. Refermant les pans de sa veste sur moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de respirer son odeur. L'odeur de mon homme. De mon homme perdu. De l'homme que je désirais ardemment depuis plusieurs mois et qui m'avait brisée le cœur en 5minutes. L'odeur de l'homme que je devais quitter si je ne voulais pas souffrir encore plus encore.

Ne regardant pas où mes pas me menaient, je fus surprise de m'apercevoir, en levant les yeux, que j'étais chez Rosalie. Je ne voulais pas aller la voir. Même s'ils se ressemblaient peu elle et lui, elle me rappellerait inévitablement Edward. Je repris alors ma marche et atterrissais à la gare. Même si je voulais tout plaquer, m'en aller, où irais-je ? Chez moi, à Forks, alors que je suis brouillée avec ma mère depuis mon emploi de stripteaseuse chez Mike ? À Phoenix, là où se trouvait mon ancienne meilleure amie que je n'avais pas vu depuis mon départ de Forks ? Je n'avais nulle part où allait à part mon petit studio. Voulant m'aérer l'esprit le plus possible, je ne pris pas de taxi et effectuais le trajet à pied. J'étais à la fois contente et malheureuse qu'Edward ne soir pas à la boite ce soir. Contente car ce jour était spécial au club : l'anniversaire d'un client qui me réservait tous les ans pour une danse d'environ 30-45 minutes. Malheureuse car j'avais du mal à être loin de lui.

Je rentrais chez moi pour repartir pratiquement aussitôt pour le club. Sur le trajet, je me rappelais de notre dispute avec Tanya, suivie de ma lap-danse et de notre première fois. Je savais que j'aimais Edward Cullen, plus que tout mais quoi ? Je devais vraiment faire comme si de rien n'était, le retrouver après mon « service » et me donner à lui comme mon corps le voulait ?

**Point de vue Edward**

Dès qu'elle était partie, le chagrin avait pris la place la plus importante au fond de moi, même la haine de moi-même n'était rien comparé. Malgré les restes de la veille, je voulais oublier et me diriger vers le placard où je rangeais mes bouteilles d'alcools. Vide. Comment ça vide ? Il y avait un mot. Ma douce.

_**« Si tu trouves ce mot, c'est que tu es un gros trou du cul, Cullen ! Ne pense même pas à aller chercher une bouteille à l'épicerie ou je ne sais où car je le saurais et ça n'arrangera certainement pas ton cas ! Pas la peine de regarder dans le frigo non plus, j'ai bu toutes les bières… »**_

Je l'aime. Dieu que je l'aime à en crever cette femme. Même blessée, en colère, déçue, elle ne voulait pas que je ruine ma santé. Je pris alors mon portable et lui envoyais un texto. Court, simple et j'espérais qu'elle le lise, même en voyant que c'était moi qui lui envoyait. Une fois fait, je dus rapidement me rendre à l'évidence qu'elle avait raison. Je puais le vieux alcoolo fumeur et j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche. Les jets d'eaux me rappelèrent notre ébat torride au même endroit, il y a une semaine. Sentant que je n'aurais sans doute jamais l'occasion de la reprendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, les larmes que j'avais contenu tant bien que mal devant elle, coulèrent, aussitôt effacés par l'eau.

* * *

**Je sais, un chapitre pas très gai ! J'ai eu moi-même du mal à l'écrire, plus que le chapitre précédent... En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur que vous preniez le temps de m'encourager et me donner vos avis.**

**N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton vert, il adore ça !!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Le dernier chapitre que j'ai posté lundi matin (il me semble) n'était pas vraiment très gai, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je vous remercie vraiment pour les nombreuses reviews que j'ai reçu pour le chapitre 23. Je pensais que j'allais vous faire fuir mais je suis heureuse de voir que non.**

**J'espère que celui rattrapera un peu le dernier...**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Point de vue Edward** _(10jours plus tard)_

Elle était entrain de s'entraîner et je la fixais, ne pouvant faire que ça. Ces derniers temps, je trouvais son comportement étrange. Pas dû au fait que nous ne nous adressions que peu la parole mais elle avait changé. Tout d'abord, elle ne portait plus de fringues hyper courts, aujourd'hui elle portait un jean avec un débardeur noir sans manches. Ensuite, elle ne souriait plus et ne reprenait pas les filles sévèrement quand elles se trompaient sur les pas de la chorégraphie qu'elles répétaient. Elle semblait exténuée, des cernes avaient prit place sous ses magnifiques yeux, qui eux, avaient perdus leur éclat si intense. Ses traits étaient plus que tirés, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours et comme pour confirmer mes pensées, je la vs bailler fortement. Je la trouvais aussi amaigri mais c'était sans soute mon imagination. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir autant perdu en seulement dix jours.

Alors qu'elle s'embrouillait elle-même dans les pas de danse, elle souffla, plaquant sa main sur sa nuque et se retrouva assise en tailleur parterre. Elle ferma quelques instants les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de plonger son regard dans le mien. Contrairement aux jours précédents, elle ne brisa pas aussitôt le lien qui nous unissait. Je ne sais pas combien de temps notre échange silencieux dura mais il fut interrompu par Alice, qui se pencha vers ma douce et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. Bella acquiesça et se leva pour partir en direction de sa loge. Je me retenais pour ne pas la suivre car j'ignorais si elle serait prête à me parler…

Nous n'avions pas eu de conversation et ça faisait dix jours qu'elle était retourné dans son studio. Ça faisait dix jours que j'étais en manque d'elle, de son sourire, de nos conversation, de nos étreinte, de sa chaleur et de son corps. Ne voulant pas devenir fou, je secouais la tête, essayant de ne pas y penser maintenant. Je me levais du tabouret de bar et rejoignis rapidement mon bureau. Je crus défaillir lorsque je la vis dans mon fauteuil, bras croisés sur son buste. Sa tête était renversé en arrière, me laissant une vue sur sa gorge et mettant en avant sa poitrine. Elle ne m'avait pas entendu arriver alors je pris place sur une chaise, en face d'elle, attendant qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Après un froncement de sourcils, elle reprit mon regard dans le sien.

- Je n'arrêterais pas de travailler ici, Edward. Je crois te l'avoir dit avant que nous sortions ensemble. Danser, c'est ma passion, ce que je fais de mieux…

- C'est faux et tu le sais très bien.

- C'est ce que j'aime faire par-dessus tout. La seule chose que je refuse qu'on m'enlève. Un jour, je t'ai dit que ce club était ma vie, c'est toujours le cas…

- Et moi, c'est toi ma vie. Dix jours et je ne suis qu'une loque humaine. Et un trou du cul, par-dessus le marché.

- Tu as trouvé le mot…

- Une demi-heure après ton départ. Peut-être moins. Quand je t'ais envoyé le texto…

- Je ne l'ais pas eu, j'ai paumé mon portable.

Ses yeux retrouvèrent leur humidité et, n'en pouvant plus, je me levais et la rejoignis. Tournant le fauteuil vers moi, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle ne me rendait pas l'accolade mais j'en profitais pour m'imprégner de son odeur. Je la sentis se mettre sur ses jambes et la relâcher. Elle me regarda dans les yeux avant de poser ses paumes contre mes joues, scrutant mon regard comme si elle voulait lire à l'intérieur de mon âme. J'aurais tant voulu qu'elle puisse lire dans mes pensées. Elle aurait entendu à quel point je l'aime de tout mon cœur et que je serais capable de n'importe quoi pour ne pas la perdre. Que je ferais n'importe quoi si je la perdais. J'avais toujours trouvé débile ce genre de mecs, prêt à tout pour ne pas perdre une fille mais aujourd'hui, j'étais CE débile, celui qui ne voulait pas perdre LA fille.

- Je ne travaille pas, ce soir. Je serais au bar ou dans la salle mais je ne danse pas. Je ne me sens pas bien.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Tu devrais t'asseoir, t'es toute pâle. Tu veux que je t'apporte un verre d'eau ou…

- Non, c'est bon, je te remercie.

Attrapant ses mains, je me mis à genoux devant elle alors qu'elle encrait à nouveau ces yeux dans les miens. J'étais si heureux de retrouver ce contact, qui m'avait tant manqué en plus d'une semaine. Isabella Swan était un démon. MON démon. Ma drogue. Mon air… Je sais que c'est un peu mélo mais c'est la pure vérité. Son expression ne montrait plus la déception, il marquait la confusion, le doute et une autre chose dont je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus. J'effleurais doucement ses pousses des miens, cherchant un quelconque contact en plus. En dix jours, nous n'avions pas eu de véritable échange et elle me manquait. Lui rendant son regard, je soufflais imperceptiblement et prenais mon courage pour lui avouer ce que j'avais au fond de moi.

- Bella. Je dois te dire quelque chose et je veux que tu m'écoutes, sans m'interrompre. D'accord ?

- Ok…

- Tout d'abord, je suis désolé. Non ! Tu as dit que tu ne m'interromprais pas. Donc, je suis désolé pour mes paroles de la dernière fois. Je n'aurais jamais dû te traiter ainsi et je m'en veux, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Ensuite, je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire ou pas, en commençant par ton job. Tu danses depuis quelques années et je sais combien tu aimes ce boulot et ce club. Je respecte ce que tu fais et si tu ne le faisais pas, on ne se serait pas rencontré et je serais passé à côté d'une femme merveilleuse. Ne pleure pas non plus, s'il te plaît… Merci. Donc, je respecte vraiment et je comprends, un peu, que tu ne veuilles pas arrêter ta passion. Mais je te demande aussi de me comprendre. J'étais comme ces gars, il y a encore quelques mois alors je sais exactement ce qu'ils pensent et ce qu'ils veulent et c'est ça, que je ne supporte pas.

- Mais…

- Je n'ai pas fini. Je… je ne vais pas te donner le choix. Je ne vais pas te demander de choisir entre la danse et moi. Premièrement, parce que je n'ai pas à le faire et deuxièmement, car je sais que je perdrais sûrement sur ce tableau. Alors, continue. Continue de danser. Continue d'exercer ta passion. Je t'en empêcherais pas car j'ai trop peur de te perdre. Ce qui m'amène au dernier point. Je t'aime. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé auparavant. Je me croyais amoureux d'Heïdi mais c'était rien à côté de ce que je ressens pour toi. À chaque fois que je suis prêt de toi, je suis entier. Et depuis plus de dix jours, je suis rien. Je suis fou car je te dis tout ça, en face, alors que tu ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis des jours. Je suis fou car je te le dis tout simplement avec le risque énorme de me prendre un gros râteau en pleine gueule. Et je suis fou de toi. Je te pardon, mille fois, un million de fois. Pardon.

J'avais déballé mon sac et je me sentais à la fois plus léger mais aussi plus angoissé. Les larmes avaient coulés sur son visage lorsque je lui avais dit que je l'aimais plus que tout. Elle n'avait rien dit, comme je lui avais demandé, mais maintenant que j'avais fini, j'aurais bien aimé avoir son avis, qu'elle dise la moindre chose… Mais, elle ne disait rien. Je fus tout de même heureux qu'elle ne parte pas en courant mais je voulais absolument savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, je ne voulais pas être dans le trouble total, comme je l'étais à l'instant.

**Point de vue Bella**

_Je l'aime_. Je le sais depuis dix jours où je me torture pour ne pas me jeter dans ses bras et lui dire de retourner avant cette soirée. Où je me torture également de savoir si je ne vais pas souffrir à nouveau à cause d'un mec. Je souffre mais la douleur n'est pas à cause de lui, pas à cause d'Edward. Non, elle est là à cause de moi, à cause de ma peur de l'engagement. Si j'avais été moi-même, chose que je n'étais plus depuis le début de ma relation avec Edward, la soirée de la dernière fois ne m'aurait rien fait. Ses insultes, ses insinuations ne m'auraient pas touchées autant. À l'époque, il y a quelques mois, je lui aurais foutu une baffe, insulté de gros con et je ne m'en serais pas plus occupé mais là, aujourd'hui… Je savais qu'il avait raison d'un côté. Je prenais du plaisir à être désirée, j'adorais qu'on me regarde mais j'adorais encore plus danser. Si je faisais ce travail, ce n'était pas pour me nourrir ou vivre sous un toit uniquement. Si je faisais ça, c'est parce que j'aimais ça.

J'avais peur de n'être plus moi-même en restant avec Edward car je sentais que s'il exigeait de choisir entre le club et lui, je ne pourrais pas malgré ma dépendance à cette boite. Si je choisissais Edward, je gagnais sûrement l'homme de ma vie. Si je choisissais le club, je perdais l'amour de ma vie. Mais si je le choisissais, je perdrais ma passion. Tout s'embrouillait dans mon cerveau et je ne savais pas comment je pouvais ne pas tourner de l'œil avec toutes ses interrogations. Je croyais que j'avais versés énormément de larmes quand Démétri m'a quitté mais ce n'est rien par rapport au torrent que je verse chaque jour depuis dix jours. Une nuit, en revenant de la boite, je m'étais rendu chez Edward et j'avais été à deux doigts de frapper à la porte mais un bruit de voisinage m'avait ramené à la raison et j'étais à nouveau partie.

Maintenant qu'il venait de me dire ce qu'il avait au plus profond de lui, j'hésitais entre courir à ne plus finir pour échapper à ce trop plein d'amour qu'il disait avoir pour moi et mon envie de lui faire confiance et de le serrer contre moi. Lui dire que je l'aime, sans doute pas tout autant car ça avait l'air si incomparable, mais je savais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Jusqu'à me sacrifier.

- Edward, je…

- Tu me rassures ! Je croyais que je t'avais complètement tétanisé. Tu te rends compte que ça fait un quart d'heure que tu me regardes sans rien dire ?

- Désolée… Je réfléchissais. Je ne peux pas te faire de déclaration comme tu viens de me le faire car je ne suis pas douée pour ça et que e ne trouve rien à dire. J'ai… Par le passé, il m'est arrivée beaucoup de merde. Dont une assez violente sentimentalement. J'ai peur de me répéter la gueule à cause d'un homme, j'ai peur d'être à nouveau six pieds sous Terre et j'ai peur de ne pas m'en relever cette fois-ci. Je ne veux plus souffrir et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai commencé ce genre de vie, à coucher sans sentiments.

- Je te ferais pas… plus souffrir. Je te le promet, Isabella. Je ne pourrais plus me regarder si je te refaisais du mal, comme j'ai dû mal en ce moment. Si tu restes loin de moi, je ne pourrais pas y arriver.

Pour une fois, ce ne fut pas mes yeux qui furent larmoyants. Touchée par sa détresse, je ne pris même pas une seconde avant de me jeter dans ses bras, nous faisant tomber sur le sol par la même occasion. Alors que mes bras étaient entourés à son cou, je sentis les siens m'enlaçaient la taille pour me rapporter au plus près de lui. Même si la position n'était pas des plus confortable, nous restâmes un bon moment comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne parlant pas, ne faisant que respirer l'odeur de l'autre. Je sentis sa poche vibrer à cause de son portable mais comme il n'effectuait aucun mouvement, je restais à ma place. J'étais à ma place, dans ses bras, dans les bras de celui qui comptait le plus pour moi. Dans les bras de celui dont j'étais la vie, reprenant ces propres mots. Au bout de je ne sais combien de minutes, j'entendis son doux ténor.

- Tu m'as manqué…

Il m'avait également manqué mais je n'étais pas prête à le lâcher et ma gorge était complètement serré par les milliers de sanglots qui s'y étaient engouffré. Je tremblais, tentais de retenir mes larmes de joie, de tristesse ou encore de soulagement. Joie car j'étais heureuse d'avoir parlé des choses essentielles avec lui. Tristesse car je ne savais pas si j'avais la force de revenir entièrement avec lui. Et soulagement car c'était si bon de l'avoir près de moi, contre mon cœur. Je dénouais mes bras, prenant appuie de chaque part de son visage et le regardais droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas te dire qu'on redeviendra comme avant dès le début mais, on pourrait essayer… Sans trop se brusquer.

- J'attendrais le temps qu'il faut, Bella. Un jour, une semaine, un mois… Tant que je sais que tu vas revenir, je peux attendre et je ferais tout pour que tu ne penses plus à ça.

Je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser, de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, de me sentir revivre sous ses baisers et ses caresses. Mais alors que j'allais poser ma bouche sur la sienne, elle se détourna, comme d'elle-même, et se posa sur sa joue. Edward redressa alors son buste, m'écartant les jambes de telle sorte à ce que je puisse me redresser également. Ma poitrine tremblante était contre son torse parfait. Plongeant mon nez dans son cou, je le respirais de toutes mes forces, le faisant frémir en même temps. Ses mains caressaient mon dos, remontant vers mes cheveux détachés. Me collant le plus possible à son corps, je remontais mes lèvres à son oreille.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi…

**Point de vue Edward**

Elle était revenue à moi. Elle était dans mes bras. J'étais si bien que comme d'habitude, notre bulle fut coupé.

- Désolé de vous déranger… Euh, il y a quelqu'un pour toi, Bella.

- J'arrive. Merci Jazz.

Elle se détacha alors lentement de moi, me regardant dans les yeux, comme pour me dire qu'elle ne me lâchait pas réellement. Je me levais à sa suite. Son débardeur était remonté sur son ventre pendant notre étreinte et, mourant envie d'avoir sa douce peau sous mes doigts, je posais ces derniers sur l'ourlet de son vêtement et le descendis rapidement. Bella me remercia d'un geste de tête et d'un sourire avant de partir dans la direction de la salle, moi à ses talons. Quand nous arrivâmes dans cette dernière, un homme assez grand se tenait devant nous. Sa peau était bronzé et il avait des ressemblances avec Jacob.

- Paul ? Qu'est-ce que…

- Jake a besoin de toi.

- Merde ! Vas-y, je te rejoins dans deux secondes.

Le fameux Paul prit la porte assez rapidement et ma douce se tourna vers moi. Alors qu'elle allait prendre la parole, elle vit Jasper et Alice entrain d'écouter attentivement.

- Vous pouvez… nous laisser ?

- Bien sûr ! Allez viens Jazz !

- Je dois y aller. Je serais là pour l'ouverture et je suis désolée de devoir partir dans l'urgence, comme ça, alors qu'on vient de…

- T'inquiète pas. Je comprend, ton frère a besoin de toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide ?

- Non, ça va aller. Je reviens dès que je peux, le plus vite possible.

Elle se pencha vers moi et déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue. Même si je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser réellement, je la regardais partir, impuissant.

La boite allait ouvrir ses portes et Bella n'était pas encore revenue. Je me demandais vraiment…

- Désolée ! Je suis à la bourre ! Ça a prit plus de temps que prévu.

- C'est bon, je m'inquiétais juste pour toi, ça va ?

- Oui. Jacob a eu des ennuis et j'ai dû improviser alors, je dois te demander quelque chose.

- N'hésite pas. Tu peux tout me demander.

- Il a un problème de logement alors je l'ai fait s'installer chez moi. Même si j'aime beaucoup Jacob, je ne me sens pas de vivre avec lui dans l'appartement alors je me demandais si… En fait, je voulais savoir si ça te dérangeait que j'empreinte ta chambre d'ami pour quelques temps.

- Bien sûr. Je ne vois même pas comment tu peux poser la question. Je t'ai demandé de venir vivre chez moi, il y a moins d'un mois alors… Tu viens dès ce soir ?

- Je sais pas trop, comme ce soir il est avec Paul, il ne sera pas à l'appart' alors…

- Tu fais comme tu veux. Bon, allez, ça ouvre. Tu vas t'habiller ?

- Hum… Merci.

- Pas de quoi.

Sur ce, elle partit en direction de sa loge afin de se préparer. J'aurais préféré qu'elle me demande hospitalité dans ma chambre au lieu de celle d'ami mais je savais que ça me ferait du bien de l'avoir juste à la villa. La savoir sous le même toit que moi et savoir que j'étais à demi pardonné. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre en la voyant débarquer dans la salle bondée de mecs en chaleur, mais certainement pas à ça. Elle ne m'avait pas habitué à être ainsi vêtue. Elle avait troqué ses minijupes ou minirobes pour un pantalon en cuir avec un débardeur dévoilant sa généreuse poitrine. Elle était aussi désirable dans cette tenue, que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer attentivement. Comme elle me l'avait dit, elle passa derrière le bar et commença à prendre les commandes des hommes présents. Je restais au bout du comptoir, observant ses faits et gestes. Au bout d'un moment, elle vint vers moi.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Si ce n'est toi…

- Edward.

- Un truc sans alcool.

- Je te sers un bière.

- Mais…

- La seule.

Elle me sourit et alla me chercher ma boisson. La soirée se passait plutôt bien. Bella venait me voir quelques fois, me parlait et retournait servir. Elle restait le plus possible derrière le bar et j'en fus heureux. Je savais qu'elle faisait ça uniquement à cause de sa fatigue mais ça me faisait plaisir de voir qu'elle n'était pas complètement reluqué sur la scène. Bien entendu, ce « bonheur » fut de courte durée. James arriva, se posa à mes côtés et siffla ma douce.

- Qu'est-ce que je te sers, James ?

- Toi, sur un plateau d'argent…

- D'accord et en boisson ?

- Toi…

- James, je n'ai pas que ça à faire alors soit tu me dis ce que tu bois, soit je dégage et je te laisse dans les mains de Jazz.

- 4Bières.

- Ok.

- Comment ça se fait que tu ne danses pas ce soir, chérie ?

- J'ai le droit de prendre quelques jours de liberté. Je ne me sens pas géniale alors au lieu de tourner de l'œil pendant une danse ou un show privé, je préfère rester derrière le bar.

- Et c'est quoi cette tenue ?

- 24euros.

Il lui passa deux billets de 20 en lui disant de garder la monnaie, lui lançant un clin d'œil et partant avec ses boissons. Je bouillais sur place mais je savais que si ma jalousie explosait, je reperdrais ma Bella pendant un temps indéterminé.

Alice, Jazz et les autres venaient de quitter le club et je restais avec ma douce. Elle rangeait les tables, ramassait les verres et avait refusé que je lui donne un coup de main. La musique était accompagné par sa voix alors qu'elle faisait quelques pas de danse. Alors qu'elle finissait de mettre les verres derrière le bar, elle vint se mettre devant moi, passant ses bras autour de mon cou. La regardant dans les yeux, j'entourais mes bras au niveau de sa taille et fis glisser mes pouces entre sa ceinture et son pantalon. Alors que nous étions sur le point de s'embrasser, nos bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. La porte claqua.

- Bella ?

* * *

**Grand pardon pour cette fin. Qui est là ? Jacob, un membre de sa famille, ou une autre ??? Donnez-moi vos avis. A très bientôt !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Pas de longues phrases mais comme d'habitude, un grand MERCI pour vos reviews. Je suis très contente que ma fiction vous plaise et j'espère que ça continuera après ce chapitre... On se retrouve à la fin.**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Point de vue Bella**

Dire que j'étais prête à l'embrasser était un bien grand mot mais ses lèvres m'attiraient comme deux aimants. Je mourrais d'envie de me sentir revivre sous ses caresses, je voulais m'évader sous ses doigts et ses lèvres. Je le voulais mais à l'entente de ce simple « Bella », je me figeais sur place. Je sentis le poigne d'Edward se resserrer sur ma hanche. Il était énervé par cette nouvelle interruption et j'aurais pu éprouver le même sentiment si j'avais pu penser correctement. Je sortis tout de même de mon état catatonique et regardais mon compagnon dans les yeux. Lui fixait l'intrus, l'éclateur de notre bulle intime. Moi, je n'avais pas besoin de tourner la tête pour m'assurer qui je trouverais devant la porte de la boite. Cherchant ma voix, je passais mes doigts sous le menton d'Edward pour qu'il me regarde.

- Tu m'attends dans la voiture ?

- Tu…

- S'il te plaît ?

- D'accord.

Il se leva du tabouret de bar, m'embrassa le front et sortit de la salle. Je n'avais pas bougé de position, je regardais droit devant moi. Je ne voulais pas l'affronter tout de suite. J'avais pensé ne jamais le revoir et le voilà, à quelques mètres de moi. Je ne voulais pas savoir s'il avait changé depuis ce temps, je ne voulais pas le voir mais je ne pouvais, malheureusement, pas y échapper. Je verrouillais mes sentiments, mes pensées et mon corps et me tournais délicatement pour lui faire face. Je tentais de n'avoir aucun trouble dans le regard, de ne faire passer aucun autre message à part : _« Je te déteste »._ Je ne pris pas la peine de le détailler, les seules choses que je vis étaient sa chemise blanche ainsi que son pantalon noir. J'inspirais un grand bol d'air avant de parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je voulais… je devais te voir.

- Pourquoi faire ?

Ce n'était plus ma voix qui sortait de ma bouche mais du venin, purement et simplement. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir cette conversation aujourd'hui, ni ce matin, ni demain, ni dans un mois. Jamais.

- Je devais absolument te voir pour te dire quelque chose.

Je ne voulais pas l'écouter mais sa voix… Il avait la même voix que quand il m'avait dit les trois mots amoureux la première fois. Mélange d'amour, d'angoisse et de joie. Je ne compris pas pourquoi il s'adressait à moi avec ce genre de sentiments dans la voix. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit. Pourtant, je l'invitais à continuer dans geste de la main.

- J'ai dû te faire du mal…

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

- Je devais absolument partir mais je ne voulais pas. Tout ce qui était écrit sur la lettre n'était que mensonge. À ton avis, pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire en face ? Je n'en pensais pas un traître mot. Je t'aimais et je t'aimerais toujours.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as bien entendu, Bell's. Je sais que je suis parti pendant un certain temps…

- 2ans. Plus exactement, 2ans, 5mois et 13jours. Depuis tout ce temps, je te déteste.

- Je me déteste aussi, crois-moi. Je voulais revenir, d'ailleurs, je suis revenu. Mais je t'ai vu à peu près heureuse et je n'ai pas pu…

- De quoi tu parles ? Quand es-tu revenu ?

- Il y a un peu moins d'un an. Tu dansais sur cette scène, souriante et éblouissante, comme d'habitude. J'étais au bar et j'ai entendu deux hommes parlaient de toi. L'un d'eux disait à l'autre qu'il avait de la chance d'être avec toi alors, j'en ai conclu que tu avais refait ta vie et je suis parti. Mais je suis torturé depuis ce moment et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'être de nouveau avec toi. Tu me manques terriblement. Et je ne sais pas qui est cet homme que tu étais sur le point d'embrasser mais je veux croire que j'ai encore une chance avec toi.

- Tu n'en as pas. Tu as gâché ta chance, il y a deux ans et tu as de nouveau tout perdu la dernière fois que tu es venu car tu aurais peut-être réussi à me faire revenir vers toi mais maintenant, c'est fini. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toi, Démétri. Pars et ne reviens jamais, tu m'entends ? Je ne veux plus te voir.

- Mais, je t'aime…

- Ça n'a aucune importance ! Si crois que tes mots pourront effacer ce que j'ai vécu pendant deux ans, tu te goures complètement. Ne reviens plus ici.

La dernière phrase n'avait pas été si brusque que les précédentes. J'avais plus l'air de l'implorer de ne pas revenir ici. Il se fit silencieux, me regardant seulement. Je l'étudiais alors. Il n'avait pas énormément changé, comme moi je pense. Il avait toujours ses cheveux blonds foncés, ses yeux étaient toujours bleus hypnotiques. Sa peau était un peu plus bronzé que dans mes souvenirs envahissants, il n'avait ni maigri, ni grossi à première vue. Il avait mûri, ça semblait évident. Auparavant, jamais il n'aurait porté de chemise. Il préférait les polos ou encore les T-shirt mais jamais de chemise ou encore de pantalon strict. S'il avait porté une cravate, il aurait pu passer pour un brillant homme d'affaire. Dire que Démétri n'était pas séduisant serait un abominable mensonge, ce serait renier mes anciens sentiments envers sa personne. Je l'avais toujours trouvé admirablement beau et le fait de ne pas l'avoir vu pendant plus de deux ans, ne changeait en rien mon ressenti.

- Ne reviens plus. Maintenant, je dois y aller. Ne reviens plus, Démétri, s'il te plaît.

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre…

Il sortit du club avant moi, claquant légèrement la porte. Je m'appuyais contre le bar, soufflant lourdement. Je savais que Démétri avait toujours été borné. Je savais que s'il ne me mentait pas sur ses sentiments pour moi, il ferait tout pour me récupérer. Sans penser une seule seconde, je mis un pied dans le tabouret de bar, le plus proche de moi, l'envoyant à terre. Je soufflais une nouvelle fois, avant de prendre ma veste, d'éteindre les lumières et de me diriger vers la sortie. Alors que je commençais à partir en direction de mon appartement, un coup de klaxon me fit sursauter. Je me retournais pour voir une Volvo avancer dans ma direction.

**Edward !**

J'étais tellement parti dans mes pensées que je l'avais oublié. Je me sentis tout de suite honteuse d'avoir oublié l'homme que j'aime. La voiture arrivée à ma hauteur, j'ouvris la portière passagère et pénétrais dans l'habitacle chaud. Alors que je regardais droit devant moi, j'attendais que mon voisin reprenne la route, mais il ne le fit pas et je sentais facilement son regard interrogateur sur moi. Inspirant et expirant doucement, je me tournais vers lui, style de rien.

- Qui c'était ?

- Euh… un ancien… client. Il venait voir comment j'allais depuis le temps.

- Un ancien client comme James, je suppose.

- Pas tout à fait. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Edward, je veux juste rentrer. Je suis fatiguée te j'ai besoin de dormir.

- Oui, je vois ça. Tu as l'air épuisée. Tu ne dors pas bien, en ce moment ?

- Non. J'y arrive pas, j'espère que cette nuit sera différente…

Mais j'en doutais fortement avec le retour de Démétri à Los Angeles. Je savais aussi que le fait que je sois sous le même toit qu'Edward ne sera pas facile pour fermer l'œil. Sauf si sa présence me relaxait, chose qui n'était pas le cas à l'heure actuelle. J'avais peur qu'il me pose plus de question sur mon ex, qu'il insiste et malgré ce qu'il m'avait dit dans la journée, qu'il ne me refasse une scène à cause de mon « visiteur ». À mon plus grand soulagement, Edward ne fit que souffler légèrement et s'engagea dans la circulation, atteignant la villa en à peine dix minutes. Il vint me sortir de la voiture, me tendant sa main. Il croisa ensuite ses doigts aux miens et m'emmena dans la villa. Je me détachais de lui afin d'aller boire un verre dans la cuisine.

L'odeur des lieux m'avait manqué. Les pièces également. Je pris ma place habituelle sur le comptoir et commençais à boire lentement le verre d'eau que j'avais entre les doigts. Edward était adossé au mur, en face de moi, me regardant avec cette lueur amoureuse que je lui connaissais désormais que trop bien. J'essayais de me composer une visage serein mais j'étais persuadé que je grimaçais plutôt qu'autre chose. Edward me le confirma en souriant de façon moqueuse. Il m'indiqua qu'il montait et j'hochais la tête.

Récapitulons cette journée, cette nuit et ce demi-matin. Edward m'avait fait la plus belle des déclarations, j'avais failli fondre sur place et me jetais sur lui malgré mon épuisement. Jacob avait refait le con et j'avais dû payer sa caution pour le faire sortir de cellule. Ce crétin avait été arrêté pour tapage nocturne, insulte sur agent et agression sur le même agent. Par « chance », ce policier le connaissait un peu, tout comme moi qui allait souvent le chercher au commissariat et il n'avait pas porter plainte. La soirée a club avait été simple et pour la première fois, j'avais été contente de n'être que derrière le bar et ne pas danser. Avec mon manque de sommeil, je n'aurais pas assuré comme tous les soirs et ça aurait sûrement eu des répercutions sur les clients. Et enfin, la plus dure partie de la soirée, l'arrivée de Démétri.

Le voir avait été choquant et je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je ressentais. J'aimais Edward de tout mon cœur, tout comme j'avais aimé l'homme qui était de retour dans ma vie après plus de deux ans d'absence. Je ne savais pas si je l'aimais encore mais le voir n'avait pas déclenché que la haine en moi. Même si je lui avais dit ne plus jamais avoir envie de le revoir, était-ce vrai ? Je me détestais à penser ça alors qu'Edward était à l'étage, prenant certainement sa douche.

**_Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais auparavant… _**

**_À chaque fois que je suis prêt de toi, je suis entier… _**

**_Et, je suis fou de toi._**

Sa déclaration était ancré en moi, tout comme les paroles de mon ancien amant.

**_Tu me manques terriblement. Et je ne sais pas qui est cet homme que tu étais sur le point d'embrasser mais je veux croire que j'ai encore une chance avec toi. _**

**_Mais, je t'aime…_**

Je secouais la tête, descendant de mon perchoir. Mettant le verre dans le lavabo, je montais à l'étage où je tombais sur un Edward ruisselant, ses hanches entouraient d'une simple serviette de bain. Son torse encore humide, d'où des gouttes d'eau glissaient, se levait et s'abaissait sous sa respiration aussi erratique que la mienne. Ses cheveux trempés étaient dans le désordre, comme toujours en sortant de la douche ou encore quand ils étaient secs. Ses lèvres, elles aussi mouillées, étaient un appel pour un baiser, simple ou fougueux. Et ce V… Ce V du plaisir me taquinait, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Sa serviette pouvait à tout moment tomber et une partie de moi espérée qu'elle tombe mais l'autre ?

Eh bien, l'autre s'était mise en avant, avait forcé ma main à baisser la clenche de la chambre d'ami à mes côtés et à me faire entrer rapidement dans la pièce. Mon attitude était complètement ridicule mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'étais perdu. Je plaquais un peu durement ma tête contre la porte, effectuant un bruit fracassant avec un « aïe » tout aussi effrayant. Trois coups se firent à la porte.

- Bella ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, t'inquiète pas…

Je me traitais d'imbécile mentalement et me levais afin de m'asseoir sur le lit bien fait. Au bout de quelques minutes, impossible que ce soit des heures, à moins que… Non, au bout de quelques minutes, Edward frappa à nouveau à ma porte. N'entendant pas de réponse, il entra, vêtu d'un boxer et d'un T-shirt. Il se précipita vers moi, prenant mon visage en coupe et frotta légèrement mes joues humides. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je pleurais. Il m'attira dans ses bras et me berça, me murmurant que ça allait et de me calmer. Passant un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos, il réussit, je ne sais pas comment, à ouvrir l'édredon et à me glisser entre les couvertures. Je devais me déshabiller, ayant encore mon pantalon en cuire ainsi que mon débardeur. Il me dit encore une fois de ne pas m'inquiéter et il commença à me dévêtir. Je voulais protester mais je plongeais rapidement dans le sommeil, berçait par le son de sa voix douce et de ses caresses légères.

Me réveillant, je ne sais combien de temps plus tard, groggy, je sentis une main posée sur ma hanche. Je tournais légèrement la tête pour voir mon compagnon, la bouche entrouverte, ronflant doucement. Il dormait à une certaine distance de moi, comme s'il savait inconsciemment que je n'étais pas prête à un contact physique intense. Pourtant, je le sentais trop éloigné de moi. J'agrippais alors sa main et rapprochais mon corps du sien. Il s'agita contre moi, refermant ma taille d'une forte poigne et mettant son nez dans ma nuque. Je soufflais de bien-être et repartis dans un sommeil profond.

Le soir venu, nous rendîmes au club ensemble. J'avais excellemment bien dormi dans les bras de mon homme mais pour la première fois depuis des mois et des mois, j'avais rêvé de mon ex-compagnon. Mon songe était en fait un souvenir. Le jour de notre premier vrai rendez-vous. Il m'avait emmené au cinéma et invité dans un très bon restaurant. À la fin de la soirée, il n'avait pas fait comme dans tous ces films romantiques que je regardais, il ne m'avait pas embrassé et c'était tant mieux car je ne me sentais pas prête pour ce moment. Il m'embrassa le lendemain matin, quand il était venu me chercher pour aller au lycée. Ça avait été naturel, simple et doux. Mon premier baiser, mon premier amour, mon premier chagrin. Il avait été toutes mes premières fois et je voulais, à une époque, qu'il soit aussi mes dernière mais les temps avaient changé. N'est-ce pas ?

Pour la soirée, je portais une robe assez courte noire. Ma peau n'était que légèrement découverte et grâce à mes bottes montantes, mes jambes n'étaient que peu exposées. Je m'étais un peu « assagie » du côté vestimentaire car, comme cela, les hommes portaient moins attention à mes courbes et ils ne vociféraient pas des paroles trop déplacées en la présence de mon patron de petit-ami. Alors que je venais de sortir de scène, Edward m'accosta. Il semblait nerveux.

- Bella, l'homme de ce matin…

- Edward, je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas à t'en faire. C'est un ancien client mais il ne reviendra plus, je lui dis de rester loin du club. Te dire que je n'ai jamais rien eu avec lui serait te mentir et je ne veux pas te mentir alors voilà, oui, j'ai eu une relation avec lui mais ça date… C'était il y a bien longtemps et je n'ai pas l'intention de refaire mes conneries d'avant.

- Bella…

- Je te promet que je ne fais plus rien avec qui que ce soit et…

- Bella !

- Quoi ?

- En fait, je ne voulais pas savoir tout ça, même si je te remercie de m'avoir dit la vérité. Enfin bref, je voulais te dire qu'il demandait un show privé avec toi et vu ton comportement de ce matin, je souhaitais avoir ton avis avant de dire oui ou non.

- Oh ! Il veut un privé avec moi ?

- Oui. Seulement toi alors je te demande si je dois lui dire oui ou non.

- Dis-lui non.

- Tu es sûre.

- Oui. Ne lui invente pas de prétexte, dis-lui surtout : Bella a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas. Ok ?

- D'accord.

- Merci. Bon, j'y vas, Jazz a l'air débordé…

Malheureusement pour moi, le fait que je lui ai dit non pour une danse privée ne faisait pas partir Démétri, qui se posa au bar, ne me quittant pas du regard. Edward le regardait avec insistance mais il ne venait rien me dire ou n'allait pas lui faire de remarque ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je fus étonné mais je l'en remerciais mentalement. J'avais peur que mon ex ne lui dévoile la vérité. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward sache. Pas encore, je n'étais pas prête à lui raconter ça.

La fermeture du club se fit plus de bonne heure que d'habitude. Nous étions jeudi soir et bizarrement, le monde n'était pas aussi présent ce soir. Edward me proposa de nous ramener mais je n'avais pas très envie de rentrer.

- Je vais aller faire un tour, si ça ne te gêne pas. J'essaierais de ne pas rentrer tard ou sinon, si je ne suis pas fatiguée, tu me trouveras ici…

- D'accord. Tu es sûre que tout va bien.

J'hochais la tête en lui lançant un sourire le plus convainquant possible. Il m'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres et partit en me caressant une dernière fois la joue, me disant qu'il laissait la porte de la villa ouverte. Fermant le club, je marchais dans la rue déserte et tombais sur un bar nocturne. Vérifiant dans mon sac si mon portefeuille y était, j'entrais dans la salle pleine de fumée et prit place au comptoir.

**Point de vue Démétri**

2ans. 5mois. 13jours. Elle avait compté les jours qui nous avaient séparé. Je haïssais mon père. C'est à cause de lui que j'avais sûrement perdue définitivement la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde. Assis à une table du bar où je l'avais suivi, je ne la quittais pas des yeux. Comment un abruti comme Cullen pouvait être avec ce bel ange ? Je ne la méritais pas moi-même. Personne ne méritait Isabella Swan. Je la voyais, enchaîner verre après verre. Cullen ne devait pas tenir suffisamment à elle pour ne pas l'accompagner dans ce genre d'endroit, remplis de pervers à la recherche d'un cul rebondi et de sublimes jambes qui ne demandaient qu'à s'ouvrir sur leur passage.

Au bout de ce qu'il me sembla être son 7ième verre, je me levais de ma cachette et vins m'asseoir prêt de mon amour de toujours. Bella eut du mal à tourner la tête en ma direction mais une fois fait, elle me lança un regard noir.

- Démétri, je t'ai que je ne voulais plus te voir…

- Bella, tu as beaucoup bu. Viens avec moi.

- Non !

- Bella… Mon cœur ? Viens avec moi…

J'attrapais sa main, payais mes consommations ainsi que celles de Bella et nous dirigeais vers ma voiture.

**Point de vue Bella**

_**Putain de mal de crâne à la con !**_

J'avais vraiment abusé de la boisson cette nuit, si bien que je ne savais même pas comment j'étais rentré à la villa et m'étais couché dans le même lit que mon compagnon. Contrairement au matin suivant, Edward n'était pas distant, il me collait à son corps. Nous étions nus tous les deux et je commençais à me dire que j'avais peut-être fait une erreur et l'avais harcelé à mon retour de ce foutu bar. Je me sentais assez nauséeuse mais je ne fus pas surprise en me rappelant le nombre de verre que j'avais avalé. Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux et j'y réussis au bout de plusieurs minutes. Je fronçais les sourcils quand je vis que je ne me trouvais pas dans la chambre de mon compagnon, ni dans la chambre d'ami.

J'inspirais un bout coup et me figeais. Cette odeur, ce parfum… Ce n'était pas Edward. M'extirpant des bras de mon voisin, je me levais du lit, chancelante, me rattrapant à la table de chevet. Démétri était endormi sur le ventre, la couverture cachant la partie inférieure de son corps nu. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

**_Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ?_**

* * *

**Aïe, aïe, aïe... Ca ne sent pas très bon pour la suite avec l'erreur de Bella. Pas de point de vue d'Edward pour ce chapitre mais ne vous inquiètez pas, notre chouchou revient dans le prochain chapitre, promis ! Je ne vais tout de même pas rester pendant X chapitres sans écrire ce qu'il passe par la tête de mon personnage fétiche... En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, il n'est pas très bien pour ce qu'il se passe entre Bella et Démétri mais bon, un peu de piment pour corser l'affaire n'est jamais à jeter, si ?**

**N'oubliez pas ce fabuleux bouton vert ! Cliquez, ça fait plaisir !!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**De retour avec un nouveau chapitre tiré d'une nuit d'insomnie ! Je crois que je vais dormir pendant quelques jours maintenant (lol). C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit depuis le début je crois... J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !!!!**

* * *

**Point de vue Edward**

9heures du matin. Cela faisait plus de 5heures que Bella était à l'extérieur et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Je tournais en rond, dans le salon, comme un lion en cage. Je me retenais depuis une heure pour ne pas prendre ma voiture et me rendre au club pour voir si elle s'y trouvait. Je mourrais aussi d'envie d'aller au premier bar/tabac et m'acheter dix paquets de cigarette que j'aurais fumé en à peine quelques heures. Comme par hasard, aucun bon film ne passait à télé et je n'avais pas envie de choisir de DVD. Me trouvant absurde, je pris place sur le canapé mais mon pied battait le sol nerveusement. Je craquais les os de mes doigts pour la énième fois depuis 4heures et fixais la porte d'entrée. Je priais intérieurement pour que la clenche se baisse, que ma Bella entre dans la villa et que je fasse comme si j'étais calme et serein, en allant l'embrasser doucement. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas faire l'homme détaché mais j'essayais de m'en convaincre.

Je soufflais en me levant, allant me préparer une tasse de café. La sixième en 3heures. Pour m'occuper, j'avais, pour la première fois de ma vie, fait la vaisselle. Avant de partir pour le club, hier soir, Bella avait laissé des assiettes et des verres dans l'évier, me disant qu'elle les laverait en revenant mais bon, elle n'était pas là… J'avais lavé les couverts, les avais essuyé et rangé. J'avais ensuite fait l'inventaire du frigo et de tous les placards pour voir ce qu'il faudrait acheter lors des courses. Je m'étais attelé à ranger de nouveau les livres et DVD par ordre alphabétique que Bella avait déplacés. Après ça, j'étais monté à la chambre et avait changé les draps du lit car elle avait mangé dedans. Chose que je ne supportais pas mais que je lui autorisais en boudant contre elle.

Je l'avais ma tasse, que je venais de descendre en une minute, lorsque j'entendis mon portable sonné.

- Bella ?

- Non, mon chéri, c'est maman. Un problème avec Bella ?

- Euh… Non, t'inquiète pas. Elle est sorti quelques minutes et je croyais que c'était elle… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ton père et moi vous invitons à venir manger à la maison, le soir de la fermeture du club. Ça vous va ?

- Bah, pour moi, y'a pas de soucis. J'en parle à Bella dès qu'elle rentre et je te tiens au courant.

- D'accord. Et puis, il faudra aussi que tu me dises les goûts alimentaires de ma belle-fille. Ça me plaît de pouvoir dire ça ! Elle est tellement gentille et elle t'aime, ça se voit tout de suite. Tu as fait le bon choix. Et…

- Maman ! Je te rappelle, d'accord ?

- Bah, ok mais…

Je raccrochais, ne laissant pas ma mère finir sa phrase. Je pris les clés de la Volvo et sortis à la hâte, rejoignant le club.

**Point de vue Bella**

Je le regardais dormir, il avait une expression de satisfaction sur le visage. La même expression qu'il avait quand on venait de coucher ensemble. 8heures30. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais passé dans cette chambre, mais je savais que c'était trop. Je tentais de rassembler mes vêtements dans le noir et réussis à mettre la main sur ma robe. L'enfilant, je sortis discrètement de la chambre. Mes bottes en mains, je courus après être sorti de l'hôtel. Je n'avais pas trente milles endroit où allait. Soit je retournais chez moi et je devais supporter mon demi-frère, soit je retournais au club. Impossible de retourner chez Edward, je ne pourrais pas le regarder en face, je ne pourrais pas avoir une conversation posée avec lui, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mon visage, je ne voyais pas vraiment où je courais mais je courais. Je fus surprise de ne pas tomber, connaissant mon équilibre précaire en dehors du night. Arrivant devant le club, j'ouvris rapidement la porte et m'écroulais sur la scène. Je serrais mes jambes contre ma poitrine, fermais les yeux et pleurais à chaudes larmes. Je voyais des flashs de Démétri nu, moi me réveillant à ses côtés, moi partant telle une voleuse. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour que j'en arrive là mais je ne voulais plus revoir ce salopard. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il pouvait faire une chose pareille. Il disait m'aimer et lui, il trouve pas autre chose que d'abuser de mon état et de coucher avec moi. Je voulais mourir pour avoir tromper l'homme que j'aime, le véritable homme que j'aime.

**_Je ne pourrais plus me regarder si je te refaisais du mal, comme j'ai dû mal en ce moment. Si tu restes loin de moi, je ne pourrais pas y arriver…_**

Une chose était certaine, là, il ne pourrait plus me regarder dans les yeux quand il saurait. Comment allais-je lui dire que j'étais la pire des salopes de m'être envoyé en l'air avec mon ex alors qu'il avait dit m'aimer comme un fou pas moins de 48heures auparavant ? Je n'avais pas fait mieux qu'Heïdi. Je l'avais trompé, tout comme elle. Les larmes coulaient et recoulaient sans interruption. Ma tête me faisait souffrir à cause des sanglots et des reniflements. Je souffrais mais je savais le mériter mille fois. Je tremblais de toutes les parcelles de mon corps. Les seuls échos de la pièce étaient mes pleurs.

Je ne me calmais toujours pas lorsque j'entendis un bruit.

**Point de vue Edward**

J'avais foncé pour le club et me voilà dix minutes plus tard devant la porte. La serrure n'était pas fermée. D'un côté, j'en fus heureux car cela voulait dire que Bella y serait sûrement mais j'étais aussi inquiet car une autre personne aurait pu ouvrir cette porte et agresser ma douce. La pièce était dans le noir complet. J'allumais les néons et la vis, recroquevillée dans un coin de la scène, pleurant fortement. Ses gémissements douloureux m'alertèrent et je me précipitais sur elle. Me mettant à genoux devant elle, je touchais ses avant-bras qui entouraient ses jambes. Elle se leva brusquement, me demandant de ne pas la toucher. Blessé par sa requête, j'eus un temps de vide avant de partir à sa suite. Alors qu'elle allait rentrée dans sa loge, je lui attrapais le poignet, la tournant face à moi.

Son maquillage était complètement bousillé, ses yeux rouges indiqués qu'elle pleurait depuis un certain temps. Ses joues étaient aussi rougies par ces pleurs et remplies de larmes. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à la regarder quand elle était dans cet état. Je souffrais pour elle, je voulais à tout prix la consoler mais elle refusa mon toucher. Elle se débattait contre la prise de mes mains autour de ses poignets.

- Bella, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Je te donne ma démission. Je ne peux plus rester près de toi, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je sais qu'en ce moment, ce n'est pas top entre nous mais je pensais qu'on arrangeait tout ça. J'ai fait quelque chose qui…

- NON ! C'est moi.

- Parle-moi. Bella, je t'en supplie, dis-moi pourquoi tu réagis comme ça.

- Je t'ai trompé. J'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne pourras plus me regarder en face maintenant, comme je ne pourrais plus te regarder. Je suis certaine de ne plus pouvoir supporter mon reflet dans un miroir parce que je viens de tromper l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde.

Je relâchais ces poignets et reculais d'un pas. Je ne pouvais pas croire en ce qu'elle me disait mais je voyais qu'elle ne mentait pas. Ma gorge se serra. J'étais entre deux sentiments : brisé totalement et fou de colère. Je tentais de contrôler ma respiration qui se fit difficile. Je cherchais l'air.

- C'est qui ?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Bella, dis-moi qui c'est !

- Démétri.

- Ce fils de…

Mes poings s'étaient serré fortement et je savais que je devais partir avant de devenir violent. Je laissais… Je _la_ laissais seule devant sa loge et sortis du club, claquant la porte fortement. Mes yeux étaient brouillés par la colère, ma mâchoire serrée par la haine. Je n'avais qu'une envie : mettre mon poing dans la gueule de ce Démétri. Je savais qu'il allait foutre la merde entre moi et… Je le savais à la seconde où elle m'avait demandé de les laisser seuls. Elle n'avait pas voulu m'en parler mais j'avais appris par la suite qu'elle avait eu une aventure ou autre chose avec lui. J'ai été assez con pour lui faire confiance. Je venais de lui dire que je l'aimais et pour me prouver qu'elle aussi, elle baisait avec un autre. Ma tête tournait, je ne pensais plus correctement et je voulais à tout prix me défouler. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je réussis à mettre le contact de ma voiture et je me mis à rouler comme un dingue, doublant le peu de voiture qui se trouvait sur la route à cette heure matinale.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me retrouvais à la maison de mon enfance. Elle était abandonné depuis bien longtemps et je savais très bien où allait pour évacuer cette colère, cette haine, cette bouffée de violence qui coulait dans mes veines. Je ne savais pas où trouvait ce pourri alors il fallait bien que je me défoule sur autre chose. Claquant la portière de ma Volvo, je me rendais dans le terrain qui se trouvait derrière l'ancienne villa de mes parents. Il y avait un chemin où j'avais installé un sac. Un sac de frappe, plus particulièrement. Je n'avais jamais été un enfant de cœur dans le passé et je venais souvent ici pour me calmer. Par chance, le sac y était toujours et à peine arrivé, je frappais dedans…

Quelques minutes passèrent alors que je tapais toujours dans le sac mais ma colère ne voulait pas redescendre. Des images de la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé affluaient dans ma tête. Je la voyais se mouvoir sur le corps de ce conard. Je frappais plus fort. Je la voyais l'embrasser. Encore plus fort. Je le voyais la toucher, lui porter les mêmes attentions que je lui avais porté quelques semaines plus tôt. Le sac commençait à souffrir. Ma mâchoire contractait me faisait mal, mes poings commençaient à être écorchés, mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes de colère mais aussi de tristesse. Mon cœur brûlait. Ma respiration se faisait rare et je me mis à suffoquer. Je lui en voulais. Je la détestais. Je ne voulais plus la voir, plus jamais. Je m'écroulais au sol, empreint à une vague de larmes intense. Pourquoi ? Je savais qu'être amoureux faisait souffrir et j'étais tombé une nouvelle fois dans cette merde. Avec du recul, je savais que je n'avais pas eu aussi mal avec Heïdi. Je ne l'aimais pas comme je l'aimais elle. Ma respiration erratique et mes oreilles bourdonnantes, j'eus du mal à entendre mon portable sonnait.

- Quoi ?

- Ed, c'est Jazz. Est-ce que tu viens à la boite ce soir ?

- Je crois pas…

- Et tu sais où est Bella ?

Je fermais les yeux, pinçais mon nez et soufflais doucement. Mon cœur s'était resserré à l'entente de son prénom.

- Non. Tu n'as pas eu de ces nouvelles ?

- Du tout. Je suis arrivé à 14heures et je pensais la voir arrivée mais elle est pas là. On ouvre dans une heure.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 19heures. T'es où ?

- Euh… Je suis… Nulle part. Tu sais quoi ? Ouvre pas le night, ce soir. Elle ne viendra sûrement pas et je veux pas que tu gères la maison seul.

- Je peux appeler Eric, Emmett et Rosalie. Ça fera l'affaire. Reste où tu veux être mais reviens-nous. Ok ?

- Merci Jazz. À plus.

- Ouais, à plus vieux…

Je regardais mon portable. L'écran principal avait fait son apparition et je fixais la photo que j'avais prise il y a moins d'un mois. Nous étions encore au lit et nous savourions le fait que nous soyons rien que tout les deux. Mu d'une poussée violente, je balançais l'objet dans un arbre. Il éclata en deux. Je ne sentais même pas la douleur de mes mains, j'avais trop de peine et de colère pour ça. La nuit tombait, je savais que j'allais devoir rentrer bientôt mais je n'arrivais pas à me lever. Mes jambes ne voulaient plus me tenir, elles étaient fatiguées de toute cette pression. M'allongeant dans l'herbe haute, je fixais le ciel pour sombrer quelques instants plus tard.

- Monsieur ? Eh oh !

- Quoi ?

- Vous allez bien ?

J'ouvrais un œil pour m'apercevoir que j'étais toujours allongé derrière mon ancienne demeure. Un homme de la cinquantaine me regardait, curieux de connaître mon état. Je me levais doucement, ayant un mal de dos à cause de la dureté du sol.

- Je vais bien, merci.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Vous vous êtes perdu peut-être ?

- Non, non. Je me suis juste endormi. Merci quand même.

- De rien. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Je grimaçais en passant mes mains sur mon visage. Mes mains écorchées réveillèrent la douleur autant physique que mentale. Je me levais avec difficulté et rejoignis ma voiture. Je restais quelques minutes appuyer sur le volant avant de partir, roulant assez rapidement. Un fois rentré à la villa, je fonçais sous la douche, me décrassant et nettoyant mes blessures. Je ne pris pas la peine de raser ma barbe naissante et descendis vérifier mes messages et courriers. Dix messages sur le répondeur. Six étaient de ma mère : elle s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles et que mon portable soit éteint. Deux de ma sœur, qui cherchait à me voir pour m'annoncer une grande nouvelle. Un de Jasper pour me parler du club. Et enfin, un où personne ne parlait. Les courriers n'étaient pas plus passionnant. Je me dirigeais donc vers la cuisine, sortis une bière de mon frigo et partis me poser devant la télé.

Je ne voulais plus réfléchir et pourtant, je repensais à _elle_. À chacun de mes mouvements, je sentais sa présence. À chaque fois que je tournais la tête, je revoyais les moments qu'on avait passé à l'endroit où mes yeux se posaient. Le canapé où nous avions eu plusieurs rapports intenses, la bibliothèque devant laquelle j'aimais l'embêter lorsqu'elle cherchait un DVD à mettre, la table basse où elle me servait quelques fois ses bons petits plats… Inévitablement, mon regard se porta sur le cadre où logeait une photo d'elle et moi, prise par ma sœur. J'eus un rictus au souvenir de cette journée. Rose avait voulu faire les choses en grand pour cette photo et avait cherché l'endroit avec un grand L. Je ne voulais pas une photo où nous étions posé, comme des mannequins de magazine. En la regardant, je la trouvais assez réussie mais mes yeux se fermèrent sous _son_ regard figé.

Attrapant le téléphone fixe, j'appelais ma mère pour lui annoncer ma venue, seul, au repas de ce soir. Elle commença à me poser des questions sur le pourquoi de l'absence de ma « compagne » mais j'abrégeais, lui disant que je lui raconterais ce soir. Je contactais ensuite ma sœur mais elle n'était pas chez elle. Je restais allongé sur mon divan jusqu'à 18heures, heure à laquelle je montais pour prendre une autre douche et changer mes bandages aux mains. Je mis un jean avec une chemise et partis en direction de la villa de mes parents. À peine arrivé, ma mère me sauta dessus.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait aux mains ? Et où est Bella ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue avec toi ?

- Maman, laisse-moi le temps de répondre à tes questions ou au moins rentrer dans la maison…

- Oh ! Oui, désolé mon cœur. Alors ?

- Pour mes mains, je suis tombé et je me suis rattrapé avec…

- Tu n'as jamais su mentir à ta mère mais vas-y, continue. Bella ?

Je soufflais discrètement. Ma mère l'aimait beaucoup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, encore ?

**_Pour une fois, maman, ce n'est pas moi !_**

- On s'est pris la tête. Enfin, je lui ai pris la tête avec son boulot au club. Elle est reparti chez elle pour quelques temps…

- Offre-lui des fleurs, ça marche toujours. Ou alors, fais-lui une belle déclaration.

- J'y penserais. Au fait, Rose t'a appelé pour t'annoncer une grande nouvelle ?

- Oui, elle vient ce soir. Tu crois qu'Emmett l'a déjà demandé en mariage ?

- Tu crois quelle dirait oui ?

- Elle l'aime comme une folle ! J'ai jamais vu ta sœur comme ça… Et, j'approuverais sa décision car Emmett est un garçon charmant et très drôle.

- Il t'a fait rire ?

- Oui.

Mon voisin était du genre « blagues vaseuses ou cochonnes » et j'étais étonné que ma mère ait ri à ce genre de plaisanteries. Elle me proposa à boire et j'acceptais un verre de whisky.

La soirée se passa plutôt bien, Rosalie avait l'air excitée comme une puce mais elle ne voulait rien dire de sa « grande nouvelle » avant le café, qu'on prendrait dans le salon, comme à chaque dîner familial. Elle me demanda, elle aussi, pourquoi j'étais seul et je lui fis le même speech qu'à ma mère. Elles _l_'auraient détesté si elles avaient su la vraie raison et je ne voulais pas. Rose était une bonne amie à _elle_, ça devait le rester. Attendant ma mère et ma sœur dans le salon, en compagnie de mon père, je regardais les clichés de la famille. Le mariage de mon père et ma mère, une photo de Rosalie étant petite, une de moi également. Pleins d'autres photos ornaient les murs, la cheminée ou encore les meubles. Je sentais le regard de mon père dans mon dos mais je n'étais pas prêt à de quelconques questions. Les deux femmes de la maison arrivèrent enfin et ma jeune sœur nous demanda à tous de nous asseoir.

- Je suis enceinte.

- Aaah !

- Chérie, calme-toi. Tu es sûre ?

- Oui ! J'ai fait un test, il y a plus de deux semaines et il s'est avéré positif et comme je voulais vous faire la surprise, je suis allé dans un autre hôpital que le tien, papa, et j'ai eu les résultats hier.

- Oh ! Je suis si contente, ma chérie !

Ma mère sauta dans les bras de sa fille alors que mon père souriait, attendant son tour pour féliciter sa fille. Mes dents grincèrent quand ma mère prit la parole.

- Eh bien, il ne reste plus que toi, mon fils. J'espère que Bella me fera cette annonce dans pas longtemps…

- Ouais… On est pas encore là !

- Tu as raison mais je suis si contente !

Vers 22heures30, je repris la direction de ma villa, suivie de ma sœur. Elle me suivit à l'intérieur et posa un regard interrogatif sur moi. Idiotement, je lui proposais une bière.

- Désolé, l'habitude.

- Montre pas ta joie d'être tonton, surtout…

- Je suis content pour toi, Rose. C'est super. Et Emmett, comment y prend la nouvelle ?

- Il est tout fou. Il s'imagine déjà lui apprendre à jouer au foot américain, au baseball ou raconter des vieilles blagues. Quand il l'a appris, il m'a même demandé en mariage, mais j'ai dit non, trop rapide ! Mais, on va vivre ensemble… Tu t'es fait quoi aux mains ?

- Pff… Je te l'ai dit, je suis tombé. C'est cool pour tes plans avec Em'. C'est un mec bien pour toi. Et je suis content de devenir tonton dans moins de neuf mois.

Elle eut aussitôt le sourire et me déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de partir rejoindre son compagnon. Après avoir rangé le cadre de la photo du salon dans un tiroir, je me posais à nouveau devant la télé et m'endormis quelques heures plus tard.

**Trois jours plus tard**

Je ne _l_'avais pas revu depuis quatre jours et je n'étais pas retourné au club non plus. Vidant ma troisième bière en une heure, je pris mes clés de voiture et partis en direction du club. Jasper s'y trouvait déjà, rangeant le bar et la salle. Après un bref salut, je me dirigeais vers sa loge. Toutes affaires personnelles n'étaient plus là. Elle était partie. Ma gorge se serra à nouveau en pensant à elle. Même si je ne voulais plus, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la voir dans ma tête, de sentir son odeur à mes côtés. Et pire que tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'aimer. Je la détestais mais je mourais d'envie de lui dire que je l'aimais toujours. Je haïssais ce qu'elle avait fait mais je ne pouvais m'éviter d'avoir toujours des sentiments pour sa personne. Plongé dans mes pensées, la tête enfouit dans les mains, je me redressais quand mon barman fit son entrée dans mon bureau.

- Ça va ?

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Euh… Pas vraiment. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle t'avait écrite une lettre. Elle est dans le premier tiroir.

- Merci. Tu ne sais pas où elle est ?

- Chez elle, je pense. Mais comme je t'ai dit, je l'ai pas vu beaucoup depuis quatre jours.

- Ok, merci Jazz.

- De rien…

Il sortit et j'ouvris le premier tiroir. Une enveloppe non fermée y était. Inspirant fortement, je la pris dans mes mains. Doucement, je sortis les deux feuilles qui s'y trouvait. L'une était sa lettre de démission et l'autre était un petit récit. Mettant la démission de côté, je commençais à lire sa lettre personnelle.

**_Edward,_**

**_C'est la quatrième feuille que j'utilise car soit j'écris n'importe quoi, soit c'est illisible à cause de mes mains qui tremblent._**

**_Je ne suis pas mieux qu'elle, hein ? Heïdi… Elle t'a trompé et j'ai fait pareil. J'aurais pu ne pas te le dire, rester avec toi, comme si rien n'avait eu lieu mais je ne pouvais pas. Je te devais la vérité après ta déclaration…_**

**_Je ne vais pas te demander de me pardonner car je sais très bien que c'est impossible. Je ne vais pas te demander d'accepter ma présence dans la boite et par conséquent, ma lettre de démission est jointe à cette lettre._**

**_Sache une seule chose (j'ai hésité à te le mettre mais il faut que tu saches) : je t'aime. Te dire que je suis sincèrement désolée en servirait à rien mais je le suis profondément._**

**_Tu n'entendras plus parler de moi. Mais je t'aimerais toujours…_**

**_Bella._**

Je mis la main sur ma poche de jean, à la recherche de mon portable mais me rappelais qu'il avait perdu l'âme quelques jours plus tard. Je devais la joindre, lui parler. Nous devions…

- Pourquoi tu ne leur as rien dit !

Coupé dans mes pensées, je levais les yeux pour tomber sur elle. Vêtue d'un jean et un marcel blanc, elle me regardait avec étonnement et une pointe de colère. Ses prunelles chocolats baignaient dans des larmes que visiblement, elle tentait de retenir par-dessus tout. Je la regardais sans comprendre. De quoi me parlait-elle ?

- Tu devrais me salir auprès de ta famille après ce que je t'ai fait ! Et toi, tu dis que c'est de ta faute si on n'est plus ensemble ? Tu ne devrais même pas accepté que je sois là, à te parler. Tu ne devrais même pas pouvoir me regarder comme tu le fais là, maintenant. Tu devrais me cracher toute la haine que tu as pour moi et me dire de dégager. Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?!? Tu devrais m'insulter de tous les noms possibles après la trahison que je t'ai fait. Rose m'a dit que tu étais un crétin parce que TU avais fait le con avec MOI. Tu as menti à ta famille. Pourquoi ?

Je ne comprenais pas sa colère. Elle voulait que je la haïsse, que je crache ma haine sur elle… Mais je ne pouvais pas. Les larmes inondaient à nouveau ses joues et je me levais, prêt à aller la prendre dans mes bras. Je me retenais tout de même car même si ça aurait dû être l'inverse, je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter notre proximité.

- Tu veux savoir, ce que j'en pense. Pourquoi j'ai menti à ma mère, mon père et ma sœur ?

- Oui, je veux savoir. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu…

**_- Je serais toi, je sortirais maintenant, qui que tu sois._**

Jasper avait élevé la voix dans la salle. Je me dirigeais vers cette dernière et le vis. Il était devant le bar et mon ami lui tenait le bras, le dirigeant vers la sortie. Je sentais _sa_ présence derrière moi mais ma haine prit le dessus et je me jetais sur ce conard. Ayant compris mes intentions, Jazz se recula, me le laissant. J'abattis alors mon poing sur sa joue et, attrapant son col, je lui remis un coup au niveau de l'arcade. Cette dernière éclata et il pissa le sang. Je le regardais, mettant toute ma rage dans mes yeux et plongeais dans son regard.

- Maintenant, tu dégages. Tu reviens plus ou je t'arrache la tête. T'as bien compris ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là !

Il se leva difficilement et porta son regard derrière moi, la regardant certainement. Il sortit du club, chancelant. Ma main m'élançait un peu, étant déjà blessée avant. Jasper me lança un sachet de glaçons et se dirigea vers les loges des danseuses. Lorsque je me retournais, je tombais sur elle. Sur ma Bella. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Baissant la tête, elle prit la direction de la sortie. Je la laissais partir.

**Point de vue Bella**

Je voulais son explication, je voulais qu'il me dise qu'il ne voulait plus me voir, ni avoir à faire avec moi. Je voulais souffrir, comme je souffrais depuis 5jours. J'étais retourné à mon studio ce matin-là. Je partageais mon lit avec mon demi-frère et, même avec son soutien, je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer et quand je sortais, je buvais beaucoup trop pour mon bien. Jacob m'avait foutue une claque, littéralement, et Rosalie m'avait appelé pour me faire part qu'elle était enceinte. Lorsqu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais son frère et que j'avais bien raison de le faire un peu languir, je n'avais pas hésité et j'étais allé demander des comptes à Edward. Il ne pouvait pas se faire porter le chapeau alors que tout était de ma faute, depuis le début.

Démétri n'avait pas arrêté de me harceler, de chercher à me voir. Il pensait qu'après la nuit que nous avions passé, je voulais revenir avec lui. J'avais beau lui expliquer que je ne voulais plus avoir à faire avec lui, il était tenace. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre mais la menace de mon… mon ex-patron n'avait pas porté ses fruits pour moi. Il me suivit jusqu'à chez moi, m'attrapant la main pour que je me retourne vers lui.

**Point de vue Edward**

Je l'avais suivi jusqu'à chez elle, tout comme l'autre. Je restais dans un coin sombre, écoutant leur conversation.

- Démétri, je ne veux plus te voir. Tu viens de gâcher ma vie pour la seconde fois.

- Bella, je t'ai dit que j'étais navré d'être parti comme ça, je ne voulais pas. Je t'aime…

- Et moi, j'aime Edward. Quand tu es parti, il y a plus de deux ans, j'ai cru que jamais je ne retomberais amoureuse. Mais il est arrivé et il a su entrer dans mon cœur. Je l'aime et j'ai gâché toutes mes chances de finir avec un mec bien, à cause de toi.

- Tu ne disais pas ça, la dernière fois.

- J'avais bu et tu es venu vers moi. Tu n'avais pas le droit de comporter comme ça. Je te l'avais dit que j'étais en couple. Maintenant, je veux que tu t'en ailles. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Cette connerie m'a ouvert les yeux. Je ne t'aime plus. S'il te plaît, va t'en…

- Bella, je ne peux plus être loin de toi.

- Mais moi, je veux être le plus loin possible de toi. Démétri, si tu m'aimes comme tu le dis, tu dois me laisser, tu dois partir. Je ne serais sans doute plus heureuse à partir de maintenant. Je viens de démissionner du boulot de mes rêves, viens de tromper l'homme qui me correspond le plus…

Je jetais un coup d'œil et vis ce fumier prendre le visage de MA Bella en coupe. Cette dernière commença à se débattre mais il l'a tenait fermement.

- Regarde-moi.

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Je veux que tu me regardes !

Il haussa trop le ton à mon goût alors je sortis de ma cachette, et l'attrapais par derrière, le forçant à lâcher le visage de mon ange.

- Maintenant, tu dégages. Si je te vois encore une fois t'approcher d'elle, je te tue. Elle ne veut pas de toi, si j'ai bien compris, alors barre-toi de la ville.

Je m'étais toute ma haine dans mes paroles, je le regardais de façon plus que menaçante et je vis un éclair de terreur dans ses yeux. Je voulais le tuer mais je savais que ça ne servira à rien, à part de me mettre en taule pour un sacré bout de temps. Alors qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, j'attrapais son col et le repoussa en arrière. Il ne demanda pas son reste et partit vers sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Après avoir reprit le visage le plus serein possible, je me tournais vers Bella.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je te remercie Edward. Je vais y aller…

Elle me tourna le dos et entra dans son immeuble. Je devais avoir une discussion avec elle mais la porte venait de se claquer. Je sonnais alors chez un de ses voisins et réussis à me faire ouvrir au bout de quelques minutes de pourparler. Soufflant un bon coup, je sonnais à son appartement. Elle ne pensa sûrement pas une seconde que ce soit moi car elle commença à insulter l'autre.

- Putain, Démétri, en quelle langue il faut qu'on te le dises ? C'est non… Edward ?

J'entrais sans y être invité. C'était seulement la troisième fois que je venais chez elle, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver l'appartement encore plus petit que la dernière fois. Je pris place sur le canapé alors qu'elle restait debout, devant la porte qu'elle venait de fermer.

- Viens.

Elle se dirigea vers moi et prit place à mes côtés. Je ne savais pas par où commencer et elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être bavarde, se triturant les ongles et mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Fermant les yeux, je pris un profonde inspiration avant de me tourner vers elle.

- Je dois savoir qui s'est, réellement.

- C'est du passé.

- Un passé très présent, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Démétri et moi étions ensemble avant. Il m'a quitté, d'une façon très particulière…

- Comment ?

- Une lettre. Une lettre où il disait ne jamais m'avoir aimé, qu'il m'avait menti pendant trois ans. Et il est revenu au club, comme tu as pu le voir. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas le côtoyer mais il m'a trouvé dans un bar et j'avais énormément bu. Je ne me souviens que du moment où j'ai quitté la chambre et que je me suis réfugiée à la boite et où tu m'as trouvé…

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Je l'aimais. Maintenant, je suis certaine que la seule personne que j'aime, me déteste.

Elle craqua et fondit en larmes. Détestant plus que tout la voir comme ça, je la pris dans mes bras et la berçais. Ce moment fut si doux, tendre, qu'elle s'endormit dans mes bras.

**Point de vue Bella**

Mon rêve était beau, doux, tendre. Je l'avais un peu retrouvé mais je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, je ne voulais pas perdre la chaleur de ses bras. Malheureusement, je me fis une raison et ouvris les paupières. Je fus étonné d'être dans la chambre d'Edward. Je venais de me réveiller et pourtant, j'étais toujours dans mon rêve. Je soulevais la couette pour apercevoir que je portais une de ses chemises à manches longues et mon pouce était décoré de la bague de son grand-père. Mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine en pensant que ce n'était peut-être pas un rêve mais bel et bien la réalité. Je me levais doucement du lit, sortis de la chambre et descendis les escaliers pour rejoindre le salon.

Il était là, vêtu d'un unique pantalon de pyjama, buvant une tasse de café fumant. Je n'osais pas faire un bruit mais il dut sentir ma présence car il leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit. Je lui répondis timidement alors qu'il vint m'enlacer. M'embrassant la tempe, il nous dirigea vers la cuisine. Il installa le tout pour un petit-déjeuner sur un plateau et se tourna vers moi.

- Viens, on va dans la chambre.

- Mais, tu détestes qu'on mange dans ton lit…

- Je veux être au lit avec toi et tu as besoin de manger quelque chose. Alors bouge tes fesses avant que je ne m'énerve.

Je l'avais vu en colère contre Démétri et je ne pus que m'exécuter en montant les escaliers, lui sur mes talons. Nous nous installâmes dans le lit et commençâmes à manger. Aucun de nous deux ne brisa le silence pendant plusieurs minutes mais la situation dut le gêner car il prit la parole, tout en mangeant un croissant.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné. Mais je t'aime et je ne peux pas être loin de toi. Ta démission, je suis d'accord pour l'accepter car je ne veux pas que tu te trémousses, comme je te l'ai déjà dit mais je sais aussi que si tu arrêtes la danse, tu en souffriras. Alors, dis-toi qu'elle est à la poubelle, en mille morceaux. Et si ce Démétri revient, je lui pète la gueule. S'il tente un truc avec toi, je le tue. Si tu me re-trompes avec lui, je le tue et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Même si ce sera dur, je en pourrais pas l'accepter. Alors maintenant, dis-moi que tu m'aimes et manges.

- Je t'aime, Edward Cullen.

- Pas autant que je t'aime, Isabella Swan.

Nous finîmes de manger et après nous être débarrassé du plateau, nous nous allongeâmes dans le lit, s'enlaçant mais pas un seul instant, un baiser ne fut échangé.

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ??? Sérieusement, comme d'habitude ! Le bouton vert vous attend avec grande impatience.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Salut tout le monde. Je ne fais pas de long discours, mais juste pour vous prévenir que ce chapitre sera totalement différent des autres. Ce sera le seul de la fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Pour info, je m'appelle Mélissa.**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

_**Point de vue Melissa (eh oui, c'est moi^^)**_

_**Coucou tout le monde, ne vous inquiétez pas, cet article est bien un chapitre mais j'ai décidé d'entrer dans le récit. Pas comme personnage, ce serait complètement absurde mais vous allez vite comprendre… Ça va sûrement faire un peu étrange et c'est la première fois que je vais faire ça. Un peu de changement ne fait pas de mal. En revanche, je pense que ce sera le seul chapitre avec cette disposition. Bonne lecture à vous…**_

_**Revenons à la fin du dernier chapitre, là où tout se termine bien mais il n'y a pas de bisou ! Non mais oh ! Il nous faut un bisou…**_

**Point de vue Edward**

Le lit était plein de miette de croissant, de pain au chocolat ou de tartine et je détestais ça. Mais j'étais bien avec ma douce dans mes bras. Sentir sa chaleur contre moi était grisant et je dus me retenir pour ne pas avoir plus. Comme je lui avais dit, je ne lui avais pas totalement pardonné et des images d'elle et ce gros con étaient encore dans ma tête. Bella n'avait pas décroché un mot en plus d'une demi-heure et au début, j'avais cru qu'elle s'était endormie à nouveau. Mais elle commença à se mouvoir sur moi, son dos collé contre mon torse, sa tête sous mon menton. Elle devait observée la bague de mon grand-père à son pouce car elle jouait avec. Je resserrais mon emprise sur elle, la questionnant silencieusement.

- Pourquoi tu me la mises ?

- Pour te montrer que je t'aime et que tu fais parti de moi…

- Je ne devrais pas.

- Bella…

- Non. (elle se mit assise sur le lit, s'éloignant un peu de moi) Tu ne devrais pas être comme ça. Tu ne devrais pas me dire que tu m'aimes, au contraire. Je te mérite vraiment pas, déjà que je m'en étais rendu compte ces cinq derniers jours mais alors là, c'est le summum.

- C'est ton ex…

- Et pour toi, c'est une raison ? Je suis certaine que j'aurais énormément de mal à te pardonner si tu couchais avec Heïdi. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais la force de te pardonner. Et toi, tu…

- Je t'aime. Et je suis sûrement un fou mais je sais que tu ne le referas pas pour la simple et bonne raison que maintenant, je te lâcherais plus d'une semelle. Je sais que tu aimes ton côté indépendante mais pendant quelques temps, je ne crois pas que je te laisserais errer seule en pleine rue ou dans des bars…

- J'irais plus dans des bars.

- Très bien, j'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Je la repris dans mes bras et nous allongeâmes sur les couettes. Impossible pour moi de rentrer à nouveau dans le lit, sous peine d'une crise contre les mies…

- Au fait, Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Comment je suis arrivée chez toi, alors qu'on était chez moi ?

- Tu t'es endormie et ce n'était pas très confortable… J'ai pas réussi à ouvrir ton clic-clac, alors je t'ai porté jusqu'ici.

Elle éclata de rire et chatouilla la peau de mon cou par la même occasion.

- Et, puis je me suis rappelé que ton frère dormait chez toi alors, je doute que j'aurais pu partager le lit avec lui…

- C'était déjà assez dur pour moi ! Il ronfle. Plus fort que toi.

- Je ne ronfle pas…

- Oh que si ! D'ailleurs, quand tu ne le fais pas, j'ai peur que tu sois mort ou dans le coma alors je vérifie.

- Toi aussi tu ronfles !

- Non !

- Si…

Elle s'écarta de moi, me lançant un coussin en pleine figure. Elle se mit à califourchon sur moi et me demanda de retirer ce que je venais de dire. Je souriais, trop heureux de la voir à nouveau souriante et taquine. À ce moment, ce fut comme si son erreur n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme si je l'avais toujours eu auprès de moi. Ces fragiles et petites mains entouraient mes poignets, qu'elle tenait au dessus de ma tête, l'air dominatrice. Je secouais le menton, montrant mon entêtement à mes dires. Elle ronflait, légèrement, mais elle ronflait. Un doux son, qui pouvait être stressant les nuits où je ne trouvais pas le sommeil mais amusant également.

- Cullen, je ne ronfle pas ! Dis-le.

- Ma mère m'a appris à ne jamais mentir…

- Ok. Très bien.

Elle desserra sa prise au niveau de mes poignets et commença à se lever, se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre. Je fus plus rapide qu'elle et la ramenais sur le lit. Cette fois, je fus en position de dominant, croisant ses mains au dessus de sa tête, la chevauchant sans trop peser de mon poids sur son petit corps fin. À notre position, son sourire se fana et son regard se fixa sur mes lèvres, comme mon regard se fixa sur les siennes. Je la vis déglutir difficilement alors que mon visage approchait le sien avec une lenteur pas vraiment voulue. Gardant ses poignets dans une de mes mains, l'autre descendit au niveau de son cou. Mon pouce caressa la ligne de sa mâchoire et telle une plume, mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes en un doux, tendre et simple baiser. J'eus le temps de voir ses paupières se fermaient avant que les miennes ne fassent la même chose.

C'était si bon de la retrouver. Retirant ma bouche de la sienne, j'embrassais doucement, comme si elle était en porcelaine, fragile à cassée, sa joue droite, remontais sa tempe, baisais son front puis fis le chemin inverse sur le côté gauche de son visage. Mon index partit de la racine de ses cheveux, passa le creux entre ses sourcils, caressa le bout de son nez, arriva à ses lèvres et finit sa course à l'orée de ma/sa chemise. Je déposais ensuite un baiser sur son nez avant de redescendre pour à nouveau goûter à la douceur de ses lèvres. Je redécouvrais son visage, ses lèvres. Je la regardais, elle avait les yeux clos et je me laissais happée par sa beauté naturelle.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle me laissa plonger dans ses prunelles chocolatées et me sourit timidement. Lâchant ses poignets, j'entourais mes bras autour de sa nuque et me creusais un chemin dans l'arc de son cou. Inspirant l'odeur que je ne voulais plus jamais quitter, je déposais un petit baiser sur sa peau et fermais les yeux, savourant les caresses que ses mains effectuaient dans mon dos. Passant dans l'entre-deux de mes omoplates, elle cajola un instant ma nuque, avant de redescendre, inspectant chaque parcelles de mon échine. Le bout de ses doigts me provoquèrent la chair de poule, je frissonnais à son délicieux toucher. Nous passâmes quelques minutes dans cette position puis elle me demanda de me lever pour qu'elle change les draps afin de retourner à l'intérieur. Je m'exécutais et l'aidais, jouant avec elle, lui balançant le tissu ou un coussin de temps à autre. Elle riait et j'étais entier. Que demander de plus ?

**_Point de vue Mélissa_**

**_Bon, pour répondre à la question de notre cher Eddy : la partie la plus perverse (vous savez, le petit démon sur l'épaule gauche) dirait, du sexe. Le petit ange, qui se trouve actuellement sur mon épaule droite, lui dit : le « je t'aime » parfait. Pourquoi pas un mixe des deux ??? Mais ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant, bande d'impatiente !_**

**_Beaucoup se pose la question : Démétri et Bella ont-ils vraiment couchés ensemble ? L'homme, soit disant amoureux, aurait-il abusé de la pauvre petite chose ivre ? Voici la réponse. Une semaine après les retrouvailles de Bella et Edward…_**

**Point de vue Bella**

Edward et moi vivions dans le calme depuis une semaine. Et quand je dis le calme, c'est affreux comme c'est calme. On s'embrasse, on se cajole mais ça ne va pas plus loin que le décolleté. Si ça continue, je vais mourir de frustration ! Je sais que je suis la seule responsable de notre état mais je le veux tellement plus proche. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne veux pas être trop proche de lui, je ne me sens pas encore trop à l'aise par rapport à mon acte avec Démétri. Ce dernier n'avait pas refait surface et s'était tant mieux. Même si je le détestais, je n'avais pas envie qu'Edward le tue ou lui casse la gueule à cause de moi. Toujours très prudente, je m'étais demandé, il y a deux jours, si nous nous étions protégés durant notre rapport, dont je ne me souvenais toujours pas. J'avais alors fait part à mon compagnon que je devais faire une course et après avoir longtemps discuté avec lui, il m'autorisa à y aller seule. Je me rendis à l'hôpital pour effectuer tous les test nécessaires. Avec la poisse que j'ai, il aurait pu me refiler une bactérie, me mettre enceinte ou pire…

Après quelques heures, je sortais de ce bâtiment sinistre. Je détestais les hôpitaux et ce, depuis gamine. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la Volvo de mon homme, qu'il m'avait gentiment prêter, je le vis. Démétri. Je refoulais une vague de colère et me continuais mon chemin.

- Bella !

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Tu as de la chance qu'Edward ne soit pas là, sinon je ne donnais pas cher de ta peau…

- Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu es allé à l'hôpital ?

- À cause de toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne me souviens de rien de cette nuit-là. Je ne sais pas si on s'est protégé et ce que j'ai fait exactement avec toi ! Je dois prendre mes précautions et voir si je suis fiable afin de reprendre ma vie avec Edward.

- Bella…

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait ça ! Tu disais m'aimer. Heureusement que je ne me suis pas jeté sur toi à ton retour…

- Eh ! On a rien fait.

- Quoi ?

- On n'a pas couché ensemble.

- Mais, tu as dit que…

- J'ai menti. Je sais comment tu es et j'avais envie que tu dises à ce Cullen que tu avais couché avec moi pour qu'il te largue. J'avais ensuite prévu de te consoler et de ramener tes sentiments pour moi à la surface. Mais ça n'a pas marché comme je le voulais, je ne pouvais pas t'approcher et chaque fois que je le faisais, tu me traitais de tous les noms. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Jamais je n'aurais abusé de toi, mais je voulais te faire croire que tu étais consentante sur le moment mais bon…

- Je me ronge les sangs depuis presque deux semaines parce que je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé et… Comment tu expliques que je me sois retrouvé chez toi, nue dans ton lit ?

- Tu n'avais pas les clés de chez toi alors je t'ai amené chez moi. Tu as commencé à te déshabiller et après avoir appelé Edward, tu t'es écroulé sur le matelas. Te dire que ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit serait te mentir, tu es toujours aussi belle, sexy…

- Démétri !

- Oui, désolé. Donc, ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien fait. Nous n'avons rien fait.

L'énorme poids dans ma poitrine s'enleva et j'avais envie de sauté partout. D'embrasser toutes les personnes sur mon passage. Sauf celui en face de moi, bien sûr. Je soufflais lourdement, cette annonce m'apportait un tel soulagement. Je n'avais pas trompé Edward, je n'avais pas trahi son amour. Enfin, si, je l'avais trahi mais pas totalement. Mon ancien compagnon tenta une blague et je lui lançais aussitôt un regard noir.

- Tu t'en serais souvenu avec moi, Bella… Désolé. Tu es heureuse ?

- Je le serais plus si tu n'étais pas revenu. Je n'aurais pas perdu une semaine auprès de mon homme si tu n'étais pas revenu.

- Il t'a pardonné bien vite. Je m'attendais pas à ça, je dois bien l'avouer.

- Il m'aime. C'est sa raison. Je dois avouer que je suis aussi surprise que toi…

- Je vais te laisser alors…

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu es parti. Si la lettre n'était pas la vraie raison, pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?

- Parce que je t'aimais et que mon père me faisait demander en Italie. Je savais que je n'arriverais à entretenir une relation longue distance avec toi et je ne me voyais pas te demander de venir avec moi, de tout laisser tomber pour moi…

- Je l'aurais fait. À l'époque, je n'avais que toi. Ma mère désapprouvait ce que je voulais faire, mon père travaillait tout le temps et Billy et Jake… Sans commentaire pour ces deux-là. Je t'aurais suivi jusqu'au bout du monde, Dy.

- On ne m'a pas appelé « Dy » depuis plus de deux ans. Alors tu n'ais plus du tout amoureuse de moi ?

- Tu resteras mon premier amour, à jamais. Mais je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi depuis bien longtemps.

- Cullen ?

- Tu te rappelles la venue de la fête foraine à Forks ?

- Pourquoi tu…

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- Bien sûr ! Elle ne venait jamais et je t'y ais emmené et tu étais toute folle. On aurait dit une gamine le matin de Noël. Tu n'as pas voulu partir avant d'avoir fait toutes les attractions. Ça m'avait coûté un bras, d'ailleurs !

- Eh bien, avec Edward, je vis ça tous les jours. Le frisson, la passion, l'amour… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il lui prenait l'envie de me laisser tomber. Je suis accro. Isabella Swan est accro.

- Je vois ça et tu sais quoi ? Même si j'espérais au plus profond de moi que ce soit avec moi que tu vives ça, je suis heureux pour toi. Je déteste Cullen mais je suis content pour toi. Content que tu sois heureuse.

- Merci, Dy. Et j'espère que tu trouveras aussi quelqu'un car si tu es le même qu'il y a deux ans, tu en vaux vraiment la peine. Pas d'aventure ou d'amour en deux ans ?

- À part toi, non.

- Même pas une brève relation. Un plan cul ?

- Euh…

- Salut !

Je me tournais pour faire face à mon ennemie. Heïdi. Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut celle-là ?

- Tu es Isabella ? La petite-amie d'Edward ?

- Oui.

- Bonjour Démétri.

- Heïdi, quel plaisir.

- Vous vous connaissez ?

- Plus ou moins… Et toi ? Tu connais Démétri ?

- Plus ou moins…

- Si c'est le même « plus ou moins », je suis certaine qu'Edward sera très content de le savoir !

J'étais sur le cul. Mon ex avait couché avec l'ex d'Edward. Je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour ne pas encore avoir gobé de mouche tellement ma bouche était ouverte de stupéfaction. Je bafouillais un vague « au revoir » et montais dans la voiture. Je fonçais droit vers le club, où je savais que mon homme serait. Arrivé à la porte de son bureau, je l'ouvris à la volet et hurlais.

- Ils se connaissent ! Ils ont même couchés ensemble ! Le truc de dingue…

- Chérie, de quoi tu me parles ?

- Démétri et Heïdi.

- Quoi ?!? Tu as revu ce type ?

- Par hasard. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai jamais couché avec lui !

- Tu n'as jamais couché avec lui ?

- Non… Enfin, si. Enfin, j'ai pas couché avec lui dernièrement. La dernière fois remonte à plus de deux ans. Y paraît qu'il m'a trouvé dans le bar et que comme j'avais pas les clés de chez moi, il m'a ramené chez lui. Je me suis déshabillais et après t'avoir appelé TOI, je me suis affalé sur le matelas et j'ai ronflé.

- Je croyais que tu ne ronflais pas…

- Je croyais que tu ne mentais jamais…

Alors qu'il me souriait, il me fit signe de venir m'asseoir sur lui. Je m'exécutais, bien sûr, passant mes bras autour de son cou.

- Et c'est quoi cette histoire ? Ils ont couchés ensemble ?

- Oui, ton ex et mon ex. Ensemble. Je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas où mais c'est arrivé. J'ai le don pour savoir les trucs comme ça et les paroles d'Heïdi étaient très parlantes !

- Tu n'as pas couché avec lui…

- Non. Et je suis certaine que maintenant, il ne me harcèleras plus.

- J'en suis heureux…

Il se pencha vers moi et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres mais alors qu'il allait se retirer, j'accrochais sa nuque fermement et m'autorisais à approfondir notre étreinte. Ma langue caressant la sienne, je me sentais bien, complète, heureuse.

**_Point de vue Mélissa_**

**_Eh bien, non ! Démétri n'est pas entièrement un salopard même si on se demande toujours le pourquoi de sa nudité nocturne. Il aurait pu au moins avoir la galanterie de mettre un boxer… Mais, il avait des raisons suffisantes, non ? Il l'aimait… Non ? Bah non alors !_**

**_Une fiction lemon qui n'a pas de véritable lemon depuis 5 chapitres ! Je suis une affreuse personne et mon démon de gauche me tape sur la tête pour que je vous raconte comment se sont déroulés les retrouvailles charnels de nos deux amants… De peur de perdre mes capacités mentales à cause de mon diable, je vous raconte. Le soir de la découverte de la non tromperie d'Isabella…_**

**Point de vue Edward**

Elle n'avait pas couché avec lui. Elle m'était resté fidèle et ce con n'avait pas abusé de ma douce aimante. Quand elle m'avait ce baiser passionné dans mon bureau, il y a de ça, une heure, j'avais cru ne pas pouvoir me retenir et la prendre sauvagement sur mon bureau mais avec le monde à la salle, je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et j'espérais mieux pour notre première fois après notre réconciliation. Je voulais la redécouvrir entièrement. Je la voulais pour moi seul, être certain de ne pas être dérangé quand je lui donnerais du plaisir. Et le seul endroit où je savais que ce serait possible, c'était la villa, porte fermée à double tour avec les clés encore dans la serrure (bah oui, ma sœur avait un jeu de clé alors…).

La soirée avait été une douce torture. Il y avait encore les hommes qui parlaient de Bella comme un jouet mais ce n'était pas ça le pire pour moi. Elle jouait avec moi. Habillée d'une robe courte blanche et noire décolleté, elle faisait exprès de venir le plus souvent à ma table, se penchant exagérément devant moi, me laissant une vue appétissante sur sa poitrine. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, mais mon jean se faisait de plus en plus serré et mes nerfs étaient mis à vifs. À chaque regard qu'elle portait sur moi, je voyais son désir pour moi et le mien augmentait crescendo. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour avoir des petits tics sensuels : se lécher les lèvres, se les mordre… Ses yeux étaient brûlants et à chaque fois qu'elle montait sur scène pour danser, elle plongeait son regard dans le mien et ne le lâchait pas jusqu'à la fin de ses mouvements.

- Tu vas craquer…

Je sursautais à la voix de ma sœur. Elle venait de s'installer à mes côtés et, trop occupé à regarder ma belle préparer un cocktail, je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

- Comment ça ? (reportant mon attention à la bombe derrière le bar)

- Elle m'a dit la vérité…

- Quand ?

- Il y a deux jours.

- Alors tu n'as pas la mise à jour des événements. Elle l'a revu…

- Quoi ?

- Il lui a dit qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Ils n'ont pas couché ensemble. Alors même si elle s'est réveillée, nue, dans le lit d'un autre… Il ne s'est rien passé entre eux. Elle ne m'a pas trompé et même si elle l'avait fait, ce n'est pas Heïdi.

- En quoi aurait-elle été différente d'Heïdi ?

- Elle me l'a dit. Avec l'autre, je l'ai découvert par moi-même mais Bella me l'a dit. Ça doit être prit en compte. Et plus que tout, je l'aime. Accepte-la.

- C'est mon amie. Et je suis très contente qu'elle soit également ma belle-sœur.

- Merci, Rose. Par contre, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? C'est pas un environnement sain pour mon neveu.

- Qui te dis que ce sera un garçon ?

- Il faudra bien ! Avec Emmett et Jasper, on a déjà prévu un programme intensif pour l'éduquer, ce gosse. Et impossible d'apprendre à une fille, comment bien dragué une fille ? Sauf si tu veux qu'elle soit lesbienne par la suite. Ou alors, comment apprendre à une fille les règles du baseball ?

- Facile, mon cher !

Je me retournais pour voir ma douce, penchée sur moi.

- Le baseball est un jeu qui a pour but d'envoyer une balle le plus loin possible afin de pouvoir faire le tour d'une surface de jeu, avec plusieurs endroits où l'on peut s'arrêter.

- C'est pas uniquement ça…

- Il y a normalement 9manches en 2heures de jeu. 3bases. 6joueurs sur le terrain et 3en champ. 2joueurs ne peuvent pas être sur la même base. Quoi d'autre à savoir ?

J'étais bouche bée. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Bella s'y connaissait en baseball. Elle m'étonnerait toujours mais l'entendre parler de baseball renforça mon envie d'elle. Étrange. Ma sœur, ravie, riait alors que ma belle souriait avec une lueur de défi dans le regard. Après avoir saluer Rosalie, on l'appela en scène et elle partit faire son show aux côtés d'Alice et Angela.

À la fin de la soirée, elle me demanda de retourner à la villa seul, qu'elle avait besoin de faire un saut chez Jasper pour récupérer un truc. Ce dernier me promit de me la ramener ensuite alors je m'exécutais. Je pris une douche rapide, m'enlevant l'odeur du club, la fumée et les vapeurs d'alcool. Cette nuit, Bella serait de nouveau mienne. Mentalement et physiquement. Voilà à peu près un mois que je n'avais pas eu sa chaleur humaine autour de moi et je mourais d'envie de l'avoir à nouveau. Je voulais la sentir vibrer sous moi, sous mes caresses, sous mes baisers. Je la voulais entièrement. La posséder. Attendant mon amour dans le salon, je zappais les chaînes de télévision et tombais que sur des navets ou des documentaires animaliers. Franchement, qu'est-ce que les gens ont en à foutre que les animaux marins ont un moment particulier pour copuler ?

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, la sonnette se fit entendre. Je secouais la tête en me dirigeant vers la porte pour lui ouvrir. Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas sonner, que la porte serait ouverte.

- Je t'av…

Ma mâchoire se décrocha légèrement, mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand sur sa tenue et j'eus l'impression d'entendre un coup de klaxon mais je n'en fus pas certain. En plus de s'y connaître en baseball, j'étais certain qu'elle ferait une très bonne joueuse. En tout cas, elle portait à merveille la tenue. Bella se tenait devant moi, vêtue d'une sorte de blouse rose assez courte, dévoilant ses cuisses et des bas noirs à rayures rose qui montaient un peu plus haut que le genou. Mon regard se posa sur sa poitrine imperceptiblement dévoilée et surtout sur les boutons à pression du vêtements. Ça irait très vite pour détacher ce surplus de tissu. Mon ange souriait de mon état figé et me contourna pour entrer dans la villa.

- Alors, tu ne t'y connais pas seulement en baseball, tu y joues aussi ?

J'avais été moi-même surpris de la netteté de ma voix et du ton assez détaché que j'avais pu adopté.

- Effectivement.

- Tu es juste la femme parfaite, alors…

- Ouais, juste ça. Et tu sais ce que voudrait la femme parfaite ?

- Non, dis-moi.

- Que tu fermes cette porte et que tu t'occupes d'elle.

Je me tournais vers la porte, que je tenais toujours et la claquais. Je m'avançais ensuite vers mon ange et, prenant son visage en coupe, je l'embrassais. D'abord, doucement puis plus fougueusement. Mes mains passèrent derrière sa nuque, la rapprochant encore un peu plus de moi, avant de descendre prendre ses fesses en coupe. Elle m'emprisonna à l'aide de ses chevilles et continua à m'embrasser passionnément. Elle gémissait dans ma bouche alors que mes mains resserraient leur étreinte sur ses fessier. Je nous dirigeais ensuite vers le couloir qui menait aux escaliers mais avant de monter ces derniers, je collais ma douce contre le mur, glissant mes lèvres dans son cou. Elle agrippa fermement mes cheveux quand elle sentit ma langue voyager sur sa peau et commença une friction entre nos deux sexes excités. Je grognais et la mordais doucement. Mon désir pour elle était douloureux mais j'adorais ça. Elle était avec moi.

Je repris ensuite la route jusqu'à la chambre et la déposais délicatement sur le lit, capturant à nouveau ses lèvres douces et sucrées. Sa langue vint chercher la mienne aussitôt pour approfondir notre baiser et je ne fus pas lent à répondre à sa requête silencieuse. Je glissais le bout de mes doigts sur ses cuisses, dépassant la blouse et redescendant presque aussitôt, faisant duré le moment. Je sentis ses hanches se lever, désireux d'un quelconque contact. Mes lèvres s'échappèrent des siennes et embrassèrent son cou, son décolleté, son buste par-dessus le vêtement et arrivèrent sur sa cuisse droite. J'effleurais sa peau du bout de mon nez, embrassant quelque fois et arrivais rapidement à ses pieds encore dans ses talons noirs. J'enlevais ces derniers délicatement.

Mes mains glissèrent le long de son mollet gauche et je défis son premier bas, lentement, lui causant des gémissements divins et impatients. Une fois enlevé, je déposais un baiser à l'intérieur de sa cheville et effectuais la même action pour le bas de la jambe droite. Ma langue s'aventura ensuite sous le vêtement mais je me forçais à ne pas aller plus loin, revenant la surplomber.

- Ça va ?

- Très bien. Mais, si tu pouvais… Je dis bien, SI tu pouvais te dépêcher.

- Tu veux en faire au plus vite ?

- Non mais je vais pas tarder à mourir si tu continues ton petit manège…

- Avant, tu aimais quand je prenais mon temps.

- Ça va faire un mois que je ne t'ai pas eu en moi, Edward. C'est normal que je sois impatiente…

- Tu vas devoir être très patiente, mon ange, car je n'ai pas l'intention d'accélérer le mouvement. J'ai autant envie que toi d'être en toi mais je veux réapprendre à connaître chaque partie de ton corps délicieux. Je viens d'étudier tes jambes, laisse-moi redécouvrir ce qu'il se cache dessous ce vêtement. Tu veux bien ?

- Hum…

Je léchais alors le contour de ses lèvres avant de me baisser pour embrasser son décolleté. J'ouvris le premier bouton à pression, dévoilant un peu plus sa poitrine. Même si j'avais pensé lui arraché sauvagement, je le fis tendrement, déposant un baiser à chaque fois qu'un bouton sautait. Défaisant le dernier bouton, je déposais un baiser sur sa féminité encore recouverte par sa culotte. Mes mains remontèrent le long de son ventre, passant sur sa poitrine voluptueuse et écartèrent les pans de la blouse, la laissant en sous-vêtement sous moi. Je réprimais un grognement quand je vis le tissu du bas de ma douce humide.

- Bella…

- Hum…

- Je peux, même sans toucher, savoir à quel point tu es humide.

- Pour toi…

- Je te demande pardon ? Tu peux répéter, je n'ai pas entendu…

- J'ai dit… Pour toi…

- Pour moi, quoi ?

Je me mis à califourchon sur ses cuisses et regardais sa poitrine se soulever et se baisser au rythme de sa respiration difficile. Elle mordait sa lèvre inférieur et ses yeux étaient fortement fermés. Son bassin ondulait, son ventre vibrait totalement et ses mains tremblaient en agrippant les draps du lit. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état d'excitation et cette vue rendit mon boxer trop étroit. Elle gémissait très fort et n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots. Je passais alors une main derrière sa nuque pour la relever. Je lui enlevais la blouse de baseball et détachais son soutien-gorge par la même occasion, libérant ses deux seins appétissants.

- Edward… S'il te plaît…

- Encore quelques minutes, ma douce.

- N-non…

- Allonge-toi et ressens.

Je la poussais lentement et ma bouche trouva sa place dans le creux de sa poitrine. Ma langue dessinait des cercles invisibles en montant sur son mamelon droit durci à l'extrême. Je le titillais lentement mes sûrement. Les mains de mon amour atterrirent dans ma tignasse, me forçant à accélérer ma caresse. Voulant plus également, j'accédais à sa supplique. Mordillant, léchais, suçotant, embrassant son téton, je fis subir le même délice à l'autre. Je partis ensuite tracer un rond autour de son nombril, ce qui la fit se cambrer contre moi. J'en profitais pour passer mes mains dans son dos et mettre mes pouces sous le tissu de sa culotte. Je n'arrêtais pas ma torture sur son nombril, l'embrassant et le léchant. Ayant trouvé que je m'étais assez amusé, je glissais mes lèvres plus au sud et enlevais doucement, lentement, délicatement, paisiblement son dernier dessous.

Son jus goûteux coulait de son antre et je m'empressais d'en saisir chaque goutte. Secouant ses hanches, elle rapprocha son intimité de mon visage. Je perdis la tête et la patience. Agrippant ses fesses, passant une de ses jambes sur mon épaule, je plongeais rapidement sur son sexe luisant de désir. Son goût, aussi divin que d'habitude, me tourna encore plus la tête et je la buvais avidement. Ses gémissements, ses cris de plaisir retentissaient sur les murs. La pièce était remplie d'une chaleur intense, ses sons attrayants atterrissaient sur ma dureté et je savais qu'elle pourrait me faire jouir rien qu'avec ses cris et ses mouvements de bassin. Elle était si sexy, perdue dans le plaisir charnel. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à venir sur ma langue et je la nettoyais de cette dernière.

Remontant lentement sur son corps, elle me fit basculer de sorte à ce que je sois en dessous. Contrairement à moi, elle n'y alla pas lentement. Elle enleva mon boxer rapidement et prit mon sexe gorgé en main. Sachant que je n'en avais pas pour longtemps, elle me prit directement dans sa bouche, imprimant un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Une de mes mains agrippa sa chevelure soyeuse pour qu'elle accélère toujours plus alors que mon autre main broyait la couette. Mes hanches allaient à la rencontre de sa bouche et en un dernier coup de rein et de langue, je vins violemment dans sa bouche, grognant de bien-être et de plaisir.

J'eus énormément de mal à me remettre de cet orgasme et Bella en profita pour se mettre à califourchon sur moi, caressant mon torse tendrement. Ses doigts partaient de mon cou, passaient mon buste et arrivaient à mon V pour remonter et effectuer cent fois la même action. Elle me regardais avec amour et désir, continuant toujours de se mordre la lèvre. Je me demandais toujours comment elle faisait pour en avoir encore une.

- On dirait une folle…

- C'est ta faute. Eh dis donc, tu commences à te faire vieux…

- Pourquoi ?

- Cinq minutes pour te remettre, d'habitude t'es d'attaque pratiquement aussitôt.

- Tu vas voir ce que le vieux va te faire…

Attrapant sa cuisse, je mis un habile coup de rein pour renverser la situation, la remettant sous moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser alors qu'elle mouvait ses hanches contre les miennes et réveillait ma virilité en moins de temps pour le dire. Elle prit ensuite mon sexe dans sa main et, me regardant droit dans les yeux, la présenta à son antre chaleureux et déjà à nouveau humide. Je déposais un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres et entrais centimètre par centimètre en elle. Elle grimaça de bonheur, tout comme moi, au fur et à mesure que je l'emplissais. Une fois au fond d'elle, je restais un instant, la regardant toujours dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime, Bella…

- Tout comme je t'aime, Edward…

Plongeant dans son cou, je me mis à faire des mouvements lents en elle. Je passais sa seconde jambes autour de ma taille, elle crocheta ses chevilles pour se maintenir et j'entrais plus profondément et plus vite en elle. Son souffle chaud et inégal caressait ma nuque alors que ses ongles griffaient mes omoplates.

- Edward, plus vite… Je t'en supplie, va plus vite…

Je me retirais d'elle, récoltant un gémissement de frustration, et relevais son dos pour qu'elle se mettent à califourchon sur moi. Je restais assis et l'empalais sur mon manche. Elle imprima elle-même le rythme qu'elle souhaitait et je l'aidais dans ses poussées. J'embrassais sa poitrine qui se trouvait à la hauteur de mon visage et caressais son dos en même temps. Bella avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, me laissant pleine vue sur son décolleté et mon cou. Nos mouvements étaient secs, rapides mais sensuels et langoureux.

- Hum… Edward…

- Tu es magnifique, Bella… Si tu savais combien je t'aime…

- Moi… aussi… je t'aime…

- Regarde-moi, Bella… J'ai besoin de te voir jouir, mon ange…

Elle n'arrivait pas à lever la tête alors je l'y aidais. Nos prunelles entrèrent en contact pour ne plus se lâcher. D'une main soutenant sa nuque, je la rapprochais de moi, sentant sa poitrine frottait contre mon torse. Mon autre main se fraya un chemin vers son bouton de chair gonflée. Je le massais, le tirais légèrement et le pinçais un peu. Ses murs intimes autour de mon sexe me firent venir au même moment que mon amour.

- EDwaArd !

- Bellaaa !

Elle trembla durement dans mes bras tant notre orgasme était complet, puissant, intense. Ma vue se brouilla, m'empêchant de voir ma belle. Au bout d'un instant, je nous allongeais, la collant le plus possible contre moi. J'embrassais ses cheveux trempés par la sueur, caressant son dos pour calmer ses tremblements. Ses bras étaient entourés à ma nuque et elle me serrait comme une perdue. Une noyée s'agrippant à son sauveur. Je lui murmurais un « je t'aime » et nous amena dans la salle de bain. Je la posais sur la chaise à côté de la baignoire et fis couler un bain bouillant, où nous nous caressâmes et lavâmes mutuellement.

**_Point de vue Mélissa_**

**_Yes ! Le petit diable est allongé entrain de suffoquer par ma lecture et le petit ange a rougit à partir du moment où j'ai écrit : « descendre prendre ses fesses en coupe »… Quel pudique celui-là. Pas mal les retrouvailles charnels (enfin, c'est mon avis). Même si je trouve ce chapitre assez long (plus long que le plus long que j'ai écrit sur cette fiction), je dois vous raconter encore une petit chose. Petit ange sera content, pas de véritable lemon dans ce point de vue (triste pour nous, snif)._**

**_Le repas chez les beaux-parents promet d'être amusant. Ou gênant. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, lisez… (ah bah, le diablotin vient de partir en claquant la porte dès qu'il a comprit qu'il n'y aurait pas de paroles salaces ou de gestes intimes avec Esmée et Carlisle présents)_**

**Point de vue Bella**

Je raccrochais le téléphone et m'écroulais sur le canapé. Je ne savais pas si j'y arriverais mais j'avais dit oui, alors je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Je n'avais pas demandé la permission à Edward car, Esmée voulait une réponse immédiate et que mon compagnon se trouvait sous la douche… Il ne pouvait pas y aller plus tôt celui-là ! Tiens, en parlant du loup. Il se tenait devant moi, dégoulinant d'eau, une serviette autour des épaules et une attachée à ses hanches. Nous venions à peine de nous réveiller après une nuit assez chaude _(**le diablotin revient !**)_ et j'étais encore vêtue d'un boxer de mon homme et d'un de mes débardeur pour dormir. Mais je ne devais pas penser à ça _(**il repart, dégoûté**)_, alors que je devais voir ma « belle-mère » et mon « beau-père » dans à peine deux heures. Voyant ma mine déconfite, il s'avança lentement de moi. Attrapant mon menton entre ses doigts, il releva ma tête vers la sienne et me donna un baiser rapide.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ta mère vient d'appeler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Nous inviter à déjeuner avec ton père… Ce midi.

- Oh…

- J'ai dû dire oui.

- Oh…

- Je ne suis pas trop à l'aise avec ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Bella ! Il ne s'est rien passé. Tu n'as pas couché avec lui ! Tu ne m'as pas trompé, tu n'as pas couché avec lui ! Dis-le.

- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui.

- Encore.

- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui.

- Tu aimes qui ?

- Toi.

- Tu couches avec qui ?

- Toi.

- Donc, maintenant, tu lèves tes jolies fesses de ce canapé, tu vas prendre une bonne douche et ensuite, tu t'habilles et on va rendre visite et déjeuner avec mes parents. Je t'ai dit que je t'aime ?

- Pas depuis deux heures.

- Un grand tort ! Je t'aime, mon amour.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur…

Il prit ma main, me leva et, après une claque sur ma fesse, m'ordonna de monter et de me préparer. J'adorais quand il faisait son bonhomme commandant mais je ne lui disais pas. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il se la joue homme des cavernes tous les jours ! Je ronchonnais alors à son ordre et partis en direction de la salle de bain.

Une heure plus tard, je me trouvais devant l'incroyable villa des Cullen, vêtue d'une robe noire sombre et main dans la main avec Edward à qui je broyais la main.

- Bella…

- Je n'ai rien fait.

- C'est bien.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Esmée resplendissante de bonheur. Souriant de toutes ses dents, elle se jeta sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Oh ! Bella… Tu nous as manqué depuis le temps. Je sais que nous ne nous sommes vu qu'une seule petite fois, et c'est d'ailleurs un drame, il faudra qu'on se voit plus souvent, avec Rose si tu n'es pas entièrement à l'aise avec la belle-mère uniquement ! Enfin bref, je disais que c'était bon de te revoir vu que la dernière fois où tu aurais pu venir, Edward avait fait le couillon. Mais je vois qu'il a réussit à se faire pardonner ! C'est super…

- Maman, respire… Et laisse-nous entrer, sauf si tu veux manger sur le perron ?

- Idiot ! Entrez.

La poigne de la main de mon compagnon se resserra pour me donner du courage et embrassant ma tempe, nous entrâmes dans le magnifique salon. Ma belle-mère me posait cent question à la minute et je me demandais si Alice n'était pas sa fille cachée. Edward essayait de m'aider, en vain, il échoua complètement face à sa mère. Profitant de ce moment, je me rangeais dans les papiers de la belle famille en reprenant mon homme quand il faisait une réflexion à sa mère. Il me regardait style de dire « tu vas voir à la maison… ». Le repas se déroulait plutôt bien, jusqu'au moment où la grossesse de Rosalie entra dans la discussion. Je faillis m'étrangler avec mon morceaux de viande quand Esmée prit la parole, s'adressant à moi.

- J'espère que tu nous feras l'honneur de nous annoncer la nouvelle toit aussi, dans pas longtemps.

- Maman ! Pff… Je t'ai dit quoi la dernière fois ?

- Mais, je…

- Stop ! Papa, dis quelque chose…

- Ton fils a raison, chérie. Calme-toi. Edward et Bella ne sont ensemble que depuis quelques mois, c'est un peu rapide pour eux, c'est tout.

- Rosalie et Emmett…

- Rose a toujours été rapide, maman. Nous ne sommes pas comme eux. On n'a pas parlé de notre futur, encore.

- Vous n'en avez jamais parlé ?

- On ne sait même pas ce qu'on va faire ce soir !

- Edward, c'est pas complètement vrai… Ce soir, je bosse.

- Merci de ton aide.

- Je l'adore cette petite !

Comme prévu à notre arrivée, ma belle-mère me demanda de venir avec elle, un après-midi pour faire une descente dans les antiquaires et autres magasins. J'acceptais avec joie et nous partîmes sur les coups de 16heures, nous rendant au club. Personne n'était encore là. Pour patienter, nous allâmes dans son bureau et il ouvrit les différents courriers reçus alors que je me posais à ses côtés, assise sur le bureau. Je réfléchissais à mon repas « familial » en trifouillant la bague du grand-père d'Edward.

- Bébé, tu… Mon ange ?

- Hum… Quoi ?

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- On n'a jamais parlé de notre avenir… Je ne te dis pas que je veux tout planifier, j'aime notre relation comme elle est mais, tu vois ça comment toi ?

- Eh bien, toi et moi, pour l'instant, ça me suffit amplement.

- Je ne veux pas d'enfant ! Pas dans l'immédiat, ni dans un futur proche.

- Je suis soulagé que tu me dises ça parce que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de pouponner pour l'instant.

Il se leva, se posta entre mes cuisses qu'il entrouvrit à l'aide de son genou. Callant mon corps contre le sien, il me dit que c'était pour ça qu'il m'aimait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es pas comme les autres. C'est ça que j'aime chez toi…

- Moi qui croyais que c'était mon corps de rêve !

- Bah, y'a de ça aussi…

Il se précipita pour fermer la porte (hourra, il avait mis une serrure) et me fit l'amour passionnément sur son bureau, jouissant en disant à quel point il m'aimait.

**_Point de vue Mélissa_**

**_Petit diable n'est pas content de ne pas avoir eu les détails du dernier lemon Edward/Bella. Mais bon, il faut qu'il se calme car sinon, il va devenir accro (comme si c'était facile de le tenir avec Adultère !). Enfin bref, ce "petit" chapitre se déroule sur quelques jours mais le prochain reprendra un mois après la réconciliation entre nos deux amoureux. Surprise, amour, lemon en prévision !_**

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé... Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de me le faire savoir : Bouton Vert !!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Coucou tout le monde.**

**Je voulais m'excuser du retard que cette fiction a pris, j'essayerais de poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement. En bref, je tenais également à vous souhaiter une très bonne année 2010, que celle-ci soit heureuse pour vous et pour vos proches.**

**Pas plus de blablatage, je vous laisse lire le chapitre 28.**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Point de vue Edward**

Je parlais avec Jasper de la soirée. J'allais être le dirigeant du club depuis bientôt six mois et c'était mon anniversaire demain. J'étais heureux. Comme je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant. J'avais des nouveaux amis géniaux, ma famille était plus présente que durant ces dernières années et le plus important : j'étais fou d'amour et de désir pour Isabella Swan. Nous ne reparlions plus de son ex, ni de la mienne et nous vivions dans un bonheur parfait. Vous savez, comme dans les histoires à l'eau de rose, où les protagonistes se disent je t'aime toutes les cinq minutes… Sans parler des petits surnoms niais à en mourir. J'aimais ma nouvelle vie, elle était parfaite.

Alors que je me penchais sur le bar pour attraper un verre, je sentis un pincement sur mon jean.

- Eh !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu viens de me pincer les fesses…

- C'est pas moi ! ALICE, NON MAIS ! Tu n'as pas honte… Jazz, il faut vraiment que tu tiennes ta copine. C'est quoi ça ? Pincer les fesses de mon petit-ami, je rêve !

Elle prit un air faussement outré avant de sourire grandement. Elle était tellement… Ah ! Je ne sais même pas quel adjectif la correspondrait le mieux. Adorable, craquante, sexy, gentille, drôle, belle, tentante…?

**_Ça y est, on l'a perdu le jour de son vingt-sixième anniversaire !_**

Notre ami partit rejoindre sa douce quand il comprit qu'il était de trop alors que je collais Bella entre le comptoir et moi. Mes lèvres commencèrent à attaquer la peau de son cou, la léchant, l'embrassant ou encore la mordant. Mes mains étaient posées sur le bar mais mes pouces caressaient ses côtes alors que les siennes fourrageaient avec force ma tignasse cuivrée. J'adorais l'entendre gémir sous mes caresses et mes baisers. Ça me donnait toujours envie de plus, bien plus. Je collais alors un peu plus mon bassin au sien, lui montrant mon érection naissante.

- Bella, j'ai vraiment envie de toi.

- Moi aussi, Edward, mais…

- Non, pas de mais. C'est mon anniversaire, je te rappelle.

- On va pas tarder à ouvrir. Plus tard, je te promets qu'on se rattrapera. D'ailleurs, j'aurais besoin de te parler après la fermeture. Tu me rejoindras dans ton bureau quand tu auras fini les comptes avec Jazz.

- Ok. Tu danses, ce soir ?

- Oui. C'est ton anniversaire, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarqué. Autant que tu en profites un peu également.

- Mets une tenue sexy. Je veux voir ton corps.

- Mais…

- Je gère ma jalousie envers les autres. Vas-y.

Elle m'embrassa langoureusement avant de prendre la direction de sa loge. Jasper revint alors derrière son bar, finissant de tout ranger et préparer pour l'ouverture. Ma sœur devrait normalement venir, en compagnie d'Emmett. L'ancien patron, Eric, devait également venir voir sa femme danser ce soir. Alors que je discutais avec mon beau-frère et Jasper, ce dernier se crispa en regardant derrière moi. Je lui demandais s'il allait bien et il me fit signe de regarder dans la direction opposée. Je poussais un grognement silencieux lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur Bella. Comme je lui avais demandé, elle n'avait pas hésité à mettre une tenue très sexy. Sa robe noire la moulait comme une seconde peau. La longueur du tissu ne couvrait rien de ses sublimes jambes fines et on devinait facilement qu'elle était dépourvu de soutien-gorge grâce à son décolleté plus que plongeant. Alors qu'elle me vit la fixer, elle me sourit grandement avant de faire un tour sur elle-même, me montrant son dos nu.

Je restais, toute la soirée, à la regarder depuis le bar. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment je faisais pour me contrôler quand elle venait vers moi, se collant légèrement sur mon flanc.

- Jazz, il me faut 3 bières, 3 shoots de vodka et une tequila, s'il te plaît…

- Bien sûr.

- Tu sais que tu me rends fou ?

- C'est toi qui m'a demandé de porter un truc sexy où tu pouvais voir mon corps… Je n'ai fait que t'écouter.

- Et j'en suis vraiment heureux mais je me retiens depuis plus de deux heures pour ne pas te pousser jusqu'à mon bureau et t'arracher ce bout de tissu pour pouvoir te faire l'amour comme un fou.

Si elle était troublée, elle ne le laissait pas montrer et après un bref contact physique, elle prit sa commande et repartit en salle. Je voyais James la dévorait du regard et je tentais d'ignorer la bouffée de colère qui m'envahissait. Emmett dut m'apaiser quand je le vis poser sa main sur les reins de ma douce. Heureusement pour moi, elle ne faisait pas de shows privés, cette nuit. À part les attouchements de James, la soirée se passait plutôt bien, il y avait foule, comme d'habitude. Le club ferma ses portes vers 4heures du matin et je fis les comptes avec mon barman, le temps que Bella se change et que je la rejoigne dans mon bureau. Elle avait eu un air sérieux, presque inquiétant quand elle m'avait demandé de venir plus tard. Autant dire que je n'avais pas vraiment la tête au compte alors au bout d'à peine un quart d'heure, je dis à Jasper de rentrer, surtout qu'Alice s'endormait sur une des tables.

Je soufflais un bon coup avant de rentrer dans mon bureau.

**Point de vue Bella**

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de mon homme. Je me regardais dans le miroir en pensant que dans moins de trois mois, ce serait le mien. Ça fera deux ans que je ne le fête plus avec ma famille et je savais que cette année ne dérogerait pas à la règle mais je n'avais pas envie qu'Edward me pose des questions à ce propos. J'évitais à tout prix le sujet de mes parents et je savais que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre sur le tapis. Edward tenait à moi et voudrait sûrement rencontrer mon père et ma mère. Secouant la tête pour ne pas repenser à Charlie, que je n'avais pas vu depuis plus d'un an, je me démaquillais pour me remaquiller plus légèrement. J'avais demandé à mon beau de me rejoindre dans son bureau dans quelques minutes et je savais que ma surprise lui ferait plaisir. Jasper, Alice et les autres étaient au courant qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à pointer leurs nez ici, sous peine de subir de terribles violences physique et mentale de ma part.

Enfilant le premier vêtement de la soirée, car il y en aurait un autre, je fonçais dans le bureau de mon boss et déplaçais les affaires de son bureau. Je prenais ensuite une pause sur ce dernier, à l'instant d'après, il ouvrit la porte, les sourcils froncés.

**Point de vue Edward**

Putain de bordel de merde ! Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand, mes yeux sortirent de leur orbite et mon entrejambe se réveilla en moins de deux. Mon ange… Non, mon diable était… Il n'y avait encore une fois pas de mot pour la décrire. J'avalais avec difficulté ma salive et tentais de reprendre constance mais impossible. Je l'avais déjà vu très sexy, vraiment, en six mois j'avais eu le temps de la voir dans des tenues plus serrés et courts les uns des autres. J'avais même eu le privilège de la voir un millier de fois nue mais là… Son corps, moulé dans ce top gris sans brettelle et son shorty en cuir noir, était tout simplement divin. Et encore, divin n'était pas un assez grand mot pour la représenter. Elle était allongé sur son flanc, une jambe repliée, l'autre allongée sur le bureau. Sa main tenait sa tête en l'air, alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre de façon sexy.

- Coucou, mon amour.

- Hum…

- Tu vas bien ?

- Hum-hum…

Elle se mit en position assise, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide alors qu'elle secouait doucement ses épaules d'avant en arrière. J'avais du mal à penser correctement et respirer m'était tout aussi difficile. Ma douce se leva au bout de quelques minutes, alors que je n'avais toujours pas bougé de devant la porte. Passant derrière moi, elle ferma cette dernière et je revins face à moi, me poussant pour me plaquer durement contre la porte. Elle me lançait un sourire diabolique alors qu'elle plongeait ses yeux dans les miens. J'étais certain qu'il étaient aussi noirs de désir que le sien, même plus. Tandis qu'elle posa mes mains sur ses fesses, elle caressa ma mâchoire de sa langue, mordillant à certain endroit.

- Tu as perdu ta voix ?

- N-non…

- Ma tenue te plaît ?

- O-oui…

- C'est en quelque sorte ton cadeau d'anniversaire. En fait, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi t'acheter alors je me suis dit que j'allais me donner à toi et te donner pleins… d'attentions.

Elle accompagna sa phrase d'une caresse sur mon sexe tendu à travers mon jean. Je fermais les yeux, savourant son toucher mais aussi pour garder le contrôle de moi-même. Je savais que je pouvais devenir fou très rapidement avec elle.

- Tu te rappelle, la première fois que tu m'as fait l'amour, après l'histoire avec tu sais qui ?

- B-bien sûr.

- Tu te rappelles combien tu m'avais fait languir ? Tu te rappelles combien tu avais pris ton temps afin de « m'étudier » ?

- Hum-hum…

- Avec moi, ça va être pire, mon amour…

Elle se colla entièrement de moi, agrippa mon col de chemise afin de me faire avancer et m'arrêta en plein milieu de la pièce. Elle me délaissa pour aller derrière mon bureau, prenant quelque chose sur la chaise et revint à moi, lentement, jouant avec un foulard de ses mains. Ma belle passa à nouveau derrière moi et m'ôta la vue en nouant le tissu autour de ma tête.

- Bella…

- Chut. Suis-moi.

Elle attrapa ma main et me fit marcher, telle une marionnette. Nous sortions du bureau, ça c'était certain. On devait se rendre dans la salle principale et je me sentis poussé pour m'asseoir sur un siège. Ma douce s'éloigna de moi et, brassant l'air de mes mains, je cherchais un contact. J'entendis le son de son rire au loin. Une musique que je ne connaissais pas, mais au rythme lent et langoureux, se fit entendre. Étant pieds nus, je n'entendis pas Bella revenir pour se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Alors que je posais mes mains sur ses hanches, elle les enleva et les porta dans mon dos. Autrement dit, je n'avais pas le droit de la toucher. Je sentis ensuite son souffle contre mon oreille droite, suivie de ses dents sur mon lobe.

- Ressens simplement.

Je grognais de frustration en comprenant qu'elle prenait sa mini revanche sur la dernière fois. Ses lèvres descendaient sur mon cou, ricochant sur ma mâchoire quelques fois. En je ne sais combien de minute, elle n'embrassa pas ma bouche, se contentant de mon cou, ma mâchoire, mon nez, mes joues, mon front et mes paupières par-dessus le foulard. Ses doigts avaient déboutonnés ma chemise jusqu'à mon pantalon et elle en avait profité pour à nouveau effleurer mon érection qui se faisait de plus en plus sentir à cause de mon désir pour elle. Être « aveugle » me faisait ressentir les choses au centuple. Ses lèvres, délicieuses et humides, ses mains douces et sensuelles… Mon démon avait commencé un mouvement de bassin contre le mien et mes hanches se levèrent aussitôt pour plus de contact, ainsi que mes mains. Elle calma mon ardeur directement, se levant et m'attrapant les poignets pour les remettre à leur place initiale.

- Tu te rappelles de comment j'étais habillé au moment où tu avais encore ta vue ?

- Oui…

- Décris-moi. Décris-moi ce que tu as ressenti quand tu m'as vue et qu'est-ce que tu as vu…

J'avalais difficilement au son de sa voix suave, emplie d'un désir trop soutenu à mon goût. Une de ses mains passa sur mon torse alors que l'autre voyageait sur ma nuque. Je sus directement qu'elle était derrière moi quand je sentis ses cuisses du bout de mes doigts. Inspirant fortement, je répondis à sa demande.

- Tu étais sur mon bureau, plus tentante que jamais dans ce short et ce haut… Même si je te préfères sans, tu étais…

- J'étais quoi ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Dis-le moi.

- Bandante, Bella. Tu étais bandante, comme à ton habitude mais là, encore plus… Te voir allongée sur mon bureau comme ça, je sais que je t'aurais prise immédiatement si mes jambes avaient voulues avancer et que mon cerveau avait été connecté.

Je sentis son rire contre ma nuque et elle me força à continuer.

- Tous les soirs et tous les jours, je te vois nue ou en tenue sexy et ça me rend fou. Si je pouvais, je passerais ma vie au lit avec toi. Simplement te regarder me donne envie de me jeter sur toi. Même si ça se passerait mal si ça devait arriver, je ne comprend pas comment les autres hommes font pour seulement te regarder. Et je dois t'avouer que je dois me retenir férocement pour ne pas me lever et te prendre sur une table, là, maintenant.

Bella revint sur mes genoux, elle posa mes mains sur ses hanches et frotta sa poitrine contre mon torse. Sa langue se mit à lécher ma lèvre supérieure et, devenant impatient, je l'attrapais entre les dents, délicatement. Elle gémit tout doucement, accélérant ses frottement contre mon corps excité. Mes mains remontèrent dans son dos, agrippant sa nuque pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Ma douce ne me repoussa pas, pour mon plus grand plaisir alors j'approfondissais notre étreinte. Nos langues bataillaient l'une contre l'autre, amoureusement. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, ne faisant que s'embrasser avec passion alors que je voulais bien plus. Comme toujours.

Le bonheur s'arrêta lorsque mon amour se releva, me laissant encore une fois seul.

- Bébé…

- Je reviens tout de suite, d'accord ?

- D'accord, mais ne met pas trop longtemps.

Elle retira le foulard et ma virilité se durcit en plus à sa vue. Elle me sourit tendrement et partit vers sa loge. Je tentais de reprendre constance, essayais de garder le contrôle sur moi-même. Je me levais, pris un shoot de vodka au bar et entendis une porte claquer. Quand je dirigeais mon regard vers mon amour, elle portait son manteau noir long. J'haletais lorsque je remarquais ses talons noirs et bas résilles dépassés de son long tissu. Je me rappelais d'une conversation que nous avions eu, il y a de ça plusieurs mois. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle reporterait ce manteau avec rien en dessous…

**_Toi, tu vas passer un anniversaire de fou !!!_**

Je la fixais en la regardant s'approcher de moi. Elle avançait d'une démarche féline, sensuelle. Bella fut rapidement devant moi, me tendant mon manteau en me souriant. Elle me prit la main et on sortit de la boite.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous étions en face de la villa, prêt à entrer et j'en étais content car dès que la porte fut fermer, je la plaquais contre cette dernière et l'embrassais avec rage. Répondant à mon baiser, elle me repoussa tout de même au bout de quelques minutes, nous laissant haletant comme jamais. Ma belle se mit derrière mon dos et me poussa vers les escaliers puis nous montâmes à la chambre. Me poussant sur le lit, elle m'enleva mon manteau et repartit à l'assaut de ma bouche. Alors que je tentais de déboutonner son manteau, elle se releva et s'écarta de moi.

- Non, non, non… La nuit n'est pas terminé.

- Tu n'as rien là-dessous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, tu te trompes. J'ai quelque chose en dessous. Et, je suis certaine que ça va te plaire… Enfin, j'espère.

- Un autre cadeau d'anniversaire ?

- Oui…

- Tu en as beaucoup pour cette nuit ?

- C'est le dernier…

Me souriant légèrement, elle commença à déboutonner un à un son manteau, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la fixer moi aussi. Ses yeux étaient désireux, sauvage mais elle semblait avoir le parfait contrôle de son corps. Une fois son vêtement retiré, je pus apercevoir enfin son sous-vêtement. Un bustier noir rayé blanc accompagné d'une petite cravate. Une culotte aux mêmes motifs que son haut. Des bas noirs retenus par un porte-jarretelles. Et des talons noirs. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire à la vision de ma femme fatale qui me regardait en souriant elle aussi.

- Alors, j'ai eu raison ? Ça te plaît ?

- Oui, mon bébé. Tu es resplendissante, comme d'habitude.

Je tendais les mains vers elle mais elle me fit signe que non. Je fulminais quelque peu à l'intérieur mais quand je la vis commencer un mouvement de hanches, je compris ce qu'elle allait faire. Un striptease. Elle commença lentement à retirer ses chaussures, cambrant ses reins et me regardant dans les yeux. Elle balança ses talons un peu plus loin dans la chambre avant de jouer avec sa fausse cravate. Ses hanches se déhanchaient sur un rythme lent et langoureux. Mon amour détacha ensuite les attaches de ses bas et vint poser son pied droit sur mon genou.

- Retire-le moi, je te pris.

Je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps et j'enroulais le fin collant, déposant quelques baisers sur sa peau que je dénudais avec envie. Je devais bien admettre que je retenais mon ardeur car si ça ne tenait vraiment qu'à moi, elle serait déjà nue, ses fringues arrachaient en mille morceaux. Mon pantalon menaçait d'éclater à tout moment et elle en joua, posant son pied nu contre mon érection apparente. Elle me présenta ensuite son autre jambe et me fit le même ordre, que je m'empressais d'exécuter. Bella me remercia en m'embrassant sensuellement dans le cou, traçant ma mâchoire de sa langue avant d'insinuer cette dernière dans ma bouche. Je gémis dans notre baiser alors qu'elle se mettait à califourchon sur mes cuisses.

Son bassin ondulait fougueusement, ses doigts défirent ma chemise, qu'elle balança tout comme ses chaussures dans la chambre et elle mordilla mes clavicules. Je passais mes mains dans son dos, à la recherche de l'attache de son bustier mais elle repoussa une nouvelle fois mes mains. Mon amour défit elle-même son vêtement, la laissant en petite culotte sur moi. Je voulais la posséder, la faire mienne encore et encore. Je la désirais ardemment et je savais que j'allais devoir me soulager très vite. Calant mes paumes contre ses seins, je triturais amoureusement ses pointes durcies de plaisir. Je plongeais mon nez dans le creux entre sa poitrine, appréciant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Le bout de ma langue dessina son sternum alors que sa tête se renversa en arrière, dans un râle de plaisir et en accélérant son rythme contre mon érection douloureuse.

Sa main se faufila entre nos deux corps et elle ouvrit mon pantalon. Enfin, la délivrance allait arriver. Son poing se resserra sur ma verge tendue et elle commença un rythme bien rapide. Alors que j'agrippais ses hanches et la renversais sur le matelas, je retirais sa culotte qui fut rejointe par mon jean et mon boxer en un temps record. Dévorant ma belle du regard, je plaçais mon gland à l'entrée de son antre chaud et humide mais alors que j'allais exercer un coup de rein habile et profond en elle, Bella plaça sa main sur mon sexe et prit la parole.

- Si je faisais l'amour avec toi cette nuit… Enfin, ce matin, vu l'heure, ça contrecarrerait tous mes plans.

- Mais tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça !

- Si. Bonne nuit mon amour…

Je me figeais sous le choc de son annonce. Elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça ! Pas après tout ça ! Pas le jour de mon putain de vingt-sixième anniversaire ! Pourtant, avec une force inhumaine, elle me fit m'allonger sur le dos, à côté d'elle. Elle recula dans le lit afin d'aller sous les couvertures, entièrement nue. Si elle voulait jouer, ce n'était pas du tout drôle et j'avais sérieusement envie d'elle, là !

- Non, Bella, tu ne…

- Fais de beaux rêves !

Elle me tourna le dos et enfouit son corps sous la couette. Je grognais, voyant bien qu'elle ne me charriait pas. Je savais qu'elle aussi avait envie de moi, son cœur intime était luisant de désir et tellement chaud qu'il aurait fallu un extincteur pour éteindre son feu interne. Je bandais toujours comme un taureau alors que je prenais place dans le lit. Ma main sous la couverture frôla ses fesses et je voulus irrévocablement prendre ma revanche. Je collais alors mon sexe contre ses reins et embrassais son épaule nue. Ma main vint caresser son flan et mon bassin s'avança dans une poussée afin de frapper contre son dos. Je l'entendis gémir légèrement et, voyant qu'elle ne cédait pas, je me fis une raison rageuse et arrêtais de la torturer. Elle avait dit avoir des plans ? Je les attendais avec impatience.

* * *

**Vous trouvez que Bella n'a pas assuré, n'est-ce pas ? Pauvre Eddychou !!! **

**En tout cas, encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, alertes et mises en favoris. Bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices (s'il y en a). Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit, même si j'ai pas dit grand-chose... N'oubliez pas de faire plaisir aux auteurs (eh oui, pas qu'à moi), donnez votre avis sur les chapitres, ça fait toujours très plaisir. **

**Le bouton vert vous attend avec une grand impatience !**


	29. Chapter 29

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce jour du 6janvier. Chez moi, il a neigé toute la journée et toute la nuit dernière, c'est tout blanc et je suis trop contente car c'est très rare par chez moi. Soit il fait froid et il pleut, soit y'a rien du tout. Enfin bref, j'ai fini de raconter ma vie et je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes géniales !!!**

**Mille mercis et j'espère que ce chapitre 29 vous plaira.**

**Bonne Lecture !!!**

* * *

**Point de vue Bella**

Il était si beau quand il dormait et moi, je me sentais mal. Je l'avais excité comme jamais à la fermeture de la boite, tout ça pourquoi ? Le faire dormir à l'hôtel du cul tourné ! J'avais usé de toutes mes forces pour le repousser alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me pénétrer. C'était une torture de repousser Edward… Ça devait être pour cette raison que je ne le faisais jamais. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne l'avais pas privé seulement lui, je m'étais consumé également. Alors qu'il tentait une dernière fois de me faire lâcher prise, collant son membre contre mes fesses, je m'étais traité de tous les noms possible pour être rester de marbre face… enfin, dos à lui.

Je savais très bien que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui et je voulais vraiment le gâter. Je lui avais menti en lui disant que je ne savais pas quoi lui offrir à part moi pour ses 26ans. Je lui avais réservé une énorme surprise avec l'aide de sa mère et de sa sœur. Jasper, Emmett et les autres étaient également au courant car ça concernait aussi un peu le club. Il était 2heures de l'après-midi et par chance, j'avais réussi à me lever avant lui. Je m'en serais voulu à vie si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Je devais mettre le réveil mais après mur réflexion, je savais que mon homme se serait réveillé en même temps que moi et l'une des surprises aurait été gâchée. Je lui préparais le tout pour un bon petit déjeuner. Eh oui, à cause du club, on était tout décalé ! On prenait le petit-déj vers 14-15heures, on déjeunait vers 18heures et on mangeait juste avant l'ouverture du club. Et ensuite, plus de véritable nourriture pour moi pendant plus de 12heures.

Enfin bref, je m'activais dans la cuisine, que j'aimais toujours autant. Je lui avais préparé un gâteau au chocolat que je savais qu'il aimait. Mais attention, ce n'était pas un gâteau simple à faire. Monsieur Cullen appréciait celui où il y avait plusieurs couches de différents chocolat. Le dessus était du chocolat blanc, le milieu du chocolat au lait et la dernière couche était le chocolat noir accompagné d'une génoise fine. Se mangeant frai, je le mis au frigo avant de préparer les pancakes, le bacon et les œufs. Je mis également une cafetière en route et dressais une table sobre dans la cuisine. Les odeurs de nourritures emplissaient l'air de la pièce et me firent gronder mon ventre affamé. Mais autre que d'aliment, mon corps avait faim de mon Edward. Après un dernier réglage dans la cuisine, je montais à l'étage, retrouvant mon amour encore endormi.

Je grimpais sur le lit doucement, m'avançant de mon ange à moi. Embrassant la peau de son cou, je l'entendis gémir sous mon baiser.

- Mon amour…

- Hum…

- Il faut se réveiller.

- Non.

Je souris à son grognement plaintif. Il n'était pas beaucoup les réveils alors comme à chaque fois, j'allais m'arranger à le mettre debout en un temps record. Et quand je dis « le mettre debout », je ne parle pas forcement de le mettre sur ses jambes… J'ouvris alors la couverture pour m'infiltrer à l'intérieure avec lui. Même s'il m'avait répondu plus tôt, je le savais déjà reparti dans un demi-sommeil. Je vins alors me placer doucement sur lui, mes genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches et me penchais pour cajoler la peau de son cou avec mes lèvres. Ces dernières descendaient plus bas, léchant et embrassant son buste qui se levait à mesure de sa respiration lente. Comme je savais qu'il l'aimait, je mordis délicatement ses côtes, le faisant grogner de plaisir et planter un coup de rein contre mon sous-vêtement. J'avais enfilé sa chemise de la veille pour cacher ma mi-nudité. Je savais qu'il allait aimé mes dessous car il les avait déjà complimenté auparavant.

Je descendais mes baisers sur son bas-ventre et ma propre excitation monta quand je vis qu'il était encore nu. Je n'avais pas pris le temps d'analyser ce détail en sortant du lit, plus tôt. Son sexe était le plus orgasmique de tout ceux que j'avais vu dans ma vie. Le plus gros, celui qui avait le meilleur goût, le plus grand, le plus… Le plus tout ! Il convenait parfaitement à mon intimité et à ma bouche. J'allais d'ailleurs pouvoir à nouveau le prouver en lui faisant sa petite fellation du matin. Dire que c'était devenu un rituel était inutile. J'aimais lui donner du plaisir pour qu'il se réveille et il aimait ça aussi. Je caressais alors sa verge du bout des doigts, la faisant frétiller doucement. Mon pouce taquina un long instant son gland avant de commencer à imprimer un mouvement de va-et-vient sur tout la longueur de son membre délicieux.

- Hum… Bella…

Je relevais les yeux pour découvrir que mon homme était encore dans les vapes, mi-endormi, mi-conscient de ma torture matinale. Souriant, je branlais un peu plus rapidement le sexe de mon amant et lapais sa longueur avec délectation. Alors que je sentis les hanches d'Edward venir chercher un contact avec ma bouche, je tétais fortement son gland, récoltant un grognement érotique qui se dirigea tout droit dans mon bas-ventre. Ma main droite branlait la base de son pénis alors que ma bouche allait et venait superficiellement dessus. Ma main gauche cajolait du mieux ses testicules.

- Bordel, Bella… Hum…

Je savais qu'il n'était pas encore totalement réveillé alors je forçais un peu plus sur mes succion et ma poigne. Quand je sentis enfin ses doigts fourrager dans mes cheveux, je sus qu'il était réveillé. Je retirais alors ma main de son sexe et mes mouvements se firent plus profond alors que son bassin se soulevait pour plonger sa verge au fond de ma gorge. Je n'utilisais que rarement les dents mais je savais qu'il appréciait cette attention. Le retirant de ma bouche, je le regardais brièvement avant de lécher le liquide séminal qui sortait de son gland. Je fermais les yeux, savourant son goût divin et repartis dans mes assauts, plus dru qu'avant.

- Bella… Bella… mon bébé, stop, je veux venir… je veux… en toi !

M'interdisant de me plier à sa volonté, je continuais de le sucer avec avidité, léchant, mordant gentiment et embrassant son membre tendu à l'extrême dans ma gorge. Avec une force misérable, il tenta de se libérer mais trop tard, il vint violemment dans ma bouche.

- BeellllaaAAaaA !!

Je pris soin d'avaler chaque goutte de son jus que j'aimais tant et, après l'avoir nettoyé comme une bonne petite-amie, je glissais mon corps contre le sien, venant partager avec lui un baiser langoureux. Certains hommes détestent embrasser après une fellation mais mon Edward, lui, ne faisait jamais le difficile quand il s'agissait d'avoir ma langue dans sa bouche.

- Bonjour, mon amour. Bon anniversaire !

- Coucou, mon bébé. Merci, merci beaucoup.

- C'était rien. Et ça rattrape un peu ce matin…

- Rien ne rattrapera ce matin.

- T'es grognon ?

- Oui. J'avais envie de toi, ce matin et toi, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Tu me tournes le dos et tu dors ! Bella, j'ai cru redevenir un adolescent et aller me branler dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir me soulager…

- Je suis désolée mais…

- Pas de mais ! Tu mérites une torture affreuse et je vais me faire un plaisir de te la faire subir.

Il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou mais je le repoussais encore une fois, honteuse. Mon homme frappa dans un coussin en soufflant bruyamment. Je me mordais la lèvre, ennuyée de lui refuser mon corps.

- Je suis désolée, mon amour… Je t'ai préparé un bon petit-déj et je suis certaine que tu n'as pas envie que tes œufs et ton bacon refroidissent.

- C'est moi qui refroidit !

- Dis pas des bêtises. Allez, on descend !

Je frappais légèrement son buste et pris la porte. Je me rendais dans la cuisine, sachant qu'Edward me suivait.

**Point de vue Edward**

Elle va me tuer ! Ou alors, je vais la tuer. Je ne sais pas encore. Elle n'a pas le droit de me rejeter deux fois en à peine 12heures. J'avais un peu menti en lui disant que sa petite gâterie n'avait pas rattraper ce matin, même si j'avais envie de bien plus. Et sa tenue… Sa tenue n'aidait en rien à retenir mes envies. Je pensais à une chose : arracher cette chemise, ses sous-vêtements et la prendre sauvagement. Je la suivais, après avoir enfilé un boxer, ainsi qu'un T-shirt. S'arrêtant au pied des marches, elle se retourna pour m'embrasser la mâchoire me souhaitant encore un bon anniversaire. Quand nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine, je la pris dans mes bras, la remerciant pour ce qui se trouvait sur la table.

- Merci, mon bébé. C'est adorable mais ça ne compense certainement pas la nuit de plaisir que j'aurais voulu…

- Dis, monsieur le Grincheux, je te fais une fellation de fou, je te prépare un petit-déj digne d'un roi et tu te plains encore ? Regarde sur la table.

- Bah oui, je vois, tu t'es vraiment donné du mal, je te remercie réellement.

- À ta place, crétin, regarde ce qu'il y a à ta place.

Une enveloppe était posé sur mon assiette. Je regardais suspicieusement mon amour qui m'encourageait d'aller l'ouvrir. Je me détachais alors de Bella et me dirigeais vers ma place. Regardant à nouveau ma compagne, je pris l'enveloppe dans les mains et l'ouvris. Je fronçais les sourcils lorsque je vis 2billets d'avion. Le départ était pour demain après-midi, pour le Colorado.

- On vit dans la ville la plus ensoleillée des Etats-Unis et tu veux aller dans le Colorado ?

- Hum hum…

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, y'a une super station de ski là-bas et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ! Et puis, ta mère m'a dit que tu aimais le ski…

- Oui, c'est génial. Mais comment tu as…

- On déjeune ?

Elle s'assit à sa place, à ma droite, m'invitant silencieusement à m'asseoir. Elle m'avait fait un repas de roi, ça s'était bien vrai mais je me posais des questions sur son cadeau. Comment avait-elle fait pour tout organiser dans mon dos ? Comment avait-elle eu les moyens de faire cette folie ? Je savais très bien combien elle était payé, je rédigeais ses chèques… Je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'elle se ruine pour mon anniversaire. Mon seul véritable cadeau, c'est elle.

_**Et voilà qu'il fait dans le romantisme…**_

Bella interrompit mes pensées en agrippant ma main. Elle me sourit amoureusement et je me penchais pour l'embrasser. Le repas se passa dans le silence. Elle avait passé une jambe sur les miennes, nos mains étaient toujours liés et nous nous embrassions de temps à autre. Quand nous eûmes fini tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur la table, mon amour se leva et je crus fondre en voyant le gâteau qu'elle m'avait fait. Mon préféré. La regardant m'en couper une part, je pensais à quel point j'avais de la chance de l'avoir. Non seulement, elle était magnifique, sexy, aimante mais elle savait aussi cuisiner comme personne. Se penchant pour me donner la part de gâteau, je me levais pour attraper le col de sa/ma chemise et lui donner un baiser fougueux. Comme à son habitude, elle répondit à mon attaque mais me délaissa trop rapidement.

Reprenant ma place pour manger ma pâtisserie, je fus étonné quand elle vint se poster entre moi et la table, assise à califourchon sur moi. Étonné mais heureux de sentir son corps si près du mien. Prenant elle-même l'initiative de l'attaque cette fois, je m'engageais dans une bataille acharnée. Ouvrant les boutons de son vêtement, je caressais sa poitrine, descendant par la suite sur son ventre et vins effleurer son string du bout des doigts. Je grognais alors qu'elle gémissait en fourrageant dans mes cheveux avec passion. Mes doigts passèrent dans son string et je vis à quel point elle était humide. Ma douce gémit encore une fois avant de se relever brusquement.

- Bébé…

- Mange… Mange ton gâteau.

Je grognais contre Bella. Elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Encore. Elle se mit dans mon dos, embrassa mon cou et se remit à sa place à côté de moi.

- Je te promet qu'on se rattrapera dès demain soir.

- Demain soir ? Ça veut dire qu'on fera rien d'ici là ?

- Eh bien…

- T'es pas sérieuse Bella ! Je vais pas tenir. Hors de question qu'on attende.

- Bah, pour se retenir, on fera chambre à part…

- Je viendrais dans la nuit, que tu dormes ou pas.

- Je vais chez le voisin ?

- Emmett m'ouvrira.

- Dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas ! Et on se voit à l'embarquement demain à l'aéroport.

- Bella, on n'a pas passé une seule nuit éloignés depuis un mois. Il n'y a pas moyen que ça change.

- Bah, tu devras me violer parce que je ne ferais rien, moi. Même si j'en ai très, très envie. On se rattrapera pendant une semaine. C'est pas grand-chose trois jours. Dis-toi qu'on a passé plus de temps sans rien faire.

- Oui, parce qu'on n'avait pas le choix !

- S'il te plaît, mon amour. Je sais que c'est ton anniversaire et que je devrais faire tout ce que tu me demandes de faire mais je te demande juste 36heures et je serais à toi, rien qu'à toi. Plus on attendra, mieux ce sera.

Elle avait cette petite moue sur le visage et je sentais mes résolutions faiblir. Mais j'avais vraiment envie d'elle, moi ! Je soufflais bruyamment et commençais à manger mon gâteau. Je ne prenais pas le risque de la regarder car dans l'état dans lequel j'étais, je ne pense pas pouvoir me retenir de sauter sur elle. Je pense ne jamais le dire assez mais : cette femme me tuera.

**Point de vue Bella**

_**Une salope !**_ Je suis une salope. Je l'aguiche, je me frotte contre lui et encore une fois, je le repousse. Je sentais son regard sur moi alors que je dégustais le chocolat et je me forçais tant bien que mal à garder mes yeux sur ma part de gâteau. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais tenir sans son corps mais je devais résister, ce ne serait que meilleur par la suite. Nous continuâmes alors à manger en silence et nous fîmes la vaisselle ensemble. J'aimais particulièrement ces moments. Un vrai couple normal. Je l'embrassais de temps en temps et il faisait de même, essuyant les couverts et plats que je venais de laver.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller se louer des DVD et qu'on passerait la journée et la soirée devant la télé, comme des gens normaux.

- On est des gens normaux.

- Des fois, j'ai pas l'impression. On passe une soirée sur sept à peu près normal. On va chez tes parents, chez ta sœur ou chez Jazz. Alors, pour moi, ce n'est pas vraiment une vie normale.

- Si tu ne bossais pas tous les soirs…

- Ok, on stoppe cette conversation, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi le jour de ton anniversaire.

- Bébé, je te demande pas d'arrêter mais au lieu de prendre une soirée de congé, tu pourrais en prendre trois ou quatre. Mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas parce que danser, c'est ta vie.

Il lâcha son torchon et partit dans le salon. Coupant l'eau et essuyant mes mains, je le rejoignis sur le canapé.

- Non, mon amour, ma vie c'est toi mais sans la danse, c'est pas complet. Je pourrais vivre sans danser si je suis avec toi mais j'aurais un certain vide.

- D'accord. Ça tient toujours la journée DVD ?

- Ouais. Mais je dois te dire que si je ne tenais pas à toi, j'aurais pas pris une semaine de congé pour aller me geler les miches à la montagne. Si je ne t'aimais pas par-dessus tout, je ne serais pas venue m'installer ici et si j'en avais rien à faire de toi, je ne serais pas là. Je t'aime Edward Cullen. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé auparavant.

- Démétri ?

- Du pipi de chat à côté de toi.

Il me sourit en me prenant dans ses bras. J'étais vraiment chez moi dans son étreinte, je me sentais vivante comme jamais. Lui embrassant la mâchoire, je lui proposais d'aller prendre une douche. Il accepta avec plaisir et me porta comme une mariée jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Après une demi-heure de douche et de caresses, nous nous habillâmes. Lui portait un jean noir avec un T-shirt bleu foncé à manches courtes et moi, je me mis un pantalon noir avec un T-shirt bleu pour être en accord avec mon homme.

- Tu es habillé simplement aujourd'hui.

- Oui, aujourd'hui, on vit une journée normale alors je sors mes fringues normales. On y va ou tu veux que je me changes pour ne pas te faire honte ?

- On est déjà dehors !

Arrivée au vidéo-club, nous nous disputâmes sur le sujet du film : romantique, action, science-fiction…

- Et pourquoi pas un dessin animé ?

- Bébé, on n'a pas deux ans…

- L'âge de glace ou Madagascar. Oh ! Ou Montres et Compagnie ! J'adore Minou…

- C'est qui Minou ?

- Celui qui trouve Bouh !

- Bouh ?

- Tu connais pas ce dessin animé ? On le prend ! Maintenant, un film que tu veux voir.

- Euh… Matrix.

- Quoi ?!? Mais je l'ai déjà vu mille fois avec Jake. C'est nul, entre Néo l'élu et Morphéus et ses lunettes qui tiennent toutes seules… Franchement, choisis autre chose.

- Alien VS Predator ?

- Ok, va pour ce film d'horreur répugnant. On prend aussi Entre deux rives.

- C'est quoi ?

- Film romantique. Il manque plus qu'un film d'action ou de science-fiction.

- Angle d'attaque et Hitman ?

- Ça me va !

Nous payâmes les films et prîmes la route jusqu'à la villa.

La journée se passa vraiment très bien. Pop-corn, câlin et film, sans oublier la glace et le reste du gâteau au chocolat. Comme je l'avais prévu, je pleurais quand la petite Bouh prend peur lorsqu'elle voit Sulivan faire peur à un petit garçon. Je me réfugiais dans le cou de mon homme quand le gros Alien vient faire la peau au Predator. Et je manquais de vomir au taux d'hémoglobine des meurtres d'Hitman.

La soirée se passa tout aussi bien. Edward et moi n'avions pas cédé à la tentation de nos corps serrés l'un contre l'autre. Je n'avais pas été si normale depuis des années et je dois bien avouer que je resterais ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

* * *

**Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre mais je voulais montrer qu'Edward et Bella pouvait être un couple normal, comme nous tous !**

**Une tite review pour la route, ça fait toujours plaisir...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que votre dimanche se passe bien. **

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis en favoris, alertes et qui m'ont laissés des reviews, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part. Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices (aux nouveaux lecteurs, si y'en a).**

**Pas plus de blabla, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 30. Ah et petite info, il reste encore 8 chapitres après celui-ci (si tout va bien)...**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Point de vue Edward**

- Bébé, on va être en retard !

- Mais non, je te dis qu'on sera dans les temps…

Je savais que Bella était assez lente à se préparer mais elle était debout depuis au moins 4heures et elle n'était toujours pas prête à partir. Faisant je ne sais quoi dans la salle de bain, je l'attendais dans l'entrée, après avoir mis les valises dans le coffre. Je bouillais intérieurement. Nous devrions être sur la route depuis une dizaine de minutes. Au bout d'un temps interminable, elle fit son apparition au pied des escaliers, vêtue d'une simple pantalon noir et d'un pull à manche court noir, également. Elle n'avait pas d'artifices sur le visage et le seul bijou apparent était la bague de mon grand-père qu'elle portait tout le temps. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle avait tant de temps pour se préparer si simplement.

- Bébé ?

- Quoi ?

- Loin de moi l'idée de dire que tu es… Je ne trouve pas le mot mais comment ça se fait que tu ais mis si longtemps pour ça ?

- Surprise n°3 ! On y va ! J'ai trop hâte d'être dans le Colorado.

Je suivis alors ma compagne et nous prîmes, enfin, la route pour l'aéroport. Hier, j'avais demandé à ma douce pourquoi elle avait choisi le Colorado et j'appris qu'elle avait toujours voulu aller skier. Nous allions donc nous retrouver pendant une semaine dans la station de ski d'Aspen. Je savais exactement où nous allions. Mes parents avaient un chalet et ils nous l'avaient gentiment prêté pour mon anniversaire. J'adorais cet endroit et j'avais hâte de me faire d'autre souvenir avec ma Bella, là-bas. Je conduisais, tenant la main de mon amour, rapidement pour ne pas louper l'avion. Ce serait très fâcheux.

Arrivée à l'embarquement, je vis ma douce se tendre et serrer un peu plus ma main. Je me tournais alors vers elle et vis son regard angoissé.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- J'ai toujours eu la trouille des avions…

- Tu n'en as jamais pris ?

- Si. Une fois. Mais c'était y'a plus de deux ans. Pour venir ici.

- Ça va bien se passer. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu me tiendras la main ?

- Oui…

Je souris en embrassant tendrement sa joue. J'avais hâte que nous nous retrouvions dans le chalet pour pouvoir enfin assouvir ma soif de son corps. Car oui, à part des caresses éphémères, mon amour ne m'avait pas donné plus depuis 3longs jours. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que « Petit Eddy »…

_**Eh ! Je ne suis pas « Petit » !**_

Correct. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que « Edward II » était sur le point d'exploser. Bella m'avait dit qu'elle serait tout à moi pendant ces 7 prochains jours et je peux vous assuré que je n'allais pas perdre une minute de notre intimité totale. Le pied total : pas de mec la matant entrain de danser, pas d'amis qui viennent à l'improviste. On avait même décidé de nous couper de tous liens avec Los Angeles : pas de portable, ni Internet. Juste elle et moi. Son corps et le mien. Elle et moi dans le bonheur.

Il nous fallut plusieurs heures pour arriver à Aspen. Et le vol avait été trop long pour moi. J'avais cru une seconde que nous allions commencer nos activités dans les toilettes de l'avion mais Bella avait résisté à mes avances, plus que poussées. Nous dûmes prendre un taxi jusqu'au chalet et, une fois arrivés devant ce dernier, ma compagne était en extase.

- Oh, bordel de merde ! Ta mère m'avait montré des photos mais il est encore mieux en vrai… Ah !

Elle se jeta dans mes bras, m'embrassant avec fougue, après le départ du taxi. Rien que cet acte réveilla mon sexe, toujours aux aguets. Je la maintins contre moi en soutenant ses fesses de mes mains. Elle enfouit son nez dans mon cou, inspirant un bon coup alors que j'ouvrais la porte du chalet, grâce à la clé que Bella m'avait remise dans la voiture. Nous entrâmes directement dans le salon et je déposais mon ange au sol, l'attirant aussitôt à moi pour l'embrasser avidement. Elle prit soin de retirer mon manteau, tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Je voulus retirer son pull mais elle m'échappa, se tournant vers la pièce.

- C'est… Wow !

- Je suis content que tu aimes. On pourra y revenir quand l'envie nous prend.

- C'est clair.

- Bon, maintenant, si on allait visiter la chambre ?

- Tu vas surtout sortir tes fesses pour prendre les valises !

- Tu m'aides ?

- T'es pas censé être un gentleman ?

- C'est mon anniversaire !

Elle prit un air choqué et je lui dis de commencer à visiter la maison en attendant que je rentre les affaires. Une fois les valises, je l'appelais pour savoir où elle se trouvait.

- Je suis dans la chambre !

Je montais alors à l'étage et cherchais la bonne chambre. Il y en avait trois. Une grande et deux petites. Quand j'ouvrais l'ancienne de mes parents, je la vis. Elle était allongée sur le lit, un sourire aux lèvres et très légèrement vêtue. Elle portait un petit ensemble rose pâle et blanc, avec porte-jarretelles et bas blanc. Contrairement au matin où elle m'attendait sur mon bureau, je ne restais pas bloqué et je courus la rejoindre sur le lit. J'attaquais directement ses lèvres, me glissant entre ses cuisses. Mes doigts caressèrent délicatement sa peau, tel de la porcelaine. J'ai encore plus soif de son corps à ce moment. Plus que l'envie de la faire mienne à nouveau, je veux la goûter. Son désir m'a manqué.

Je glisse alors mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire, mâchouillant cette dernière doucement. Mes doigts n'avaient pas quitté sa douce peau et je dessinais des cercles invisibles sur ses hanches. Ma langue traça la courbe de son cou, s'arrêtant un peu avant son décolleté pour reprendre la route de sa bouche. Après une bataille acharnée, nos deux langues se séparèrent, à regret, pour pouvoir reprendre notre souffle.

- Edward…

- Ne me dis pas que je dois encore attendre.

- Non, tu ne dois pas attendre… Comme promis, je suis à toi, rien qu'à toi.

- Hum ! Ce que j'aime entendre ça.

Je redéposais un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de venir mordiller son cou et ses clavicules, l'une après l'autre, faisant gémir mon amour en dessous de moi. À l'aveuglette, mes doigts trouvèrent l'attache du porte-jarretelles et je défis les liens. Séparant ma bouche de sa peau, je me mis à genoux entre ses jambes. J'enlevais un à un ses bas et profitais de dénuder sa peau pour l'embrasser ou la lécher. Une fois fait, je repris correctement ma place sur son corps et mes lèvres embrassèrent chacun de ses tétons durcis à travers le tissu de son soutien-gorge. Sous moi, je sentis ses jambes bouger alors je relevais la tête vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bébé ?

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas attendre trop longtemps…

- Laisse-moi faire !

Je repartis donc à l'assaut de son corps et, à l'aide de mes mains, je retirais le porte-jarretelles avant de le balancer dans la pièce, tout comme ses bas. Je fis ensuite asseoir Bella pour lui retirer son carcan et je plongeais sur ses seins quand ils furent libérés. Sa peau contre ma bouche et ma langue était un pur délice. J'aspirais un mamelon dans ma bouche alors que je triturais l'autre avec ma main. Mon amour gémissait de plus en plus à mes caresses et ces gémissements atteignaient directement mon sexe, encore comprimer dans mon boxer et mon pantalon. Quand j'eus bien travailler le premier téton, je passais à l'autre et m'en occuper tout aussi amoureusement. Les ongles de ma compagne grattaient mon crâne et je soupirais contre son sein. J'adorais quand elle me faisait ça. J'aimais le simple fait qu'elle me touche.

Trouvant que la partie « buste » de son corps avait été assez cajolé, je descendis mes baisers sur son petit ventre plat. Je dus secouer la tête alors que je me mis à penser que peut-être, un jour, un petit être grandirait dedans, comme pour ma sœur. Je n'y pensais qu'une demi seconde avant de reprendre mon activité. Je pris la ficelle de son string entre mes dents et l'enlevais, doucement. J'aurais pu le lui arracher mais j'aimais assez cet ensemble et je voudrais certainement qu'elle le reporte un jour… Alors que je remontais sur ses jambes, un grognement sortit de ma gorge.

- Bébé…

- Oui, mon amour ?

- Tu as…

- Surprise n°3 !

Épilation intégrale. Je suis mort et au paradis du sexe ! Bella avait pour habitude de s'épiler mais pas entièrement. J'allais devenir fou si je n'en profitais pas maintenant. Je me précipitais sur son intimité déjà luisante. Je l'embrassais tout d'abord, puis vins titiller son bouton de chair et finis par la pénétrer de ma langue.

**Point de vue Bella**

J'étais sûre que ça lui plairait. Il m'en avait déjà parlé une fois et je n'avais pas trop eu l'occasion de lui faire ce plaisir alors j'avais pris le temps, pour son anniversaire, de lui faire ce petit cadeau en plus. Et personnellement, je n'étais pas du tout déçue. Il avait plongé sur ma féminité en à peine une seconde et me procurait la meilleur des tortures.

- Hum… Edward…

Mes mains appuyèrent un peu sur sa tête pour lui prouver que j'adorais son attention. Il me fit plier un genou pour avoir une meilleure approche de mon sexe, coulant de désir pour lui. Sa langue me travaillait sans relâche. Ses doigts s'était joints à la partie, entrant et sortant de mon intimité. Ses dents venaient à peine de me faire hurler de plaisir alors qu'elles mordillaient mon clitoris gonflé. Mon cœur menaçait de sortir de ma poitrine et ma respiration était plus que précaire.

- Nom de Dieu, Edward !

Je tentais de me reprendre un peu mais impossible. Ça m'avait tellement manqué. Plus jamais je ne ferais abstinence avec mon homme. Mes hanches se mirent à bouger toutes seules, ma tête se renversa sous le poids du plaisir et mes mains brassaient l'air, je ne sais pourquoi, avant de s'agripper aux draps. Edward attrapa ensuite ma taille entre ses mains puissantes, m'empêchant de bouger, avant de rentrer sa langue dans mon vagin. Il allait et venait comme un forcené. Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites alors qu'il nouait nos doigts les uns aux autres. Sa langue cognait contre mon point G et je criais de bonheur.

- Oh ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oui… Juste là ! Là ! C'est… Aah !

Il ne s'arrêta pas et je pensais réellement qu'il allait me tuer grâce à cette application. Je criais des choses que je ne comprenais pas moi-même mais lorsque mon orgasme sortit enfin, j'hurlais son prénom, jouissant fortement sur sa langue.

- EdwWaaAArrRd…

Ma taille s'était puissamment levée lorsque j'avais atteint mon apogée et je retombais sur le matelas, Edward léchant toujours mon intimité. Je cherchais un souffle que je n'avais plus, les battements de mon cœur étaient rapides et ma vue était flou. Je sentis la langue de mon homme se détacher de mon intimité et glisser sur ma peau, jusqu'à mon cou, qu'il embrassa tendrement. Ses doigts caressèrent mon flanc, ses lèvres bisoutaient mes joues en attendant que je reprenne le contrôle de moi-même. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, où je n'avais réussi qu'à sortir des sons inconnus, je réussis tout de même à respirer et à parler correctement.

- C'est à moi de te faire des trucs comme ça. C'est ton anniversaire.

- Oui, mais… Te voir et te sentir jouir comme ça sur ma langue est le meilleur cadeau au monde.

Sa langue s'insinua dans ma bouche et attaqua la mienne. Comme une bonne battante, elle ne rechigna pas à la bataille et nous nous embrassâmes avec passion pendant plusieurs minutes. Même si je lui avais fait « le meilleur cadeau au monde », je doute qu'il fut entièrement satisfait car ses mains recommencèrent à caresser ma peau délicatement. Mes doigts tracèrent sa colonne vertébrale et vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux. Au bout de longues secondes, mes doigts entreprirent de le dévêtir enfin. Je sentais son érection pointer sous son jean et je me doutais que ça ne devait pas être très confortable là-dedans. Une fois entièrement nu (Dieu qu'il était beau !), ma main s'enroula sur son sexe afin de le soulager un peu de cette très longue attente. De coups de reins, il accompagnait mes mouvements. Il se renversa sur le dos, m'emportant avec lui et je me positionnais à hauteur de son sexe tendu. Je le regardais dans les yeux alors que je frottais son gland contre ma fente à nouveau humide.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait languir comme je l'ai fait, mon amour.

- Avec le recul… Je suis sûr que tu as fait le bon choix.

- Tu es prêt pour le 4ième cadeau, alors ?

- Plus que prêt.

J'hochais la tête, lui souriant amoureusement et je coulissais sur sa verge, lentement. Je soupirais de bien-être quand je fus entièrement empli. Edward avait fermé les yeux et sa bouche était entrouverte. Ses doigts caressèrent mes hanches, montant le long de mes flancs avant d'agripper ma taille et émettre le souhait d'avoir un quelconque mouvement. Prenant appuie sur son torse, je me retirais de lui pour à nouveau m'empaler sur son sexe. Son grognement atteignit directement mon cœur intime et je gémissais alors que je faisais de long et lent va-et-vient sur lui.

- Hum… Bella, je…

- Oui ?

- Je… Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi, mon amour. Je t'aime plus que tout.

Me penchant en avant pour l'embrasser, il nous bascula et je fus à nouveau sous son emprise. Remontant une de mes jambes sur son flanc, il empoigna ma hanche et approfondit notre étreinte, atteignant le fond de mon vagin en une poussée puissante. Ses assauts étaient brusques mais ses baisers étaient tendres. Il allait et venait en moi avec précision, touchant à chaque fois mon point G, me faisant gémir ou crier. Son nez se fraya un chemin dans mon cou et il grognait lorsque je serrais mes parois contre son sexe.

- Bébé, tu es… si serrée. Le second plus beau cadeau au monde, mon ange…

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment répondre à ça. Mon cerveau était à nouveau embrouillé et je ne pouvais aligner deux mots cohérents. Une de ses mains rejoignit l'endroit de notre union pour cajoler superficiellement mon bouton de chair. Je croisais mes chevilles dans son dos, allant à la rencontre de ses hanches. Le claquement de nos peaux, nos gémissements et grognements, notre souffle erratique remplissaient la pièce et ça rendait la situation encore plus érotique pour moi. Je ne suis pas certainement mais je crus l'entendre me parler à nouveau en me mordillant le lobe de mon oreille. Quand il pinça un peu plus fort mon clitoris, mes parois intimes enfermèrent sa dureté en moi. Nous ne bougions plus. Il releva alors sous regard vers le mien et, après m'avoir embrasser tendrement, il prit la parole.

- Ce que j'aimerais, c'est ne jamais quitté cette position…

- Ce serait compliquer mais je ne souhaite pas mieux non plus.

- Je ne te le dirais jamais assez mais je t'aime, mon bébé.

- Oh, mon amour… Moi aussi !

Nos langues s'aimèrent à ne plus finir alors que nos bassins étaient toujours figés. Au risque que cet instant ressemble à un vieux roman à l'eau de rose, j'assumais entièrement. Desserrant mes murs vaginaux, Edward reprit ses mouvements en moi, nous refaisant gémir de bonheur. Je désirais plus.

- Mon amour… Plus vite… Je veux… plus.

Sans sortir de moi, il se mit à genoux en face de moi, entre mes cuisses et, relevant une de mes jambes, il approfondit encore plus ses poussées et les accéléra pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je cherchais un quelconque appuie mais, n'en trouvant pas, je dus refaire souffrir les draps autour de moi. Calant son pouce sur mon clitoris pour y dessiner des cercles, Edward resta bloqué à l'intérieur de moi.

- Bébé, j'ai besoin que tu jouisses pour moi… Ouvre les yeux.

Je m'exécutais avec difficulté et plongeais dans ses douces pupilles. Continuant sa torture, il revint à la charge et se retira de moi avant de me pénétrer avec un peu plus de force. Je ne mis pas longtemps à atteindre à nouveau le septième ciel. Dans un grognement, je le sentis venir à l'intérieur de moi. Après avoir crier nos prénoms mutuels, il s'écroula sur moi. Il pesait de tout son poids mais ça en me gênait pas. J'aimais l'avoir contre moi. Roulant sur le dos, il m'emmena dans sa suite et me fit un millier de caresses avant de nous porter à la salle de bain pour nous laver de notre activité mouvementée.

**Point de vue Edward**

Nous étions à Aspen depuis maintenant deux jours et nous n'avions pas encore mis le nez dehors. Le plus souvent au lit, je venais de faire l'amour à mon ange pour la troisième fois de la matinée. Alors que j'étais prêt à une nouvelle attaque, je mordis légèrement le cou de ma douce. Riant un peu, elle me repoussa doucement.

- Mon amour, tu sais que j'adore faire l'amour avec toi. Je pourrais le faire tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de ma vie mais là, j'en peux plus. Mon vagin est en feu !

- Hum… Il faudrait peut-être éteindre ce feu.

Mon index longea sa fente et je pouvais affirmer qu'elle était à nouveau prête et qu'Edward II l'était aussi. Refusant un mot de la part de Bella, je l'embrassais alors que pour la énième fois depuis notre réveil, je la pénétrais délicatement. Contrairement aux trois autre fois, je me faisais doux, pas pressé. Malgré la fatigue de ma compagne, elle participa activement à notre ébat. Et au bout de quelques minutes de va-et-vient intensément tendres, nous vînmes en même temps, hurlant nos prénoms respectifs.

Nous reprîmes notre souffle et nos forces au bout de plusieurs minutes. À la fin de ces dernières minutes, elle se leva, nue, pour enfiler une de mes chemises (celle de notre arrivée qui traînait toujours parterre). Elle descendit, sans m'attendre. Après avoir enfilé un boxer et un T-shirt, je la trouvais dans la cuisine, penchée dans le frigo. Je ne pus résister longtemps et je me collais à ses fesses, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

- Y'a pas grand-chose à manger. Tu connaîtrais pas un endroit où on pourrait se ravitailler ?

- Si, il y a le supermarché à quelques mètres de là.

- Bah, je prends une douche et j'y vais.

- Hors de question que tu sortes sans moi.

- Nos premières courses ensemble !

- Eh oui, ça promet…

Frappant doucement mon torse, elle m'embrassa tout aussi délicatement et courut pour atteindre la salle de bain en première. Heureusement que j'étais plus rapide qu'elle car j'eus la chance de la rattraper d'une morte certaine dans les escaliers. Elle me claqua tout de même la porte au nez alors que je voulais prendre ma douche avec elle. « Pas le temps et plus la force pour les câlins » m'avait-elle hurlé à travers la porte. Elle ressortit au bout d'un quart d'heure, une serviette enroulée autour de son corps mince. Ne voulant pas me reprendre un vent, je me jetais dans la baignoire pour une douche éclair.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, je rejoignis mon ange dans le salon. Habillée encore une fois simplement, je vins l'embrasser avant de l'inviter à sortir. Nous marchâmes pendant un peu plus d'une demi-heure, main dans la main, parlant de tout et n'importe quoi. Arrivée dans le supermarché, nous prîmes un cadis et passâmes les rayons au crible. Alors que nous tournions d'un rayon à l'autre, je me figeais quand j'aperçus une blonde que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Bella remarqua mon trouble et se tourna vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Euh… Rien, je pensais à…

- Edward Cullen !

- Merde…

La jeune femme vint alors vers nous, tout sourire. Elle me fit la bise avant de regarder ma compagne, un air de dégoût sur le visage. Son attention pour ma douce ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne m'agrippe le bras et me demande comment j'allais.

- Je vais bien et toi ?

- Très bien ! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais là, on aurait pu se voir, tous les deux… Comme au bon vieux temps.

- Eh bien…

- Il n'est pas venu seul. Et je lui suffit amplement.

- Et je peux savoir qui tu es ?

- Bella. La petite-amie d'Edward…

- Oh… Tu fais dans le bas de gamme maintenant, Eddy ?

- Jane…

- S'il fait dans le bas de gamme avec moi, il devait six pieds sous terre pour s'intéresser à toi. Maintenant, si tu veux bien dégager, on a des courses à faire et ensuite, on doit rentrer pour faire l'amour comme des bêtes !

Sans que je ne puis placer un mot, Bella agrippa ma main et nous fonçâmes dans un nouveau rayon. Elle avait l'air à moitié énervée et je savais qu'une discussion allait éclaté une fois au chalet. Le reste des courses se passa dans le silence, tout comme la route de retour. Jane est moi avions eu une relation ensemble. Pas une relation comme j'avais avec Bella ou encore comme j'avais eu avec Heïdi. En réalité, notre relation durait le temps de mon passage ici, c'est-à-dire, deux semaines par an et ce n'était que du sexe. Elle avait souhaiter plus d'une fois que notre relation aboutisse à plus qu'une simple partie de jambes en l'air dans les montagnes. À l'époque, je ne voulais pas me caser alors je lui avais bien fait comprendre que ce n'était que purement sexuel entre elle et moi. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plus de 9mois et, à vrai dire, j'avais oublié son existence jusqu'à ce que je la vois dans le supermarché.

Rentrant au chalet, mon amour fonça, sans un mot, dans la cuisine, pour ranger les aliments achetés. Je l'attendais dans le salon, zappant sur les chaînes de la télé. Retirant mes chaussures et ma veste, je m'affalais sur le canapé, profitant des dernières minutes de calme avant que je ne doive m'expliquer auprès de ma petite-amie. Bella m'avait excité à remettre Jane à sa place. Un vrai petit tigre. Une tigresse. Jamais personne ne remballait Jane. Mais elle avait raison, comment cette dernière avait-elle pu dénigrer ma Bella ? Du bas de gamme ! N'importe quoi… Au bout de quelques minutes, ma douce ramena ses petites fesses dans le salon et, à mon image, retira ses chaussures et sa chemise noire. Je fronçais les sourcils quand je vis qu'elle fit de même avec son jean, la laissant dans un bustier blanc à rayures noir avec un string assorti. Elle vint ensuite prendre place sur mes jambes et me regarda gravement.

- C'était qui exactement ?

- Jane. Une connaissance.

- Tu aurais pu me dire ça si j'étais aveugle et que je n'avais pas entendu ce qu'elle a dit. Je veux la vérité.

- Ok. Jane habite ici, toute l'année et quand je viens dans le coin, on se voit pour…

- Jouer aux cartes ?

- Appelle ça comme tu veux…

- Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où nous ne serions pas assailli par tes ex ?

- Jane n'est pas une ex ! On baisait, c'est tout. Pas comme avec toi ou…

- Heïdi.

- Oui.

- Tu me trouves plus sexy qu'elle ?

- Tu en doutes ?

- T'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Du pipi de chat à côté de toi…

Elle rit à la reprise de ces propres mots avant de m'embrasser.

**Point de vue Bella**

Quatrième jours que nous étions à la montagne et nous étions enfin sorti skier. J'avais failli me péter une jambe et un bras mais je m'étais éclaté comme une gamine. J'avais les zygomatiques en coton à force d'avoir souri et les abdos en bétons à cause de mes rires. Je m'écrou de rire sur le canapé alors qu'Edward me racontait ma journée de son point de vue. Il alluma un feu dans la cheminée moderne du salon alors que j'enlevais les vêtements chauds qui me couvraient. Je me retrouvais rapidement en sous-vêtements noirs simple. Edward fit de même et nous restâmes quelques heures enlacés, à moitié nus. Nous nous caressâmes doucement avant que je ne me lève et me dirige vers mon sac à main. Je sortis le portable de mon homme, sous ses protestations.

- Juste pour savoir s'il y a un problème au club ou avec ta famille.

- Mouais…

J'allumais alors l'engin et lui donnais pour qu'il entre son code. 20messages. Il mit le haut-parleurs pour que j'entende. Cinq étaient de sa mère pour savoir si nous nous plaisions au chalet. Six étaient de Rosalie pour lui faire part de l'avancée de sa grossesse, elle avait eu une échographie il y a deux jours et tout allait bien. Emmett avait également appelé pour dire à quel point il avait été paniqué lors de l'écho et qu'il n'avait rien vu. Il nous avait fait bien rire. Deux étaient de Jasper, nous disant que tout allait bien au club mais que les gars me réclamaient fortement. Deux de Jacob qui voulait me prévenir qu'il amenait une fille à l'appartement. Personnellement, je m'en fichais puisque je vivais à la villa avec Edward. Et enfin, quatre d'Alice, qui voulait absolument savoir comment se passait notre séjour.

Après de longues minutes de caresses, de baisers, Edward enleva ma petite culotte ainsi que son boxer et me fit m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Un baiser tendre accompagna notre union. J'allais et venais sur son sexe. Son visage collait contre ma poitrine, je poussais sur mes jambes pour garder un rythme important et fougueux. Ses mains m'aidaient dans la manœuvre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de danse acharnée, nous jouîmes ensemble alors qu'il me mordait la clavicule droite. Notre souffle revenu, mon homme nous amena dans la chambre et nous nous allongeâmes pendant plusieurs secondes, qui devinrent des minutes. Vers 20heures, il se leva et me dit de me préparer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'emmène dîner, mon bébé.

- Dans un restaurant ?

- Oui…

- Pour de vrai ?

- Bah oui…

- C'est la première dîner dans un restaurant. Tu es certain qu'on ne va pas rencontrer une autre fille avec qui tu couchais ?

- Ici ? Y'a que Jane.

- Ça veut dire qu'il y en a ailleurs…

- Allez, dépêche-toi d'aller te faire belle. Enfin, plus belle que tu ne l'es. J'appelle le taxi.

- Ok, mon amour.

Arrivée devant l'armoire, je me demandais ce que j'allais mettre. J'interrogeais alors Edward sur le restaurant où il m'emmenait et il vint pour sortir une robe noir, m'arrivant un peu au dessus du genou. Après un passage à la salle de bain, où je me suis lavée et légèrement maquillée, j'ai rejoint mon amant dans le salon. Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise bleue en dessous. Très élégant. Je lui fis par de mon avis sur sa tenue et il fit l'éloge de la mienne.

Quand le taxi nous déposa à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Edward, mes yeux manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites. C'était un restaurant qui avait l'air très chic. Me prenant la main, il nous accompagna à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il donna son nom à l'accueil et on nous conduisit à une table un peu reculée. Edward m'embrassa brièvement avant de prendre place en face de moi, me souriant grandement. Après avoir commandé un apéritif, il me prit la main.

- Alors, j'ai eu une bonne idée en nous amenant ici ?

- Excellente. Je pourrais te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Si je te demandais qu'on reste ici pendant encore une semaine, tu dirais quoi ?

- Je dirais : passe-moi ton portable qu'on appelle les autres pour les prévenir qu'on reste ici.

On nous apporta les boissons, suivi de l'entrée et du plat principal. Nous parlâmes de tout. Il avait voulu savoir comment j'avais atterri au club, ce que j'avais fait avant exactement. Alors qu'il venait de finir sa propre histoire, il devint sérieux. Il semblait nerveux et ne me regardait plus dans les yeux, comme auparavant.

- Bella… J'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

- Ok, avec la tête que tu fais, je crains ta question…

- On n'en a jamais vraiment parlé.

Je suivis sa main droite qui partit sous la table et il me posa sa question, alors que je retenais mon souffle.

- Est-ce qu'un jour, tu me parleras de tes parents ?

Je lâchais l'air de mes poumons et ris en cachant mon visage dans mes mains. La main de mon homme remonta vers le haut et il essuya sa bouche avec sa serviette.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- J'ai eu un moment de panique, de folie et de paranoïa… T'as pris un air si sérieux et… Laisse tomber.

- Non, dis-moi.

- Edward, tu me demandes de m'habiller comme ça et tu portes un genre de smoking. Tu m'emmènes dans un restaurant cinq étoiles et tu deviens sérieux en fouillant sous la table. Tu sais que je regarde trop de films romantiques…

- Tu croyais que j'allais te demander en mariage.

- Je l'espérais pas.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir influencé dans cette direction…

- C'est rien. Je préfère te parler de mes parents. Renée et Charlie. Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais trop parlé d'eux. En fait, ça va faire plus d'un an que je ne les ais pas vus. Ma mère ne supporte pas le fait que je danse de façon sensuelle devant des hommes que je ne connais pas particulièrement. Elle ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. Quand elle a apprit que Démétri m'avait quitté, elle a rejeté la faute directement sur moi. Pour elle, c'était le gendre idéal : beau, sympathique, riche et sans problème avec la justice. Tu l'aurais vu quand je lui ais présenté la première fois. Les courbettes allaient bon train. Je me souviens qu'elle m'avait prise à part et m'avait quasiment forcé à faire tout ce qu'il voulait, elle m'avait dit que ce mec, je devais le garder à vie. Alors, la déception quand je suis venue lui annoncer qu'il m'avait quitté. Une mère normale aurait consolé sa fille mais pas elle. C'est mon père qui m'a consolé.

- Le shérif.

- Exact. Et quand ils ont appris que je bossais dans un club de striptease…

- Le club de Mike ?

- Oui… Jacob a fait une gaffe immense. À partir de là, elle n'a plus voulu entendre parler de moi. Seul mon père appelle des fois, une fois dans le mois ou tous les deux mois.

Je secouais la tête et je lui demandais de m'excuser le temps que j'aille au petit coin.

**Point de vue Edward**

Je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir mis le sujet de ses parents sur le tapis mais je devais avouer que j'étais content d'en savoir plus. Quand au quiproquo… Je lui en reparlerais plus tard.

Nous venions de rentrer au chalet et ni elle, ni moi n'étions fatigué malgré la longue journée que nous avions eu. Depuis quelques temps, j'avais une idée et je décidais d'en faire part à mon ange. Elle était entrain de retirer doucement sa robe, la laissant en sous-vêtement. Je me postais alors dans son dos et embrassais son épaule avant de remonter mes lèvres à son oreille.

- La dernière fois, tu as remarqué le jacuzzi…

- Oui, et ?

- Ça te dirait d'y faire un tour, maintenant ?

- J'ai pas de maillot…

- Moi non plus…

- Y'a peut-être des gens dans les maisons de derrière.

- Pas à cette époque de l'année. Ils viennent en juillet/août.

Elle détacha alors son carcan, retira son dessous et, après être passé prendre une serviette, elle me dit qu'elle m'attend dans le jacuzzi. Comme un fou, je retirais mes chaussures, les envoyant valdinguer dans la chambre, enlevais mon pantalon et mon boxer, suivis rapidement de ma veste et ma chemise. Je mis cinq minutes, montre en main, pour me déshabiller et rejoindre Bella à l'extérieur. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et une brise fraîche flottait dans l'air. Mon ange nue dans l'eau bouillante réveilla mon instinct primitif. Je la rejoignis dans l'eau et ne perdis pas une seconde et fonçais sur ses lèvres. Mes doigts caressèrent chaque parcelles de sa peau douce et mouillée. Elle s'était posé sur mes genoux, fourrageant avec passion dans mes cheveux. Une de ses mains quitta ma chevelure, caressa mon torse pour ensuite venir pomper mon sexe déjà durci.

Nous nous embrassions sans interruption. Alors que j'entrais mon index dans sa moiteur, elle gémit dans ma bouche alors que je grognais à sa poigne raffermit autour de ma verge. Je ne pouvais plus attendre et je pris ses hanches entre mes mains et l'empalais sur ma dureté qui n'attendait qu'elle. Nos mouvements étaient lents, sensuels, amoureux. Je lui répétais à quel point je l'aimais et je souris béatement quand elle me fit part de ses sentiments. Même si je savais ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi, c'était toujours très plaisant de l'entendre me dire qu'elle m'aimait profondément. Nous vînmes au bout de longues minutes.

Grâce à ma Bella, j'avais vécu le plus beau de tous mes anniversaires…

* * *

**Alors, cet anniversaire d'Edward ? Il vous a plu ???**

**Un seul moyen de me le faire savoir : le bouton vert !!!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes en forme pour lire ce long chapitre. J'ai honte d'avoir mis 10jours avant de le poster mais en ce moment, c'est la folie totale chez moi et j'ai pratiquement plus de temps pour écrire. J'ai décidé donc de faire une grosse parenthèse dans mes occupations et j'ai écrit le chapitre 31.**

**Tout le monde a semblé content pour l'anniversaire d'Edward et je peux vous assurer qu'il a aimé (il m'a téléphoné y'a pas moins de deux jours pour me l'affirmer, lol). Merci pour vos reviews, mise en favoris et alertes. Qu'un seul mot pour vous décrire : ADORABLE.**

**Bon assez de blabla pour aujourd'hui, je vous laisse lire tranquillement.**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Point de vue Edward**

Ça faisait une semaine et demi que nous étions revenus de notre paradis à deux et je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher d'y penser. Notre vie était redevenue aussi normale qu'elle puisse être avec les horaires décalées du boulot et nous ne nous gênions pas pour nous prouver notre amour mutuel. La boîte avait aussi besoin d'un peu de vacances, alors nous avions décidés de la fermer pendant deux semaines. Bella et Alice avaient fait un peu la tête de ne plus pouvoir danser le soir mais j'avais promis à ma belle qu'elle pourrait s'exercer sur moi, le soir, à la maison et Jasper avait fait la même promesse à son petit lutin.

Le mois de juillet était entamé et il faisait encore plus chaud que d'habitude. Je ne savais pas si c'était la température extérieure ou le fait que ma douce soit juste devant moi en maillot de bain deux pièce rouge. J'étais allongé dans le lit et Bella avait décidé de me montrer tous les maillots de bain qu'elle avait. Je devais en choisir un pour notre sortie en groupe. Rosalie voulait profité qu'elle ne ressemble pas encore à une grosse baleine pour aller à la plage et on avait tous décidé d'y aller. Ça ne me plaisait pas particulièrement que ma douce se trimballe en deux pièces devant tout le monde mais bon, je me dis que ça ne peut pas être pire qu'au club.

J'arrêtais donc mon choix sur le dernier maillot rouge et lui demandais de me rejoindre rapidement dans le lit. Cette séance d'essayage m'avait donné envie d'elle plus que de raison. Au lieu de les mettre, j'aurais voulu qu'elle les enlève, ces maillots de bain trop tentants. J'entendis quelques bruits venant de la salle de bain et je la vis arriver, nue comme Eve, en courant. Elle entra directement sous la couette et je la sentis trembler contre moi.

- Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Y'a une araignée.

- Où ça ?

- Bah, dans la salle de bain ! Sur la petit fenêtre.

- Et tu te mets dans cet état pour une araignée ?

- J'ai horreur des araignées !

- Ne crie pas… Je vais y aller et la tuer ou la faire sortir de la maison.

- Mais elle est déjà dehors. Elle marche juste sur la vitre, à l'extérieur.

Je secouais la tête en riant doucement. Bella bouda un instant alors que je me moquais gentiment d'elle. Alors que je la surplombais et que je m'apprêtais à l'embrasser pour commencer les choses sérieuses, j'entendis le fixe sonner, en bas. J'allais l'ignorer quand mon amour me dit qu'il était préférable de répondre. En courant vers les escaliers, elle me dit de m'occuper de la « grosse bête » dans la salle de bain, pendant qu'elle allait répondre au téléphone. J'arrivais dans la salle de bain, où traînait son maillot de bain, près de la baignoire et regardais à la petite fenêtre. Bien évidemment, l'araignée n'était plus là. Je secouais la tête en souriant et descendant les escaliers à mon tour. Elle était toujours au téléphone, dos à moi. J'avançais doucement, si bien qu'elle ne se retourna pas, ne m'ayant pas entendu.

- Non, mais…

- …

- Je ne peux pas aujourd'hui. J'ai puisé dans mes réserves pour l'anniversaire d'Edward.

- …

- Je croyais que tu avais trouvé un boulot, à peu près stable. La logique veut que tu ais de l'argent…

- …

- C'est ça ! Bah, tu sais quoi ? Prends une fille dans tes moyens. Pas la peine de l'emmener dans un grand resto pour l'impressionner. Si elle t'aime bien, c'est pour toi, pas pour ce que tu as dans le portefeuille… Et heureusement, d'ailleurs !

- …

- Bon, Jacob, je te laisse et n'appelle plus ici pour me demander du fric. Ce sera toujours non. Appelle Renée ou ton père. Ça sera une bonne occasion de vous réconcilier.

Elle sembla ne pas lui donner le temps de répondre et plaqua le téléphone sur le combiné. Elle posa ses fesses sur le dossier du canapé, toujours inconsciente de ma présence. Je restais dans mon coin un instant, réfléchissant à un malaise qui s'était produit en moi. Bon, le fait qu'elle parle avec son demi-frère, complément nue, au téléphone ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça mais c'était la conversation en elle-même qui me chagrinait. Elle avait utiliser toutes ses économies pour mon anniversaire et ça, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. J'y avais pensé auparavant mais notre séjour m'avait tout fait oublié.

Je sortais tout de même de mes pensées pour me mettre devant elle.

- Tu l'a tué ?

- Elle n'était même plus là.

- Je te crois pas. Ces satanées bestioles se cachent pour mieux t'avoir par surprise. Je sais de quoi je parle, un jour, à Forks…

- Ok ! Tu as raison, je te disais ça juste pour te rassurer. Je l'ais tué et balancé dans l'évier. J'ai même fait coulé l'eau pour être sur qu'elle ne remonte pas le tuyau.

Je la vis à moitié paniquer à l'idée que l'araignée remonte le conduit et je la pris dans mes bras, souriant. Après un instant de silence, je me décidais à faire la conversation.

- Qui c'était ?

- Jacob…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Rien de spécial. Juste savoir comment allait sa sœur adorée et savoir ce qu'elle devenait en même temps.

Je tentais de garder ma frustration pour moi alors qu'elle me mentait. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser et pris la route de la cuisine.

**Point de vue Bella**

Jacob finirait par me tuer. Lui qui m'avait dit, il n'y a pas trois jours, qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de moi pour le côté financier de notre relation… Je ne supportais pas ce que je venais de faire à mon homme : lui mentir. Mais si je lui avais dit la vraie raison, il m'aurait posé des questions et je n'avais pas spécialement envie de lui dire dans quel problème financier j'étais et que j'étais bien contente qu'il refuse mon argent pour la villa ou les courses, surtout en ce moment. Je le suivais dans la cuisine et je m'aperçus que j'étais nue. Je regardais Edward qui se préparer une tasse de café. Il portait un boxer avec un T-shirt. Je me plaçais alors derrière lui et relevais son vêtement.

Son sourire m'annonça qu'il prit mon action pour tout autre. Il rapprocha mon bassin du sien mais, lui faisant un petit sourire, je me reculais pour mettre son T-shirt.

- C'est nouveau ! Tu ne peux plus rester nue devant moi ?

- Sois je reste nue et je ne te fais pas à manger, soit je mets ce vêtement et je te fais mon meilleur plat.

- Tu veux vraiment que je choisisse ?

- Bah quoi ?

- …

- Tu me choisirais, moi ? Moi plutôt que d'excellents raviolis maison ?

Je jouais avec lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne prendrait pas la nourriture mais moi. Il y a deux jours, il avait choisi les deux et je m'étais retrouvé avec pleins de fruit, de glace ou de crème sur le corps. Enfin bref, je savais comment tout ça finirait mais nous n'avions pas le temps. Je m'échappais des bras de mon amant et me dirigeais vers le frigidaire. Je n'eus pas le temps d'arriver à ce dernier car Edward m'attrapa au niveau de mes genoux et, me balançant sur son épaule, nous amena dans le salon. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je me retrouvais en dessous de lui et mon intimité retrouva son ami, l'érection.

- Mon amour, on n'a pas le temps pour ça…

- Bébé, on a toujours le temps quand on le veut vraiment et là, j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de toi.

Il s'attaqua à mon cou et ses mains caressaient mon ventre, sous le T-shirt. J'emprisonnais sa taille de mes jambes et mes doigts ramenaient son visage au mien. Nous nous embrassâmes avec passion pendant une éternité alors que son index s'amusait à me rendre folle, touchant mes lèvres intimes sans jamais les pénétrer.

- Edward…

- Oui, bébé ?

- Même si tu crois qu'on a tout le temps du monde, c'est faux !

À peine eus-je terminer ma phrase que j'eus la satisfaction d'avoir ses doigts en moi. Ce n'était pas vraiment à quoi je m'attendais mais au moins, ça me soulageait un peu. Il me pompa pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que je sois au bord de l'extase. Alors que je me sentais venir, il retira son index et son majeur de mon intimité. Je le regardais, tant bien que mal, comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Quand il se leva, je pus voir que son boxer était toujours tendu par le désir mais il monta les escaliers rapidement, me laissant haletante sur le canapé. Je me levais avec difficulté, chancelais en allant dans la cuisine et me servis un verre d'eau. Le descendant d'une traite, je repris mon souffle avant de monter à l'étage.

Quand j'arrivais dans la chambre, j'enlevais mon haut et lui balançais. Il était entrain de chercher des vêtements dans l'armoire. Il me jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de repartir dans son placard. Je fronçais les sourcils, croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine et le regardais jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne prendre la parole. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je perdis patience et lui frappais doucement le bras. Il me regarda à nouveau, de haut en bas et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

_**Lunatique ! **_

Je soufflais fortement et m'asseyais sur le lit défait. Je tentais de voir si j'avais fait quelque chose de pas bien mais je ne trouvais absolument pas de problème dans mon comportement. J'entendis la douche dans la salle de bain et décidais d'effectuer une petite revanche. À pas de souris, je filais dans la salle d'eau et le vis complètement nu et mouillé sous le jet d'eau. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un mouvement, je le plaquais contre le mur, la main sur son érection évidente et douloureuse. J'embrassais son torse alors que je l'entendais gémir sous mes baisers et mes caresses. Ma poigne se resserra autour de son sexe gorgé et mes mouvements se firent plus rapides. Le bout de ses doigts cajolaient mes hanches doucement. Il accompagnait mes va-et-vient par de petits coups de bassin et je savais, à son expression, qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir.

Me mettant à genoux devant lui, j'effectuais une tortureuse succion rapide et je me relevais du sol. Je lâchais rapidement sa verge encore dure et me dégageais de lui. Je pris une serviette et repris la direction de la chambre.

_**Edward : 1 - Bella : 1 **_

**Point de vue Edward**

Bon d'accord, je l'avais certainement cherché. Je l'avais cherché mais maintenant, j'avais vraiment envie d'elle, même si je lui en voulais de m'avoir menti, un peu plus tôt. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir longtemps. D'ailleurs, je ne lui en voulais jamais, j'étais juste triste qu'elle ne me dise pas toute la vérité. Quand je retournais dans la chambre, elle était entrain de s'habiller. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas regarder dans ma direction. Alors qu'elle tentait de nouer son haut de maillot, je me mis derrière elle pour l'y aider. Quand il fut attacher, je lui embrasser l'épaule mais elle se dégagea.

- Bébé, je…

- Tais-toi.

- Mais…

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Tu as envie de moi puis la seconde d'après, tu décides que tu n'as plus envie.

- Je t'ai entendu, au téléphone, avec Jacob.

- Et alors ?

- Tu m'as menti. Il ne voulait pas seulement avoir des nouvelles. Il voulait te taxer, comme d'habitude. Mais tu lui as répondu que tu n'avais pas assez d'argent car tu avais presque tout dépenser pour mon anniversaire.

- Je ne vois toujours pas où…

- Je ne veux pas que tu me mentes, Bella ! On est un couple. Tu n'es plus toute seule, dans ton studio. Tu vis avec moi alors si tu as le moindre problème, même financier, tu dois m'en parler. Et tu n'étais pas obligé de payer si cher pour un anniversaire.

- Ose me dire qu'il ne t'a pas plu.

- Je l'ai adoré comme jamais mais tu aurais dû me demander pour…

- Ah oui ! Je serais venu te voir pour te dire quoi ? « Mon amour, il me faut de l'argent pour acheter les billets d'avion pour ton anniversaire, car on va dans le chalet de tes parents, à Aspen » ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon compte en banque. Et ça m'a fait très plaisir de pouvoir te faire ce cadeau. D'autant plus que j'en ai aussi profiter.

Elle semblait tellement convaincante en maillot de bain, les poignets sur ses hanches. Je lui souris tendrement en m'avançant doucement d'elle. Je lui agrippais les épaules et l'attirais dans une étreinte forte. Mon amour resta stoïque pendant quelques minutes avant d'entourer ma taille de ses bras. Je me penchais pour embrasser la peau de son cou et alors que je commençais à la mordiller gentiment, en la poussant vers le lit, elle m'échappa. Je grognais alors qu'elle riait en se dirigeant vers la penderie.

- 2-1, mon amour…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu m'as excitée en bas, un point pour toi. Je t'ai excité sous la douche, un point pour moi. Balle au centre. Et là, tu es excité, alors second point pour moi.

- Tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas excitée ?

- La seule chose qui m'excite, c'est le fait que dans quelques heures, je ferais des brasses dans l'eau de mer. Maintenant, il faut que tu t'habilles, les autres ne vont pas tarder à venir.

Je la vis enfiler une robe courte d'été blanche. Chaussant ses tongs, elle courut dans le couloir pour rejoindre le salon. Je décidais de prendre un peu de temps pour descendre et m'habiller. Je devais réfléchir. Je peux comprendre qu'elle veuille s'occuper d'elle-même mais elle devrait me parler de ses problèmes. Elle disait m'aimer mais elle ne partageait pas tout avec moi, visiblement. J'avais aussi un problème un peu plus important.

Je sais que nous étions ensemble depuis peu de temps mais la voir aussi soulager quand elle avait compris que je ne voulais pas la demander en mariage, ça m'avait fait mal. Je ne voulais pas du mariage mais si elle le voulait, elle, j'en serais plus que ravi. Je ne voulais pas du mariage mais j'étais déçu qu'elle ne le veuille pas avec moi. Il fallait que je lui en parle mais je ne trouvais pas le bon moment. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment que je n'avais pas eu mais plutôt assez de courage.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée me coupa dans mes pensées et interrogations. Je secouais la tête et me dirigeais vers l'armoire, à la recherche d'un bon vêtement. Je n'avais pas les même atouts que ma douce mais je pouvais la rendre folle, moi aussi. Elle gagne avec deux points, hein ? On verra bien à la fin de la journée…

**Point de vue Bella**

Mon homme mettait du temps pour redescendre mais heureusement, sa sœur et Emmett me tenaient compagnie.

- J'adore ta robe, chère belle-sœur.

J'allais lui répondre que la sienne était tout aussi bien mais des coups à la porte m'y empêchèrent. Je courus alors ouvrir, me cognant à la table basse par la même occasion. Je ris en voyant la tenue d'Alice.

- On a toutes eu la même idée ou quoi ?

Effectivement, nous avions toutes les trois revêtues une robe blanche légère. Les gars avaient troqués leur jeans pour des shorts de plage. Et Edward ne faisait pas l'exception. Il portait un short bleu clair avec un marcel noir. Sa musculature était mise en valeur avec ce haut et je n'avais qu'une envie : le lui enlever et toucher son corps. Bien entendu, je ne le faisais pas montré et continuais ma discussion avec ma belle-sœur et mon amie.

- Alice, une bière ?

- Oui, je veux bien, merci Edward.

Il commençait à partir, sans me demander.

- Oh !

- Oui, bébé ?

- T'es nul…

Je pris la direction de la cuisine. Les autres continuaient à parler pendant qu'Edward me suivait. Il prit 5bières dans le frigo et commença à les décapsuler. Il me regardait en souriant, me faisant des clins d'œil. Je m'adossais au plan de table, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine et le regardant, sourcils haussés. Son attitude d'aujourd'hui était insoutenable. J'aimais quand il faisait son macho mais là, il soufflait le chaud et le froid constamment. Je soufflais bruyamment, essayant de lui montrer que j'attend une parole de sa part. Il me regarda à nouveau, me lançant son sourire en coin alors qu'il avançait vers moi. Collant son corps contre le mien, il m'emprisonna en posant ses mains sur le meuble derrière moi.

_**Quand je vous disais que c'était sa journée lunatique !**_

Sa bouche caressa la peau de mon cou alors que ses doigts appuyaient sur mes reins pour me rapprocher de lui. Sa langue entra dans le jeu avant qu'on entende Emmett hurler du salon.

- Oh ! Les tourtereaux ! Arrêtez de faire des incestes sur le plan de travail et amenez-nous nos bières… Y'a des enfants, ici !

- De qui tu parles, Em ?

- Rosalie est enceinte et elle me traite toujours de gamin, alors…

Nous pouffâmes alors que je vis Rose embrasser son homme. Edward me regarda en coin, me fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner prendre les bières. Il s'arrêta à nouveau devant moi et se pencha à mon oreille.

- Je suis certain que je suis revenu au score… Ose me dire le contraire. 2-2, c'est bien ça ?

Je grognais, lui arrachant ma bière de la main.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions sur le sable fin de la plage. Il y avait foule et je voyais Edward se tendre à chaque fois qu'un homme me regardait avec envie ou disait un truc sur moi à son pote d'à côté. Les filles étaient allongées sur leur serviette, se faisant tartiner de crème par leur petits-amis respectifs alors que je regardais bouder mon homme, juste à côté de moi.

- T'es vraiment lunatique, aujourd'hui.

- Ah bon ?

- Limite chiant. Et tu…

- ISABELLA SWAN !

Je me retournais à la voix qui venait de me citer.

**Point de vue Edward**

- ISABELLA SWAN !

_**Ça doit être un ex ou un fan… **_

Ma douce se retourna vers l'homme qui venait d'hurler son prénom. Il était avec un autre type. Ils étaient encore à une bonne distance de nous. Bella était gênée par le soleil et eut un temps de retard avant de reconnaître ces mecs. Aussitôt fait, elle cria à en péter les tympans des autres aux alentours. Elle se leva avec une rapidité hors pair et se jeta dans les bras du premier qui réussit à l'attraper, avant qu'elle ne s'étale sur le sable bouillant. Je les fixais du regard, ils étaient à quelques mètres de nous et je ne pus entendre leur conversation. En tout cas, elle fit un tour des les muscles de l'autre gars et agita les mains, frappa leur torse chacun à leur tour et riait à gorge déployée.

Au bout de longues minutes, alors que j'allais me lever pour les rejoindre, l'un d'entre eux me fixa. Il dut demander qui j'étais à Bella car elle regarda dans ma direction en disant quelque chose. Ils firent la bise à ma douce et prirent la direction inverse à la nôtre. Bella revint vers nous et s'allongea sur la serviette, silencieusement.

- C'était qui ?

- Duncan et Troy.

- Tu ne peux pas me donner un peu plus de détails ?

- Je me suis envoyé en l'air avec Troy et Duncan est gay.

- Qui était qui ?

- Pff… Je te répète qu'aujourd'hui, t'es chiant comme le monde ! Duncan m'a rattrapé au vol et Troy, c'est l'autre. Maintenant, je vais aller nager… Rose, Alice, vous venez avec moi ?

- C'est parti !

- Ok !

Les filles partirent en direction de l'eau alors que les gars et moi commencions à parler de choses et d'autres.

Au bout de trois quart d'heure, nous décidâmes d'aller retrouver nos « femmes ». Jasper nagea en direction d'Alice, Emmett prit ma sœur à part et je me retrouvais avec le dos de ma compagne. C'était pas la journée joyeuse que j'avais prévue en me réveillant, ça. J'empoignais alors ses hanches, collant mon bassin à ses reins et posant mon menton sur son épaule pour admirer le large. Mes doigts caressaient la peau de son ventre, sous l'eau et mes lèvres baisaient l'arc de son cou.

- J'suis con ?

- T'as pas besoin de poser la question !

- Je sais que je fais mon jaloux mais tu devrais être contente… Si je ne l'étais pas, ça voudrait dire que j'en ais rien à foutre de toi et ce n'est pas le cas.

- Oui, mais j'en ais marre. Ok, d'accord, pour le club, je peux comprendre mais ce n'est pas parce que je dis bonjour à des hommes que je suis attirée par eux ou qu'ils vont obligatoirement essayer de coucher avec moi. Je suis toujours franche avec toi, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

- Tu ne l'es pas toujours. Ce matin, par exemple. Et encore, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Je veux qu'on se dise tout, bébé. C'est simple. Je veux tout savoir de toi. Du plus mauvais au meilleur. De la chose qui me plaira le moins à celle qui me plaira le plus. D'accord ?

- Je dois tout te dire ?

- Oui, j'aimerais autant.

- Ok, alors je suis obligée de te dire quelque chose qui me hante depuis ce matin…

Bon, c'est toujours mauvais signe, un truc comme ça. Elle se retourna dans mes bras, me regardant gravement. Je resserrais ma poigne autour d'elle et attendis impatiemment qu'elle continue sur sa lancée.

- J'ai terriblement envie de toi, depuis ce matin…

- T'es vraiment !

- Quoi ?

- Je m'attendais à un truc un peu plus grave. Avec la tête que t'as tirée.

- Ma tête est très bien et je sais que tu as tout aussi envie de moi…

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'une léchouille dans le cou. Je soufflais de bien-être. Même ce petit geste anodin était un trésor pour moi, venant d'elle. Je passais mes mains sous ses fesses pour faire entourer ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je nous emmenais un peu plus loin, de telle sorte à ce qu'elle n'ait plus pieds et doive rester dans les bras pour ne pas couler. Nos lèvres s'unirent au bout de quelques secondes de calme. Elle ne se gêna pas pour créer une agréable friction entre nos deux sexes et quand je repensais à la mi-fellation du matin, ma verge se fit désireuse et douloureuse. Bella sourit contre mes lèvres quand elle comprit l'ampleur de mon désir.

- On dirait que le Soldat Cullen s'est mis au garde à vous.

- Je suis sur que t'es aussi excitée que moi.

- Je le dis à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu avoues que j'ai gagné.

- Tu n'as pas gagnée !

- Alors, je ne suis nullement excitée.

Je plaquais mon sexe contre le tissu de sa culotte et elle gémit doucement dans mon cou. Ses ongles grattaient mon crâne et un même gémissement sortit de mes lèvres entrouvertes.

- Match nul ?

- Je commence…

Mes dents attrapèrent sa lèvre et nous nous embrassâmes furieusement pendant de longues minutes. Mes mains cajolaient son dos alors qu'elles ne voulaient qu'une chose : trouver sa poitrine généreuse et les bichonner comme il faut. Nos langues se caressaient avec passion et amour. Je n'avais qu'une envie : la prendre sur le champs. Ou alors, l'emmener dans la voiture, nous conduire à la maison et enfin, lui faire l'amour passionnément, comme elle le méritait.

- T'as gagné.

- Et je suis excitée comme une puce. Mais, les autres nous font signe. On doit y aller.

- On va pouvoir enfin être seuls…

- Tu étais si occupé à mater ma poitrine pour ne pas écouter nos conversations ?

- Je ne matais pas ta poitrine…

- Hum ?

- Je l'étudiais. Alors ?

- On mange tous ensemble. Rosalie doit montrer un truc à Alice, chez elle, pendant que je ferais à manger, à la villa. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, on a encore pas mal de jour de congé. Tu pourras t'occuper de moi, comme tu l'as fait à Aspen.

Quand nous rentrâmes à la villa, il était 20heures passées. Bella insistait pour faire la cuisine et nous avions décidés d'attendre Alice et Rose à la maison, buvant une bière et discutant. On s'était installé au comptoir de la cuisine, pour ne pas laisser ma douce toute seule. Avec l'accord de tous, elle préparait un gradin. Mettant tel ou tel ingrédient dans tel ou tel plat, elle nous écoutait distraitement. Après avoir bu une gorgée de sa bière, Emmett reprit la parole.

- Je vais lui demander de m'épouser.

- À qui ?

Nous regardâmes Bella, qui coupait du jambon. Elle ne s'aperçut du silence et de l'ânerie qu'elle avait dite, au bout de plusieurs longues secondes. Elle posa le couteau sur le plan de travail et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en rigolant légèrement.

- Désolée, j'étais pas dans la discussion. C'est cool, je suis que Rosalie sera contente. Et puis, c'est tout ce qu'une femme veut : des enfants et un mariage heureux.

Je relevais tout de suite les yeux vers elle, qui souriait à son ami pour ensuite, reprendre la préparation de son plat. Alors que je me décidais mentalement à lui en parler après le départ de nos amis, mon beau-frère me coupa dans mes réflexions.

- Tu crois que ta sœur sera d'accord ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Euh… Oui, Rosalie t'aime énormément. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle dirait non…

Je regardais une dernière fois Bella, qui s'acharnait sur sa cuisine.

**Point de vue Bella**

Le dîner avait été réussi et Edward semblait à la fois anxieux et heureux. Je faisais la bise à ma belle-sœur alors qu'elle me montrait une nouvelle fois la bague qu'Emmett lui avait offerte à table. Il lui avait fait une déclaration tellement romantique qu'Alice avait du se retirer pour arranger son mascara et que j'avais failli verser ma larme, moi aussi. Je fermais la porte derrière mon ami, le félicitant encore pour son merveilleux choix. Je me retournais pour faire face à Edward, avachi sur le divan. Je sautais à ses côtés et embrassais sa joue.

- T'es bien silencieux… On ne devait pas faire quelque chose, une fois que nous serions seuls ?

Je commençais à soulever son T-shirt mais il repoussa mes poignets, un air déterminé sur le visage.

- Bella, faut qu'on parle.

- De quoi ? Je t'écoute.

- Tu te rappelles, le restaurant, à Aspen ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

- Tu as paniqué à l'idée que je te demande en mariage… Ça a eu l'air d'être un tel soulagement quand tu as compris que ce n'était pas le cas que je me pose des questions…

- Quelles questions ?

- Tu m'aurais dit non, n'est-ce pas ?

- La question ne se pose pas, vu que tu ne m'as pas demandé.

- Imagine que je t'ai demandé. Tu aurais dit quoi ?

- Non, certainement.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- Edward, tu…

- Bella, je veux que tu me dises tout.

Je soufflais imperceptiblement, cherchant les bons mots à ma réponse.

- Je t'aurais dit non car nous sommes ensemble depuis trop peu de temps et que le mariage n'est pas du tout dans la liste de mes priorités. Je t'aurais dit non, car toi-même tu ne le veux pas et parce que nous sommes jeunes pour penser au mariage, à la robe blanche et tout autre chose d'important.

- Ma sœur et Emmett ne sont pas beaucoup plus vieux.

- Oui mais ta sœur n'est pas moi.

Edward se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans le salon. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Je ne me voyais pas, personnellement, me marier à 24 ans, avec un homme dont je ne connais pas la totalité de sa vie. Nous n'étions ensemble que depuis quelques mois. Je fermais les yeux et aussitôt, le visage de mon père me vint en mémoire. Mes parents avaient fait une erreur en se mariant si jeune et je ne voulais pas perdre Edward à cause d'un truc aussi fou. Charlie et Renée étaient toujours ensemble mais je savais que mon père était malheureux d'aimer ma mère. Je voulais être sûre pour moi. Je ne voulais pas foncer, tête baissée, dans une relation. Je voulais avant tout m'amuser avec mon homme et peut-être, un jour, l'épouser. Mais pour l'instant, je n'étais pas dans cet état d'esprit-là.

Je me levais et arrêtais la marche d'Edward.

- Mon amour.

- Bé…

- Non. Tu veux tout savoir, très bien. Je ne me sens pas prête. Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis quelques mois. Je sais que je ne devrais pas l'amener dans la conversation, mais je suis certaine que j'aurais dit non à Démétri s'il m'avait demandé. Je suis aussi certaine que si j'étais resté avec Jasper et qu'il m'avait fait la demande, j'aurais dit non aussi. Je ne suis pas… Je ne veux pas coucher avec ton meilleur ami.

- Ce n'est pas parce que ta mère l'a fait que tu le feras obligatoirement.

- Tu as envie de te marier ?

- Non, mais…

- Alors tais-toi et fais-moi l'amour.

Il me fixa un instant et me porta, comme une jeune mariée. Je ne sais pas s'il essayait de faire le marrant mais en tout cas, il m'emmena dans la chambre et m'allongea sur le lit. Il retira ma robe, dénoua le haut de mon maillot de bain, puis le bas. Il enleva ses vêtements également et me reporta, direction la salle de bain. Il nous plaça sous la poire de la douche et alluma l'eau. Je me collais à lui, fixant la petite fenêtre, derrière nous.

- Bébé, j'ai tué l'araignée…

Je ris doucement alors qu'il entreprit de me faire vivre mille merveilles grâce à ses doigts. Son index et son majeur se mouvaient en moi à la perfection et au bout de plusieurs minutes de tortures, de caresses et de baisers sur ma poitrine, je dus m'accrocher à lui alors qu'une vague de désir jaillit de moi. Nous nous lavâmes mutuellement, nous nous séchâmes et arrivée dans la chambre, je le poussais sur le lit, grimpais sur lui et m'empalais sur son sexe gonflé et dure à l'extrême. Il grogna, tentant de garder les yeux ouverts. Alors que j'allais et venais sur lui, lui répétant sans cesse combien je l'aimais, il me rendait la pareille. Son bassin allait à la rencontre du mien, ses mains caressaient mon dos, mon ventre, mes seins, bref, tout ce qui était à sa portée.

Alors qu'il sentait que j'allais venir à nouveau, il nous renversa et plongea plus profondément en moi. Un dernier coup de rein eut raison de moi et j'hurlais mon bonheur dans la chambre alors que je le sentais se déverser en moi. J'étais exténué de notre journée et de notre ébat. Il se retrouva à nouveau sur le dos et je me collais contre son corps chaud. Je me relevais et déposais un baiser sur sa bouche.

- Je t'aime, Edward.

- Je t'aime aussi, Isabella.

Lui frappant la poitrine pour l'utilisation de mon prénom entier, je m'écroulais ensuite sur lui, rencontrant Morphée aussitôt.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Une seule façon de me le faire savoir...**

**Bouton Vert !!!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que ce début de semaine s'est bien passé pour vous ???**

**Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review lors du dernier chapitre : **bichou85, Joeymalia42, Xx-nikkicullen-xX, vanillejulie, So-Amel, Coeur2crystal, Letmesign23, fan-par-hasard21, AnZeLe42100, SurreyFr, armalys, Baby07, acoco, Grazie, veronika crepuscule, eliloulou, louloute0310, Virginie067, calimero59, annecullen69, mel031, Galswinthe, Dawn266, chriwyatt.

**Merci à celles qui m'ont mise en favoris et en alertes, vous êtes adorables !**

**Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous laisse en compagnie d'Edward et de Bella...**

**Bonne Lecture !!!**

* * *

**Point de vue Edward**

Les vacances pour le club étaient malheureusement finies et nous nous retrouvions tous au boulot, en ce vendredi du plein mois d'août. Jasper n'arrivait que dans une heure et je remplissais quelques papiers alors que Bella jouait avec mes stylos ou tout ce que lui passait entre les mains. Elle avait l'air anxieuse, à frapper sur le bord du bureau avec ses doigts. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil rapide pour m'apercevoir que son front était barré par un petit pli et qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Le coup d'œil s'allongea lorsque mon regard se posa sur sa poitrine. Malgré les semaines passées à la voir plus tentante que jamais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la dévorer du regard à chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion. Sa minirobe en jean laissait deviner son soutien-gorge blanc et rose. Je souris, amusé, lorsque je vis qu'elle balança un stylo involontairement dans la pièce, alors qu'elle tripotait ce dernier.

- Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien.

- Ne me dis pas rien alors que depuis hier, tu te trémousses sur place…

- Je suis… Je suis juste contente de reprendre le travail.

Elle se leva, me faisant grâce de la beauté de ses jambes nues, pour arpenter la pièce. Je la suivais des yeux, adosser correctement dans mon fauteuil. Je ne la croyais pas quand elle me disait que tout allait bien. Je la connaissais, à présent, et je pouvais ressentir son angoisse. Comme d'habitude, je savais qu'elle mettrait du temps avant de se confier à moi alors j'attendais. Patiemment ou impatiemment, pour dire la vérité. Je l'entendis souffler brusquement et se retourner vers moi, un regard inquiet sur le visage. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle prit la parole.

- J'ai jamais pris tant de vacances depuis que je suis au club et je suis inquiète.

- De quoi ?

- J'en sais rien. Je me dis que peut-être les gens ne voudront plus trop de moi. Et puis, d'un autre côté, j'aimais bien être à la maison rien qu'avec toi mais…

- Alors, si tu veux, on y retourne, tu n'es pas obligée de recommencer maintenant !

- … mais, j'ai hâte de me retourner sur scène et de pouvoir à nouveau faire ma passion.

- Viens là.

J'ouvrais mes bras et elle s'y installa. Entourant ma nuque de ses bras, elle colla son visage dans mon cou. Je lui embrassais la tempe alors qu'une de mes mains voyageait dans son dos et l'autre câlinait sa cuisse.

- Bébé, tu es la meilleure danseuse de ce club et je suis certain que les autres veulent te voir sur scène. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter en ce qui concerne ça. Les gens voudront de toi, à mon plus grand désarroi. Pour ce qui est de passer du temps rien qu'à deux à la maison, eh bien, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Pour ton jeu de scène, également.

- Dis-moi…

- Ce soir, tu vas danser. Les gars seront contents et quand nous rentrerons, je te ferais l'amour passionnément, pour me prouver que tu es à moi et pour te le rappeler aussi. Je sais que tu vas être géniale, comme d'habitude et je te rappelle que tu t'es un peu entraîné à la maison…

- Ce n'était pas de la danse.

- Si, de la danse à l'horizontale. Pour moi, c'est la même chose.

- Alors, tu es le meilleur danseur que je n'ai jamais vu, mon amour.

- Je sais. Et ensuite, pour le temps passé rien que tous les deux, pour pouvoir le faire plus souvent, prend plus de jour de congé par semaine.

- Mais…

- Tu as seulement un jour de repos par semaine. Prends le jeudi et le lundi. Ça te fait une coupure et on aura deux soirées et deux jours en plus pour nous deux. Et puis, tu te plaignais qu'on allait pas au restaurant ou qu'on ne faisait pas de sortie ! Si tu as les deux soirs de libres, je pourrais t'emmener manger au bord de la mer ou prendre la route pour bouger un peu et rentrer le lendemain. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Elle releva son visage de mon cou, un sourire adorable aux lèvres. Nous fîmes abstraction de la porte qu'on venait d'entendre claquée, persuadé de l'arrivée de Jasper. Sa main gauche vint caresser ma joue, alors que sa droite se positionnait dans ma tignasse. Elle me regarda dans les yeux avant de prendre la parole.

- J'en dis que c'est super.

Sur ces mots, elle se pencha et m'embrassa. Au début, nos lèvres se câlinaient tendrement, sans précipitation. Nos nez se frôlaient et nos mains caressaient doucement la peau de l'autre. Elle souffla un _« je t'aime »_ contre ma bouche et pencha la tête pour approfondir le baiser. Enfin, nos langues purent s'aimer comme il se devait. Bataillant l'une contre l'autre, j'eus bientôt envie de plus. J'agrippais alors ses hanches et nous levais pour l'asseoir sur le bureau. Ses jambes se relevèrent et je m'aperçus qu'elle avait posé ses pieds sur ma chaise, derrière nous. Mes doigts glissèrent sur ses cuisses douces alors que ses ongles griffaient ma peau, à travers le tissu de ma chemise. Dans notre étreinte, j'entendis une seconde fois la porte du club se fermait bruyamment mais je m'en fichais. Je n'avais qu'une envie : lui enlever sa robe et lui faire l'amour sur mon bureau, là, maintenant. Bella devait avoir la même envie, procédant à l'ouverture de mon haut. La passion de notre échange fut arrêter par un coup bref à la porte.

Ma douce referma ses jambes autour de ma taille, me faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas prête à arrêter. J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec elle.

- Quoi ?

- Euh, y'a une personne…

- Dis-lui d'attendre. On est occupé, là.

- Oui, mais…

- Jazz ! S'il te plaît !

- La personne est effrayante comme jamais. Vous pourrez finir vos affaires un peu plus tard. Là, maintenant, elle veut voir Bella.

Mon amour souffla en disant à Jasper qu'elle arrivait de suite. Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de remonter un peu la fermeture de sa robe, qui avait descendu pendant notre étreinte. Elle lissa ma chemise froissée par ses assauts et poussa la chaise au loin afin que je me dégage d'elle. Bella m'embrassa doucement la joue alors qu'elle se levait du bureau.

- Je remarque qu'à chaque fois qu'on veut faire l'amour au club, c'est à cause de toi qu'on est arrêté…

- Désolée. On n'a qu'à revenir plus tard et je te promet qu'on ne sera pas interrompu. Mais là, ça a l'air important et si la personne fait peur à Jazz… C'est peut-être grave.

Je lui souris tendrement alors que j'entourais mes mains sur son ventre, calant son dos contre mon torse. Nous sortîmes de la pièce et je lui embrassais doucement le cou. Elle riait mais se tendit dans mes bras à la vue de la personne, assise à l'une des tables de la salle. Sans que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, elle se détacha de moi rapidement. Bella se tourna vers moi et, le regard sérieux, me demanda de rejoindre Jasper au bar. Je m'exécutais, après avoir tenté de l'embrasser, en vain.

La personne était une femme assez âgée, elle devait peut-être avoir la quarantaine. Cinquante ans, tout au plus. Ses cheveux courts bruns dégageaient son visage fin et fuselé. Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie d'être ici. Elle portait une robe simple noire avec des chaussures ouvertes. Elles discutaient bas et nous n'entendions aucunes paroles. La conversation semblait tout de même animée. Bella était restée debout, une main sur la table, l'autre sur sa hanche. Les deux étaient rassemblées en poing. Je ne sais pas ce que la femme lui dit, mais elle prit ensuite un siège, s'affalant dessus comme si elle avait reçue un coup sur la tête. Après une dernière parole, _« l'invité »_ se leva et prit la porte, non sans un regard noir dans ma direction.

Alors que j'allais la rejoindre, ma douce se leva, les larmes aux yeux. Je me précipitais sur elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

- Mon bébé… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et c'était qui cette femme ?

Reniflant bruyamment, elle quitta mes bras doucement pour me regarder.

- Edward, je te présente ma mère…

**Point de vue Bella**

_Quelques minutes plus tôt_

Je me demandais qui pouvait bien effrayer Jasper. À contre cœur, je m'étais séparée de mon homme trop tentant et sexy pour aller voir qui me demandait. Je ris aux chatouilles que provoquèrent les baisers de mon amant mais me figeais à la vue de la femme la plus détestable au monde. Pour moi, en tout cas. Sous son regard, je refusais d'embrasser Edward et lui demandais de m'attendre alors que je m'avançais vers cette vipère.

- Maman…

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà à ce propos ?

- Désolée, Renée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Eh bien, visiblement, je suis venue pour te voir. Je ne serais pas dans un tel établissement pour le plaisir ! Tu ne réponds plus à ton téléphone et j'avais besoin de te parler.

- Comment as-tu su que je travaillais ici ?

- Je me suis souvenue que tu travaillais dans un club de striptease et Démétri m'avait donné le nom alors, j'y suis allée. Mon Dieu, quelle honte ! Et j'ai vu le directeur qui m'a annoncé que tu avais changé de direction et m'a donné cette adresse.

- Je suis là depuis quelques années et…

- Je m'en fiche ! Je ne suis pas là pour connaître ta vie pathétique mais pour te dire quelque chose d'important.

- Quoi ? Papa a enfin demandé le divorce ?

- Arrête ! Il ne demandera pas le divorce dans son état !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

- Il s'est fait tiré dessus pendant qu'il tentait de résonner un braqueur…

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux immédiatement. Mon père… Charlie était… Je n'arrivais ni à le penser, ni à le dire.

- Il… il est…

- Non, il n'est pas mort. Mais la balle aurait touché un organe important et il est plongé dans le coma.

Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues et Renée secoua la tête. Je pris place sur le siège, en face de ma très chère mère et me tenais tant bien que mal à la table. J'avais peur pour mon père, que je n'avais pas vu depuis trop longtemps. Il fallait absolument que j'aille le voir, que je m'assure qu'il se réveille et qu'il soit en bonne santé. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser avec cet être insensible qui m'avait annoncé son accident comme si elle m'avait dit qu'il faisait soleil dehors. Après avoir soufflé, elle se pencha un peu vers moi. Enfin, j'en eus l'impression.

- Tu n'es plus une enfant pour pleurer comme ça, Isabella. Je suis certaine que ton père voudrait que tu sois au courant. Maintenant, à toi de voir. Soit tu reviens à Forks, mais hors de question que tu mettes un pied dans ma maison. Soit tu attends ici, des nouvelles que ton frère te donnera. Tu restes ici pour continuer de faire la prostituée pour des soûlards.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se leva et partit. Je soufflais un bon coup, essayant de masquer ma tristesse à Edward. Essuyant mes larmes coulées, je me retournais pour voir son regard inquiet avant d'être enfermé dans une étreinte réconfortante. Les mots étaient coincés dans ma gorge. J'aurais tellement voulu m'expliquer par moi-même mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Les sanglots envahissaient ma gorge et mes larmes réapparurent à la pensée de mon père, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, presque sans vie.

- Mon bébé… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et c'était qui cette femme ?

Je reniflais et inspirais le plus d'air possible pour être forte face à mon homme. Je savais qu'il détestait me voir triste. Je me séparais alors de lui pour pouvoir le regarder correctement et lui annonçait qui était la femme vile qui venait de sortir de son club.

- Edward, je te présente ma mère…

- Ta mère ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

- Euh…

- Visiblement, elle n'est pas venue pour faire la paix.

- Non. Mon père a eu un accident, au cours d'une intervention et il est…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase car les sanglots m'en empêchaient. Edward me reprit dans les bras pour embrasser le sommet de mon crâne. Il me berça dans son étreinte et recula, pour s'asseoir sur un tabouret et me positionner entre ses jambes pour être plus proche. Je me calmais grâce à ses caresses dans mon dos.

- Je suis désolé pour toi, mon bébé.

- Il faut que je retourne à Forks.

- Oui, je comprends… Tu veux partir quand ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas trop… Pas trop tard non plus, il faut que j'y sois le plus rapidement possible. J'ai envie de lui dire au revoir, au cas où il ne survivrait pas…

- Il n'est pas…

- Non ! J'ai pas fini ma phrase tout à l'heure, tu as mal interprété, on dirait… Charlie est dans le coma, il s'est fait tirer dessus.

- Je suis content que ce ne soit que ça… Il va s'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas.

J'hochais la tête et me replongeais dans ses bras. Sa chaleur me réconfortait et j'avais besoin de lui plus que tout. Il repoussa mes épaule pour se lever et, passant ses mains sous mes fesses, donna une impulsion pour me porter. J'entourais mes jambes autour de sa taille et enfouissais mon visage dans son cou. J'inspirais fortement son odeur : le parfum que je lui avais choisi, il y a à peine trois jours, _Armani Code_. Je m'accrochais à lui, comme on s'accroche à une bouée après une noyade. J'avais les yeux fermés mais je devinais où il m'emmenait. J'entendis une porte se fermer et nous nous retrouvâmes assis. J'ouvris les yeux pour me rendre compte que nous nous trouvions dans ma loge.

J'étais entrain de réfléchir au moyen que j'avais pour aller à Forks. Hors de question que je demande de l'aide à ma mère, je ne le voulais pas et de toute façon, elle ne m'aiderait pas. Je cogitais encore quand je sentis l'index de mon compagnon passer sur mon front pour descendre la ligne de mon nez et caresser doucement mes lèvres. Je lui lançais le sourire le plus convainquant possible mais ce dû être affreux car il me fit une grimace triste. Je m'approchais de lui, ayant besoin d'un quelconque contact. Je pris alors doucement ses lèvres avec les miennes et nous nous embrassâmes, tendrement, durant quelques minutes. Pour respirer, nous dûmes nous séparer.

- Pour aller à Forks, il faut prendre l'avion…

- Ouais. Je suis morte de trouille mais ça va aller.

- Je ne parlais pas pour ça, Bella, et tu le sais.

- Je sais…

- T'inquiète pas, je suis là.

- Edward, tu…

- Non, Bella. Je peux comprendre n'importe quoi mais là, je ne peux pas concevoir que tu refuses mon argent. Tu dois aller voir ton père, tu dois être à ses côtés. Et tu sais très bien que ce n'est rien un billet aller-retour pour Forks. J'ai les moyens et je veux t'aider pour ça.

- Mais…

- Tu me rembourseras si tu y tiens ! Je ne te laisserais pas te débrouiller toute seule alors que je peux t'aider. Je n'accepterais pas de refus, Bella.

Pas besoin de me battre contre lui, je savais que je perdrais. Je lui souris sincèrement avant de me replonger dans la chaleur de ses bras, de son corps. Nous restâmes un temps infini dans les bras l'un de l'autre et je le remerciais intérieurement de ne pas essayer de me faire parler ou quoi que ce soit. Il était juste là pour moi et j'en étais très contente. Même si j'avais besoin de lui, j'avais également besoin de me retrouver toute seule. Je voulais craquer et je ne souhaitais pas l'infliger à mon homme. Soufflant profondément, je me détachais de son étreinte protectrice et le regardais. Il était si beau, ses traits tirés par l'inquiétude que j'aurais craquer si nous ne sortions pas encore ensemble. Je détachais mes jambes, toujours autour de sa taille (ça aide les tabourets). Elles étaient engourdies à force d'être rester contracter autour du corps de mon amant.

- Tu ne travailles pas ce soir. On va rentrer et…

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférerais être seule pendant quelques heures. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir et je risque de pleurer.

- Alors, je…

- Non. Je sais que tu ne supportes pas de me voir pleurer alors tu restes ici et tu rentres à la maison, plus tard. Je vais bien. Je vais certainement me mettre devant la télé et manger de la glace et toutes les cochonneries que je trouverais dans les placards.

- Tu m'appelles s'il y a le moindre problème.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Et je te téléphone immédiatement, si ce n'est pas le cas.

Je me levais alors entièrement de sur lui, pris et enfilais ma veste sans manches.

- Bébé, la dernière fois que je t'ai laissé partir d'ici toute seule, ça s'est mal fini…

- Oui, mais cette fois, c'est différent.

- Y'a plus de Démétri en ville.

- Même si y'a des Démétri en ville, je m'en ficherais car je ne suis attirée que par toi. Je ne vois plus les autres depuis un certain temps, monsieur Cullen. Et je rentre à la maison, je ne vais pas écumer les bars, je te jure.

- Je sais. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, mon amour. Je t'aime plus que tout…

Je me penchais alors pour lui donner un baiser. Il glissa sa main derrière ma nuque pour l'approfondir pendant quelques minutes. Je me reculais alors, souriant de bonheur du fait de l'avoir et, donnant un dernier baiser rapide à ses lèvres, je pris la porte de ma loge.

**Point de vue Edward**

J'étais heureux que son père ne soit pas mort. Je l'avais pensé à un moment mais elle m'avait mis sur la bonne voix par la suite. Je pouvais ressentir sa tristesse et je ne le supportais pas très bien. Bella ne méritait pas d'être malheureuse. Et elle ne méritait pas non plus une mère comme la sienne, semble-t-il. Cette personne n'avait rien à voir avec ma Bella, on dirait. Froid, distante et pédante, à première vue. Je trouvais ma sœur moins stricte sur elle, maintenant que j'avais poser mon regard sur la mère de ma douce.

Je secouais la tête alors que je me relevais du tabouret après le départ de mon ange. Elle avait dû expliquer la situation à Jasper brièvement car il ne me posa pas de question sur le départ de Bella. Au contraire, il me servit un shoot de vodka. Je le remerciais silencieusement et, après l'avoir bu, je retournais dans mon bureau, recommençant mes affaires que j'avais négligé un peu plus tôt. Je restais plongé dans les papiers et les mails que j'avais reçus pendant mon absence. La soirée avait commencé à l'extérieur de mon bureau et sans frapper, James fit son apparition devant moi. Il semblait déjà bien amoché et en colère. Sans que je l'y invite non plus, il prit place sur un des siège, en face de mon bureau. Je posais alors un papier que je tenais dans ma main et l'invitais, silencieusement, à m'expliquer son intrusion.

- Où est ma Bella ?

- Premièrement, ce n'est pas TA Bella. Et deuxièmement, ça ne te regarde pas où elle est.

- Si, ça me regarde car si je viens, c'est pour voir son putain de joli cul sur scène ! Alors, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je veux la voir…

- Elle n'est pas là. Point barre.

- Tu sais que je pourrais ruiner ton club ? Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si tu me fais des menaces James, j'en ais rien à foutre. Tu veux foutre le bordel dans la boite, vas-y, je m'en balance mais tu n'approches plus Bella. C'est un conseil que je te donne.

- Tu feras quoi ?

- N'avise pas à t'approcher d'elle.

- Tu sais, si elle le veut, elle, tu ne pourras rien faire. Je me rappelle quand tu n'étais pas encore là et qu'on se voyait hors du club. Elle n'était pas du tout insensible à moi. Je dirais même le contraire, lorsque je me souviens de nos positions. Je la revois, entrain de se trémousser sur moi. Hum… Un délice total !

Ma mâchoire était contracté à l'extrême et je me retenais énormément pour ne pas me lever, pour ne pas lui mettre mon poing en pleine gueule. Je connaissais le passé de Bella, en général, mais elle n'était jamais rentré dans les détails, comme le faisait ce fils de pute.

- Oh, Cullen ! Je voulais aussi te demander un truc… Sa petite bouche ? Elle te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? J'adorais quand je la regardais me sucer, quand je lui baisais la bouche et…

Ma patience, ayant des limites, avait atteint ses extrêmes. Je me levais et, collant contre le mur le plus proche, je lui balançais mon poing en pleine face. Il tituba avant de venir vers moi pour me rendre la pareille. Mais il était tellement ivre que je n'eus pas de mal à éviter son attaque merdique. Pour la forme, je lui remettais un coup et appelais le nouveau videur engagé. Je le remerciais alors qu'il venait m'avertir qu'il l'avait mis dans un taxi et qu'il s'était barré. Je secouais ma main douloureuse alors que je reprenais place derrière mon bureau. Je soufflais pour me calmer et fermais les yeux… Pour les rouvrir aussitôt, les images de Bella et de lui m'envahissaient.

J'attrapais alors mon portable et les clés de ma voiture. Je sortis du bureau, le fermais à clé et me dirigeais vers le bar. La musique était forte et la salle était remplie. Je m'avançais vers Jasper, qui préparait un cocktail.

- Jazz, je rentre à la villa.

- OK. Ça va ta main ?

- Ouais, t'inquiète. Tu peux gérer la fermeture ?

- Bien sûr. Va rejoindre Bella, elle a besoin d'avoir son homme à la maison…

Je lui souris et, lui faisant un signe de tête, je pris la grande porte.

Roulant comme un perdu, j'arrivais à la villa avec un nouveau temps record. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, le son de télé m'envahit. Tout était dans le noir, seuls les images de l'écran plat produisaient de la lumière. Bella était assise dans le canapé, un duvet sur son corps et elle semblait être plongée dans son film romantique. J'allumais la lumière, la faisant sursauter et retourner dans ma direction. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés et mon cœur se serra à son pauvre sourire. Je vins lui embrasser la tempe et prenais la direction de la cuisine pour mettre un peu de glace sur ma main. Je m'asseyais sur la table, dos au salon. J'avais vu les victimes de la tristesse de Bella sur la table basse. Elle avait dû faire des courses avant de revenir à la villa. Chocolats, biscuits, soda, charcuterie et autres cochonneries ornaient la petite table.

Je sursautais quand je sentis la main de ma douce sur mon épaule. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand ils se posèrent sur ma main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

- Rien, bébé. T'inquiète.

- Arrête de me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter ! Je m'inquiète parce que je ne veux pas que l'homme que j'aime soit blessé ! Alors, maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

- James est venu me provoquer.

- James ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Ce n'est pas important…

- Edward !

- Il m'a raconté un peu votre relation d'avant…

- On n'avait pas de relation.

- Peut-être pas de relation comme tu avais eue avec Démétri ou avec moi mais un autre genre de relation.

- Oh !

- Je vais bien. J'ai juste mis de la glace sur ma main pour éviter que ça gonfle. Toi, ça va un peu mieux ? J'ai vu que tu avais fait pas mal de dégâts avec la nourriture. Tu n'es pas malade ?

- Non, j'ai déjà supporté plus que ça…

- Comment ça ?

Elle me sourit et me fit signe de la suivre au salon. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise à moi et je sentis qu'elle avait mis de mon parfum dessus. Bella prit place dans le canapé et se tourna vers moi, assise en tailleur, me regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu sais que je n'étais pas à mon avantage à mes 16ans ? J'étais tombée sous le charme physique d'un des garçons de ma classe. Je ne lui avais pas dit. Qui serait sorti avec la pauvre petite Bella Swan, moche et grosse ? Un jour, alors que j'étais toujours entrain de penser à lui, je lui ai rentré dedans. Il m'a traité si méchamment que je n'ai pas pu aller en cours après ça. D'ailleurs, je n'y suis plus aller pendant quelques jours, si je me rappelle bien. J'étais alors rentrée à la maison, ma mère n'était pas là, sûrement au centre commercial. Billy et Jacob étaient partis randonné, je crois. J'ai alors vidé tous les placards de chez moi. J'ai mangé n'importe quoi, tout ce qui me tombait dans les mains. Au bout de deux heures, j'étais toujours entrain de me goinfrer quand mon père est arrivé…

Elle s'arrêta un instant, souriant de son passé. Souriant réellement de ce souvenir avec son père.

- Dès que je l'ai vu, je me suis mise à pleurer, encore et encore. J'ai cradossé son uniforme à force de pleurer dans ses bras. Il m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas quand j'ai commencé à me calmer légèrement. Alors je lui ais expliqué. Tu aurais vu l'éclat de fureur qui était passé dans ses yeux au moment où il avait compris que j'étais dans un état pareil à cause d'un garçon ! Il m'a même dit qu'il allait avoir deux mots avec lui, au commissariat. Il était dans un rage pas possible que _« son petit poussin »_, comme il m'appelait, soit malheureux comme les pierres à cause d'un crétin fini. Je me suis alors calmé et j'ai rigolé avec lui pour ensuite, aller faire le plein de course. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il ouvre cette porte et qu'il m'arrête dans ma lancée…

Les larmes revinrent et je la pris dans mes bras. Malheureusement, elle dut s'échapper en vitesse pour aller rejeter son trop pleins de nourriture.

Elle était là, juste devant moi, habillé d'un jean foncé et d'une veste rouge à carreaux noirs, un sac à la main. Trois jours s'étaient produit depuis qu'elle avait appris l'accident de son père et elle allait embarqué pour Forks, dans quelques minutes. Je la pris dans mes bras fortement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. C'était égoïste mais je préférais l'avoir pour moi tout seul.

- Je t'appelle dès que j'ai atterri et dès que je suis dans ma chambre d'hôtel…

- Tu as tout avec toi, tu es sûr ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Je t'appelle toutes les heures, si je suis bien tes besoins.

- Oui. Je ne pourrais pas me passer de ta voix plus longtemps. Déjà que tu ne peux pas appeler dans l'avion…

- Edward, ça va aller. Ok ?

- Ok.

_- Les passagers en direction de Port Angeles sont attendus porte 5..._

- C'est pour moi !

- Tu vas me manquer, mon bébé.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi, mon amour. Je t'aime.

- Autant que je t'aime.

Je lui déposais un dernier baiser avant qu'elle ne prenne son sac et se dirige vers la porte d'embarquement. Elle avait aussi une valise, qu'elle avait fait mettre dans la soute à bagages. Je la regardais partir, le cœur en miette. Je savais qu'elle ne partait pas pour toujours mais je ne savais pas non plus quand je pourrais la revoir de mes yeux. Après un dernier au revoir, elle disparut. Je pris ensuite la direction de l'aérodrome et attendis de voir son avion partir, par la grande baie vitrée. Je ne sortis de l'aéroport qu'une heure après. Je fus étonné de voir Alice, Jasper, ma sœur et Emmett à ma voiture.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

- Bella nous a ordonné de prendre soin de toi pendant son absence. Elle nous a dit aussi de venir immédiatement pour pas que tu déprimes jusqu'à son arrivée à Forks…

Je leur souris sans joie et me joins à la troupe…

* * *

**Eh oui, il fallait bien que les parents de Bella arrivent un jour ou l'autre... Ce chapitre est en quelques sortes la première partie. Il y en aura encore un ou deux avec le retour de Bella à Forks (bah oui, il faut tout de même savoir ce que devient Charlie !). Que pensez-vous de la mère de Bella ? N'est-elle pas gentille ??? (LOL).**

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous n'êtes pas trop épuisé par votre reprise après le week-end !**

**Pas de blabla pour ce soir, je vous laisse lire le chapitre 33, qui est comme la seconde partie du précédent...**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Point de vue Bella**

Je n'avais pas été tranquille durant tout le vol. Déjà que je n'aimais pas trop ça alors là, j'étais seule et je n'arrêtais pas de penser à mon père. Je voulais dormir pour ne plus penser mais impossible. J'essayais de ne pas penser à ma mère, que j'allais certainement croisé pendant mon séjour à Forks. Penser à cette petite ville pluvieuse me donnait toujours des frissons. Ça me faisait pensé à ma relation avec Démétri et je m'en étais interdite depuis que je sortais avec Edward. _Edward…_ Pourquoi je n'avais pas accepté sa proposition de m'accompagner ? J'aurais bien été contente de l'avoir à mes côtés lors de ce coup dur. Mais je n'avais pas voulu faire plus d'histoire avec ma mère. Elle avait sans doute du entendre parler de Edward Cullen, le coureur de jupons, dans les magazines. Elle connaissait l'ancien Edward grâce à la presse mais elle ne voudrait jamais, au grand jamais, connaître le Edward qui fait battre mon cœur.

Lorsque j'avais atterri à Port Angeles, les souvenirs douloureux de ma jeunesse avaient refait surface. J'avais donc été la plus rapide possible et deux heures plus tard, je me trouvais devant l'hôtel de Forks. Il n'y en avait qu'un seul donc je n'ais pas du faire un choix cornélien pour savoir où j'allais passé mes nuits. Quand j'arrivais à la réception, je fus surprise de reconnaître Madame Fortenberry. C'était la secrétaire de mon lycée, quand j'y allais encore. J'avançais donc timidement et demandais une chambre après avoir salué la vieille femme.

- Votre nom ?

- Isabella Swan…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Comment j'ai fait pour passé à côté de ça ? Bien entendu que tu es la petite Swan… Comment vas-tu ? Je suis navré pour ton père. Ça nous a fait un choc à tous ! Tu es ici pour le voir ? Bien sûr, que suis-je bête. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi ! Ta chambre est la numéro 2. Installe-toi bien.

Je lui souris légèrement avant de prendre les escaliers. Je fus très contente qu'elle est fait les questions et les réponses car je ne me sentais pas de répondre à son interrogatoire. Lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre, un sentiment de déprime totale envahit mon cœur. Ça ressemblait plus à une chambre d'hôpital qu'autre chose. Je n'étais pas du genre à me plaindre pour un rien mais la couleur jaune et rose pâle me donnait envie de vomir, le petit pot de fleur à côté du lit ressemblait à un bouquet pour un malade et les petites fleurs sur les draps du lit et du petit fauteuil me dégoûtaient. Fatiguée par le voyage, je m'effondrais sur le lit et je dus m'endormir car ce fut la sonnerie de mon portable (qu'Edward m'avait forcé à acheter) qui me fit sursauter. Je pris aussitôt l'appel, ne regardant pas le correspondant.

- Allo ?

- Bébé ? C'est moi. Tu es bien arrivée ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu avais promis de m'appeler et tu ne l'as pas fait. Je me suis inquiété.

- Désolée, mon amour. Quand je suis arrivée à Port Angeles, j'ai fait le plus vite possible pour me rendre à Forks et là, je me suis endormie directement dans la chambre d'hôtel.

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillée alors, mais j'avais besoin de savoir si tu allais bien.

- C'est rien, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre. Ça va ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?!?

- Tu n'es pas là…

- Tu me manques aussi, mon amour. Et c'est d'autant plus dur de se dire que ça ne fait que dix heures que nous ne sommes plus ensemble. J'ai demandé aux autres de te distraire. Ils ne sont pas venus à l'aéroport après mon départ ?

- Si, ils étaient tous là. On est rentré à la maison et on a bu un verre. Mais bon, j'aurais cent fois préféré être avec toi.

- Moi aussi je préférerais être avec toi. D'un, ça voudrait dire que mon père n'a pas eu cet accident et de deux, je serais avec mon homme…

- C'est comment Forks ? Tes souvenirs ne t'ont pas joués des tours ?

- C'est toujours aussi pluvieux. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une malédiction sur cette ville ! Enfin bref, je suis dans une petite chambre qui n'ait pas faite pour me remonter le morale mais heureusement que tu m'appelles. Je suis contente d'entendre ta voix même si je ne vais pas tarder à m'endormir à cause du vol.

- Tu n'as pas dormi dans l'avion ?

- Non, je n'y suis pas arrivée.

- Alors je vais te laisser te reposer pour que tu sois en forme demain.

- OK. Je t'appelle.

- Oui, mais si tu tardes trop, je le ferais…

- D'accord. Je t'aime, Edward.

- Je t'aime aussi, bébé. Bonne nuit.

Je sais qu'elle sera nulle mais bon, je ne peux pas lui causer du soucis.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, mon amour.

Je raccrochais alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je n'avais pas été séparé de lui pendant plusieurs semaines et là, je devais dormir toute seule, dans le pire endroit au monde. Je me levais avec difficulté du lit et fouillais dans ma valise pour en sortir un boxer et une chemise d'Edward, que j'avais prise pour dormir. Il m'avait aussi prêté son parfum et j'en mis sur le coussin pour avoir son odeur avec moi. Une fois mon brin de toilette fait, je me glissais dans les draps et essayais de dormir, le visage de mon homme en tête.

Je me réveillais, le nez dans mon coussin, au son du réveil de mon portable. J'avais relativement bien dormi, hantée par les rêves de mon père, d'Edward et de ma diabolique de mère. J'allais certainement la voir aujourd'hui, à l'hôpital et j'appréhendais ce moment. Je soufflais en m'étirant et me levant du lit. J'éteignis enfin la sonnerie de mon téléphone et m'aperçus que j'avais deux messages. Un était d'Edward, me souhaitant à nouveau un bonne nuit et le second était de Jacob.

**_Slt, ptite sœur._**

**_Je vais voir Charlie vers 13h. Rejoin-moi à la cafét, si tu veu…_**

**_Kiss._**

Je lui répondais rapidement et me dirigeais vers la petite salle de bain, ralliée à la chambre. Après une douche brève, je m'habillais simplement d'un jean et d'une tunique banche à manches longues. Je pris ensuite mon portable, mon portefeuille et je sortis de la chambre en vitesse. J'avais finalement proposé à mon demi-frère de manger avec moi le midi et j'avais reçu une réponse positive si je lui payais le repas. Jacob ne changerait jamais !

J'arrivais au petit restau de la ville au même moment que mon frère. Il était venu avec sa moto et était habillé simplement d'un jean et un manteau gris-beige. Il me sourit en enlevant son casque.

- Tu sais que tu aurais pu charmer beaucoup de filles rien qu'avec ce mouvement ?

- Bah oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Cet effet était voulu !

Il s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça. Depuis quelques temps, nos rapports, même si mouvementés à cause de ses demandes d'argent, étaient meilleurs qu'avant.

- Ça va ?

- Bof… Et toi ?

- Je crève la dalle. J'ai pas manger depuis hier soir. Je suis allé dormir chez Sue. J'avais pas trop envie de me taper les parents donc… Et toi ?

- Je suis à l'hôtel. Renée ne voulait pas de moi dans sa maison et tant mieux, d'un côté. Et puis, perso, j'ai aussi super la dalle, j'ai pas mangé depuis ma sortie de l'avion.

- Alors, on se dépêche !

Nous nous retrouvions alors devant un bon steak-frite et nous gardions le silence pendant presque tout le repas, s'échangeant quelques banalités mais jamais plus. Mes mains tremblaient alors que je piquais une frite dans mon assiette et la portais à ma bouche. J'étais angoissée de voir mon père à l'hôpital. Il avait toujours été un dur pour moi. Jamais je ne l'avais vu vulnérable. Jamais il n'avait été malade en ma présence. Pour moi, c'était le plus puissant de tous les pères. J'avais peur de craquer en le voyant allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital. C'était moi que l'on venait voir au centre médical. Je me rappelle d'une fois où Charlie avait été inquiet : le jour où on m'avait enlevé l'appendice. Je secouais la tête en revoyant le visage souriant de mon père à la sortie de la salle d'opération.

- Oh ! Bella ?

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de t'inquiéter. Charlie va bien aller.

- C'est ce que tout le monde me dit mais vous n'en savez rien…

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Pourquoi Edward n'est pas venu ?

- T'as une copine en ce moment ?

- Ouais mais…

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas emmené avec toi ?

- T'es folle ! J'ai pas envie qu'elle se barre en courant après avoir rencontré maman…

- Alors tu as ma réponse à ta question. Edward m'aime et je lui ais expliqué comment était Renée mais je ne veux absolument pas qu'il ait à faire avec cette femme. Je sais qu'il ne me quittera pas à cause ma délurée de mère mais je préfère ne pas tenter le diable.

- De toute façon, c'est mieux comme ça. Pour elle, le seul homme assez bien pour toi, c'est Démétri.

- Ouais.

- Mais tout le monde sait que c'est Edward qui te fait sourire…

- Tu l'aimes bien ?

- Non.

Je le regardais, attendant la suite de sa phrase.

- Il a la chance de pouvoir maté toutes les gonzesses qu'il veut.

- Eh bien, mon cher frère, je te signale qu'il ne mate que moi ! Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne le jalouserais plus car je lui arracherais les yeux.

- T'es folle amoureuse de lui, hein ?

- Tu ne peux même pas imaginé à quel point !

Nous finîmes de manger, je payais l'addition et nous sortîmes du restaurant. À mon plus grand désarroi, je dus monter sur son engin de malheur pour me rendre à l'hôpital.

Nous arrivâmes en un temps record mais même si je fus contente de descendre de la moto, je ne fus pas soulagé de voir qu'on avait mis seulement dix minutes pour arrivée, alors qu'il aurait fallu plus du double en conduisant raisonnablement. Je demandais ensuite à la réceptionniste le numéro de chambre de mon père et je courais presque dans les couloirs, Jacob sur les talons. Enfin devant la chambre, je rencontrais Billy qui sortait de cette dernière. Il m'enlaça, me réconfortant maladroitement.

- Ta mère est à l'intérieur.

- Comment va papa ?

- Il va bien même s'il est toujours dans le coma. D'après le médecin, il aura besoin de quelques jours avant de reprendre connaissance.

- Mais il va bien reprendre connaissance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ? Tu es partie depuis des années et tu ne te soucies pas plus de lui !

Je me tournais pour faire face à Renée, qui venait de sortir de la chambre. Son visage sévère ne m'impressionnait plus. Avant, je pouvais dire que ça m'attristait de voir ce regard empli de haine à mon égard mais aujourd'hui, j'en avais plus rien à foutre. Pour moi, cette femme n'était pas ma mère.

- Je m'inquiète pour mon père. Et je me soucie de lui, même si je ne viens pas souvent à Forks. La seule personne dont je ne me soucie pas, c'est de toi, Renée.

Un éclat de fureur passa dans ses prunelles alors qu'elle proposait à Billy de venir à la cafétéria avec elle. Il accepta et je me retrouvais devant la porte, Jacob a mes côtés. Il me caressa doucement le dos, me murmurant que ça irait bien et que notre mère était une mégère. Je soufflais et tournais la poignet de la porte.

Assise dans le fauteuil à ces côtés, je touchais la main de mon père du bout des doigts. Mon frère venait de quitter la chambre pour me laisser un peu d'intimité avec Charlie. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. J'entendais les bip des machines qui l'entouraient. Il était immobile et cette vision me trouait le cœur. Je décidais de prendre la parole, même si je savais que cette conversation serait à sens unique.

- Papa ? On dit que les personnes dans le coma entendent ce qu'on dit. J'espère que c'est le cas car j'ai pleins de choses à te dire. Premièrement, il faut que tu vives. Tu sais que je ne me suis jamais vraiment bien entendu avec Renée et j'ai besoin de toi. Je sais que je suis une fille indigne d'être partie comme je l'ais fait mais je ne pouvais pas rester ici, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Démétri. Je suis désolée de ne pas être revenu te voir plus souvent. Mais d'un autre côté, je suis heureuse d'être partie car, grâce à ça, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Ce qui m'amène à un deuxièmement. Tu ne peux pas t'en aller avant de l'avoir rencontré. Il s'appelle Edward Cullen. Et il est beau comme un Dieu et il m'aime et je l'aime…

Je ravalais mes larmes et espérais de tout cœur qu'il m'entende. J'espérais du plus profond de mon cœur qu'il ouvre les yeux, qu'il me parle, qu'il me sourit. Des larmes traîtresses s'échappèrent de mes yeux alors que je continuais mon monologue.

- Je sais que ce n'est sûrement pas le gendre idéale mais je crois que c'est lui. Un jour, tu m'as demandé si ce crétin de Thomas Northman était l'homme de ma vie. J'ai rigolé et j'ai dis que non. Si aujourd'hui, tu me posais la même question en me parlant d'Edward à la place, je te dirais certainement oui. Il dirige le club où je danse. Au fait, en parlant de ça, tu n'avais pas dit à Renée que j'avais changé de club ?

Je m'arrêtais pour le regarder, stupide d'attendre une réponse.

- Enfin… C'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré. Je sais que tu voulais mieux pour moi. Comme dans les films ou histoires, tu voulais que j'épouse un médecin ou un avocat et que je tombe enceinte pour te donner pleins de petits enfants. Mais si j'épouse une personne, attends-toi à ce que ce soit un gérant de boite de nuit, qui fait de temps en temps la UNE des magazines. Il n'a plus fait parlé de ses débâcles dans la presse depuis qu'il est avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas. Oh ! Et, je suis sûre que tu apprécierais aussi ses parents. Esmée, sa mère, est encore meilleure cuisinière que moi et Carlisle, son père, est médecin. Je…

Je m'arrêtais dans ma phrase car la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur la sorcière de Forks.

- Tu es toujours là ?

- Oui, je suis toujours là. Et ne t'attends pas à ce que je parte de sitôt. Je resterais tant que mon père ne sera pas sur pieds. Et je resterais peut-être encore un peu après, pour m'assurer qu'il ne soit pas délaissé.

- Je serais là pour lui.

- Oh ! Alors, c'est vrai que je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter. Il t'accompagnera au spa ou chez l'esthéticienne…

- Sors de cette chambre !

- Tu ne peux pas me…

- Les heures de visites sont terminées.

- Pas pour la famille.

- Isabella, tu ne fais plus partie de cette famille depuis maintenant plus de deux ans. Alors, sors d'ici, avant que je n'appelle la sécurité.

Ma mâchoire se serra et je me retenais vraiment pour ne pas la frapper. La haine que j'éprouvais pour elle était tellement intense que mère ou pas, je serais capable du pire. Je me levais alors du fauteuil et embrassais le front de mon père avant de me diriger vers la porte. Je me retournais pour voir Renée prendre un magazine et le feuilleter, n'ayant aucun geste pour son mari.

- Tu es la plus horrible des femmes. Je ne parle pas seulement envers moi, mais envers papa, également. J'espère vraiment qu'un jour, Charlie va se rendre compte de la pierre que tu as à la place du cœur et qu'il va te dégager à coup de pompes. Et encore, tu n'aurais pas le dixième de ce que tu mérites vraiment… Je repasserais demain et tous les autres jours jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Je lançais un dernier regard vers mon père et sortis de la chambre.

Après avoir dîner avec Jacob, qui m'avait invité cette fois, je rejoignis ma chambre d'hôtel et, m'allongeant sur le lit, j'appelais mon homme.

- Bébé ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Ça va ?

- Ouais, bien… Et toi ?

- J'ai été voir Charlie.

- Quel est son état ?

- Il n'est toujours pas réveillé. Je lui ais parlé un peu, j'espère qu'il m'a entendu. Le voir comme ça m'a fait mal mais bon, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose.

- Je suis désolé. J'aurais tellement voulu être là pour te réconforter.

- Moi aussi. Enfin, j'ai Jacob. Je suis resté avec lui et là, il vient de repartir. Tu le crois si je te dis qu'il m'a invité à dîner ?

*****

Quatre jours s'étaient passé depuis mon arrivée à Forks et l'était de mon père s'améliorer petit peu par petit peu. En plus de la tristesse de voir mon père dans cette chambre morne, j'étais en manque d'amour. Je parlais avec Edward tous les soirs mais c'était loin de me convenir. Aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas aller à l'hôpital car, si j'avais bien compris leur charabia de médecin, mon père ne serait pas dans sa chambre de la journée et par conséquent, il ne servait pas à grand-chose d'y aller. J'avais prévenu Jake que j'allais en forêt, et plus particulièrement au bord de la falaise de la Push. J'avais du lui promettre de ne pas me jeter dans le vide avant de raccrocher.

Il faisait beau et chaud, une rareté à Forks, alors j'avais décidé de mettre une jupe grise foncé courte avec un débardeur simple de la même couleur. Je m'étais rendue sur la côté à pied, l'accès étant relativement simple. J'étais assise, admirant la vue quand j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je me retournais alors, prêt à incendier mon frère de ne pas m'avoir laissé seule plus longtemps. Mais alors que mes yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette qui avait vers moi, je ne pus retenir un cri…

**Point de vue Edward**

Ma sœur me regardait avec un peu de peine mais surtout de l'amusement.

- Arrête, Rose.

- C'est juste trop mignon de te voir comme ça. Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles depuis seulement une heure et tu tournes en rond comme un fauve en cage. Elle va bien, même si elle est triste, chose normale, elle va bien.

- Je devrais être avec elle, au lieu de rester là, à me tourner les pouces, attendant de ses nouvelles… Si Emmett partait en quelque part, tu serais pareille !

- Oui, je devrais être deux fois plus inquiète…

- Je vais péter un plomb si je ne la vois pas rapidement.

- Va la rejoindre.

Je m'arrêtais, regardant ma sœur qui elle, lisait un magazine de femme enceinte.

- C'est ça ! Que je suis con… Je lui ais proposé de venir et même si elle m'a dit non, je voyais bien que ce n'était pas un non voulu ! Je vais de ce pas prendre un billet d'avion pour Port Angeles.

*****

Ma sœur avait eu beau me dire de rester, mon choix avait été fait. J'avais alors pris l'avion, ne prévenant que Jacob de mon arrivée. Je voulais faire la surprise à ma belle. Il était tôt quand j'arrivais à Port Angeles. Je vis tout de suite Jacob et je m'approchais de lui.

- Salut.

- Salut Edward. Bon, alors, je sais où est Bella…

- Elle n'est pas à l'hôpital ?

- Non, aujourd'hui, personne ne peut voir Charlie. Enfin bref, elle est à la Push.

- La quoi ?

- La réserve prêt de Forks. Enfin, j'ai pris la voiture de mon père. Je t'y amène et vous rentrerez à pied. Ce n'est pas vraiment loin, seulement quelques kilomètres de marche.

- Bella a marché des kilomètres à pieds ?

- Bah oui. Elle le faisait de temps en temps quand la maison devenait trop insupportable et que Dém… Enfin, tu vois.

- Ouais. Bon allez, on y va.

J'avais récupéré mon sac de voyage et nous nous étions mis en route.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, il m'indiquait la bonne direction pour rejoindre Bella et je m'enfonçais dans la forêt. Jacob avait gardé mon sac, qu'il allait amené à la réception de l'hôtel où logeait ma belle. Je marchais pendant plus de dix minutes quand je vis son dos. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblé en un chignon désordonné et, alors je ne faisais attention qu'à la créature en face de moi, je fis craquer une branche sous mon pied. Ma douce se retourna, le visage grave, vers moi. Elle resta en état de choc avant de pousser un cri et de se lever pour se jeter dans mes bras. Je la rattrapais au vol alors qu'elle entourait ses jambes autour de ma taille.

J'embrassais la peau de son cou, inspirant sa douce fragrance. Après qu'elle eut retirer sa figure de mon cou, je plongeais sur ses lèvres. Bella répondit avec avidité à mon attaque. Dieu qu'elle m'avait manqué durant ses cinq jours. Elle gémit alors que ma langue commençait à batailler avec la sienne. Ayant peur de ne pas me retenir, je me détachais de ses lèvres et lui embrassais la joue avant de la remettre à terre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je passais dans le coin.

- Comment tu as su que…

Elle me regarda sérieusement avant de secouer la tête en souriant. Mon cœur se fendit à son sourire, ça m'avait tellement manqué.

- Jacob sait depuis quand que tu viens ?

- Depuis deux jours. Il devait être dans la confidence. Et puis, si je ne t'ai rien dit à toi, c'était pour que tu ais la surprise.

- Merci, mon amour.

Elle se jeta à nouveau dans mes bras, gardant tout de même les pieds au sol.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Toi aussi, mon bébé, tu m'as manqué comme un fou.

Nous restâmes collés l'un contre l'autre durant plusieurs minutes ou des heures peut-être.

Nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel vers 21heures, après nous être arrêté pour nous acheter à manger. La chambre était comme Bella me l'avait confié : mortelle. Elle m'avait dit que finalement, elle ne la trouvait pas si mal avec moi à l'intérieur. Elle me parla aussi un peu de son père et des confrontations avec sa mère. Décidément, je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer cette femme, même si ma douce me le demandait, je ne pourrais jamais. Nous débarrassâmes le lit, qui avait accueilli notre nourriture.

- Tu crois que tu vas réussir à dormir avec des miettes dans les draps ?

- On a mangé sur le dessus, il suffit juste de bien secouer la couverture…

Elle rit doucement avant de le faire et de sauter dans le lit à mes côtés. Elle plongea aussitôt sa tête dans mon torse nu. Bella embrassa mon buste alors qu'elle commençait à se mettre à califourchon sur moi.

- Bébé ?

- Tu m'as manqué Edward et je sais que moi aussi je t'ai manqué…

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour… Nom de Dieu !

Elle avait passé sa main dans mon boxer et commençait à caresser mon membre avec amour. Mes doigts agrippèrent instantanément le bord de son débardeur mais je refusais de le lui enlever. Bella était triste et je ne voulais pas abuser. Elle m'avait manqué et j'avais, certes, une envie impressionnable d'elle mais je ne pouvais pas profiter d'elle.

- Tu penses à voix haute, mon amour. Tu ne profites pas de moi puisque j'en meurs d'envie.

- Ce n'est pas une… une… bonne idée !

Je la renversais en prenant ses lèvres entre les miennes. Ses dents mordillèrent ma lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle entourait ma taille de ses jambes, collant nos sexes l'un contre l'autre. Malgré nos barrières vestimentaires, je sentais la chaleur qui émanait de sa petite culotte et il n'était pas nécessaire de dire que je durcissais de plus en plus, au fil de ses frictions intimes. Mes mains menacèrent de caresser ses douces cuisses mais je me séparais de sa bouche, prenais ses poignets dans mes mains pour les ramener au dessus de sa tête et la regardas gravement.

- Bella, j'en ais envie comme tu peux pas savoir…

- Si je le sais.

Sa voix aguicheuse était accompagné d'une pression de son intimité contre ma dureté.

- D'accord, tu peux le savoir mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment.

- Edward, j'ai besoin de toi. Tes bras et tes câlins me suffisent mais là, j'ai vraiment envie de toi. Ce n'est pas mon chagrin qui parle pour moi. Si ça avait été le cas, je t'aurais sauté dessus dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle, à Los Angeles. Mon amour, je te veux vraiment. Tu m'as manqué, corps et âme. Ne me laisse pas comme ça. Je t'en supplie.

Je voyais toute la véracité de ces dires dans ses yeux alors, gardant ses poignets dans une de mes mains, j'attaquais ses lèvres. Ma douce recommença ses frictions entre son sexe et le mien. Je la fis de mettre à genoux sur le matelas, en face de moi et je passais son débardeur par-dessus sa tête et retirais son dernier dessous. Bella fit de même avec mon boxer et nous nous retrouvâmes bien vite nus. Je la fis se rallonger délicatement, recouvrant son corps de baisers humides mais elle me fit comprendre que ce n'était pas assez alors je me posais entre ses cuisses et glissais en elle doucement.

Notre étreinte était lente, tendre et remplie d'amour. Je lui disais à quel point elle m'avait manqué et combien je l'aimais. Nous vînmes au bout de longues minutes de va-et-vient intense, murmurant le prénom de l'autre avant de s'embrasser tendrement.

Il devait être minuit passé quand nous nous endormîmes, Bella sur mon torse, moi lui caressant doucement la colonne vertébrale. Malheureusement, ce moment de bonheur endormi ne dura pas longtemps car le portable de ma belle sonna…

* * *

**Alors, cette seconde partie mérite-t-elle une petite review ???**


	34. Chapter 34

**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes prêt à lire la suite des aventures de Bella et Edward.**

**Remerciements : **twilight007, So-Amel, PtiteKmye, lena -lna933-, louloute0310, Eoline77, Kris-S-Bella, Grazie, emy299 (_merci d'avoir passé autant de temps à lire ma fiction, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise!!!)_, bichou85, Galswinthe, veronika crepuscule, Virginie067, TataDomi, AnZeLe42100, Letmesign23, Adore Youu, Coeur2crystal, ErylisxJazz, scrapfaconed, fan-par-hasard21, eliloulou, Dawn266, mel031, Baby07, manolys, Fleur50, tite-Gw3n, chriwyatt, mimicracra49, paige678.

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui me mettent en alertes et favoris, sans pour autant me laisser des reviews ! Je suis trop contente d'avoir atteint les plus de 1050 commentaires... Franchement, je ne pensais pas que ça serait possible ! Alors un immense MERCI à vous toutes !!!**

**Plus de blablatage, je vous laisse avec la troisième et dernière partie de l'histoire à Forks...**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Point de vue Bella**

Après notre étreinte, je m'étais endormie profondément dans les bras de mon homme. J'étais entière dans ses bras et je n'avais pas de difficulté à trouver le sommeil. Il était mon refuge, mon sanctuaire. J'avais absolument besoin de lui pour pouvoir vivre et je ne savais pas ce que je deviendrais s'il décidait un jour ou l'autre de me quitter. Il était désormais l'élément le plus essentiel à ma survie…

Un bruit étouffé résonnait dans mes oreilles. J'avais l'impression d'écouter de la musique avec la tête sous l'eau. Je n'entendais pas distinctement les paroles ou la musique qui sortait de je ne sais où. Je sentais une légère pression dans le bas de mon dos, je sentais des lèvres dans mon cou et j'entendais des paroles tendres. Je souris alors que j'ouïssais un « _je t'aime_ » dans le flot de parole de mon amant. Une main atterrit dans mes cheveux et Edward m'annonçait qu'il était temps de se lever. Oui, je devais aller voir Charlie, je devais m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Je fis errer ma main vers la droite, cherchant mon portable pour regarder l'heure. _**10 heures**_. Je bondis dans le lit, frappant sans le vouloir mon homme et me levais en direction de la salle de bain. Je m'excusais auprès d'Edward, qui se plaignait légèrement dans le lit.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je le vis derrière moi, à travers le miroir, le visage grave. Je me retournais, portant mes mains sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon amour ?

- Jacob a appelé cette nuit…

- Que… quoi ?

- Il m'a appelé et j'ai essayé de te réveiller mais… Il était chez son père, quand ils ont reçu un appel de ta mère.

- Charlie ?

- Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque…

- Oh mon Dieu !

- Mais, si j'ai bien compris, ça a eu du bon.

- Quoi ? Mais comment un arrêt cardiaque peut avoir du bon ?

- Quand ils ont tenté de le faire revenir à lui, ou du moins dans le coma, il s'est réveillé.

Je restais bouche bée devant Edward. Il était entrain de m'annoncer quoi ? Que mon père était réveillé ? Qu'il allait bien malgré un arrêt cardiaque ? Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me disait. Je secouais la tête, essayant de tout remettre en ordre. Jacob avait appelé pour me parler de l'arrêt cardiaque de mon père mais il était tombé sur Edward. Charlie était réveillé, c'étaient les mots de mon homme.

- Bébé ?

- Charlie est réveillé ? Je veux dire, comme toi et moi…

- Oui.

- Mon père va bien !

Je me jetais dans les bras d'Edward, pleurant de bonheur. J'étais tellement soulagé pour mon père. Mes envies étaient contradictoires : je voulais voir Charlie de toutes mes forces mais je voulais aussi rester dans les bras de mon homme pour profiter de cet instant. Des mains se plaquèrent sur mes reins, rapprochant nos corps nus. Je voulais me dét… Attends ! Nus ? Je me séparais légèrement du cou d'Edward pour regarder mon corps. Effectivement, j'étais nue et je me souvins que je m'étais directement endormi après notre ébat et sûrement que lui aussi…

- Bonjour, quand même…

- Salut. Il faut que je m'habille et que j'aille voir mon père.

- Oui, je sais. Tu veux que je t'attende ici jusqu'à ton retour ou tu…

- Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

- Euh… Comme tu veux mais je pensais plutôt que tu voudrais rester seule avec ta famille.

- Ma famille est composée de trois membres : mon père, Jacob et toi. Les deux premiers seront à l'hôpital et j'ai vraiment envie que le troisième y soit aussi avec moi.

Je regardais dans ses yeux et une lueur que je ne lui connaissais pas éclaira ses pupilles. Il me reprit dans ses bras avant de nous diriger vers la douche, où nous prîmes soin de nous laver mutuellement…

Une heure plus tard, nous nous trouvions devant le centre médical de Forks. Mes mains tremblaient d'excitation et de peur, aussi. J'étais heureuse de revoir mon père mais je craignais la réaction de Renée à la vue d'Edward. Ce dernier avait l'air assez confiant, exerçant une pression sur ma main, me disant silencieusement que tout irait bien.

- Hey ! Ça va vous deux ?

- Coucou, Jake…

- Bonjour, Jacob. Ça va sauf que je crois que Bella va nous faire un malaise.

- Heureusement, on est à l'hôpital ! Ils s'occuperont d'elle en moi de deux minutes…

Je lançais un regard noir à mon frère avant de lui demander si Renée était là-haut.

- Oui. Tu verrais comment à se la jouer « femme attentive ». Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça auparavant. Peut-être qu'elle regrette son comportement.

- Renée ne regrette rien du tout. Elle n'a jamais eu de cœur et n'en aura jamais. Pas la moindre compassion, pas le moindre amour en elle. Je suis certaine que même avec toi, elle joue la comédie. Une sorcière, cette femme !

- Bella, je sais comment est notre mère mais…

- Ce n'est pas ma mère. C'est seulement la femme qui m'a mise au monde. Je n'ai rien à voir avec elle et elle ne veut pas non plus avoir à faire à moi, donc, pour une fois, on est d'accord toutes les deux. Je suis là simplement pour mon père. D'ailleurs, il va bien ?

- Oui, il t'a demandé. Renée était parti prendre un peu l'air et je suis resté avec lui quelques minutes. Tu aurais vu son visage quand je lui ais dit que tu passerais sûrement dans la journée.

- Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de…

- Ça va pas, non ! Déjà, quand tu vas lui présenter Don Juan, je vais être loin. On ne sait jamais.

- Il n'a pas son arme de service de toute façon ?

Je sentis mon homme se tendre à mes côtés. Je souris.

- Non, mais fais gaffe, il a un couteau pour sa nourriture et je suis certain que s'il n'aime pas Edward, il pourrait l'embrocher avec sa fourchette !

Mon frère était mort de rire alors qu'il frappa l'épaule d'Edward et me fit une bise avant de partir vers sa moto. Je soufflais d'un coup, me tournant vers mon homme. Il me souriait un peu. J'entourais sa nuque de mes bras et il m'étreignit avec une certaine force, dont je le remerciais intérieurement. Il semblait vraiment comprendre mon ressenti. J'avais peur et besoin d'être rassuré.

- Tout va bien se passait. Et s'il ne m'aime pas… Bah, tu lui vanteras toutes mes qualités, Ô combien nombreuses ! Et tout ira bien.

- Je t'aime, Edward Cullen.

- Je t'aime aussi, bébé.

Je me libérais doucement de son étreinte et lui fis signe de me suivre à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Dans l'ascenseur, je me souvenais vaguement de la dernière fois que j'avais vu mon père, éveillé.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Je courais vers l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde. Son regard incertain me cherchait, une grimace sur les lèvres alors qu'il se tordait le cou pour me voir._

_- PAPA !_

_Je me jetais dans ses bras, heureuse de le revoir. Eric m'avait donné quelques jours de congé car mon père devait rester deux ou trois jours, pour mon anniversaire. Il avait un sac de voyage, avec un autre sac d'où dépassait un bout de papier-cadeau. Il s'aperçut que je l'avais remarqué et me le tendit._

_- Joyeux anniversaire, ma chérie._

_- Papa, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les cadeaux._

_- Oui, mais je sais aussi que tu ne peux pas dire non à ton vieux père._

_- Presque tout !_

_- Oui, mais je sais que si tu refuses de revenir à Forks, c'est à cause de ta mère et qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire pour toi là-bas. Au fait, Seth m'a demandé de te dire bonjour._

_- Il est toujours à La Push ?_

_- Oui, il soutient sa mère. Tu savais que la pauvre femme avait un cancer. Si j'ai bien compris, elle va s'en sortir, le traitement qu'elle prend la soigne mais elle est très faible…_

_- Et je suppose que sa conne de fille ne vient jamais la voir ?_

_- Bella, ton langage. Et non, tu as raison, son imbécile de fille ne vient jamais la voir. C'est pour ça que Seth doit être constamment avec elle. Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour rapporter les cancans de Forks mais pour passer l'anniversaire de ma fille avec elle. Alors, comment vas-tu ?_

_Nous avions passé les trois jours ensemble. Sauf la nuit où il avait pris une chambre d'hôtel. Ça avait été les meilleurs jours que j'avais passé depuis longtemps. Il était malheureusement reparti, sous les demandes insistantes de ma chère mère._

_- Promet-moi de faire attention à toi, Bella._

_- Oui, papa. Ça va aller. Je vis ici depuis un an, maintenant…_

_- Oui, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Prends toujours un couteau ou une bombe lacrymogène. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis anxieux de te savoir seule dans cette grande ville. Avec ta poisse, je me demande comment tu es toujours en vie !_

_- Je fais attention, comme tu me l'as dit à mon départ de Forks._

_Il me prit dans ses bras, ravalant des larmes que j'avais entraperçues dans ses yeux._

_- Je t'aime, ma chérie._

_- Je t'aime aussi, papa. Appelle-moi dès que tu as atterri sous la pluie…_

_- Pas de problème._

_Il m'avait embrassé le front avant de prendre la direction de la porte d'embarquement. Un dernier signe de main avait été notre dernier contact visuel._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Je revenais à moi quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Edward plaça une de ses mains dans le bas de mon dos afin de me pousser vers le couloir. Je marchais ensuite en direction de la chambre de mon père, agrippant la main de mon homme. Je me figeais en voyant Renée sortir de la chambre de son mari. Elle me regarda méchamment, tout comme Edward. Elle fixa un instant nos mains entrelacées et s'avança vers nous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- La même chose que je fais depuis bientôt une semaine, je viens voir mon père. Il s'est réveillé et j'avais envie de le voir.

- Une fois que c'est fait, tu prends tes valises et tu t'en vas. Je ne veux plus te voir dans les parages.

- Non.

- Écoute-moi bien, Isabella. Je t'ai supporté le plus possible alors maintenant, tu vas aller rejouer les allumeuses de seconde zone et laissez ma famille tranquille, tu as bien compris ?

Je sentais Edward se tendre à côté de moi mais je serrais sa main, lui demandant silencieusement de ne rien dire.

- Sache que ce n'est pas parce que tu viens voir ton père depuis plusieurs jours que ça te fait faire parti de la famille. À partir du moment où tu es partie de Forks, pour aller remuer ton cul devant des poivrots, tu as tiré un trait sur ton nom. Je sais que ton père cautionne un minimum ce que tu fais mais je voulais te dire à nouveau combien tu me fais honte. Quant à vous, jeune homme…

- Renée, tu ne mêles pas Edward à tout ça !

- Vous n'êtes pas mieux qu'elle.

- Madame Swan, je me permets de vous dire que je n'ais jamais rencontré une femme aussi seule et aigrie de toute ma vie. Je ne vous connais pas et c'est tant mieux. Vous ne valez rien à côté de votre fille. Bella est charmante, aimante, souriante et intelligente. J'ai énormément de chance qu'elle est acceptée de me prendre à ses côtés. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez honte de votre fille…

- Oh…

- Non, je pense plutôt que vous êtes jalouse d'elle. Bella a réussi dans la voie qu'elle aimait alors que vous, vous faîtes quoi ? À part vous rendre plus jeune avec des injections de botox…

- Edward, stop ! Viens avec moi…

Je serrais plus fortement sa main et l'entraînais avec moi loin de Renée. J'étais en colère et je devais faire sortir ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

**Point de vue Edward**

Cette femme me sortait par les oreilles et ça avait été plus fort que moi, il avait fallu que je l'ouvre. Malheureusement, maintenant, j'avais foutu Bella en rogne. Elle m'emmena à sa suite, ouvrit une porte et la referma en me plaquant contre cette dernière. Elle me regardait d'un regard noir et je commençais à m'excuser.

- Bella, je suis désolé mais elle le mér…

Je ne pus continuer ma phrase car ma douce m'attaqua de sa bouche. Je fus tellement surpris par son geste que je restais un instant figé sous ses lèvres. Sa langue glissant sur ma lèvre supérieure me ramena sur terre et je répondais à son baiser langoureux. Je gémissais autant que ma belle et mes mains passèrent sous son pull noir qui accompagnait le jean qu'elle avait lors de son départ. Elle frissonna violemment dans mes bras avant de se détacher de moi. Pas réellement prêt à perdre son contact, je glissais mes lèvres dans son cou.

- Edward…

- Je suis désolé. C'est sorti tout seul. Si je ne pouvais pas la laisser t'insulter devant moi. Je ne sais pas mais cette femme me répugne, je suis…

- Merci.

- … désolé de m'être… Quoi ?

- Merci. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire mes 4vérités personnellement alors je te remercie de l'avoir fait pour moi.

- Pas de quoi.

Je la regardais en souriant, alors qu'elle faisait de même. Elle reprit ma paume dans la sienne et nous sortîmes de la petite pièce. Un médecin me regarda avec un drôle d'air, suivi d'un immense sourire en direction de Bella. J'aurais pu être jaloux mais le pauvre homme était encore plus âgé que mon père alors, je laissais couler. Ma douce s'arrêta devant une chambre, que je devinais être celle de son père. Elle souffla rapidement, se donnant un peu de courage avant de tousser et de frapper à la porte. Nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce hospitalière doucement. Un homme entre la quarantaine et cinquantaine était allongé dans un lit, au centre de la pièce. Il regardait dans notre direction et lança un sourire à sa fille. Cette dernière me lâcha la main pour avancer vers son père.

- Bonjour, ma chérie.

- Papa, tu m'as fait tellement peur.

Elle se jeta presque sur le lit alors que Charlie lui tendait ses bras. Bella ne vit pas la grimace de douleur de son père mais ce dernier ne laissa rien paraître, juste pour que sa fille reste dans ses bras. J'entendais ma belle sangloter et j'avoue que je me sentais un peu de trop. J'allais laisser le père et la fille se retrouver tous les deux quand l'homme me surpris à prendre la parole.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Bella se redressa de l'étreinte de son père, me regardant en souriant, les yeux baignés de larmes. Elle s'approcha de moi, prit ma main et nous ramena vers le lit.

- Papa, je te présente Edward Cullen. Edward, je te présente mon père, Charlie Swan.

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Bonjour, jeune homme. Mais ça ne me dit pas qui s'est ?

- C'est mon petit-ami.

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Eh bien… Depuis maintenant plusieurs mois.

- Je suis déçu…

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant sa fille. Personnellement, je trouvais sa moue fâchée fausse mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi en penser. Lui aussi m'avait-il mal jugé en à peine une rencontre ? Si c'était le cas, que ferait Bella ?

- Papa, je…

- Tu n'aurais pas pu m'appeler pour me dire que tu n'étais plus seule ? Je m'inquiétais que tu n'ais personne pour te protéger. Ce jeune homme a l'air costaud donc, il te protège et… Vous la protégez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Bien. Enfin, je me faisais du mouron pour toi, pour pas grand-chose.

- À chaque fois que j'appelais, pas souvent non plus, mais à chaque fois, je tombais sur Renée et je n'osais pas parlé.

- Cette guerre avec ta mère ne peut donc pas cesser ?

- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Mais, on ne va pas parler d'elle maintenant. Comment tu te sens ?

Ils parlèrent pendant un instant avant que Charlie ne se retourne vers moi.

- Que faîtes-vous dans la vie ?

- Eh bien…

- C'est mon patron.

- Bella, tu pouvais le laisser me répondre. J'ai simplement une question à vous poser. J'ai beau être flic, je ne vais pas vous faire un interrogatoire en règle…

- Tu aurais l'air ridicule de faire ça dans un lit d'hôpital, avec une blouse médicale.

Bella commençait à rire mais elle s'arrêta en voyant le regard de son père. Ce dernier ne lui fit pas longtemps les gros yeux et sourit en se tournant à nouveau vers moi.

- Est-ce que vous aimez ma fille ?

- Plus que tout. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans elle.

- Edward, tu…

- C'est la femme de ma vie. Et je ne dis pas ça pour que vous soyez d'accord à propos de notre couple mais parce que je le pense. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant et je ne pourrais pas m'en passer de si tôt.

J'étais le plus sincère possible et, alors que je me tournais vers mon ange, je la surpris entrain de regarder le sol, rougissante. Charlie nous regarda tour à tour, souriant. Il secoua la tête en se redressant un peu dans son lit. Bella fut tout de suite aux aguets.

- Et toi, Bella ?

- Papa…

- D'accord mais je le saurais un jour ou l'autre !

Nous restâmes plusieurs heures à parler tous les trois avant que Jacob ne vienne, mettant son casque en face de lui, craignant de se recevoir un coup de couteau, comme il l'avait insinué plus tôt. Charlie aimait réellement sa fille, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et cet amour était plus que réciproque. Le frère et la sœur se disputaient gentiment, aussitôt calmaient par le père de Bella et celui de Jacob, qui venait d'entrer dans la petite pièce. La mère de Bella ne revint pas durant notre présence et j'en fus bien content. Sur les coups de 18heures, nous fûmes tous virés de la chambre, excepté Charlie, bien entendu. Jacob n'avait pas trop envie de rentrer chez Sue alors nous avions dîné tous les trois dans un restaurant à quelques mètres de notre hôtel.

*****

Une semaine avait passé et nous approchions du mois de septembre. Ma douce avait insisté pour aller au bord de la falaise, là où je l'avais trouvé quand j'étais venu la rejoindre. Nous repartions le soir pour Los Angeles. Charlie avait assuré à sa fille qu'il allait bien et que nous ne devrions pas rester à poiroter ici longtemps. Il m'avait pris à part pour me demander de la convaincre. J'avais réussie mais elle était un peu nostalgique. Elle m'avait montré beaucoup d'endroit de sa ville natale. J'avais découvert la plage de la Push, j'avais vu où elle avait fait ses études ou encore là où elle avait eu son premier baiser. J'avais été jaloux lors du dernier lieu mais elle m'avait embrassé et affirmait que mon étreinte à moi était cent fois mieux que celle de ce Tyler. Le seul endroit que je n'avais pas vraiment visité était sa maison d'enfance. Elle me l'avait juste montré de l'extérieur. Renée refusait qu'on vienne et Charlie avait beau protesté, il n'y avait rien eu à faire. Je le plaignais et me demandais ce qu'il attendait pour divorcer de cette mégère.

Il faisait beau sur la ville d'origine pluvieuse et nous nous étions allongé dans l'herbe verte. Enfin, j'étais allongé dessus et Bella me surplombait, caressant mon cou avec ses lèvres. Je soupirais de bien-être alors que mes mains se posaient instinctivement sur ses hanches.

- J'en reviens pas que demain, on sera à la maison…

- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça me plaît quand tu dis ça.

- Dire quoi ?

- La maison. Tu le dis souvent mais à chaque fois, ça me fait bizarre. Bizarre en bien, attention ! J'aime t'entendre dire ça.

- On sera à la maison…

Elle releva son visage souriant pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et une bataille acharnée commença.

Nous nous trouvions maintenant à l'aéroport de Port Angeles et Charlie, Billy ainsi que Jacob nous avaient accompagné. Ce dernier restait encore quelques jours avant de revenir vers LA. Ma douce serrait son père dans ses bras et lui promit de le rappeler très vite.

- Edward, j'ai été content de faire ta connaissance.

- Moi aussi, Charlie.

- Enfin ! Il aura fallu que tu t'en ailles pour que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

- Eh oui…

- Bon vol et vous appelez une fois sur la terre ferme.

- Si on y arrive !

Bella rit à son intervention mais son père et moi lui lancions un regard noir.

- Ok, ce n'était pas drôle. On t'appelle, promis.

Il embrassa une dernière fois son père alors que je saluais rapidement Billy et Jacob. Une dernière poignet de main avec Charlie et nous embarquâmes pour Los Angeles.

Dans l'avion, Bella ne dormait pas et nous parlions un peu de notre séjour à Forks. Doigts entrelacés, elle m'expliquait vraiment tout ce qui s'était déroulé depuis son départ de la petite bourgade pour la grande ville. J'étais heureux que son père m'accepte. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu à plaire aux parents d'Heïdi mais je voulais vraiment être bien vu par la famille de sa belle (sa mère exceptée).

- Bella ?

- Oui, mon amour ?

- Qu'est-ce que ton père à penser de Démétri, la première fois qu'il l'a vu ?

- Il faut que tu saches qu'il lui a fait pratiquement passé un interrogatoire en règle. On était chez nous et Renée mourait d'envie de connaître celui qui faisait « [i]battre mon cœur[/i] ». Alors, avec son accord, je l'ai emmené à la maison et je l'ai présenté à mes parents. Renée est tombé directement sous son charme, avec le recul, c'était assez gerbant ! Quant à Charlie, il a même fait des recherches sur lui. Il ne voulait pas que sa fille traîne avec un mauvais garçon.

- Tu crois qu'il a fait des recherches sur moi ?

- Oui. Il me l'a dit et je l'ais rassuré à propos des anciens articles qu'il a trouvé sur toi. Je lui ais dit tout le bien que je pensais sur toi, car bien entendu, il voulait savoir mon avis… Enfin bref, j'ai du lui dire ce que je ressentais intégralement pour toi et il a consenti à balayer tous les ragots sur toi.

- Et tu lui as dit quoi, exactement ?

Je me rapprochais de son oreille, embrassant la partie sensible en dessous de cette dernière.

- Je ne te le dirais pas. Maintenant, je vais dormir, sinon, je ne serais jamais assez en forme pour reprendre au club et tu ferais mieux de faire la même chose.

- Mouais…

- Bonne nuit, mon amour.

- Bonne nuit, bébé.

* * *

**Voilà ! Je n'allais tout de même pas faire mourir notre Charlie !!! Et puis, nous sommes toutes d'accord que Renée est une vraie SAL*P*.**

**Enfin, est-ce que vous avez aimé ?? Une tite review me confirmera vos pensées... (eh oui, je n'ai pas Edward avec moi, en ce moment^^)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes pas trop fatigués par la reprise de boulot pour certaines et par les cours pour d'autres (y'en a qui sont en vacances mais d'autres non^^)**

**Remerciements : **IsabellaMasenCullen, paige678, So-Amel, emy299, lena -lna933-, bebounette, Letmesign23, Joeymalia42, aude77, Elphina, bichou85, manolys, mimicracra49, SurreyFr, AnZeLe42100, my-fiction-twilight, Xx-nikkicullen-xX, Kris-S-Bella, annecullen69, Grazie, Dawn266, fan-par-hasard21, Juliet1802, Baby07, Galswinthe, SAMYSTERE, mel031, veronika crepuscule, appaloosa, eliloulou, calimero59, camille, Eoline77, minomina, chriwyatt.

_Message à Fannadechocolat : je te remercie pour tes félicitations, ça me touche vraiment que tu aimes mon travail. Je sais que mon orthographe n'est pas très bonne et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Malheureusement, je me dois te décliner ton offre. J'ai une amie qui m'a proposé de le faire, j'attends qu'elle m'envoie les premiers chapitres mais ils ont dû se perdre (lol). Je te remercie tout de même, j'espère que tu continueras de lire ma fiction même avec quelques fautes de verbe et de synthaxe..._

**Pas de blabla pour aujourd'hui (je sais, je n'en fais jamais^^). Je vous laisse en compagnie d'Edward et de Bella...**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Point de vue Edward**

J'étais heureux car depuis notre retour de Forks, Bella avait repris une correspondance quotidienne avec son père. Elle voulait à chaque fois savoir s'il allait bien, ce qu'il faisait, si Renée s'occupait bien de lui, si Jacob ne posait pas trop de problème à la maison… Elle s'inquiétait de tout même si Charlie lui assurait que tout allait bien. Ce matin, elle s'était réveillée du pied gauche. En conséquence, elle était en face de moi, la musique à fond dans les oreilles, à touiller son chocolat chaud bruyamment. Elle avait pris une douche seule, s'était habillée d'une chemise verte avec un jean et n'avait pas décoché un mot depuis son réveil. Au début, je pensais que c'était sa mauvaise période mais visiblement, c'était autre chose.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de silence, je me postais devant elle, retirant doucement ses écouteurs et la regardant dans les yeux.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien.

- Ok…

Je me penchais et l'attrapais au niveau des genoux pour la balancer sur mon épaule. Elle me hurla de la lâcher mais je pouvais sentir son sourire dans sa demande. Je montais alors à l'étage et nous jetais sur le lit. Je la chevauchais, pesant de mon poids sur sa taille. J'emprisonnais ses poignets de part et d'autre de son visage et je me penchais pour avoir ma bouche près de la sienne. Je léchais sa lèvre supérieure et me reculais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien…

Je souris à sa voix chevrotante. Je baissais alors encore ma tête, mordillant sa mâchoire et la léchant par la même occasion. Je remontais à ses lèvres et m'attelais à suçais sa lèvre inférieure.

- Je redemande : qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- C'est rien, je t'assure…

Je secouais la tête en la regardant dans les yeux. Je plongeais à nouveau sur ses lèvres et les embrassais avidement. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle répondit à mon baiser. Nos langues jouaient, se caressaient, s'aimaient fiévreusement. J'explorais sa bouche chaude comme si c'était la première fois. Bella bougeait un peu ses hanches sous moi mais je resserrais mes genoux contre ces dernières pour la stopper. Je la sentis grogner dans ma bouche mais je continuais toujours de l'embrasser. Je nous permettais de respirer en allant sucer la peau de son cou. Je lui infligeais un suçon bruyant avant de me séparer de sa peau douce.

- Encore une fois : qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire…

Je rassemblais ses poignets dans une seule de mes mains et apportais l'autre à sa chemise. Je me relevais légèrement de son corps et passais ma main droite sous son haut, effleurant son estomac. Ma douce gigota sous moi, gémissant légèrement. Je savais que ce n'était certainement pas la bonne torture pour lui faire dire ce qu'elle avait mais j'avais terriblement envie d'elle. Nous n'avions pas été chez mes parents pour notre jour de libre mais nous n'avions pas trop profité l'un de l'autre car Alice et Jasper étaient venus nous rendre une petite visite. Petite visite qui s'était éternisé et avait duré 4 heures. Nous nous étions ensuite couché, non sans se caresser doucement mais nous n'avions pas été plus loin.

Gardant ses mains bloquées, je déboutonnais lentement sa chemise verte, bouton par bouton, caressant de temps en temps sa peau qui se dénudait. Une fois entièrement déboutonnée, elle était en soutien-gorge blanc sous mon regard brûlant de désir. Je traçais un chemin à l'aide de ma langue, allant de son cou à son décolleté. Dessinant de petits cercles sur la chair tendre de sa poitrine, mes doigts partirent dans la direction de son jean. Au lieu de tirer sur sa braguette, je posais ma main à plat contre son intimité. J'enlevais un peu de mon emprise sur ses hanches, qu'elle bougea effrontément pour plus de contact.

- Dis-moi ce que tu as et tu auras ce que tu veux, Bella…

Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et je savais que la réponse serait trop difficile à avoir, trop lente. Je passais alors ma main à l'intérieur de son pantalon, déplaçant le tissu de son sous-vêtement, et caressais ses lèvres intimes. Sa chaleur secrète me rendait aussitôt plus dur que je ne commençais déjà à l'être. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche entrouverte alors que je glissais mon index entre ses lèvres. Je trouvais facilement son bouton de plaisir et j'appuyais un peu dessus alors que je sentais ses reins se cambrer contre moi. Je relâchais lentement ses poignets et retirais ma main de son jean, récoltant un grognement frustré de ma belle. Je la fis s'asseoir et enlevais sa chemise entièrement de son buste, la balançant dans un coin de la chambre. Je fis glisser ses brettelles de soutien-gorge lentement, déposant des baisers timides sur ses épaules et ses bras, avant de le dégrafer entièrement et de l'envoyer rejoindre l'autre vêtement.

- Bella…

- Hum ?

- Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ?

- Y'a rien à dire…

Elle me mentait mais j'étais devenu très patient avec elle. Je savais comment elle fonctionnait, maintenant. Mes yeux plongeaient dans les siens, je repris ses lèvres entre les miennes. Ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux, rapprochant nos visages le plus possible. Sa poitrine était plaquée contre mon torse encore recouvert de mon T-shirt noir. Mes doigts trouvèrent aisément le bouton de son jean et je l'enlevais facilement. La repoussant pour qu'elle s'allonge, je relevais mes fesses de ses jambes et fis passer son jean au stade de souvenir. Son string partit avec. Mon regard brûlait devant ma Bella, nue et magnifique comme une déesse. Je retirais hâtivement mon haut, suivi de mon jean et de mon boxer. Mon sexe se faisait de plus en plus douloureux mais je ne voulais pas craquer tout de suite. Avant, je prenais tout le plaisir que j'avais besoin et je ne m'occupais pas de ma partenaire mais depuis que j'étais avec Bella, c'était la seule chose qui m'importait : qu'elle prenne autant de plaisir que moi.

Je pliais ses genoux, les écartant légèrement, et passais mon gland le long de sa fente humide. Je taquinais par la même occasion son clitoris gonflé. Je commençais à la pénétrer mais je ressortais de son antre aussitôt qu'elle esquissait un gémissement. Sa taille se leva vers la mienne, essayant de me faire entrer en elle mais je me retirais à chaque fois in extremis. J'adorais entendre ses soupirs de frustration ou autres grognements. Je souris alors qu'elle me regardait méchamment. Je savais très bien qu'elle ne parlerait plus maintenant alors je repris ma poussée en elle. Cette fois, au lieu de me retirer, j'allais beaucoup plus loin, touchant le fond de son antre chaud et trempé. Je restais un instant sans bouger, profitant simplement de notre position, de mon sexe entouré par ses parois étroites.

- Edward…

- …

- Bouge, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de te sentir aller et venir en moi…

J'agrippais gentiment ses hanches et commençais un mouvement de va-et-vient en elle à un rythme assez soutenu. Nos gémissements se perdaient dans le silence de la pièce. Nos souffles s'accéléraient progressivement. Nos peaux claquaient l'une contre l'autre. Je demandais à mon amante de venir caresser sa poitrine, chose qu'elle fit de façon hautement sensuelle. Pinçant ses tétons durcis par le désir, j'effectuais la même action sur son bout de chair. Ses jambes s'entourèrent autour de ma taille et Bella se redressa pour être dans la même position que moi. Je m'allongeais ensuite, voulant qu'elle me chevauche. Elle prit elle-même la direction de notre ébat, allant et venant sur ma verge tendue. Ses seins bougeaient au rythme de ses allées et venues. J'empoignais alors ses deux globes de Vénus et commençais à titiller ses mamelons durs entre mon pouce et mon index. Ma belle passa une main au niveau de notre point de liaison et s'occupa de son clitoris, effleurant mon sexe.

- Edward… je vais… venir…

- Jouis avec moi, bébé…

- Edward…

- Oui, Bella… Lâche-toi.

- Hum… Edward… Oh mon Dieu ! EdwAAaaArrrRd !

- Oh ! BellaAaaaA…

Je me déversais en elle alors qu'elle tremblait et s'effondrait sur mon torse. Ma respiration était précaire, à l'instar de la sienne. Nous mîmes plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver notre calme et la force de bouger pour nous coucher sous la couette. Une jambe en travers des miennes, son buste sur le mien, Bella caressait distraitement mon cou du bout des doigts. Pour ma part, je frôlais sa colonne vertébrale, de haut en bas et de bas en haut.

- Je ne vais pas tarder à avoir mes règles.

- Quoi ?

- Tu me demandais ce que j'avais… Je ne vais pas tarder à être indisposé et, contrairement aux autres fois, je suis de mauvaise humeur. Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas contre toi…

- C'était si dur que ça à me dire ?

- J'aurais pu te le dire la première fois que tu m'as demandé mais j'ai vu ton regard et je savais que ça finirait comme ça…

*****

_…_

_Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'avais fermé les yeux mais ça ne me paraissait pas être plus de quelques minutes. J'étais courbaturée, mes bras me tiraient affreusement et j'avais cette odeur dans le nez qui m'insupportait. Des mains dures se posèrent sur mon bassin et je sus que je n'en avais pas finis de mon calvaire_

_…_

*****

**Point de vue Bella**

Je pouvais le sentir s'affairer dans la pièce. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux car je ne voulais tout simplement pas qu'il sache que j'étais réveillé. Je fêtais aujourd'hui mes 25 ans et je n'avais aucune envie de sortir de mon lit. Enfin, de notre lit. Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que je jouais à l'endormie. Il m'avait embrassé la joue en me demandant de me réveiller mais j'avais fait la sourde oreille. Il avait même tenté de me faire un de nos réveils intimes mais j'étais resté de marbre… Façon de parler car j'avais été excité comme une puce. Je retenais un sourire à chaque fois qu'il s'allongeait ou se posait sur le matelas bruyamment, faisant bouger le lit fortement. Comme je vous le disais, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de me lever.

- Bella…

- …

- Bella, je sais que tu es réveillée et depuis un moment…

- …

- Ok ! Si tu veux la jouer comme ça.

Je le sentis bouger et se lever du lit. Je craignais pendant un instant qu'il ne me balance un seau d'eau glacée sur la figure mais il aimait trop son lit pour faire ça. Au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, je sentis la couette se dérober de moi. La fraîcheur de la chambre arriva tout de suite sur mon corps nu. Je gémissais en commençant à trembler. En chien de fusil, j'essayais tant bien que mal d'avoir un peu de chaleur, en vain.

- JE VAIS TE TUER !

Cette phrase était sortie du plus profond de mon cœur et lui, il se marrait. J'avais toujours les yeux clos mais je pouvais deviner qu'il était au bout du lit. Je tremblais telle une feuille et j'allais vraiment le tuer s'il ne remettait pas tout de suite la couette sur mon corps.

- EDWARD !!!

- Oui, mon ange ?

- Grouille-toi de me remettre la couverture sur moi, sinon je te promets que tu ne verrais jamais le jour de tes 27 ans !

- Je te demande de te lever depuis environ une heure…

- Edward ! La couverture ! Maintenant !

- Lève-toi, c'est ton anniversaire et on doit fêter ça !

- Comme tu le dis si bien, c'est MON anniversaire alors je fais ce que je veux de ma journée. Alors remets-moi cette PUTAIN de couverture sur moi.

Il souffla, vaincu. J'aurais pu rire si je n'avais pas été énervée, quand il me balança la couette sur moi et sortit de la chambre, exagérant sur le bruit de ses pas. Je mis du temps à me réchauffer et je dus m'endormir car j'entendis un vacarme pas possible, qui me fit sursauter dans le lit. Je jetais un œil noir, fronçais les sourcils et serrais les dents en direction d'Edward, qui se tenait devant moi, le grand sourire aux lèvres, une casserole et une spatule à la main.

- Enfin ! Tu es réveillée…

- Je te déteste.

- Mais non, toi et moi savons que tu m'aimes par-dessus tout et que tu ne vivrais pas sans moi. Enfin, bref… Bon anniversaire, mon bébé d'amour.

- C'est TOUT sauf un bon anniversaire.

- Bébé, aujourd'hui, ta mère aussi méchante, pourrie et garce soit-elle t'a mise au monde. Sans doute sa meilleure action en plus de 40 ans d'existence. Laisse-moi fêter ce jour unique avec toi.

- Arrête de faire le grand poète. Je te déteste pour deux choses : le coup de la couette et le coup de la casserole ! Je ne veux pas fêter mon anniversaire, je déteste ça et je te l'ai déjà dit.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi…

- Tu veux vraiment mourir ma parole !

- Je sais que tu aimes mes cadeaux…

- Edward, j'ai dansé toute la nuit, je suis fatiguée et tu me parles d'anniversaire et de cadeaux… Franchement, tu abuses !

Je me rallongeais alors qu'il s'effaçait de la chambre, partant dans le couloir. Mon homme revint quelques minutes avec un plateau orné de pâtisseries ou boissons chaudes.

- Puisque c'est ton anniversaire, je te permets de manger à l'intérieur du lit mais c'est exceptionnel…

- Oui, jusqu'à ce que tu me dises la prochaine fois que je peux à nouveau.

- C'est ça le problème avec toi : je ne peux rien te refuser.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Si je pouvais tout te faire accepter, tu ne te serais pas ruiné la santé pour me réveiller coûte que coûte.

- Allez, mange !

Je regardais plus attentivement le plateau mais je fronçais les sourcils alors que mes yeux se posaient sur une boite à bijoux. Je tournais lentement le regard vers Edward, qui me sourirait encore. Sa main bougea de sorte à prendre la boite. Il me la tendit, me regardant dans les yeux.

- Cadeau ! Ouvre-le.

J'attrapais l'objet délicatement, doucement, comme si c'était une bombe qui exploserait au moindre choc ou mouvement brusque. Je retenais mon souffle tandis que j'ouvrais l'écrin. Mon nez me piqua, mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent, les larmes inondèrent mes yeux et mon souffle resta au fond de ma gorge quand je tombais sur l'habitant de la magnifique boite noire. Je sentis la main de mon homme se plaçait dans le bas de mon dos et mes larmes coulèrent sur ma joue alors que le souffle me regagnait petit à petit. Je n'osais pas toucher la splendeur qu'Edward m'avait offerte. Maladroite comme je l'étais, il aurait pu atterrir dans le café ou sur la tartine de chocolat. Mes mains faisaient trembler le bijou dans sa boite. Je fis vagabonder mon regard vers mon amour, il me souriait toujours, heureux de ma réaction, semble-t-il. Je lui passais la boite en la refermant, il fronça les sourcils. Je me levais légèrement, mettant le plateau sur le sol et me jetais sur lui, l'embrassant amoureusement. Mes mains fourragèrent dans ses cheveux sans que mon cerveau ne les dirige.

Après plusieurs minutes de baiser non interrompu, je me séparais de mon homme. Nous haletions tous deux.

- Je dois comprendre qu'il te plait ?

- Oui. Il est magnifique.

- Je peux te le mettre ?

J'hochais la tête alors qu'il rouvrait la boite, me laissant à nouveau devant le collier en argent et le pendentif en forme de cœur, lui aussi en argent. Le cœur était de taille moyenne, avec un diamant incrusté en haut, à droite. Edward me le passa autour du cou et je ne pus m'empêcher de le toucher délicatement.

- J'ai mis une inscription au dos.

Je tournais le cœur pour pouvoir lire : « Love, Edward ». Les larmes reprirent du service alors que je me jetais au cou de mon amant. De mon dernier amant…

*****

_…_

_Je tournais, comme un fauve en cage, dans mon bureau. Enfin, bureau était un grand mot pour ce qu'il en restait. Elle avait tout détruit et j'aurais pu la tuer. Je ne pensais pas… Comment avais-je été si naïf ? Je tremblais de colère contre elle. Je tremblais de haine contre lui. Pourquoi s'en prendre à ce que j'aime ? Pourquoi pas s'attaquer directement à moi ? **Lâches**. Voilà un bon nom pour les représenter. **Haine**. Voilà le bon mot pour décrire mon état envers eux. Et **effrayé**. Le meilleur adjectif pour évaluer mon état d'esprit du moment_

_…_

*****

**Point de vue Edward**

Je n'aurais pu être mieux installé : assis sur une chaise du club, Bella à califourchon sur moi, ma tête dans son cou. Mon second paradis, le premier étant quand je ne faisais qu'un avec elle. Une musique calme emplissait la pièce alors qu'on attendait ma sœur et Emmett qui venaient nous annoncer le sexe du bébé. Ils avaient l'échographie aujourd'hui et j'avais parié contre ma douce. Elle était sûre que ce serait une fille, pour ma part, je voulais que ce soit un garçon.

- Fais gaffe, Edward. Elle a deviné sans problème que j'attendais un garçon…

- Angela, ça va être un garçon, dans ce cas-là aussi. Mon amour, aussi belle et intelligente soit-elle, se goure totalement.

- Vous avez parié quoi ?

- Un dîner en amoureux, demain soir… Mais il souhaite gagner car il a voulu faire l'inverse. Celui qui gagne paye le repas.

- Je vais gagner et te payer le plus fabuleux des repas, mon bébé…

Je relevais le visage pour l'embrasser tendrement. J'entendis mon employée et amie soupirer de bonheur et partir en direction du bar. Notre étreinte se finit en douceur, alors que Bella caressait mes cheveux et baisais ma joue droite. Mes mains montaient et descendaient dans son dos, lentement. Elle portait un de mes T-shirt, qui était dix fois trop large pour elle avec un jean. Au bout d'un instant, elle porta ses deux mains à son cou.

- Je me sens toute nue quand je n'ai pas le collier…

- Après notre dîner de demain soir, que je te payerais, tu ne porteras QUE le collier.

- Tu veux qu'on se la joue à Jack Dawson et Rose Dewitt Bukater ?

- Non ! Je n'ai pas envie de mourir à la fin…

Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser alors que la porte du night claqua. Rosalie, son gros ventre et Emmett firent leur apparition. Ma douce se leva rapidement, me laissant lèvres dans le vide et se jeta sur ma sœur.

- Alors, fille ou garçon ??? C'est une fille, n'est-ce pas ?

- On a décidé de l'appeler Célia.

- C'est une fille !!!

Bella cria de joie, bougeant ses fesses et me regardant par-dessus son épaule. Je secouais la tête alors qu'Angela me lançait un « _je te l'avais dit_ » avant de prendre la direction de la loge. Je m'approchais des deux femmes lentement.

- … quand tu t'y mets avec mon frère ?

- Tais-toi… Alors mon amour, j'ai gagné !

- Mouais.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Edward m'a parié que tu avais un petit gars dans le tiroir. J'étais sûre que c'était une fille et il a fait l'erreur de jouer avec moi… Du coup, il est vert car il doit accepter que je lui paye le resto.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, c'est toi qui a gagné, alors pourquoi tu…

- J'ai changé les règles. J'étais tellement sûr que c'était un garçon que j'ai dit que celui qui gagnait, payait le dîner. J'étais sûr de gagner donc JE payais.

- Mais il a perdu, le bébé… Et c'est moi qui vais régaler ! Bon, je vais aller me préparer pour tout à l'heure. Je ne pense pas que les hommes viennent pour me voir habiller de cette façon. En tout cas, je suis très contente pour toi. Tu as appelé Esmée ?

- Oui, elle était en pleurs. Et elle m'a demandé quand tu…

- Je t'ai déjà répondu !

Je fronçais les sourcils alors que Bella faisait un signe de tête à ma sœur et se tourna vers moi, un sourire forcé sur le visage. Elle m'embrassa longuement avant de partir dans sa loge. Je pris place au bar, achevé par ma défaite. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : rentrer à la maison avec ma petite femme et qu'elle me console.

**Point de vue Bella**

- J'ai un truc à voir dans mon bureau, je fais vite et je te rejoins dans la loge. Ok ?

- Fais vite !

La soirée avait été longue et je n'avais eu que quelques minutes de solitude avec mon homme. Je voulais tout simplement être dans notre lit, enlacés après un bon câlin et m'endormir dans ses bras. J'allumais les lumières de ma loge et enlevais mes talons. Même avec l'habitude de les porter, ça me faisait un bien fou à chaque fois que je les retirais. Je soupirais de bien-être en ôtant la minijupe et le bustier que je portais pour la soirée. Enfilant mon jean et le T-shirt d'Edward, je me posais devant ma coiffeuse et entrepris de me démaquiller. Je défaisais le chignon que j'avais fait, secouais mes cheveux et repris mon démaquillage. Alors que je me penchais pour jeter mon coton à la poubelle, les lumières s'éteignirent. Je souris quand j'entendis des pas venir vers moi. Malheureusement, ce sourire fana quand je sentis une paire de main sur mes épaules.

_Ce n'était pas les siennes…_

**Point de vue Edward**

- J'ai un truc à voir dans mon bureau, je fais vite et je te rejoins dans la loge. Ok ?

- Fais vite !

Je rentrais dans mon bureau, sombre par manque de lumière. J'allumais alors cette dernière et me plaçais derrière mon bureau. Alors que je relevais la tête, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à la voir, elle.

- Tanya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais me laisser traiter comme ça ? Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser me baiser et me virer sans rien dire ou rien faire ?

- Tu ne faisais plus le boulot nécessaire… Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.

- Oui, mais même si tu dis la vérité, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être en colère, Edward. Ça fait plusieurs mois que je me demande comment je vais bien pouvoir te faire payer, à toi et ta petite garce. Et je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé. Vous êtes si mignons, tous les deux. De vrais petits amoureux. Un vrai petit couple heureux.

- Tanya, laisse Bella en dehors de ça.

- Non, je n'ai pas très envie.

- Tu ne peux rien faire seule…

- Qui te dit que je suis seule ?

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur James. Je m'étais demandé comment ça se faisait qu'il n'était pas à la boite ce soir. Son sourire pervers plaquait sur le visage, il avançait vers moi après avoir embrassé légèrement Tanya. Je serrais les poings, prêt à une bagarre. Il contourna le bureau, tout comme moi. Je le vis sourire de façon plus prononcé et… Le noir total ! Cette salope de Tanya venait de me foutre un coup à l'arrière du crâne…

* * *

**Dernière intrigue de la fiction. Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser Tanya en reste... Il en reste plus que 5chapitres normalement, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont^^**

**PS : J'ai écris et posté le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction "Comme son père". C'est très différent de mes fictions en cours. Si vous êtes curieuses, allez jeter un coup d'oeil (on ne sait jamais ;))**


	36. Chapter 36

**Partie 1**

**Point de vue Bella**

Mon sourire s'effaça quand je sentis des mains sur mes épaules. Ce n'était pas celles d'Edward, j'en étais certaine. Un souffle chaud caressa mon oreille et une voix s'éleva dans la pièce noire.

- Tu étais divine, ce soir, ma Bella.

Je fermais fortement les yeux, espérant de tout mon cœur que ce soit un cauchemar. James avait toujours été obnubilé par moi. J'avais eu une relation plus que brève avec lui mais depuis l'arrivée d'Edward, je ne lui portais plus attention. Chose qui l'énervait un peu, je pouvais très bien le voir et le sentir.

- James, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Eh bien, je viens m'occuper de toi puisque ton cher Edward est trop débordé avec Tanya.

- Quoi ? Tanya est ici ?

- Oui, dans le bureau de ton patron, entrain de prendre du bon temps, j'en suis persuadé…

- Tu mens.

J'essayais de me retourner mais il resserra son emprise autour de mes épaules et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que gémir de douleur. Je savais qu'il ne disait pas la vérité mais je me demandais ce que faisait Edward. Il ne devrait pas tarder à venir…

- Je sais ce que tu es entrain de te dire, ma Bella, et je peux t'assurer que ton prince charmant ne viendra pas te sauver. Pas ce soir. À vrai dire, j'ai assez mal pris le coup de poing qu'il m'a donné la dernière fois. Je n'étais pas en état de répondre à son attaque mais là, je suis prêt. Et je me suis dit, puisque je ne peux pas vraiment le blesser physiquement… Attention, je pourrais le rétamer mais je me suis dit qu'il aurait plus mal si je m'en prenais à toi.

- James…

- J'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi, Bella. On s'est bien amusé, avoue que ça te manque !

- Pas du tout. On s'est bien amusé mais c'est du passé, James.

- Eh bien, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour nous. Ce passé va redevenir présent dans quelques temps.

- Non…

- Si ! Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Ça sera… Comme au bon vieux temps.

Je manquais de vomir alors que je sentais sa langue suçoter la peau de mon cou. Alors que j'allais me mettre à crier le prénom d'Edward, il plaqua un mouchoir sur ma bouche et mon nez et tout fut noir.

*****

J'avais changé de position. Je n'étais plus assise mais allongée, mes bras me tirant en arrière. Alors que j'essayais de bouger mes jambes, je sentis des liens m'en empêcher. Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux, trop éblouie par la lumière ou le soleil. J'avais horriblement froid alors je pensais plus à une ampoule au dessus de mon visage. J'entendis vaguement un bruit dans la pièce et la lumière se fit moins aveuglante. Mes yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois et je vis, assis à mes côtés, James. Un sourire encore plus pervers que d'habitude sur le visage. Je m'aperçus que je n'avais plus de T-shirt lorsque je sentis sa paume caresser mon ventre. Je tentais de me dégager, en vain.

- Tu t'es bien reposé, ma Bella ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça…

- Pourquoi ? J'adore ça et en plus, tu l'es, ma Bella.

- Je n'ai jamais été et je ne serais jamais ta Bella, James.

Je savais que je n'étais pas tellement en position de protester ou encore de me rebeller mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher ces mots sortir de ma bouche. Un éclair de colère passa dans son regard glacial et il se retrouvait à califourchon sur moi. Ses mains se posèrent ses hanches et je fermais les yeux face au dégoût que m'inspirait l'érection naissante qu'il pressait contre moi. Il exerçait quelques pressions contre mon bas-ventre et je le sentis se pencher vers mon visage.

- Je vais me faire un plaisir de rattraper le temps perdu, ma belle…

Sur ces mots, ses mains se mirent en mouvement et sa bouche baisa la base de mon cou, mordillant par la même occasion mon épaule droite.

L'Enfer avait un autre nom : _**James**_.

**Point de vue Edward**

J'avais le crâne en bouilli ! Je tentais de me rappeler d'une chose alors que je gémissais de douleur et de rage contre le sol dur sous moi. J'avais fait le plus horrible des cauchemars. Pourquoi avoir pensé à Tanya et James ? Pourquoi je croyais qu'ils allaient me voler ma Bella ? J'ouvrais un œil difficilement, ma tête cognait, ma lèvre supérieure me lançait méchamment et j'avais les côtes en compote. Je me levais du sol à la force de mes bras et tâtonnais pour attraper mon lit. J'ouvrais un peu plus les yeux et découvrais que j'étais dans mon salon. Mon cœur s'accéléra lorsque je me mis à penser que cette nuit n'avait peut-être pas été un rêve.

Une fois debout, je vis sans difficulté les DVD et bouquins au sol. La table du salon était retournée et les coussins du canapé étaient dérangés. Je me dirigeais difficilement vers la cuisine pour découvrir qu'il y avait le même désordre. Je courais presque dans les escaliers, où jonchaient les cadres photos, et j'allais dans la chambre. Le lit était vide, les draps à terre, la plupart des fringues de Bella étaient en lambeaux et les miens n'avaient pas meilleures mines. Je pris ensuite le chemin de la salle de bain et vis mon visage tuméfié. Un bleu commençait à pointer sous mon œil droit, ma lèvre supérieure était fendue et une légère coupure sur la mâchoire du côté gauche saignait encore un peu. La douleur physique n'était rien comparée à la douleur mentale. Une phrase résonnait dans ma tête et je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était mon imagination ou si je l'avais bel et bien entendu.

_Je m'occupe de Bella…_

Je pouvais aisément reconnaître les intonations perverses de James. Mes côtes reprirent leur torture et je levais lentement mon T-shirt pour voir d'énormes bleus se dessinaient sur ces dernières. Je sortis de la salle de bain après avoir un peu lavé les blessures de mon visage. Je mis un nouveau T-shirt qui traînait sur le sol de la chambre et descendis en direction de la porte d'entrée. J'espérais de tout cœur que Rosalie et Emmett avaient passé la nuit chez ce dernier. Au bout de dix longues minutes à boiter jusqu'à la maison d'à côté, je frappais enfin à la porte. J'ignorais quelle heure il était mais il faisait déjà soleil. La porte s'ouvrit après quelques secondes sur ma sœur.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Edward ! Emmett, viens-là !

Mon ami vint me porter secours et m'installa dans son canapé. Je lui demandais un verre d'eau et Rosalie fit le plus vite possible pour me l'amener. Ma gorge me brûlait et quand le liquide traversait ma gorge, mes yeux se troublèrent un instant.

- J'appelle papa !

- Vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles de Bella ?

- Non…

- Pourquoi elle n'est pas chez vous ?!?

- Non, Em… La maison a été saccagée et elle n'est pas là. Je ne me souviens même pas de comment je suis rentré chez nous.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? De quoi tu te rappelles ?

- Tanya était dans mon bureau et elle m'a dit qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire de l'humiliation que je lui avais faite. Elle a parlé de Bella et de moi. Ensuite, James est arrivé et le trou noir. Si cette salope a fait du mal à Bella, je la tue.

- Tu n'es pas le seul !

- Papa est en route…

Je vidais mon verre d'eau et après m'être installé un peu mieux dans le canapé, le noir m'envahit.

*****

Je me réveillais après un temps inconnu. J'étais allongé confortablement et je me tournais, prêt à voir mon amour auprès de moi. Malheureusement, seule ma mère était à mes côtés, assise dans un fauteuil gris. Ses traits étaient tirés par la peine mais elle sembla faire bonne figure quand elle me vit émerger. Elle se leva du siège et attrapa ma main. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes.

- Oh, mon chéri ! Tu m'as tellement fait peur…

- Où est-ce que je suis ?

- À la maison. Dans ton ancienne chambre. Ton père n'avait pas assez de machines médicales… Tu sais que je n'y connais rien ! Enfin bref, on t'a amené ici. La villa était… Tu vois.

- Pas de nouvelles de Bella ?

- Non, mon chéri. On a essayé de la joindre sur son portable mais ça nous donne direction le répondeur.

- Passe-moi le téléphone.

- Nous avons appelé cent fois, elle ne répond pas…

- Passe-moi le téléphone !

Mes côtes me firent un peu mal à cause de mon cri mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Je voulais avoir le téléphone et appelais par moi-même. Je n'agressais jamais ma famille mais là, je n'étais pas d'humeur à garder mon contrôle. Ma mère eut un éclair de tristesse qui traversa ses prunelles avant de me donner le téléphone. Je lui pris doucement des mains, la remerciant d'un hochement de tête.

- Je suis désolé, maman. Laisse-moi seul, s'il te plaît. Si j'ai besoin d'aide, je t'appelle.

- D'accord, mon chéri. Je serais au salon.

Elle baisa mon front avant de prendre la porte et de la refermer derrière elle. Je pris une profonde inspiration et expirais graduellement. Je composais ensuite son numéro, que je connaissais par cœur, et portais l'appareil à mon oreille. Pas un seul bip. Aussitôt le répondeur.

_« Salut ! Vous êtes bien entrain d'essayer d'avoir la célèbre et sexy Bella mais elle n'est pas disponible pour le moment… Certainement entrain de faire des cochonneries avec son petit ami ! Enfin, si c'est important, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire après le bip… BIPPPPP ! Non, ce n'était pas le vrai… Maintenant, c'est à vous. »_

Le vrai bip sonore retentit et je coupais la communication. J'essayais de reprendre une respiration normale, cette dernière s'étant accélérée quand j'avais entendu sa douce voix. Des larmes de colère et de peur envahirent mes yeux alors que je voyais le visage pervers de James en contraste avec le visage de ma belle. Je devais bouger et la rechercher au plus vite. Je posais le portable sur la table de chevet et me levais avec difficulté. J'avais un bandage au niveau de ma côte droite et je sentais deux petits sparadraps tirés sur mon arcade. Je passais avec peine un T-shirt qui se trouvait sur un de mes anciens meubles et je trouvais un jean qui je n'avais pas porté depuis au moins 3 ans dans un tiroir. J'enfilais mes chaussures et après de nombreuses minutes à galérer pour me vêtir convenablement, je sortis enfin de la chambre.

J'avançais dans le salon, comme si de rien n'était, et allais pour sortir de la villa quand ma mère se mit en travers de mon chemin.

- Oh non ! Tu restes ici.

- Maman, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup mais là, je dois te demander de dégager du passage. Je dois la retrouver.

- Emmett et Jasper s'en occupe. Ton père m'a aussi dit que si elle était admise à n'importe quel hôpital, il en serait averti. Remonte t'allonger.

- Non. Je ne peux pas rester allongé alors que la femme que j'aime est en danger.

- Mais…

- Maman ! Laisse-moi passer ou alors, amène-moi au club.

Elle me regardait avec son visage triste mais je ne céderais pas. Il fallait que je trouve Bella et que je l'amène loin de ce fou furieux.

**Point de vue Bella**

- Je te laisse te reposer un peu, ma Bella. Je reviens dans quelques temps…

Depuis plus de deux heures, James posait ses sales pattes sur moi ainsi que toutes les parties de son corps. Je n'avais émis aucun son. Pas de gémissements, pas de plaintes, pas de pleurs. Rien. Je serrais les dents à chaque toucher, chaque caresse, chaque baiser. Je fermais les yeux fortement, essayant de sortir de ce cauchemar mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais complètement à sa merci et j'en avais horreur. Mes bras étaient attachés à la tête de lit et mes chevilles étaient, elles aussi, nouées aux extrémités du matelas. Mon corps hurlait de douleur mais aussi de peur. Je connaissais un peu les penchants de James et je pouvais aisément savoir qu'il n'allait pas se contenter de simples caresses et autres attouchements.

J'entendais du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté mais les sanglots que j'étouffais depuis des heures sortirent et me firent louper la conversation qui se déroulait dans l'autre salle. Les larmes coulaient telles la chute du Niagara. Je tentais de faire le moins de bruits mais mes pleurs retentissaient dans la pièce quasiment vide. J'essayais de défaire les liens qui retenaient mes poignets mais ils me lacéreraient la peau. J'étais à bout de souffle à cause de l'effort. Je tentais de reprendre mon calme, fermant les yeux. Je m'imaginais aux côtés d'Edward.

_Edward…_

Je me posais des milliers de questions à son propos. Allait-il bien ? Où était-il ? Est-ce qu'il essayait de me chercher ? Et l'histoire que James m'avait servi plus tôt, à propos de lui et Tanya. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, je savais qu'il m'aimait mais elle avait bien dit qu'elle allait se venger. Je m'en rappelais très bien. J'avais eu peur pour le club sur le moment mais maintenant, si elle avait demandé à James de s'occuper de mon homme ? Je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'il lui ait fait du mal.

_Tout était de ma faute !_

Si je n'avais pas demandé à Edward de virer Tanya, il y a plus de huit mois, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation. Peut-être que si j'avais accepté de coucher avec Edward, à notre première rencontre, il ne serait pas revenu et n'aurait pas couché avec Tanya… Mais si tout c'était déroulé ainsi, je n'aurais jamais vécu le bonheur que je vivais quotidiennement avec mon homme. Nous nous engueulions quelques fois mais quel couple n'a pas de petites brouilles de temps en temps ? Si vous connaissez le couple parfait, présentez-le moi mais je doute que vous pouviez ! La vie me punissait-elle d'avoir été une salope dans mon passé ? Parce que c'est ce que j'avais été à coucher à droite et à gauche.

Je manquais de vomir quand je repensais à mes moments intimes consentants avec James. Comment avais-je pu le trouver un tant soit peu attirant ?

Je refermais les yeux, me retrouvant dans mon lit, notre lit, à Edward et moi. Nous étions allongés, enlacés, entortillés sous la couette, se faisant mille et une mamours. Le frôlement doux de ses doigts sur mon ventre me donnait des frissons de plaisir. Ses mots doux soufflaient à mon oreille me faisaient sourire grandement. Ses baisers augmentaient mon désir de lui. Il était parfait, magnifiquement beau et tendre avec moi. Je savais que je ne le méritais pas. Lui, il me disait toujours la vérité, en temps et en heure. Moi, je lui disais avec du retard. J'aimais son côté jaloux et possessif. Je pouvais tout accepter de lui et lui dire oui à tout. Malheureusement, je n'accédais pas à sa principale requête : **arrêter mon travail**. Je pouvais voir son expression grognonne quand je lui refusais ça. Mais, amoureux, il ne me faisait jamais la tête longtemps. Pour mon plus grand bonheur.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et mes pensées tendres et amoureuses disparurent. La douleur de mes bras réapparaissait et cette affreuse odeur remontait dans mes narines. J'avais l'impression que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes que mes yeux s'étaient fermés. Des mains… _**Ses**_ mains dures se posèrent sur mon bassin et je sentais son souffle traverser ma joue jusqu'à mon oreille.

- Prête, ma Bella ?

Je ne répondais pas alors que ses mains descendaient vers mon territoire intime. Mon calvaire n'était pas fini…

**Point de vue Edward**

Je tournais, comme un fauve en cage, dans mon bureau. Enfin, bureau était un grand mot pour ce qu'il en restait. Elle avait tout détruit et j'aurais pu la tuer. Je ne pensais pas... Comment avais-je été si naïf ? Je tremblais de colère contre elle. Je tremblais de haine contre lui. Pourquoi s'en prendre à celle que j'aime ? Pourquoi pas s'attaquer directement à moi ? **_Lâches_**. Voilà un bon nom pour les représenter. **_Haine_**. Voilà le bon mot pour décrire mon état envers eux. Et **_effrayé_**. Le meilleur adjectif pour évaluer mon état d'esprit du moment.

Ma mère m'avait amené au club et j'avais découvert le massacre des lieux. Il ne restait presque plus rien. Bouteilles d'alcool cassées, tables renversées, chaises massacrées et fringues de danseuses arrachées. Au rouge à lèvres, sur la glace de la loge de Bella, un message :

_**« Je m'occupe d'elle »**_

Je flanquais un nouveau coup de pied à mon bureau à terre avant de partir rageusement vers la salle principale. Il s'était déroulé 24 heures depuis que Bella avait disparue et rien ne pouvait nous indiquer où il l'avait emmené. Je regardais Jasper entrain d'essayer de ranger la boite le plus possible. Je voyais Emmett entrain de se ronger les ongles, cherchant désespérément où son amie pouvait être. Rosalie, Alice et ma mère donnaient un coup de main pour ranger la salle. J'étais appuyé sur l'estrade et réfléchissais, encore et encore. Angela venait d'entrer dans la pièce et mon cerveau s'alluma. Je prenais mon portable dans ma poche de jean et composais son numéro.

- Allo, c'est Edward. Tu crois que tu as les adresses des danseuses ?

* * *

**Merci à tout le monde. Pas le temps de blablater mais merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review au dernier chapitre. **

**Une review avant de partir ???**


	37. Chapter 37

****

Partie 2

Point de vue Edward

Je composais son numéro.

- Allo, c'est Edward. Tu crois que tu as les adresses des danseuses ?

- Euh.. Non, je t'ai tout donné à ton arrivée. Pourquoi ?

- Angela t'a dit pour Bella ?

- Oui, je suis désolé, mec...

- Tu n'aurais pas une idée d'où je pourrais trouver l'adresse de Tanya, au moins ?

- ...

- Éric ?

- Euh.. Essaie d'aller voir Mike. Il connaît toutes les danseuses et stripteaseuses de la ville. Il pourra sans doute t'aider.

- Merci.

- Préviens-moi, ok ?

- Pas de soucis. Allez, je te laisse.

Je rangeais mon téléphone dans ma poche et me dirigeais vers la sortie, Emmett sur les talons, ainsi que ma mère.

- Où tu vas ?

- À la boite de Mike.

- Tout seul ?

- Oui.

- Mais, mon chéri, tu ne peux pas conduire.

- Tu ne viendras pas avec moi, maman. Pas là où je vais.

- Non, c'est vrai, Esmée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais y aller avec lui. S'il y a un problème, je vous le ramène.

Ma mère eut l'air convaincu car elle fit un faible sourire à son gendre et retourna dans le club. Emmett me tendit sa main et je le remerciais de m'accompagner en lui donnant les clés de la voiture. J'espérais de tout mon coeur que Mike aurait ce dont j'avais besoin. Bella ne serait peut-être pas chez elle mais je pouvais toujours la menacer pour qu'elle me dise où James l'avait emmené. Mes blessures n'étaient plus d'actualité. J'avais toujours extrêmement mal mais je n'y pensais pas. Je voulais seulement retrouver mon amour, m'assurer qu'elle allait bien et mettre ce fils de chien en miettes. Je m'en voulais de ne pas être resté avec elle après la soirée. J'aurais dû aller avec elle, dans la loge. Je ne voulais jamais me séparer d'elle et là, j'avais fait la connerie d'aller dans mon bureau, pour faire une chose qui aurait pu attendre le lendemain.

Emmett conduisait très vite et je ressentais aussi son stress. Il aimait beaucoup Bella, même si ces derniers temps, il passait plus de temps avec ma soeur. Mon oeil me lança alors que mon beau-frère pillait devant la porte du club de striptease de Newton. Je détachais ma ceinture et m'avançais le plus rapidement possible de la boite. Emmett frappa et une armoire à glace nous ouvrit.

- Est-ce que Mike est ici ?

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est privé. Est-ce qu'il est là ?

- De la part de... ?

- Edward Cullen.

- Je vais voir s'il peut vous...

- Non !

Emmett comprit mes intentions et poussa l'homme de sorte à ce que je puisse entrer dans la pièce à la lumière tamisée. Je me dirigeais vers les pièces du fond, où je savais que son bureau se trouvait. Je ne pris même pas la peine de taper et entrais directement. Mike était entrain dembrasser effrontément une des filles que j'avais vu quelques mois plus tôt, se dandinant sur une des petites scènes de la pièce principale. Ils se séparèrent et Mike fut surpris de ma présence.

- Edward Cullen ! Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Est-ce que tu as l'adresse de Tanya ?

- Tanya ?

- Oui, Tanya Denali.

- Euh Milly, tu nous laisses, s'il te plaît, chérie.

- Bien sûr.

Ladite Milly prit la porte après mavoir fait un clin dil que je passais à la trappe. Je pris place sur une chaise devant le bureau de Mike, comme il m'invitait à le faire. Quelques secondes plus tard, Emmett prit celui dà côté. Il était essoufflé.

- Tu devrais changer de steward. Il n'est vraiment pas de taille à affronter une bagarre.

- Tu...

- Je veux le numéro ou l'adresse de Tanya, Mike !

- Ouais, ok ! N'hurle pas, je te cherche ça.

- Grouille-toi, ça urge. Cette salope a ruiné mon club et est entrain de faire du mal à Bella. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de papoter alors magne-toi !

- OK.

Il tapota sur son ordinateur mais continua de nous parler.

- Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée d'où elle peut être ?

- Non.

- Vous êtes sûrs que c'est Tanya ? Elle est complètement folle mais pas au point de kidnapper une autre fille...

- C'est elle, avec un certain James.

- James Gigandet ?

- Ouais...

Son visage devint livide alors qu'il tapait plus rapidement sur son clavier, comme s'il était inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien...

- Mike !

- Ok, ok. James a une obsession pour Bella et ce, depuis qu'elle a commencé dans le métier. Il venait toujours ici quand Bella travaillait pour moi et il m'a presque menacé de me tuer si je ne lui disais pas où elle était quand elle est partie. Il est comme fasciné par elle. Et je crois que le fait que Bella ait accepté de coucher avec lui, lui ait donné le sentiment qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

- Il pourrait lui faire du mal...

- Non, je ne pense pas. Il ne lui veut pas de mal, c'est certain. Il ne la veut que pour lui...

- Il est malade.

- Non, je pense qu'il est juste amoureux de Bella, à sa façon. Elle est sexy, danse comme une déesse et n'est pas farouche au lit...

Je commençais déjà à faire le tour du bureau pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles mais Emmett marrêta.

- Je dois prendre soin de toi alors si tu veux lui casser la gueule, tu me le dis et JE le fais.

- Eh ! Je suis juste entrain de te dire que si tu ne veux pas que ta copine soit appréciée des autres, ne la mets pas en avant sur scène. Tiens, voilà l'adresse de Tanya.

Je lui arrachais le papier qu'il me tendait. Lui lançant un regard noir, je sortis de la pièce. Passant dans la grande salle, je vis la fameuse Milly entrain d'essayer d'arrêter le saignement de nez de l'armoire à glace. Emmett ne l'avait pas loupé. Certainement que son nez était cassé. Je donnais l'adresse à mon ami et nous prîmes rapidement la route.

Je repensais à ce que Mike avait dit. James était _amoureux_ de Bella et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Je priais intérieurement pour que ce soit vrai. J'essayais de ne pas penser à ce qu'il serait bien entrain de lui faire mais ma rage à son encontre grandissait. Sans que je ne le veuille vraiment, cent scénarios entrèrent dans mon esprit et je souhaitais à chaque fois que ce n'était pas ce qui était entrain de se produire pour mon amour.

**Point de vue Bella**

Il chuchotait à mon oreille depuis plusieurs minutes. J'étais fatigué de ses assauts. J'avais envie de vomir depuis des heures à sentir son corps contre le mien. Il ne me faisait pas vraiment de mal mais pour moi, même ses caresses étaient des tortures. Il m'assurait que tout irait bien maintenant qu'il était avec moi. À certain instant, j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que subir ses câlineries. Je restais le plus souvent les yeux fermés, essayant de ne pas craquer sous la pression. James n'était pas violent avec moi mais j'aurais certainement favorisé les coups aux cajoleries. Ses doigts qui remontaient de mes hanches à ma poitrine pour ensuite s'emmêler dans mes cheveux détachés. Ses lèvres qui s'écrasaient sur les miennes à la rechercher d'un baiser passionné.

Je restais depuis des heures et des heures, telle une statue. Je pense que je ressemblais plus à une poupée gonflable pour James. Alors que je sentais pour la énième fois son érection contre mon intimité, un sanglot se perdit et s'autorisa à sortir de ma bouche. J'essayais de reprendre le contrôle, en vain. Je le sentis se tendre et il releva son visage vers le mien. Les larmes dans mes yeux rendaient ma vue floue mais je pouvais voir une certaine inquiétude dans ses traits. Sa main droite vint frôler ma joue gauche alors que je tentais de me retirer.

- Ma Bella, je peux savoir ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu le sais, James...

- Non, dis-moi.

- Laisse-moi tranquille. Arrête de me toucher... Je n'en peux plus !

Il essuya mes larmes, qui s'étaient mise à couler toutes seules. Son regard passa de la colère, à la tristesse puis au sadisme pour ensuite redevenir normal. Sa main libre vint encercler mon cou, un peu trop fort.

- Je n'arrêterais pas de te toucher, Bella. Tu es à moi. Tu le sais et je le sais. Je suis sûr que tu seras heureuse maintenant. C'est ce que tu souhaites. Toi et moi, pour toujours. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, ma Bella. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu te fais des idées, James. Je ne serais jamais heureuse avec toi.

- SI ! Tu le seras car tu seras avec moi ! Toi et moi ! Rien que nous deux !

- James...

- Mon prénom va si bien dans ta jolie petite bouche.

Il me sourit presque tendrement alors qu'il infiltrait sa langue dans ma bouche. Mon corps bougeait en dessous de lui, essayant de lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas de lui, que je voulais le rejeter de moi. Mais il comprit à l'envers, balançant son bassin contre le mien de manière sensuelle. Il était complètement à l'ouest. Comment pouvait-il penser que nous serions heureux tous les deux ? Il voulait me garder avec lui pour toujours ? Je commençais à prier pour que ma vie s'achève rapidement, si c'était ce qui devait se passer.

Ses mains se remirent en mouvement sur mon corps nu alors qu'il écartait son visage pour me regarder, un oeil appréciateur. Mes poignets étaient endoloris et la douleur, qui s'était tu pendant plusieurs minutes, revint férocement. Je tremblais de peur, de dégoût et de froid. Je commençais aussi à craquer physiquement. Toutes les parties de mon corps étaient fatiguées, j'avais envie de dormir et de ne jamais me réveiller. Je ne voulais plus lavoir sur moi ou en moi.

_**Il veut que tu sois heureuse avec lui, utilise ça !**_

_**Comment ?**_

_**Fais-le marcher. Dis-lui que tu seras toujours avec lui et délivre-toi !**_

_**Mais...**_

Je me posais encore des questions sur la bonne façon de m'en sortir. Je ne devais pas me laisser mourir, ni penser à la mort, à cause de ce cinglé. Je ne voulais pas partir de ce monde sans avoir revu les traits fins et parfaits de mon homme. _**De mon Edward**_. Et si par malheur, James lui avait fait du mal, je reviendrais ici, où que je sois et je le tuerais de mes propres mains. Je chercherais aussi Tanya et la bousillerais en mille morceaux. Les index de mon assaillant glissèrent sur mon buste, allant cajoler mes mamelons durcis par le froid.

- James...

Ma voix n'avait été qu'un soupir, qu'il interpréta encore de la mauvaise façon, vu son sourire.

- Oui, ma Bella ?

- Depuis quand je suis ici ?

- Plus d'une journée. 40 heures pour être plus exact. Pourquoi ?

Une idée... Vite !

- Tu sais, les personnes ont des besoins ?

- Je comblerais tous tes besoins, ma chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- J'en suis certaine, James.. Mais, j'ai aussi d'autres besoins.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Des besoins physiques autres que le sexe et le plaisir... Je n'ai pas mangé depuis plusieurs heures, James. Et j'ai aussi des besoins d'humains.

Son visage se fit confus alors qu'il se dégageait de moi. Je réprimais un soupir de soulagement et de bien-être. Il commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce pratiquement vide. Je pensais savoir ce qu'il pensait.

- James, détache-moi. J'ai mal aux poignets et j'ai vraiment besoin de me soulager.

- Tu vas partir...

- Non.

- Si ! Tanya m'a dit de faire attention à toi. Elle m'a dit que tu essaierais de me faire perdre la tête, de te jouer de moi...

- James...

- ...elle me l'a dit. Elle a dit "_James, fais attention_"...

- James...

- ...mais tu as des besoins et je ne veux pas te faire de mal...

- James !

Il tourna son regard vers moi alors que je tentais de projeter le plus de sincérité possible dans mes yeux. Il devait se sentir en confiance.

- James. Je te jure de ne pas partir.

- Si, tu veux aller retrouver ce salopard !

- De qui tu parles ?

- De Cullen, bien sûr !

- Non, je te promets de rester avec toi...

- Tu...

- Je resterais avec toi, c'est promis. Je n'irais pas le retrouver. Pourquoi je ferais ça alors que je t'ai toi ? Tu seras là, tu me donneras tout le bonheur nécessaire. Je resterais avec toi, James. Pour toujours... Mais il faut que tu me détaches, que je mange et fasse mes besoins. Daccord ?

- Tu resteras avec moi ?

- Oui... Edward n'est rien. Je prends conscience que c'est toi qui m'aime le plus... C'est évident que tu me rendras plus heureuse. Et je ne veux que du bonheur dans ma vie.

Il continua de tourner autour du lit, en me regardant fixement.

- James, je t'en supplie, détache-moi.

Je voyais aisément sa carapace se fissurer. Il ne voulait que mon bonheur et je savais qu'il ferait à présent tout ce que je voulais qu'il fasse. Il avança jusquà mon visage, ses lèvres frôlant ma joue. Inspirant profondément, m'insultant mentalement pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, je tournais la tête et fis rencontrer nos lèvres. Je l'avais déjà embrassé et ça m'avait plu, sur le moment, mais aujourdhui, ça me révulsait comme jamais.

James prit de l'assurance et caressa ma langue de la sienne. Au bout de quelques secondes de baiser, il se recula et je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

- Tu vois ? Je resterais avec toi. Je serais TA Bella, pour toujours.

- Oui...

- Maintenant, détache-moi, James. S'il te plaît.

Il soupira et je priais pour qu'il me libère...

**Point de vue Edward**

Après un temps interminable à tourner pour trouver son adresse, Emmett et moi descendions de la voiture à grand pas. Il ferma les portes grâce à la fermeture automatique et me rejoignis. L'immeuble était encore à quelques mètres.

- Si y'a des coups à donner, c'est moi qui les donne.

- De toutes façons, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais certainement pas. Malheureusement...

Je jetais quelques regards angoissés à mon ami.

- Y'a très peu de chance pour que Bella soit ici...

- Je sais, mais on ne sait jamais.

- Oui, je le souhaite certainement plus que toi, Em. Si elle est ici...

- Je vais tout de suite la sortir de là.

- Non. Tu te charges de James et je m'occupe de Bella.

- Daccord.

Nous accélérâmes encore plus le pas alors que nous arrivions à la porte d'entrée du hall lugubre. Je tapais à la première porte, celle du gardien.

- Oui ?

- Bonjour, excusez-nous de vous déranger. Nous sommes là pour voir Tanya Denali mais nous ne savons pas l'étage de son appartement.

- Qui vous êtes ?

- Des amis.

- Et vous ne connaissez pas l'étage ?

Il commençait sérieusement à me gonfler avec ses questions.

- S'il vous plaît. C'est très urgent.

- Mais...

- Si vous ne nous dîtes pas l'étage maintenant, on fout le bordel dans tout limmeuble !

- Et moi, j'appelle la police !

Il nous claque la porte au nez.

- Super ! Edward, tu aurais pu te retenir. Je suis autant stressé que toi mais...

- Regarde !

Je n'avais sérieusement plus de cerveau. Les étages étaient marqués sur les boites aux lettres. Elle habitait juste au troisième. Montant les marches quatre à quatre, nous fûmes rendu devant sa porte en moins de deux minutes. Je cachais l'oeil de la porte et frappais. J'entendis sa voix stridente résonner et le verrou se tira. À peine la porte fut ouverte que, même avec la douleur, je portais une main à sa gorge et la plaquais contre le premier mur que je rencontrais. J'entendais Emmett fermer la porte derrière lui.

- Dis-moi où elle est.

Elle me regarda étrangement avant de se mettre à rire, difficile à cause de ma poigne.

- Dis-moi où elle est !

- Tu ne la retrouveras jamais.

Je renforçais ma prise autour de sa gorge, alors qu'elle commençait à manquer de souffle. Je m'en fichais comme de ma première chemise que ce soit une femme et que je me comporte comme un salopard. Plus rien n'importait plus que de retrouver Bella.

- DIS-LE !

- Je ne sais même pas où elle est... Il l'a emmené très loin avec lui. Jamais tu la reverras.

Je renforçais une dernière fois ma prise avant de la relâcher à cause de mes côtés qui me faisaient souffrir. Je m'adossais un instant au mur et me tournais ensuite vers Emmett.

- Prends-la. On l'amène au flic. Je vais aller porter plainte contre elle pour le club.

- Tu n'as pas de preuve...

- Toi, la ferme ! Edward, tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Je mentirais, je dirais que j'ai tout vu.

- Ok, mais tu ne seras pas le seul à avoir l'honneur de mentir aux flics. Je te suis, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Em, tu n'es pas obligé. Tu sais ce que tu endures pour un parjure ?

- En famille, on se sert les coudes.

Je lui souris doucement en sortant de l'appartement. Tanya ne fut pas facile à transporter jusqu'à la voiture mais une fois arrivée, elle bougeait tellement qu'elle se prit le toit et tomba dans les vapes. Je m'installais sur le siège passager alors que le portable d'Emmett se mit à sonner. Il me demanda de répondre, trop occupé à attacher la pouffe blonde.

- Allo ?

- Edward ? Cest toi ?

- Bella !

**Point de vue Bella**

_**Qui aurait cru que c'était si facile ?**_

Il avait commencé à détacher délicatement mes chevilles, qui me firent atrocement mal. Il baisa ensuite chaque parcelle de mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à mes poignets. Je soufflais de douleur alors qu'il passait le bout de ses doigts sur mes blessures. Mon poignet gauche me faisait souffrir plus que l'autre et je n'arrivais pas à le bouger.

- Merci, James. Tu me montres la salle de bain ?

- Oui, suis-moi.

Il avait désormais une confiance absolument en moi. Il se dirigea, insouciant vers la porte alors que je détachais la lampe de la prise, la serrait dans ma main droite, à m'en faire péter les jointures. Au moment où il se retourna pour voir si je le suivais bien, je lui éclatais le socle en marbre sur la tête. Il ne vit rien venir et s'effondra sur le sol, une grosse marre de sang commençait à s'étaler autour de sa tête. Je passais la porte rapidement mais je trébuchais sans cesse. Mes pieds me faisaient horriblement mal et je peinais à avancer. Je repérais mes vêtements et les enfilais avec une difficulté atroce. Je n'osais même pas regarder l'état de mon corps. Je savais que James avait déposé quelques morsures et j'étais sûre d'avoir des bleus à cause de sa poigne.

Je laissais mes pleurs s'échapper alors que je regardais le corps de James, à terre. Je ne savais pas s'il était mort ou vivant. Je ne savais pas où j'étais et si je n'avais pas fait une grave erreur de ne pas attendre un peu, de savoir si je me trouvais loin ou proche de toute civilisation. Je ne pris pas la peine d'enfiler mes chaussures et me jetais presque sur la table, un cri de joie sortant de ma bouche, lorsque je vis un portable dessus. Je le pris et partis de l'appartement. C'était au rez-de-chaussée et je pouvais voir que je nétais pas loin du club. Je m'apprêtais à m'y rendre mais mes pieds flanchèrent et je tombais au sol. Personne ne passait dans la rue pour me voir alors je me munissais du portable et composais le numéro d'Edward. Il ne sonnait même pas, me disant que le numéro n'était pas valide. Je savais très bien que je ne m'étais pas trompé alors je composais le numéro de mon ami, Emmett.

Après deux sonneries, une voix, _sa voix_, me répondit.

- Allo ?

- Edward ? Cest toi ?

- Bella ! Où es-tu ?

- L'immeuble bizarre, à quelques centaines de mètres du club. Viens me chercher...

- J'arrive tout de suite !

- ...s'il te plaît.

Alors que j'entendais la voix de mon homme dans l'appareil, ma main tomba au sol, me faisant souffrir le martyre. Je vis une sorte de ruban noir puis, plus rien...

*****

Du brouhaha.

Je n'entendais que ça autour de moi.

Des voix étouffées, encore des voix étouffées, toujours des voix étouffées.

Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux. Mes narines se dilatèrent à cause de l'odeur. Je savais très bien que je n'étais plus dans la même pièce qu'avant. Je n'avais plus froid non plus mais j'avais toujours aussi mal aux poignets. Je sentis quelque chose dans mon bras mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à bouger. Je toussais brièvement, essayant de faire sortir le chat que j'avais dans la gorge.

Une voix, plus distincte, se fit entendre.

- Bella ? Mon bébé, tu m'entends ?

Je voulais hurler que oui mais seul un toussotement sortit de ma bouche. Je savais qu'Edward était auprès de moi. Et s'il était auprès de moi, c'est qu'il allait bien. À moins que je ne sois morte et que lui aussi

- Bella, réveille-toi. Je t'en supplie. Ouvre les yeux ou fais quelque chose pour que je sache que tu vas bien.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas.

- Bella, tousse si tu nous entends.

Je reconnaissais la voix de Carlisle. Je n'étais pas morte et j'accédais, assez facilement, à sa demande. Je toussais alors que je sentais une main sur ma joue. _Sa main_. J'usais de toutes mes forces pour ouvrir mes yeux. Comme à mon précédent réveil, je fus quelque peu éblouis par la lumière mais je m'y habituais doucement.

- Bella...

Je toussais à nouveau. Ça devenait mon langage. Je respirais à m'en faire brûler les poumons. La première personne que je vis fut Carlisle, qui se trouvait en face de moi. Edward était à mes côtés mais je n'arrivais pas à tourner la tête pour voir son visage.

- Bella, parle, s'il te plaît.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour qu'un faible son, gémissement, ou je ne sais quoi sorte. En vain...

**Point de vue Edward**

En la voyant, inconsciente dans ce hall, j'avais cru mourir d'angoisse. Emmett et moi l'avions immédiatement conduite à l'hôpital, auprès de mon père. Deux jours s'étaient passé sans qu'elle ne reprenne connaissance. Mon père me disait qu'elle avait besoin de repos mais j'en avais marre. Je le soupçonnais de me cacher quelque chose.

- Papa, dis-moi !

- Edward, elle va bien. Seul son poignet gauche est cassé mais ça ira.

- Elle va bien ?!? Tu te fous de moi ? Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas alors, si elle va si bien que ça ?

- Elle a besoin de repos. Ni toi, ni moi, savons ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Laisse-la récupérer, elle se réveillera quand elle sera prête.

- Papa, je...

Je fus interrompu alors que Bella se mit à tousser doucement. J'essayais de la faire revenir à elle, lui parlant, lui demandant de me faire un signe comme quoi elle m'entendait. Mon père ne tarda pas à s'y mettre aussi et je vis enfin ses yeux souvrir. Je soupirais de bonheur même si elle n'arrivait pas à parler, c'était un bon début, selon mon père.

*****

Je n'avais pas bougé de la chambre depuis plus de 36 heures, attendant qu'elle bouge un peu plus, parle ou fasse quelque chose. Je ne lâchais pas non plus sa main. J'avais la tête sur le matelas, prêt à m'endormir quand j'entendis Bella tousser à nouveau.

- Edw... Edward...

- Bella ? J'appelle mon père...

- Non... Attend deux... deux minutes...

- D'accord.

Je me levais, pour faire face à son visage. Je tentais de faire abstraction des morsures dans son cou et regardais au plus profond de ses yeux.

- Tu m'as manqué...

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée, bébé...

J'embrassais doucement son front alors que des larmes de joie coulaient sur mes joues.

- Pleurs pas... Je vais bien...

- Oh...

- Ce cocard te donne... un air de méchant garçon...

Je riais brièvement alors que je me délectais de son faible sourire.

- Je l'ai tué ?

- James ?

- Hum...

- Non. On a trouvé la porte ouverte en venant te chercher, il était toujours là mais seulement blessé. Malheureusement, il va bien. Il sera jugé pour enlèvement et agression.

- Il ne devait pas mourir. C'est ma faute.

- Quoi ?

- Il ne me voulait pas de mal... Il a juste mal interprété mes attentions...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Si...

- Non, Bella. Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, sauf ça, tu m'entends ?

Elle hocha la tête alors que des larmes se faufilèrent hors de ses yeux. J'embrassais ses joues, effaçant par la même occasion ses pleurs. Au bout de longues minutes, elle m'autorisa à appeler mon père.

Je me laissais aller à un sourire alors que Carlisle m'annonçait que tout irait bien maintenant...

* * *

**Merci à tout le monde, j'ai galéré pour mettre ce chapitre car le site n'accepte pas le fichier...**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plus !**

**A bientôt.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce milieu de semaine. Moi perso, je suis assez euphorique là, car je viens de voir 10secondes (trop peu à mon goût et sûrement pour vous aussi) d'Eclipse. je ne sais pas s'il y aura un trailer plus long le 12 ou si c'est simplement celui-ci mais bon, on croise les doigts !!!**

**Remerciements : **Baby07, bichou85, anayata, Letmesign23, Mary02, armalys, Galswinthe, fan-par-hasard21, Grazie, lily7807, Onja, Cathou3, elo, emy299, SurreyFr, lena -lna933-, mel031, SAMYSTERE, calimero59, So-Amel, chriwyatt, my-fiction-twilight, lady-cuty, AnZeLe42100, oliveronica cullen massen, marion, Juliet1802, vinie65, mimicracra49, melanie38, annecullen69, veronika crepuscule, Dawn266, MissCullen73, eliloulou, c&a, aude77.

**Je crois que le problème avec le site est réglé. Je voulais aussi vous faire part d'un nouveau forum, exclusivement pour les majeurs. Beaucoups d'auteurs de fictions lemons y mettent leurs histoires et on parle aussi d'autres choses...**

**http : // lovelemon - in - fic . forumactif . com / forum . htm (enlever les espaces)**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Point de vue Bella**

Carlisle m'avait laissé sortir après trois jours d'hospitalisation. Il m'avait confié que si Edward n'avait pas insisté, j'aurais pu sortir 24heures plus tôt, mais il ne voulait pas recevoir les foudres de son fils. Ce dernier était très présent. Peut-être un peu trop, justement. Je ne pouvais pas faire un pas sans qu'il soit là, à me demander si j'avais besoin d'aide ou quoi que ce soit. Les petites disputes allaient bon train à la maison, ces derniers temps. Je n'avais qu'une seule blessure importante : mon poignet gauche. Il était cassé et je devais porter un plâtre pendant un mois ou plus. Je n'avais plus que deux semaines à tirer et ensuite, je serais en pleine possession de mes moyens.

Je dormais mal. À chaque fois que je fermais les yeux trop longtemps, les images de James envahissaient mon esprit. Je n'avais parlé de mes cauchemars à personne. Edward en ferait une montagne, Carlisle me conseillerait certainement de voir un psy et les autres le diraient immédiatement à mon compagnon. Je ne faisais plus grand-chose de mes journées. Le club était en reconstruction et il restait encore quelques jours de travaux. Bien entendu, je ne retravaillerais pas de sitôt mais au moins, j'espérais pouvoir me rendre utile au bar ou un truc dans le genre. Je n'en avais pas encore parlé avec Edward. D'ailleurs, c'est simple, nos conversations étaient principalement centrées sur ma santé. Savoir comment j'allais, si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, si je voulais en parler… La plupart des discussions se terminaient avec moi, soufflant de colère et Edward, mettant un coup dans le premier meuble qu'il voyait, sous la frustration de mon silence.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui en parler. Je ne voulais en aucun cas voir la rage qu'il avait envers James. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il me voie autrement après ça. Peut-être le prendrait-il mal s'il apprenait que j'étais rentré dans le jeu de mon agresseur. J'en avais un peu discuté avec mon beau-père mais, même s'il me lançait à chaque fois, je refusais de lui dire comment je m'en étais sortie. Carlisle et moi étions devenus assez proche à cause des visites de routine qu'il m'imposait. Je parlais de choses et d'autres avec lui. Et même, il y a trois jours, alors que pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, Edward me laissait seule à la maison, j'avais été déjeuné avec lui. J'avais appris pleins de petites anecdotes sur la famille Cullen. Carlisle s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir été très présent pour ses enfants, quand ces derniers étaient plus jeunes. Esmée aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais ils étaient tous deux fiers de leurs fils et de leur fille.

Une chose aussi ! Edward et moi n'avions… Enfin, j'ai quelques difficultés à être proche de lui. Pas que je ne le désire pas, au contraire, j'ai vraiment envie de lui. Edward est le plus beau spécimen que le monde ait porté mais je n'arrive plus à me supporter physiquement. Après deux semaines, certains bleus ou certaines morsures étaient encore présentes. Et puis, avec mon handicap au poignet, je n'avais pas très envie de me la jouer femme fatale. Si bien que depuis mon retour de l'hôpital, j'essayais par tous les moyens de ne pas me montrer nue à Edward. Pas de câlins, pas de douche commune et je m'habillais de vêtements larges qui recouvraient le plus mon corps. Exemple, en me réveillant, avant mon homme, j'étais allé prendre une douche chaude, essayant de laver mon corps encore souillé et j'avais passé un pantalon simple, une nuisette violette avec un pull noir par-dessus. J'étais ensuite allé me poster devant la télé, attendant qu'Edward se lève.

Rien de bien intéressant était diffusé alors j'avais simplement mis la chaîne de musique et j'avais pris un bouquin. J'avais du mal à cause de ma main non valide mais je faisais de mon mieux.

- Coucou, mon bébé. Ça va ?

Je levais les yeux de mon livre en hochant la tête et recevant un baiser chaste d'Edward, sur mon front. Il vint s'asseoir à mes pieds et avait lever le bouquin pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?

- Presque une heure, pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as manqué dans le lit, quand je me suis réveillé.

- Je suis désolée mais je n'arrêtais pas de bouger et je ne voulais pas te réveiller. J'ai pensé que c'était mieux si je venais là.

- La prochaine fois, reste en haut, d'accord.

J'acquiesçais en souriant et me levant pour me diriger vers la cuisine.

- Tu veux un café ?

- Je peux me le faire si tu v…

- Non, c'est bon. Je peux le faire.

- Mais…

- Assieds-toi.

Il s'exécuta, non sans regarder le moindre de mes mouvements. Je sortais un bol du placard et le remplissais de café noir. Je le déposais ensuite devant mon homme qui me remercia. Je m'installais ensuite face à lui, une barre chocolatée dans ma main valide. J'évitais le plus possible son regard, préférant fixer la table ou la télé depuis la cuisine. Je sursautais légèrement quand Edward fit grincer sa chaise sur le plancher, en se levant.

- Tu as prévu de faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Euh… Une sortie avec Alice. Elle veut faire une surprise à Jasper pour leur anniversaire. Ça fait déjà 4mois. Elle veut marquer le coup.

- Hum… D'accord. C'est bien. Tu veux qu'on se trouve un restau pour ce soir ou tu préfères manger ici ?

- Ici. Je ramènerais une pizza ou je passerais au fast-food du coin.

- Attends, je vais te passer…

- Non, garde ton argent. J'ai assez.

- Mais…

- Edward ! Je peux payer quatre malheureux hamburgers. Je vais… Je monte.

Je jetais l'emballage de ma confiserie et montais rapidement à l'étage. Après avoir pris un jean noir, un T-shirt gris et une veste noir dans l'armoire, ainsi que mon nouveau portable, je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain. Je glissais le long de la porte et composais rapidement le numéro de mon amie.

- Allo ?

- Alice, c'est Bella.

- Oh ! Salut ma belle, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

- Bien… Euh, j'aimerais te demander une faveur.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Est-ce que, si Edward te demande ou t'appelle, tu peux lui dire que je passe la journée avec toi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Oui ou non ?

- Bien sûr. Mais dis-moi, c'est rien de grave ?

- Non… Euh, je dois y aller. À plus tard. Je t'embrasse.

- Moi au…

Je ne laissais pas Alice finir et fermais le clapet du téléphone. Je soufflais lentement, me donnant un peu de courage. Je me levais avec difficulté et me déshabillais le plus rapide possible. J'enfilais avec une vitesse incroyable mon T-shirt alors que j'entendais Edward monter les escaliers. Il frappa à la porte quelques minutes plus tard. Je lui demandais une minute et passais ma veste. J'ouvrais ensuite la porte. Le visage de mon compagnon s'attrista quand il vit que j'étais déjà vêtue.

- Tu es déjà prête ?

- Oui. Je dois aller voir ton père avant.

- Pourquoi ? Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

- Non, ça va, je te remercie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut me voir mais je peux très bien y aller seule.

- Tu es sûre ? Parce que ça ne me dérange pas de venir, au contraire.

- C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, Edward. Ce n'est que pour quelques minutes. Peut-être que c'est juste pour me demander comment ça va. Ensuite, j'irais rejoindre Alice au centre commercial.

- D'accord. Mais sache que je suis très triste de ne pas passer la journée avec toi… Ni de prendre ma douche avec toi…

Il s'avançait vers moi, penchant la tête sur le côté, effectuant une petite moue trop séduisante pour ma raison. Je lui fis un faible sourire alors qu'il déposait ses paumes contre mes joues, approchant ses lèvres des miennes. La douceur de ses lèvres me détendait et je voulais lui hurler la vérité sur ma journée, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je devais le faire seule. Alors que notre baiser devenait plus passionné et qu'il faisait glisser ses mains sur mes bras recouverts, je me dégageais lentement de lui, récoltant un souffle de frustration.

- Je dois y aller. Je ne veux pas faire attendre ton père…

- Mais moi, tu veux…

- Pardon ?

- Rien. Appelle-moi s'il y a le moindre problème.

- D'accord.

Je déposais mes lèvres sur sa joue avant de sortir, limite à pas de course, de la salle de bain.

*****

- Comment ça va ?

- Carlisle, tous les jours, tout le monde me pose la même question ! Je vais bien…

- Ton poignet ne te fait pas mal ?

- Non…

- Tes bleus ?

- Non plus…

- Tu dors bien, en ce moment ?

- Oui.

- Hum ?

Suis-je si visible que ça ?

- Bon, d'accord, je ne dors pas si bien. À chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je vois James, au dessus de moi.

- Tu en as parlé à Edward ?

- Surtout pas ! Il est déjà assez en colère contre lui, sans pour autant lui dire que je n'en dors plus.

- Tu veux que je te prescrive des calmants ?

- J'aimerais bien, merci.

Il griffonna quelques mots sur un papier et tapota ensuite sur son clavier, à une vitesse impressionnante. Il fit ça pendant plusieurs minutes, me lançant des regards en biais. Pour ma part, je regardais mon plâtre. Tout le monde de mon entourage avait signé sur le faible espace. Le plus gros étant Edward, je souris en lisant ses mots.

Même avec un poignet à la Hulk, tu es la plus ravissante. Je t'aime. Ton homme à jamais

J'entendis mon beau-père tousser et je relevais rapidement la tête.

- Et avec Edward ? Comment ça se passe ?

Là, on rentrait dans le côté très intime de la situation. Je n'avais pas très envie d'évoquer ma non sexualité avec le père de mon compagnon. C'était très gênant. Je savais que je ne pourrais même pas en parler avec Esmée, qui est une femme. Je ne l'avais pas avoué non plus à Rose ou Alice, pourtant, elles me posaient des questions…

- Bella, y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas, avec Edward ?

- Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

- Ça concerne ce qu'il s'est passé avec James ?

- En quelque sorte…

- Je peux tout entendre, Bella, je suis médecin.

- Mais vous êtes aussi le père d'Edward.

- Donc, ça le concerne aussi.

- Ouais…

- Dis-moi. Je suis tenu au secret professionnel. Edward ne sera au courant de rien. Je te le promets, Bella.

- D'accord.

Je soufflais, pour la énième fois depuis que j'étais entré dans le bureau du médecin. Je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas y faire grand-chose mais il aurait peut-être un début de solution. Les mots étaient coincés dans ma gorge. J'entendais une voix qui me disait de me lancer mais l'autre pleurait à chaudes larmes, me disant que je ne devais pas en parler à mon beau-père. [i]Trop honteux[/i], selon elle…

- Eh bien, ça fait maintenant deux semaines que cette histoire a eu lieu et… Comment dire ça ? Euh… En fait, avec Edward, c'est plus comme c'était avant… Avant… Enfin, vous voyez. Ça deux semaines que nous n'avons pas… Pas eu…

- Eu de rapports intimes ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Tu n'as pas envie qu'il te touche pour le moment, c'est normal. Rassure-toi, c'est tout à fait compréhensible que tu ne veuilles pas de…

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai envie d'être intime, proche de lui mais je vais le dégoûter. Je ne comprends même pas comment il fait pour encore me regarder.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce qu'il s'est produit. Et pour ce qui concerne le désir de mon fils à ton égard, je peux te dire qu'il est toujours présent.

- Il vous en a parlé ?

- Non mais j'ai beaucoup parlé avec lui depuis que tu es rentré à la villa. Il a l'impression que tu t'éloignes de lui, mais il ne sait pas pour quelles raisons. Mais je sais qu'il te désire toujours. Il voudrait savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces 48 longues heures. Il me harcèle pour que je lui dise mais il est hors de question que je parle à ta place. Il t'aime comme jamais il n'a aimé une personne. Il m'a dit que désormais, même s'il nous aimait, sa mère, Rosalie et moi, tu étais sa famille. Tu es tout pour lui, Bella. Ne pense jamais que tu le dégoûteras. Jamais.

- Mais Carlisle, vous avez bien vu ! Je suis repoussante. Mon corps ne s'est pas totalement remis, j'ai encore des hématomes et des morsures sur certaines parties privées. Mon poignet est mort et je sais qu'il repensera à tout ça quand il verra les marques sur mes hanches ou mes cuisses.

Les larmes commencèrent à déborder de mes yeux. Comment pourrais-je être belle à ses yeux alors que je me trouvais hideuse lorsque je me regardais dans le miroir ? À travers mes larmes, je vis Carlisle se lever et venir auprès de moi, tournant ma chaise vers lui. Il agrippa mes mains et je pleurais un peu plus. Je profitais toujours d'être seule pour m'échapper, pour me soulager de toutes cette tension qui était en moi mais là, pas moyen d'attendre d'être seule. Je ne sais comment, mais je me retrouvais dans les bras de mon beau-père, me faisant bercer comme une enfant.

- Bella, calme-toi, ça va aller. Je te le promets… Chut…

Carlisle tentait de m'apaiser et ça marchait. Je me sentais en confiance avec lui. Je savais que je pouvais lui raconter mes angoisses, mes peurs, mes craintes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je relevais mon visage vers mon médecin.

- Merci…

- Pas de quoi. Que fais-tu aujourd'hui ? Tu veux venir voir Esmée ? Elle serait ravie de te voir.

- Cette après-midi, je ne peux pas. En fait, je vais voir James.

- Pardon ?

Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis sous ma déclaration.

- J'ai demandé à le voir. Il a été transféré à la prison, à la sortie de la ville, la semaine dernière. J'ai besoin de le voir. Je dois lui demander… Il faut que je lui demande ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. Si c'est moi ou…

- Ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute, Bella. James a simplement pris ses rêves pour la réalité. Ses envies, ses désirs, il a cru que tu les partageais aussi, à tord.

- Je dois quand même le voir. Je le dois.

- Edward n'a pas tenté de t'en dissuader ?

- Il pense que je passe la journée avec Alice. Je ne lui en ais pas parlé. Il m'aurait interdit, à coup sûr, d'aller le voir seule ou de le voir tout simplement.

- Il a entièrement raison, Bella. Ça peut être catastrophique pour toi.

- Mais je le dois. Il faut que je sache.

- Tu ne veux pas que je viennes avec toi, au cas où ?

- Non, ça va aller. Si vous voulez, je vous appelle quand je suis sortie ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup.

Je lançais un faible sourire à mon beau-père avant de repartir sur une conversation un peu moins pesante.

*****

Me rongeant le dernier ongle qui me restait, j'attendais que les gardiens amènent James derrière la vitre. J'avais à la fois envie qu'il arrive vite, pour en finir rapidement mais je voulais aussi qu'il tarde à venir, ayant un peu peur de sa réaction. Je sursautais au bruit de la porte. Une faible alarme. Un simple bruitage et je levais les yeux vers lui. Les images me revenaient en mémoire et je me retenais pour ne pas m'enfuir en courant alors qu'il me souriait, me fixait, en s'asseyant face à moi. Il m'encouragea du regard de prendre le téléphone, tout comme il le faisait.

- Ma Bella, je suis si content de te voir.

- James…

- Je te pardonne pour ce que tu as fait. Même si je suis un peu en colère de me retrouver ici et que tu sois retourné avec ce bâtard ! Il ne te mérite pas, Bella ! Et tu as gâché ton bonheur en allant vers lui.

- Je n'aurais jamais été heureuse avec toi, James.

Ma voix était étrangement cassante. Aucun trémolo, aucune hésitation. J'étais également sûre que mon regard ne disait pas combien j'étais effrayée à l'intérieur.

- Mais si. Tu ne veux tout simplement pas te l'avouer. On est pareil, toi et moi.

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi. Tu es complètement cinglé.

- Oui, peut-être. C'est ce que j'entends par moment, depuis quelques temps… Mais c'est de ta faute.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est toi qui es venue à moi, Bella. Tu m'as séduit. Tu dansais pour moi. Tu me souriais, tu me parlais. Toi et moi, nous avons fait qu'un de nombreuses fois. Je sais que tu en voulais toujours plus, toujours et encore. Nous sommes pareils. Mens-toi ! Dis-toi que ce n'est pas vrai mais moi… Moi, je sais !

- Si tu voulais tellement de moi, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir proposé de sortir avec toi ? Jamais tu n'as évoqué une quelconque relation sérieuse…

- Tu as peur des relations longues et sérieuses. Tu ne resteras jamais avec le même homme, toute ta vie. Tu es comme moi. Tu préfères être libre de tous mouvements. Et je sais que ça ne durera pas avec Cullen. Tu vas finir par te lasser.

- Non.

- Si et tu regretteras mon absence.

- Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne regretterais que tu sois ici ! C'est ta place ! Tu dois payer pour le mal que tu m'as fait.

J'eus un mouvement de recul alors qu'il plaquait le téléphone sur la vitrine et se levait, les poings serrés.

- Tu es l'origine de tout ça, Bella ! C'est toi qui m'as fait devenir comme ça. C'est de ta faute si j'ai du en arriver à de tels extrêmes. Je ne pouvais pas te voir avec lui ! Tu ne devais pas être avec quelqu'un qui finirait par te rendre malheureuse.

- Tu ne m'aurais jamais rendu heureuse. Et tu veux la preuve ? Je suis restée seulement deux jours avec toi et c'étaient les pires de toute ma vie. J'ai passé plus d'une semaine à l'hôpital. J'ai le poignet cassé et des hématomes, laissant la trace de tes sales mains repoussantes. À cause de toi, je fais cauchemars sur cauchemars. Tu voulais être dans ma vie ? Tu voulais me marquer ? C'est fait ! Je n'arriverais certainement jamais à oublier ta cruauté ! Tu es un monstre et c'est uniquement de ta faute, James ! Tu es un malade mental.

- TU M'AGUICHAIS !

- C'EST FAUX !

Nous étions tous deux debout maintenant, nous toisant avec rage et haine. Mon souffle se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Pendant un instant, je regrettais qu'il ne soit pas mort, dans cette chambre miteuse. Je regrettais…

- Tu sais ce que je regrette, James ?

- …

- C'est de ne pas avoir frappé plus fort. Tu ne serais plus là et je n'aurais pas ressenti ce besoin de savoir pourquoi tu as fait. Tu veux me rendre heureuse ?

- …

- Reste ici, à jamais ! Tu veux que je sois heureuse ? Reste loin de moi. Si j'ai bien compris, tu vas prendre pas mal d'années, ici. J'en suis bien contente, c'est tout ce que tu mérites.

- Non…

- SI.

- Tu n'as visiblement pas conscience de ce que j'éprouve pour toi.

- Tu te fais des films, James.

- Non. Je te désire comme personne ne t'a jamais désiré. Je ferais tout pour toi.

La haine avait disparue de ces pupilles. Amour, tendresse et tristesse baignaient maintenant à l'intérieur.

- Tout en toi me fascine. Je connais chaque détails de ton apparence, tes moindres sourires, mouvements, expressions. Je te connais comme personne ne te connaît. Je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même. Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier. Jamais je ne pourrais aimer une autre personne que toi.

Ça aurait pu être la plus belle déclaration d'amour au monde. Ça aurait pu, seulement, pas sortant d'une bouche d'un malade tel que James.

- Si tu m'aimais réellement, tu n'aurais jamais fait de mal à ceux que j'aime. Tu ne m'aurais jamais fait de mal.

- JE NE T'AI JAMAIS FAIT DE MAL !

- Si, James. Regarde.

Je lui montrais mon poignet, les faibles marques sur mon cou ou encore l'énorme hématome persistant à ma hanche droite. Comme si une pierre était tombée sur lui, il s'affala sur sa chaise. Je ne voulais pas, mais je devais…

Je me remettais correctement sur ma chaise alors que je prononçais son prénom dans l'appareil. Il levait la tête, désolé.

- Je ne pourrais jamais oublié…

- Je ne voulais pas être si dur avec toi mais tu te débattais. C'est encore ta faute.

- James…

- Je me suis fait avoir… Tanya m'avait dit de faire attention. Je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolé. Je ne devais pas faire… Elle m'avait dit de faire attention, que tu essayerais de partir. J'ai été con ! Elle m'avait prévenue.

Je secouais la tête, inutilement car il était plongé dans ses pensées.

- Tanya avait raison. Elle avait raison, sur toute la ligne. Tu es à moi, Bella ! On est pareil ! Tu verras, je vais te manquer.

- Ça ne risque pas…

- Si, tu verras !

Pendant un instant, je pensais pouvoir lui pardonner. Lui trouver des circonstances atténuantes. Mais non, il avait à nouveau disjoncté. Je secouais à nouveau la tête et le regardais, navrée pour lui.

- James, écoute-moi bien. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, je ne t'aime pas et je ne te t'aimerais jamais. Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour que tu tombes amoureux de moi, non plus. Tu t'es imaginé des choses. Toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas pareils, comme tu te plais à le dire et tu ne connais rien de moi, si ce n'est que mon physique. Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, sinon, jamais… Je dis bien jamais, tu ne m'aurais enlevé à Edward. C'est lui que j'aime. C'est avec lui que je veux passer le restants de mes jours. Jamais je n'ai aimé comme je l'aime lui et de son côté, c'est pareil. Lui et moi sommes identiques dans bien des domaines. Et je serais heureuse avec lui. Sans lui, je ne suis plus rien. Je suis navrée pour toi, James. Jamais je n'ai voulu être dans cette situation. C'était clair pour moi, simplement du sexe entre toi et moi. Pas plus. Il n'a jamais été question de plus.

- …

- Jamais tu ne me reverras et jamais tu ne me manqueras. Je te pensais… Je pensais que tu étais un ami, au maximum mais là, tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Même plus une connaissance. Je te hais pour ce que tu m'as fait. Et même si ce n'était pas ta faute. Même si tu penses que je suis la seule responsable, je sais que c'est faux. Tu ne vas pas bien, James. Et même si je te déteste et que je veux que tu passes ta vie derrière des barreaux, je te conseille de te faire soigner. Je ne suis pas la raison de ta folie.

Je reprenais une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre mon monologue.

- Regarde-moi bien, James, car c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois. Je ne viendrais plus ici car pour moi, je ne t'ai jamais connu. Tu n'existes plus, pour moi. Tu m'as brisé et je vais me relever du mieux que je peux mais plus jamais, je ne penserais à toi. Ce sera comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Je poursuivrais ma vie. Je la poursuivrais avec l'amour de ma vie, à savoir Edward. Adieu, James.

Je reposais calmement le téléphone sur le combiné et quittais la petite pièce sans un regard en arrière. Je l'entendais m'appeler, me dire que je me mentais à moi-même mais je poursuivais ma route. Comme s'il n'existait pas.

**Point de vue Edward**

Encore une journée sans que je ne sois réellement avec la femme que j'aime. Encore un jour à me torturer l'esprit à savoir ce qui s'était passé pendant ces deux jours où elle avait été absente. J'en avais une vague idée, mais elle refuse de m'en parler. J'avais essayé de tirer les vers du nez à mon père mais il prenait le secret médical bien trop à cœur, à mon goût. Je bouillais intérieurement qu'elle ne me dise rien. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle me le disait. Je la sentais bouger et re-bouger dans son sommeil, gémissant mon prénom, me demandant de l'aider. Je la ramenais à moi, durant la nuit mais au matin, quand je me réveillais, j'étais toujours seul.

Je savais qu'il n'y avait plus aucuns risques pour elle dehors mais j'avais un peu de mal de la laisser seule. Tanya avait été arrêté pour complicité d'enlèvement et pour dégâts sur le bien d'une personne. James était en taule pour un sacré bout de temps. J'étais heureux qu'elle sorte mais je la soupçonnais de me mentir et je détestais ça. Je détestais avoir des doutes sur ce qu'elle me disait. Je me calmais tout de même et décidais de faire un tour en attendant qu'elle finisse sa sortie avec Alice. J'avais envie de lui faire un cadeau mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi. Elle avait perdue le collier que je lui avais offert pour son anniversaire mais j'avais prévu de lui remplacer pour son Noël. J'avais juste envie de lui acheter un petit quelque chose, un truc sans trop d'importance. Je passais devant une parfumerie et j'eus le déclic. J'entrais dans la boutique.

Je ressortais du magasin quelque temps plus tard et, sous les conseils d'une des vendeuses, j'avais trouvé un parfum simple mais d'une odeur très agréable. J'allais retourner à la villa quand je la vis. Ma Bella était seulement à quelques mètres de moi. J'allais la rejoindre quand je vis son ex, Démétri, arriver en face d'elle. Au début surprise, elle le prit ensuite brièvement dans ses bras. Ma mâchoire se serra, non pas de jalousie, mais de colère contre elle. Ça faisait presque deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce mouvement pour moi. C'était moi qui commençait les câlins et toujours elle qui les finissait. Trop rapidement à mon goût. Il dut lui demander ce qu'elle s'était faite au poignet car il toucha sa main plâtrée. Elle souriait légèrement. Je secouais la tête en sortant mon portable et composant son numéro.

Je la vis sursauter avant de plonger sa main alerte dans sa poche de jean. Elle regarda un instant l'écran et coupa l'appel, rangeant son portable là où il était précédemment. Elle leva son visage vers son ex et lui dit quelque chose alors qu'il acquiesçait. Une seconde plus tard, ils partaient dans la même direction, discutant toujours. Me retenant d'aller la voir, je rentrais à la villa, énervé comme jamais.

*****

- Je suis rentrée !

Je levais distraitement les yeux vers la porte d'entrée mais retournais directement à l'écran plat. J'avais mis du sport et j'étais déjà à ma cinquième bière. Chose que Bella remarqua.

- Tu fêtes quelque chose ?

- Oui.

- Je peux savoir quoi ?

J'avais pesé le pour et le contre toute la fin de journée. Je me demandais s'il fallait que je lui en parle aussitôt ou que je lui laisse un peu de temps. Même si elle avait l'air triste, fatiguée et blessée, je ne pouvais pas me retenir.

- Je fête le fait que tu m'ais encore menti !

- De quoi…

- Tu n'étais pas avec Alice, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Tu ne réponds pas au téléphone quand ton petit ami t'appelle et tu préfères partir avec ton ex.

- …

- Tu as fait quoi, exactement ?

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais suivie !

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?!? Tu me mens ! Tu vois encore Démétri et tu te soucis seulement du fait que je te suive ?!?

Je me levais, la colère me montant à la tête.

- Tu me mens depuis combien de temps, Bella ? Hein ?!? Qu'est-ce que tu fais réellement de tes journées quand tu n'es pas là ?

- C'est ridicule…

- C'est toi qui es ridicule, Bella ! Tu me mens et je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Si tu veux toujours voir ton Démétri, dis-le moi au lieu d'inventer des excuses bidons. Si tu ne veux pas passer la journée avec moi pour je ne sais quelle raison, dis-le moi !

- Edward…

- Je ne t'ai pas suivi. J'étais allé faire un tour pendant que tu passais soi-disant du temps avec Alice. Je ne voulais pas tourner en rond ici, tout seul. Je voulais… Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ça. Le stade où tu me mentais pour n'importe quoi mais à l'évidence, je me trompais.

- Je ne pouvais pas te dire où j'allais.

- Pourquoi ?!?

- JE SUIS ALLE VOIR JAMES, VOILA POURQUOI !

Les larmes envahissaient peu à peu ses yeux mais je détournais mon regard d'elle, sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas garder mes idées claires et que je me jetterais sur elle pour la consoler. Pourquoi avait-elle été voir James ? Il était en prison. Il lui avait fait du mal et elle va le voir ?

- Pourquoi ?

- J'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça.

- C'est un détraqué, voilà pourquoi.

- Il m'aime et il a cru que c'était réciproque. Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre mais c'est en partie de ma faute, Edward. J'avais besoin de voir exactement… J'avais besoin de savoir la vérité.

- Tu m'as menti sur quoi d'autre ?

- Rien…

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que j'ai eu une hallucination en te voyant avec ton ex. Et tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as passé toute ta journée avec James.

- Je t'ai dit que j'allais voir ton père.

- C'est la vérité ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu peux lui demander.

- Lui et son foutu code…

- C'est un médecin, il se doit de garder certaines choses confidentielles. Tu n'as pas le droit de le mettre dans une situation embarrassante, usant de ton statut de fils pour lui demander si je vais bien ou pas.

- Et le statut de petit ami ? J'ai le droit de l'utiliser ? Car ce n'est pas avec ce que tu me dis que je vais pouvoir t'aider, Bella. Je ne demande que ça ! Je veux t'aider mais tu ne me laisses pas faire. Je ne peux pas car je ne sais rien ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est pas passé !

- Y'a rien à dire, d'accord. Je vais bien, ton père fait seulement son métier et m'oblige à venir pour contrôler que ça va vraiment. Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'en parler. C'est fini.

- Alors je sers à quoi, moi, dans tout ça ?

- Je vais bien. Tu n'as rien à faire car je n'ai besoin de rien.

Elle essuya ses larmes avant de prendre la direction de l'étage. Pour ma part, je restais sur le canapé, à rien faire.

*****

Une semaine et la situation avec Bella n'avait pas réellement changé. La tension était redescendue entre nous mais rien n'était comme avant. J'avais décidé de lui parler de ce que j'éprouvais vraiment aujourd'hui. Elle était sur le canapé du salon, à regarder une série sur une chaîne du câble. Je soufflais avant de m'avancer vers elle, le parfum que j'avais acheté une semaine plus tôt dans les mains. Avec la dispute, je ne lui avais pas offert et par la suite, j'avais zappé. Je lui mettais devant les yeux, moi dans son dos. Elle sursauta légèrement, comme trop souvent ces derniers temps. Elle sursautait pour un rien. J'avais mon visage du sien et l'embrassais doucement, lui mettant le cadeau dans les mains. Je sentis un faible sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se levait. Elle ouvrit rapidement le papier cadeau et me sourit un peu plus en embrassant brièvement mes lèvres.

- Merci Edward, c'est adorable. Tu n'aurais pas du…

- Mais, bien sûr que si. J'ai été un vrai con, ces derniers temps. Il faut bien que j'essaie de me rattraper.

Je lui souris tendrement en enlaçant doucement sa taille et mettant mon nez dans son cou. J'embrassais sa peau, au niveau de ses clavicules et rapprochais délicatement mon bassin du sien. Je soupirais doucement alors qu'elle se défaisait, à nouveau de mon étreinte. Posant une main sur mon torse, elle contourna le canapé, creusant un fossé entre nous deux.

- Jasper a téléphoné, il t'attend au bar.

- Tu viens avec moi ?

- Non, je dois aller prendre une douche. J'ai rendez-vous avec Alice et Rose. Ta sœur veut faire encore des achats pour le bébé.

- Je t'accompagne à la salle de bain…

- Non ! Enfin, je veux dire… Jazz t'attend et en plus, tu as déjà pris ta douche ce matin.

Je la regardais, blessé par son refus. Elle vint déposer un dernier baiser sur ma joue avant de partir en direction des escaliers. J'en avais marre. Il fallait à nouveau que ça sorte.

- Putain ! Ça fait trois semaines, Bella ! Trois semaines qu'on n'a rien fait! Trois semaines que je ne peux pas te toucher…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- Ne me prends pas encore pour un con, Bella, s'il te plaît ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu mais je ne pourrais pas savoir comment réagir correctement si tu t'évertues à ne rien me dire ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'évites, exactement !

- Je ne t'évite pas…

- Bella, tu…

- Non ! Je ne t'évite pas !

- Tu te rends compte que je ne t'ai pas touché depuis presque un mois ? Que je ne te vois même plus nue ?

- Tu veux me voir nue ? C'est ça que tu veux ?!?

La colère montait en elle, je pouvais aisément le voir. Sa mâchoire était contractée, ses poings étaient serrés avec force et, pendant un instant, j'eus peur pour son poignet fraîchement libéré. Elle posa le parfum sur la table du bar, à côté d'elle et me regarda fixement avant de retirer violemment le pull qu'elle portait par-dessus un T-shirt à moi. Elle enleva également ce dernier et son pantalon noir, se retrouvant nue devant moi, pour la première fois depuis des jours et des jours.

- Ça te plaît, ça ?!?

Elle me montrait des marques presque effacées sur sa poitrine, sur sa hanche droite et sur le haut de ses cuisses. Elle refusait d'avoir une vie intime avec moi à cause des blessures que ce fou furieux lui avait causées. Et moi, j'avais été aveuglé par la peine de ne plus sentir son corps contre le mien.

- Tu aimes voir ça ? Moi, non !

Elle ramassa ses vêtements à la hâte et courus à l'étage. J'entendis une porte claquer. J'étais figé. Perdu entre la surprise de son acte, la colère envers James et la culpabilité. Je reprenais mes esprits alors que j'entendais du bruit à l'étage. Une verre qui se cassait. Je montais les marches quatre à quatre et frappais violemment à la porte de la salle de bain, où elle s'était enfermé. Un sanglot me répondit.

- Bella, ouvre cette porte, s'il te plaît.

- C'est… C'est ou-ouvert…

Je ne sais pas combien de fois mon cœur s'était brisé depuis que je connaissais Bella mais il se brisa une fois de plus quand je vis mon amour, recroquevillée dans la baignoire, toujours nue. Elle pleurait fortement. Je retirais mes chaussures et entrais, tout habillé dans la baignoire qui se remplissait d'eau. J'attirais son corps contre le mien, embrassant ses cheveux et glissant mes mains dans son dos pour la consoler. Ma douce entoura ses bras autour de mon cou et sanglota encore.

- J'n'arrive pas… Je n'arrive pas… Je le-le v-veux mais j'y arrive pas…

- Chut… Calme-toi, mon bébé. Calme-toi…

- Je… Je-je…

- Chut, prends ton temps… Calme-toi et parle ensuite, si tu en as envie.

Elle grelottait dans mes bras et je coupais l'eau, la gardant dans mes bras. Je sortis, avec difficulté de la baignoire. Je voulus la déposer quelques secondes sur la chaise mais elle me serra encore plus fortement contre elle.

- Ne me laisse pas !

- Bébé, je retire juste mes vêtements, je suis trempé et je ne veux pas que tu attrapes froid. Tu dois te couvrir aussi. D'accord ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête en séparant légèrement de moi. Je retirais rapidement mon jean et mon T-shirt, pour entourer ma taille d'une serviette alors qu'elle me cachait à nouveau son corps, grâce à un grand drap de bain. Je la portais, telle une mariée, dans notre lit. Nous installant confortablement dans les couvertures, j'embrassais sa tempe avant de laisser le silence envahir la pièce. Des sanglots s'échappaient de temps en temps de sa poitrine mais elle se calmait lentement.

- Il m'a dit que Tanya s'occupait de toi…

- Pardon ?

- James. Le matin où il m'a prise avec lui. Il m'a dit que Tanya était avec toi alors il allait s'occuper de moi…

Elle m'expliqua tout ce dont elle avait le souvenir. La pièce blanche, dans l'appartement de James. L'odeur. Les sensations. Les attaques sexuelles de James. Le froid. La peur. La douleur. Je m'efforçais de rester calme même si tout ce qu'elle disait me faisait mal. J'avais mal pour elle. Ma belle s'en voulait d'avoir été si distante avec moi, ces dernières semaines mais elle avait peur que je la rejette à cause des marques laissées par son agresseur. Elle m'expliqua également tous les rendez-vous qu'elle avait eus avec mon père. Que c'était grâce à lui, en partie, qu'elle n'avait pas plongée. Il lui parlait de moi et elle voulait être forte pour moi. Elle ne voulait pas m'ennuyer avec ses peurs. Elle voulait continuer de vivre normalement, même si c'était difficile. Le fait que je lui demandais sans arrêt comment elle allait, ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Je m'excusais d'avoir été aussi con et borné.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Edward. Tu es parfait. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de ça. De tant d'attentions. Je sais que ça fait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'on se connaît et qu'on est ensemble mais j'ai toujours un peu de mal. Je t'aime mais…

Je me figeais au « mais ».

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je t'aime, ça, y'a aucuns doutes. Je sais que je ne devrais pas te mentir comme je le fais, des fois, mais c'est nécessaire parce que je ne veux pas dépendre de toi ou un truc dans le genre. Je t'aime mais j'aime aussi ma liberté. Tu es toute ma vie, Edward, mais j'aime aussi mon ancienne vie, celle où j'étais débrouillarde. Celle où je m'occupais de moi-même. Je vais avoir un peu de mal mais je te promets de soigner ça.

Je lui souris et l'embrassais doucement. Mais alors que j'allais me retirer, Bella agrippa ma nuque et m'embrassa avec le plus de fougue qui lui était permis. Nos langues se retrouvèrent enfin et je frissonnais. Au bout de longues et délicieuses minutes, nous nous accordâmes un peu de temps pour respirer. Je traçais les traits de son visage, partant de son front à son menton.

- Je t'aime, Bella.

- Je t'aime aussi, Edward.

Nous caressant, tantôt chastement, tantôt un peu plus, nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis bien trop longtemps pour moi…

* * *

**Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de corriger le chapitre, je voulais le mettre au plus vite.**

**Compense-t-il le retard ? Une seule façon de me le dire, une review...**


	39. Chapter 39

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que votre début de semaine s'est bien passée... Bon, la dernière fois, j'étais contente grâce au 10 secondes de teaser d'Eclipse mais vous vous doutez que je l'étais encore plus le lendemain lors du visionnage du trailer entier. Sans parler que ce week-end, nous avons également eu une surprise avec un sneak-peek (trop bien et j'ai de plus en plus envie de voir le film) !!!**

**Remerciements : **So-Amel, Letmesign23, SAMYSTERE, Twifanes, bichou85, leausy, Dawn266, Julia, fan-par-hasard21, emy299, Willowme, mimicracra49, lena -lna933-, chriwyatt, live4ever, midsum, Grazie, vinie65, marion, Cathou3, calimero59, Spooky4816, scrapfaconed, minomina, AnZeLe42100, Baby07, veronika crepuscule, alinette 74, aude77, Juliet1802, anayata, melanie38, mel031, eliloulou.

**Voilà, je vous laisse avec ce long chapitre pour excuser une nouvelle fois mon rythme de postage. Je ne suis pas en retard de beaucoup mais bon...**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Point de vue Bella**

Aujourd'hui, après plusieurs semaines de travaux et des jours à remettre tout en ordre, le club allait enfin rouvrir ces portes. Tout le monde était content, moi la première. Alice aussi était surexcitée. Jasper avait hâte de reprendre son boulot de barman et même s'il ne l'avouait pas, je savais qu'Edward avait aussi hâte de rouvrir les portes de la boite. La preuve, il était parti à 9heures de la maison, pour faire les derniers préparatifs. Pour ma part, j'étais resté à la villa. Y'avait pas mal de bazar et tout… Enfin bref, le train-train quotidien à nettoyer.

Notre vie avait repris son cours. J'avais toujours un peu de mal à me lâcher comme avant mais ça allait beaucoup mieux. Surtout entre Edward et moi. Je voyais toujours Carlisle de temps en temps pour parler de ma santé. J'étais heureuse de ne plus avoir de suçons ou de bleus sur le corps. J'avais, par conséquent, plus de facilité à me montrer nue ou légèrement vêtue à mon homme. Il avait été un réel soutien pendant ces dernières semaines. Même si je voyais combien il avait envie de moi, il se contentait de simples caresses ou de préliminaires non abouties. Je m'en voulais de l'amener à de tels extrêmes et de ne pas pouvoir continuer par la suite, mais il me disait que nous avions le temps. _Tout le temps_.

En plus de l'ouverture du club, qui nous faisait avoir beaucoup de boulot, Rosalie nous faisait souffrir avec ses sautes d'humeurs. Emmett était venu passé un week-end à la maison car elle ne le supportait plus. Edward et moi avions bien essayé de la raisonner mais elle avait fini par nous insulter et nous mettre à la porte, non sans nous avoir demander avant de lui rapporter de la glace. Le lundi suivant, elle était venue en pleurs à la villa, mendiant son nounours favori. Ce dernier était tout heureux de retourner chez lui, malgré la peur qu'il éprouvait envers sa future femme. Autant, elle pouvait être une vraie lionne, autant elle pouvait être une femme attendrissante comme jamais. D'ailleurs, la veille, elle me l'avait montré. Nous avions été faire les boutiques pour le bébé et elle avait été si joyeuse, si pétillante de vie et si émotive à la fois. Rien que pour ça, je m'imaginais à retarder encore et encore le moment où je tomberais enceinte. _Trop de sautes d'humeurs !_

Après avoir vérifié la netteté de toute la villa, après avoir pris une douche et m'être habillé d'un jean et d'un débardeur noir, je prenais la direction du club. Je devais annoncer une grande nouvelle à mon homme. J'étais sûre de sa réaction mais j'hésitais quand même un peu. C'était un grand pas pour moi. Un truc tout nouveau. J'y avais longtemps réfléchi, j'en avais même parlé à Esmée et Rosalie. Elles avaient été heureuses, bien sûr, et étaient persuadées qu'Edward serait ravi. _**Bien sûr qu'il le sera, rien ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux !**_ Mon portable sonna alors que je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres de la boite.

- Allo ?

- Bella, c'est Esmée. Comment ça va ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Je vais très bien. Je voulais vous proposer, à Edward et toi, de venir dîner ce soir. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Nous en serions enchantés, seulement ce soir, le club rouvre.

- Oh ! C'est vrai. J'avais complètement oublié ! Eh bien, demain soir, d'accord ?

- Avec plaisir. C'est juste pour ça que tu m'appelais ?

- Je voulais aussi te demander si tu en avais enfin parlé avec Edward…

- Je le rejoins là, je vais lui dire tout de suite.

- D'accord. Je suis certaine qu'il sera content.

- Je le sais, Esmée, je le sais. Seulement, tu sais que c'est assez difficile pour moi et que je ne suis pas sûre de…

- Bella, tout ce passera bien. Tu peux compter sur moi et Edward sera là.

- D'accord. Bon, je suis arrivée. Je t'envois un message dès que je lui ais parlé, ok ?

- Pas de soucis. Au revoir, ma belle.

- Au revoir et bonjour à Carlisle.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Au revoir !

Je rangeais le portable dans ma poche et entrais dans le club. Il n'avait pas réellement changé… Enfin si ! C'était complètement différent. Les tables et les chaises avaient été remplacées. Le bar était beaucoup plus grand et il avait changé de place dans la salle. Seule la scène était restée la même. Scène dont je rêvais de monter dessus depuis des semaines mais sur laquelle je ne remontrais pas avant un bout de temps. Les lumières avaient changées, elles aussi. Angela, Alice et des autres filles étaient entrain de s'échauffer, de répéter. Je leur fis un signe de bonjour et m'avançais vers le bar.

- Salut Jazz. Edward est là ?

- Dans son bureau. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je dois aller le voir.

- Rien de grave ?

- Non…

Je lui fis un sourire avant de prendre la direction du couloir qui menait à son bureau. Je frappais après avoir pris une profonde inspiration et avoir expirer comme jamais. J'ouvrais ensuite la porte pour le découvrir, assis dans sa chaise luxueuse, au téléphone, entrain d'engueuler un fournisseur, semble-t-il. Même avec ses sourcils froncés, sa mâchoire contractée et ses narines dilatées, il était superbe. Je refermais la porte doucement et m'approchant et m'asseyant sur la chaise, en face de lui. Il continuait sa conversation téléphonique.

- J'en ais rien à foutre ! Je vous ais dit que j'ouvrais ce soir, il me faut à tout prix l'alcool que je vous ais commandé.

- …

- Bah démerdez-vous, sinon, je vais trouver une autre personne !

Sans un mot de plus, il coupa la ligne, jurant contre le téléphone. Je souris alors qu'il passait nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il souffla en relevant les yeux vers moi.

- Ils vont me faire chier jusqu'au bout ! J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, que tout se barre en sucette !

Mon sourire se fana alors qu'il se levait et se mettait derrière moi, posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Je les recouvris des miennes alors qu'il plongeait son nez dans mon cou. Je sentis son sourire contre ma peau, alors qu'il humait le parfum qu'il m'avait acheté, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Pour s'excuser.

- Tu m'as manqué…

- Edward, ça fait à peine 4heures.

- Trop long pour ma santé. Tu sais que si je ne t'ais pas appelé, c'est uniquement parce que tu me l'as demandé ? Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais passé tout mon temps au téléphone avec toi.

- Je dois te parler d'un truc…

Je l'entendis grogner alors qu'il mordillait mon cou. Je ris légèrement en me dégageant.

- Edward…

- Quoi ?

Un air de prédateur sur le visage, il s'approchait de moi alors que je reculais et me retrouvais derrière le bureau. Je riais alors qu'il m'attrapait et me collait à lui, m'embrassant avec une fougue surdimensionnée. Je me laissais aller dans son étreinte, pensant également que j'avais à lui parler. Nos langues se caressaient alors que je sentais la pulpe de ses doigts glisser sur mes reins. Sachant pertinemment où tout cela allait nous mener si je n'y mettais pas un terme, je me reculais de lui, récolant un grognement plaintif.

- Bella !

- Si je suis là, c'est pour parler au patron. Pas à mon homme.

- Qui te dis qu'on doit absolument parler ?

- Edward !

- Ok, ok ! Je t'écoute.

- Je te remercie.

Je repris alors ma place devant le bureau et posais mes mains devant moi.

- Euh, comment dire… Le club rouvre ce soir, c'est ça ?

- Bella, à quoi tu joues ? Bien sûr qu'il ouvre ce soir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu sais que je travaille encore ici ?

- Oui et tu sais quoi ? Vu que c'est un tout nouvel établissement, je t'ai fait un nouveau contrat. Je me suis permis de te mettre les deux jours de congé, comme avant. Je t'ai même augmenté, comme mes meilleures danseuses. Tu n'as plus qu'à signer et tu peux reprendre ta place…

Il maugréa quelque chose que je ne compris pas en sortant le document d'un de ces tiroirs. Il me tendit la feuille et un stylo.

**Point de vue Edward**

Même si je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle reprenne le boulot après ce qu'il s'était passé, je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'en empêcher. Et je n'avais pas la moindre envie de reproduire une dispute en lui parlant de ça. J'avais espéré qu'elle ne reprenne pas si tôt mais sa passion était beaucoup trop importante pour elle. Bella devait danser pour se sentir bien et je devais savoir qu'elle était heureuse pour aller bien, moi-même.

Je sursautais légèrement en la voyant se lever et arpenter la pièce. Elle n'avait pas signé.

- Ce contrat ne me convient pas…

- Bella, tout est parfait et comme avant. Si tu veux que je baisse ton salaire, je le ferais mais je ne vois pas pourquoi. Et ce n'est en aucun cas à cause de notre relation que je t'ai augmenté. Comme je te l'ais dit, j'ai fait pareil à toutes les danseuses, ou presque. Je me dois de les compenser par rapport aux longues semaines où elles n'ont rien eues.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça qui me gêne. Ce sont les jours de congé.

- On en a déjà parlé, non ? On avait dit qu'une seule soirée de libre n'était pas suffisant pour passer du temps ensemble. Comme un couple normal.

Elle me regarda intensément alors qu'elle reprenait place en face moi.

- Tu as raison. Sur la route, en venant, je me suis imaginé tout ce qu'on pourrait faire lors de mes soirées de libre. J'ai pensé aux restos, au cinéma, aux repas chez tes parents, chez ta sœur ou encore, faire une balade sur la plage, comme dans mes films romantiques…

- Alors, tu vois ? On ne pourrait pas faire ça, si tu n'as qu'une simple soirée par semaine.

- Tu crois qu'on s'ennuierait à force, si nous n'avions pas deux soirées mais sept ?

- Bella, tu ne v… Quoi ?

- Je me demandais tout ce qu'on pourrait faire avec une semaine de congé par semaine ?

Mes sourcils se froncèrent sous l'incompréhension. Ma douce avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et me regardait avec amour. Voulait-elle vraiment faire ce que je pensais ? Voulait-elle vraiment arrêter de faire sa passion comme je le désirais secrètement ?

- Tu veux arrêter de travailler ?

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça mais au lieu de danser tous les soirs de la semaine, je pourrais simplement donner un coup de main au bar pendant la journée.

- Tu veux arrêter de travailler ?

- Change de disque. Et puis, au pire, je pourrais revenir de temps en temps, comme une Guest Star.

- Tu veux arrêter de…

- Edward !

Je clignais des yeux, me ramenant par la même occasion au présent. Bella avait toujours son resplendissant sourire et je vis, à son air, que je n'avais pas imaginé ce moment. Elle voulait vraiment cesser de travailler ici et pour moi. J'en étais si heureux que je ne pouvais pas exprimer ma joie par les mots. Je ne savais pas réellement pourquoi elle voulait arrêter mais j'en étais ravi.

- Bon, je vais te laisser y réfléchir. Tu me trouveras au bar…

Elle se leva et je la rejoignis rapidement. Lui agrippant les hanches, je la collais contre mon torse.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne veux plus travailler pour moi ?

- Je peux continuer de travailler pour toi, mais uniquement pour toi. À la maison. Si ça ne te dérange pas trop de recruter une nouvelle danseuse à ma place.

Je la retournais dans mon étreinte et l'embrassais tendrement.

- Je serais ravi de chercher une autre danseuse. Je suis heureux que tu arrêtes mais pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

- Depuis l'affaire avec tu sais qui, je n'ai pas très envie de charmer à nouveau quelqu'un contre mon gré. Ça s'est déjà passé deux fois et…

- Deux fois ?

- Oui, toi et lui. Je ne me suis pas plainte pour un mais l'autre a été légèrement plus flippant… Enfin, j'espérais me trouver un autre boulot. Qui montrerait moins de parties de mon corps et qui te rendrait un peu moins jaloux, également.

- Tu ne veux pas arrêter ta passion uniquement pour moi ?

- …

- Bella, si tu te sens capable de monter sur cette scène et de danser, tu dois le faire. C'est ta vie. C'est ce que tu aimes par-dessus tout et je n'ais pas envie de t'enlever tout ça.

- Non, mon amour, là, tu te trompes. Tu ne m'enlèves rien du tout. Je t'ai dit que ma vie, c'était la danse mais quand j'étais dans cette chambre… Quand j'ai cru pendant un instant ne plus jamais te revoir… Dans cette chambre, j'aurais tout donné pour être avec toi et toi seul. La danse est importante pour moi, j'adore ça, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas plus important que toi. Tu es toute ma vie, Edward Cullen. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Et je commence par arrêter de te rendre jaloux, en arrêtant de travailler pour toi.

Je ne pouvais pas deviner à quel point ça avait dû être dur de prendre cette décision mais je l'en remerciais de tout mon cœur. L'entendre me dire que j'étais toute sa vie me donnait une joie incommensurable. Je raffermissais ma prise autour de sa taille et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Lui montrant tout mon contentement par rapport à cette déclaration. Je la sentis sourire dans mon baiser avant qu'elle ne s'y joigne elle aussi. Caressant sa nuque, je me reculais lentement.

- Ça a dû être difficile de prendre cette décision.

- Mon boulot s'est trop souvent mis en travers de nous… Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on se dispute ou se sépare à cause de ça. Je ne le supporterais pas.

- Moi non plus.

- D'ailleurs, je me disais que c'était dommage que tu travailles ce soir… On aurait pu fêter la nouvelle, toi et moi, à la maison.

Son sourire en disait long sur ses intentions et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je l'aurais porté sur mon épaule et aurais détalé comme un lapin en direction de la villa.

- Ouais… J'aimerais aussi beaucoup mais…

- Tu dois travailler. Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais retourner à la villa et regarder la télé. Me faire un petit souper et m'endormir dans ce grand lit, trop grand lit pour moi toute seule…

- Bébé…

- Peut-être qu'avant, je me prendrais un bon bain, bien chaud, avec ces tonnes de parfums et huiles que ta mère nous a offert la dernière fois. Je vais enfin pouvoir me faire toute belle pour aller au lit. Passer de la crème sur tout le corps, pour être toute douce… Une peau de bébé sera granuleuse à côté de la mienne.

- Tortionnaire.

- Avec un peu de chance, l'effet sera toujours là quand tu rentreras au petit matin…

Elle haussa les épaules, se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

**Point de vue Bella**

Je savais que je le torturais mais j'avais vraiment envie qu'il lâche le club et qu'il remette l'ouverture au lendemain. J'avais envie de lui, maintenant et je ne savais pas si c'était très bon d'attendre son retour du club. Il serait fatigué et moi, je devrais me réveiller… Mettant tous mes atouts en avant, je me collais un peu plus à lui, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou, traçant sa nuque du bout des doigts.

- Sinon, je devrais tout refaire entièrement mais ça n'aura plus le même charme… Sans parler aussi de ce nouvel ensemble, que je dois impérativement essayer. Celui que je t'ai montré hier soir, en revenant du centre commercial avec Rose.

Je le sentis se raidir à l'évocation de l'ensemble rouge. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait hâte à ce que je l'essais devant lui et là, je lui faisais l'affront de le porter sans qu'il ne soit dans la villa. Je voyais aisément le changement de couleur de ses pupilles. Je mordillais à nouveau ma lèvre inférieure alors que je soufflais, de manière théâtrale. Je dénouais mes bras de son cou et me reculais légèrement

- Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour ce soir, mon amour.

Je posais rapidement ma bouche sur la sienne et sortais de la pièce. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers le bar, commandant une bière à mon ami. Je sortais aussi mon portable pour annoncer à ma belle-mère que j'avais parlé à Edward. Je savais que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il ne me refuserait pas d'arrêter de travailler au club mais je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre de sa réaction. Je regardais les filles danser.

- Bella ! Je sais que tu es une excellente danseuse mais tu ne devrais pas être sur scène avec nous, à t'entraîner au lieu de boire une bière ?

- Désolée, Alice, mais vous allez désormais devoir faire le show sans moi…

- QUOI ?!?

Toutes les filles, ainsi que Jasper derrière moi, s'étaient exclamés en même temps. Alice avait sauté de la scène et Angela arrivait un peu plus lentement que le lutin.

- De quoi tu parles ? Edward ne t'a pas viré, quand même ?

- Non. J'ai décidé de prendre ma retraire anticipée. J'en ais un peu marre de me trémousser devant des hommes.

- Tu ne te trémoussais pas, Bella. Tu travaillais !

Je relevais la tête dans un sourire, vers mon homme. Je savais qu'il évoquait là, l'une de nos premières disputes. Celle du soir où il avait trop bu et qu'il m'avait légèrement insultée d'allumeuse.

- Oui, voilà ! En fait, je ne veux _« travailler »_ que pour un seul homme.

- C'est à la fois triste et une super nouvelle !

- Explique-toi, Alice.

- Triste parce que tu t'en vas… Mais une super nouvelle car il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que tu te disputes avec Edward ! Triste parce que même si on est amies et qu'on se verra, tu ne danseras plus avec moi, enfin nous. Super car je vais enfin être la numéro UN, sans te faire de l'ombre, Angela !

- T'inquiète pas, je ne m'en formalise pas…

Je souris à mes deux amies alors que je voyais Edward, derrière elles, réfléchir en me fixant intensément. Je demandais aux filles de retourner de préparer et continuais de les regarder en sirotant ma bière. Mon homme était toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, je l'entendis toussoter et s'adresser à Jasper.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais tenir la boutique pour l'ouverture ?

- Quoi ? Mais t'es un malade ! Jamais j'y arriverais tout seul…

- Et si j'appelle du renfort ?

- Qui ?

- Euh… Eh bien, je peux toujours demander à Éric et… Euh…

- Je peux appeler Jacob et Paul ! Ils aiment rendre service et si je leur dis qu'ils pourront un peu mater les filles danser, je suis certaine qu'ils vont dire oui.

- Exact ! Voilà, Éric, Jacob et Paul !

- Mais Jacob n'est plus célibataire, je vous rappelle. Et ça m'étonnerait que cette Ness lui autorise à aller dans des clubs de danses pour hommes célibataires.

- Ta description de la boite est d'un ennui, Jazz.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux sur le moment.

- C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, Jacob ne jure plus que sur Ness, alors au pire, je demande à un des amis de confiance à Paul…

- C'est extra ! Ça te va, Jasper ?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne peux pas être avec nous ?

- Quelque chose à fêter !

**Point de vue Edward**

Après avoir réglé la moindre formalité, j'embarquais ma belle dans la Volvo et fonçais à la villa. J'avais laissé un message sur le répondeur de mon beau-frère, insistant sur le fait que tout dérangement amènerait à une mort certaine. Je sais que c'était un peu dur mais je n'avais pas du tout envie d'être interrompu dans mes retrouvailles charnelles avec mon amour. À peine garée devant la maison, que Bella sortit en trombe de la voiture, ouvrant la porte d'entrée en moins de deux secondes. Je me dépêchais également et je lui fis éviter un nouveau plâtre d'un mois en la rattrapant dans les marches. Elle riait jusqu'à ce que je la plaque gentiment contre le mur et l'embrasse fougueusement. J'avais tellement envie d'elle. Toute cette frustration physique. Tout ce temps à nous faire simplement des caresses ou des baisers. Je mourrais d'elle mais je lui disais à chaque fois que ce n'était pas important, qu'elle pouvait prendre tout son temps.

L'entendre gémir contre mes lèvres me fit un bien fou. Après tout ce qu'elle m'avait raconté, le mois dernier, j'avais peur de ne pas la retrouver comme avant. La sentir se presser contre moi m'envoûtait. Sentir la moindre parcelle de son corps contre le mien me donnait envie de bien plus, comme toujours. Je n'étais jamais rassasié de ma Bella. Mes doigts câlinèrent son ventre que je dénudais en passant mes mains sous son débardeur. Je sentais ses ongles tirer sur mes cheveux, me rapprochant à elle pour écraser ses lèvres un peu plus contre les miennes. Je ne retenais pas le grognement de plaisir qui sortait de ma poitrine alors qu'elle levait sa jambe pour caler son intimité contre ma dureté de plus en plus évidente. Nos langues bataillaient depuis de longues minutes, nous nous séparions légérement pour respirer de temps à autre.

- Edward…

- Oui, mon bébé…

- Viens.

Elle resta collée à moi, agrippant ma main et m'entraînant dans les escaliers, m'embrassant toujours. Ma main libre se plaqua sur sa nuque pour replonger dans un nouveau baiser passionné et nous essayions tant bien que mal de ne pas nous écrouler en montant à l'étage. Je sentais, alors que nous arrivions dans le couloir menant à notre chambre, ses doigts déboutonner un par un ma chemise. Chaque bouton écarté amenait à une caresse sur mon buste. Je reprenais mes attentions sur son estomac, passant rapidement son débardeur par-dessus sa tête. Mes doigts tracèrent des ronds sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle retirait ma chemise entièrement, s'attaquant maintenant à mon jean. Nous laissant un peu respirer, je déplaçais mes lèvres contre son cou, récoltant un frisson de ma douce alors que je mâchouillais sa peau.

- Hum…

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, bébé… Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je te désire.

- J'ai un très bon moyen de le savoir.

Je sentis son sourire alors qu'elle passait sa main sur la bosse de mon boxer. Je grognais en l'allongeant doucement sur le matelas. Alors qu'elle allait inverser nos positions, je l'arrêtais.

- Pour toi, ma belle… Rien que pour toi, je peux attendre un moment.

**Point de vue Bella**

Mon homme était le plus parfait de tous. Et mon cœur, mon cerveau et mon corps ne pouvaient dire le contraire alors que sa langue s'occupait amoureusement de chacun de mes tétons durcis, tandis que ses mains enlevaient toutes entraves à notre prochaine union. Je n'avais plus peur, je n'avais plus la hantise de sentir sa bouche sur mon corps, ses mains dans les régions intimes de mon anatomie. Je ne pensais plus à mon passé, ni à mon futur. Je vivais cet instant avec délice. Je vivais grâce à son amour, à sa douceur, à sa dévotion et à ses caresses.

- Tu es resplendissante, mon bébé… Je t'aime plus que tout, si tu savais…

Ces paroles douces à mon cœur augmentaient mon désir de lui. Augmentant mon plaisir. Augmentant ma soif de lui. Augmentant mon envie de l'avoir en moi. Je ne voulais faire qu'un avec lui, à jamais. Je le voulais pour toujours, comme il me le murmurait à l'oreille alors qu'il léchait le pourtour de mon oreille avant de redescendre le long de mon corps brûlant. Mes yeux clos, je ne pouvais que ressentir toutes ces attentions charmantes qu'il me portait. Des gémissements ou autres cris sortaient peut-être de ma bouche mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte, trop perdu dans l'extase du moment.

Je sursautais de plaisir lorsque je sentis pour la première fois, depuis des semaines, sa langue sur mon clitoris. Mon dos se cambra alors que mes mains rencontraient sa tignasse soyeuse. Sa douce langue me faisait vivre mille merveilles, tournoyant sur mon bouton de chair, entrant dans mon antre légèrement, lapant le suc qui coulait entre mes jambes ou cognant contre mes parois intimes. Le prénom de mon homme sortait des millions de fois de ma bouche, lui demandant sans cesse plus. Plus fort. Plus vite. Lui demandant de pousser plus intensément sa caresse.

Je crus défaillir lorsque ses dents entrèrent dans sa douce torture. Cette torture onctueuse que je lui supplierais de ne jamais arrêter. Torture ensorcelante qui me fit perdre la tête au bout de plusieurs minutes et crier son prénom avec délectation.

Mon souffle me manquait. Je me demandais comment mes yeux n'étaient pas sortis de leurs orbites sous le plaisir. Mon corps tremblait de désir comme jamais. Je soupçonnais mon cœur de m'avoir déserté pendant un moment mais le bruit assourdissant que j'entendis quelques secondes plus tard me prouvait le contraire. Je n'étais plus dans cette chambre, mais au nirvana. Je n'avais pas seulement vu les étoiles mais j'avais fait un voyage gratuit dans l'espace.

Je crus sentir les lèvres de mon Edward remonter sur mon corps chaud et en sueur. Je crus sentir ses mains balayer la peau de mon front, retirant les cheveux qui s'y collaient. Je sus définitivement que ce n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination lorsque je sentais son souffle contre mon visage. Je souriais alors que je sentais ses lèvres sur les miennes et ses doigts entrelacés les miens avec douceur. Je frissonnais en sentant son érection près de mon intimité, fraîchement honorée.

Au bout d'un temps incertain, j'ouvrais les yeux et plongeais dans ses émeraudes incandescentes. Un regard amoureux. Un regard saisissant. Un regard pour lequel beaucoup de femmes se seraient volontairement damnées. Ce regard était pour moi, rien que pour moi, venant du plus bel homme de mon univers et de celui de tout le monde. Il était mien et ce, pour toujours.

- Je t'aime, Edward…

- Je t'aime aussi, Bella…

Je ne savais d'où venait ma voix mais j'étais heureuse de lui avoir dit ces mots. Je voulais tellement qu'il sache un centième de ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je voulais le crier sur tous les toits mais même comme ça, je ne pourrais pas lui montrer à quel point je tenais à lui. J'écartais un peu mes jambes, le faisant s'allonger entre celles-ci et entourais sa taille, en ramenant ses lèvres aux miennes. Un nouveau baiser enflammé, de nouveaux gémissements rauques et une nouvelle envie fulgurante.

- Edward… Je te veux, en moi… Maintenant.

Il grogna légèrement, en fonçant sur mes lèvres. Nos langues fusionnèrent, à l'image de nos corps. Edward s'infiltra en moi avec une douceur enivrante. Je savourais ce moment. J'appréciais le sentir entièrement en moi. Mes parois se resserrèrent autour de son sexe, l'empêchant de bouger alors que nous continuions toujours de nous embrasser avidement. Les gémissements et grognements de l'un se perdaient dans la bouche de l'autre. Nos doigts toujours mêlés se serrèrent fortement les uns contre les autres alors que mon homme bougeait enfin en moi.

- Bella… C'est si bon… Si bon d'être à nouveau en toi… C'est… Ça m'avait tellement manqué…

Trop concentré sur ce plaisir divin, je ne pus répondre que par un cri alors qu'il s'enfonçait au plus profond de moi pour la seconde fois.

**Point de vue Edward**

_Grisant... Intense... Enivrant... Excitant... Violent... Fort..._

Pas assez d'adjectif pour d'écrire le sentiment qui m'habitait, à l'heure actuelle. Pas assez de mot fort pour égaler ma joie, mon bien-être et mon désir. D'ailleurs, le simple désir était tellement éphémère face à ce que je ressentais. Au moment où je fus entièrement en elle… Au moment où nos corps se sont soudés, réunis… À ce moment-là, je savais où était ma place pour toujours. Je le savais déjà avant mais ce sentiment, si étouffant, si puissant et si bon, me renforçait dans cette idée. Je pouvais aisément voir que ma Bella pensait la même chose alors que j'allais et venais en elle, mes yeux plongés dans les siens. Je voyais tout l'amour qu'elle me portait alors qu'elle me le disait, d'une voix chevrotante.

Sa chaleur m'avait manqué et la voilà de nouveau, autour de moi. Son cœur intime, chaud, mouillé rien que pour moi. Je voulais faire durer ce moment pour toujours. Malheureusement, faibles humains que nous étions. Humains amoureux fous que nous étions, nous vînmes en même temps, après plusieurs mouvements. J'avais bougé pour accélérer mon va-et-vient. J'avais buté un nombre important au fond de son ventre, la regardant toujours avec tout mon amour et nous étions venus en même temps. Venant en criant le prénom de l'autre avec un plaisir inconditionnel.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le souffle erratique comme jamais, la tête tournant et les frissons au corps, je me tournais vers mon ange. Je traçais avec délectation une ligne imaginaire, partant de son front, passant le bout de son nez, traçant ses lèvres amoureuses, la courbe de son cou, l'arrondi de sa poitrine, caressant son ventre plat pour m'échouer sur ses cuisses encore bouillantes. Je déposais un baiser sur son menton, pour ensuite rejoindre ses lèvres tentantes.

- Je suis fou de toi…

Qui de nous deux avait dit la phrase en premier ? Nous l'ignorions mais nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

**********

**Noël **

**(25 décembre)**

- Bébé, vas-tu oui ou non te montrer ? Nous avons rendez-vous chez mes parents dans à peine une heure et j'ai vraiment hâte de te voir.

- Elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire !

- Dépêche-toi ou je viens illico dans la salle de bain.

- Elle est fermée !

- Je m'en fous, je défonce la porte…

- Deux minutes, je finis de me maquiller.

- Pas besoin de te maquiller…

- Bon, au lieu de parler de ma tenue, tu n'as pas oublié de charger les cadeaux dans la voiture ?

- Non.

- Tu as mis également la bouteille de vin et de champagne dans le coffre ?

- Oui.

- Tu as téléphoné à la nouvelle petite famille pour savoir s'ils avaient besoin d'aider ? Avec Célia, c'est un peu la course en ce moment…

- Emmett et Rose s'en sortent très bien et ils n'ont pas besoin de notre aide !

Rosalie avait accouché depuis trois semaines. La petite avait eu pas mal d'avance mais tout allait bien. Le couple était surprotecteur et j'avais été étonné de voir que Bella l'était également envers la petite. Le nombre incalculable de fois où nous l'avions gardé, juste le temps de laisser un peu mon beau-frère et ma sœur se retrouvaient… J'en profitais à chaque fois pour lancer mon amour sur le chemin glissant d'une prochaine grossesse de sa part. Elle n'avait rien contre mais voulait encore un peu attendre. Elle travaillait depuis quelques temps dans une librairie, le matin et le soir, elle était serveuse dans un restaurant, où ma mère avait ses habitudes. Esmée l'avait un peu aidé et Bella voulait absolument bien se faire voir et ne pas prendre un congé aussi vite.

Mais bon, j'étais tout de même heureux qu'elle ait accepté cette éventualité.

- Et tu as indiqué à mon père où tes parents habitaient exactement ? Charlie et l'orientation, pour un flic, ça fait peur !

Merde, Charlie ! Il avait divorcé voilà une semaine et était venu pour les vacances voir sa fille et par la même, moi. Bella avait sauté de joie quand elle avait vu son père et qu'il lui avait annoncé son divorce. Il s'en était passé des choses en quelques semaines. En plus de ça, Angela me larguait dans quelques temps au club, à cause de sa seconde grossesse.

- Edward !

- Euh, oui…

- Appelle mon père, s'il te plaît et dis-lui ! Sinon, on ne le verra pas…

Je soufflais à son ton dominateur mais m'exécutais tout de même.

**Point de vue Bella**

Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir, remettant une dernière touche de gloss. La robe noire, que je portais, allait parfaitement avec ma nouvelle coiffure. J'avais teint mes cheveux en noir et les avais un peu coupé pour leur donner un peu plus de formes. Je soufflais en entendant Edward discutait avec mon père. Il devait simplement lui indiquer le chemin mais j'entendais distinctement qu'il ne parlait pas du tout de rue ou de quoi que ce soit qui avait avoir. J'étais contente qu'ils s'entendent plutôt bien. Ils avaient faits plus en ample connaissance depuis que mon père était venu à Los Angeles, me faisant le plus beau cadeau de Noël en avance : divorcer.

Ce soir, tout le monde était réuni chez les Cullen. Ils avaient invité tout le monde dans leur villa. Rosalie, Emmett et la petite Célia. Qu'elle était mignonne celle-là ! Autant j'avais voulue retarder le moment de ma grossesse en voyant Rosalie, autant maintenant, je devais me faire violence pour ne pas céder à Edward, qui voulait un enfant. Alice et Jasper seront également de la fête. Mon père, si mon homme lui disait comment y aller. Et Jacob avec Ness, sa petite amie. Ils étaient ensemble depuis des semaines et mon demi-frère lui avait proposé les fiançailles. Elle avait accepté, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Tout allait pour le mieux et je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie. Vous savez, comme dans les films ! Tout le monde finit avec celui qu'il aime. Chaque couple à une ribambelle de gosse avec un beau mariage… J'adorais ce genre de fin et j'étais heureuse que la mienne reflète un peu là-dessus. Je n'avais pas d'enfant avec celui que j'aimais au-delà de tout mais ça ne saurait tarder. Le mariage ? Pas pour maintenant non plus mais j'en éprouvais le goût avec toute l'organisation de celui de Rose et Emmett.

Je sortais enfin de la salle de bain et rejoignais Edward en bas. Il portait un costume gris avec une chemise bleue. Il était très séduisant, comme toujours.

- Tu es magnifique, bébé.

- Alors je ne ferais pas fade à côté de toi, mon amour.

Je lui souris en l'embrassant légèrement. J'essuyais le gloss que je lui avais mis et lui souriais en prenant mon manteau noir.

- Alors, tu as dit à mon père comme y allait ?

- Oui, comme tu me l'as demandé.

- Ouais… Je t'ai plus entendu parler de sport que route, moi !

- Il serait là, promis.

- Je te crois. Bon allez, on y va. Il faut encore passer chez le fleuriste pour ta mère.

*****

Je riais avec ma belle-mère dans la cuisine, l'aidant à préparer les apéritifs et autres petites choses de dernières minutes.

- Alors, toujours pas de petit enfant de ta part, Bella ?

- Esmée…

- Bah quoi, j'aurais trouvé ça merveilleux comme cadeau de Noël.

- Peut-être pour ton anniversaire…

- Ah !

Elle me sauta dans les bras. J'avais trouvé une bonne parade et j'avais encore le temps pour ça. Son anniversaire n'était que dans un peu plus de six mois. Edward accourut dans la pièce, en compagnie de Carlisle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à crier ?

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est ta mère.

- Tu me feras le plus merveilleux des cadeaux, mon chéri !

Elle prit son fils dans les bras, ce dernier ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait alors que je riais.

- Papa, je crois qu'il va falloir que maman arrête le champagne pour ce soir…

Esmée, frappa gentiment l'épaule de son fils avant d'aller serrer son mari dans ses bras. Je leur proposais d'aller rejoindre les autres, leur disant qu'Edward et moi nous occupions de tout. Il fit une grimace en acceptant.

- Quel cadeau je vais faire à ma mère ?

- T'inquiète, c'est pour son anniversaire. Elle me pousse encore pour le bébé.

- ET ?

- Je lui ais dit qu'on lui ferait peut-être ce cadeau pour son anniversaire et tu connais ta mère, elle s'est un peu enflammée.

- Tu veux dire qu'on aura un bébé, l'année prochaine ?

- Bah, on a la technique alors je pense qu'on pourra…

Il me souriait grandement en me ramenant à lui.

- Je t'aime, ma Bella…

- Je t'aime aussi, mon Edward. Maintenant, aide-moi à amener le tout sur la table. Ils vont s'impatienter.

- Qu'ils s'impatientent…

Il commença alors le baiser le plus passionné que je n'avais pas reçu depuis… ce matin ?

*****

- Alice, je sais que nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis une éternité et je sais que c'est un peu facile de te proposer ça le soir de Noël mais j'ai vraiment envie de le faire depuis quelques temps et je ne peux plus me stopper. Libre à toi de me dire oui ou non mais j'espère vraiment que ce sera oui. Pour mon bien physique et mental… Pour le bien de mon cœur, il faut que tu dises oui. Donc, Alice Brandon, voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme, très prochainement ?

Je crois que si je n'avais pas entendu mon amie hurlait son oui, je n'aurais pas eu ma réponse à cause des larmes qui avaient inondés mes yeux. Je sentis un souffle à mon oreille, puis entendis cette voix si sensuelle.

- Avoue que ça te donne envie tout ça…

Je secouais la tête en souriant et me retournant pour embrasser mon homme. Ma belle-mère se moquait un peu de son fils qui ne m'avait pas fait de déclaration comme celle-là alors que je voyais mon père lorgnait sur Edward. Je secouais la tête en emmenant mon amour dehors, pour danser un petit slow, qui passait en musique de fond.

Quelques temps plus tard, je me trouvais avec Célia, endormie dans les bras alors que Rose dansait avec Emmett, Edward avait invité sa mère, Alice était dans les bras de son futur époux et mon frère se dandinait comme il le pouvait avec Ness. Mon père, les larmes aux yeux, s'excusa et monta à l'étage. Je fronçais les sourcils, mettant la petite dans les bras de son grand-père, qui était resté en bout de table.

- Papa ?

- Hum… Oui, je suis là, chérie.

Il était dans la salle de bain, s'essuyant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Tu es nostalgique de Renée ? Elle ne…

- Non ! Je vais bien. Je suis content…

- Alors, pourquoi tu pleurs ?

- C'est te voir si heureuse. Te voir avec cette petite dans les bras. Me dire que dans quelques temps, tu seras à la place de cette petite Alice et que Edward remplacera Jasper pour te demander ta main. Tu n'es plus une enfant et je le sais depuis un bout de temps mais… Je le ressens un peu plus ce soir.

Je lui souris tendrement alors qu'il toussait légèrement, ravalant visiblement ses larmes.

- Je suis si fier de toi, Bella. Tu es ravissante et tu… Je suis fier de toi comme jamais quelqu'un n'a été fier d'une personne.

- Papa…

Je fonçais dans ses bras, laissant échapper quelques larmes à mon tour.

*********

**Mariage Rosalie/Emmett**

**(14 février)**

- C'est vraiment nul !

- Edward, tu ne peux pas dire ça, c'est le jour du mariage de ta sœur…

- Oui mais elle aurait pu le faire un autre jour que le jour de la Saint-Valentin ! Je voulais passer ce jour rien qu'avec la femme que j'aime et là ? Je vais devoir me coltiner le tonton loucheur, la tante poivrote qui va me tirer les joues comme à un gosse de dix ans et des personnes que je n'aurais jamais du revoir. Sans parler de…

- … Heïdi, qui vient accompagner de mon ex ! C'est charmant…

**Point de vue Edward**

_Et elle rigole !_

- Bella, c'est tout sauf marrant.

- Y'a plus longtemps à tenir et puis, de toute façon, la Saint-Valentin, tu peux me la fêter tous les jours.

- Oui, mais j'ai envie de… Je n'ai pas envie de… RRRrr !

- Je te comprends, mon amour. Mais tu sais, y'a quelques avantages à ce mariage…

- Ah oui et lesquels ?

- Eh bien, je m'étais promis que je ferais quelque chose si un jour je me rendais à un mariage.

Là, avec sa nouvelle lueur dans le regard, elle m'intéressait. Je souriais en me collant un peu plus à elle, choquant par la même occasion le demi-frère de la femme de mon grand oncle (ou un truc comme ça).

- Et quoi comme chose ?

Ma Bella sourit de toutes ses dents en m'emmenant à sa suite. La jupe de sa robe marron volait dans tous les sens alors que je fermais à la va vite la porte derrière nous. Nous étions dans la salle où elles s'étaient préparées, Rosalie, Alice et elle, plus tôt. Je fonçais sur ses lèvres aussitôt la porte verrouillée et après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre. Elle riait doucement alors que je passais rapidement mes mains sous ses fesses pour la porter et l'installer sur une des tables. Elle m'avait terriblement cette nuit. Alors que j'avais recueilli Emmett pour la nuit, mon amour avait passé son temps chez sa belle-sœur. Dernière soirée de célibataire…

- Tu sais que tu m'as énormément, cette nuit ?

- Prouve-le, mon amour…

Je grognais légèrement alors qu'elle mordillait mon oreille en défaisant le bouton et la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon à toute vitesse. J'embrassais son épaule alors que mes doigts s'infiltraient sous le tissu de son dessous. Je lui retirais alors que je me retrouvais avec le pantalon et le boxer au bas de pieds. Je m'affairais à lui faire un suçon bien flagrant au niveau de sa clavicule droite alors qu'elle effectuait quelques va-et-vient délicieux sur ma verge de plus en plus dure.

J'entrais en elle quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'elle déposait la même marque que moi précédemment, dans mon cou. J'étouffais ses cris et autres gémissements en l'embrassant passionnément.

- Edward, va plus vite…

- Tout de suite, bébé…

J'accélérais, à sa demande, mes poussées en elle et nous vînmes quelques longues minutes plus tard. Une fine couche de sueur avait envahi son front et ses cheveux étaient devenus un vrai nid d'oiseaux. Je la regardais amoureusement alors qu'elle remettait tout en ordre devant un grand miroir à pied.

- Edward ? Viens là, s'il te plaît.

Je m'avançais d'elle en souriant mais je fis semblant d'avoir mal quand elle me frappa le ventre.

- Quoi ?

- La marque ! Merci, hein…

- De rien, mon bébé.

Elle secoua la tête en essayant de cacher mon énorme suçon. Ça paraîtrait très suspect qu'une marque, absente il y a encore quelques minutes, apparaisse comme par magie. Retouchant son rouge à lèvre, Bella me regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Quoi ?

- Recoiffe-toi, on dirait un fou !

- Je suis un fou… Un fou d'amour pour toi !

* * *

**J'aurais pu terminer cette fiction là mais je me sis dit que vous aimeriez peut-être un épilogue ???**

**En tout cas, en attendant, qu'est-ce que vous dîtes de ce chapitre ?**


	40. Epilogue

**Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien... Personnellement, j'ai un peu le moral dans les chaussettes. Bah oui, c'est la fin de ma petite fiction, à laquelle je m'étais tout de même attachée. Mais bon, je pense que je vais me réconforter dans deux jours, avec la sortie du DVD New Moon !!!**

**Remerciements : **Spooky4816, leti60, bichou85, xoxlauoxo, Gaelle-51, Willowme, Coeur2crystal, marion, Baby07, mel031, calimero59, Cathou3, emy299, vinie65, AnZeLe42100, anayata, my-fiction-twilight, SurreyFr, oliveronica cullen massen, IsabellaMasenCullen, sweetylucie, annecullen69, midsum, SAMYSTERE, Galswinthe, MissCullen73, So-Amel, alinette 74, Grazie, fan-par-hasard21, petitefilledusud, chriwyatt, Dawn266, veronika crepuscule, aude77, 777, lena -lna933-, Letmesign23, Juliet1802, caroline, eliloulou.

*** **

**La fin d'un Edward doux et amoureux.**

**La fin d'une Bella sexy et amoureuse.**

**La fin d'un écrit mais le début d'une grande est belle histoire d'amour pour eux deux, me direz-vous !**

**Alors, à défaut de vous raconter leur vie, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare (bah, il ne faut pas oublié que ce ne sont pas des vampires, dans cette histoire), je vais vous raconter un peu les évènements, qui se sont produits quelques mois après le mariage de Rosalie et Emmett...**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Voici l'épilogue.**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

**Point de vue Edward**

_Elle avançait vers moi, un sourire charmeur sur le visage._

_Elle avançait vers moi, une lueur d'excitation dans le regard._

_Elle avançait vers moi, ses dents enserrant sa lèvre inférieure._

_Elle avançait vers moi, telle une mariée vers l'autel._

_Et c'est ce qu'elle était. Habillée d'une robe blanche, ni trop simple, ni trop extravagante. Je devinais le nombre d'heures inutiles que ma sœur et Alice avaient passé à la maquiller. Et grâce à mon témoin, je pensais maintenant à l'ensemble très tentant qui devait se cacher sous cette robe. Mes yeux ne pouvaient pas la quitter. J'étais comme aimanté par sa beauté. Elle était éblouissante et même plus encore. J'entendais des rires de bébé dans l'assistance. Certainement ma mère qui essayait de distraire Célia mais à ce moment, je n'y prêtais pas énormément d'attention. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour cette femme splendide au possible. Cette femme qui allait être mienne à jamais, dès que nous aurions prononcé le oui officiel. Dès que j'aurais passé l'anneau qui siégeait dans la poche de la veste de mon costume. Dès que ce prêtre nous aurait déclaré « **mari et femme** ». Et dès que j'aurais pu l'embrasser, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis une semaine._

_**Folie**. Voilà qu'elle avait été ma pensée lorsque ma sœur avait eu la « merveilleuse idée » de nous séparer pendant une semaine avant notre mariage. Je la haïssais pour ça même si je ne pouvais qu'approuver quand elle disait que les retrouvailles seraient énormément intenses et que je l'en remercierais à notre retour de lune de miel._

_Une fois face à moi, je prenais ses douces mains, qui tremblaient légèrement. Elle n'avait pas peur, je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux. Non, ce n'était pas la peur qui la faisait rendre fébrile mais le fait qu'elle allait devenir madame Edward Cullen. Elle me l'avait répété tant de fois..._

_Après un discours des plus enflammés du prêtre, il arrivait enfin au moment tant attendu. Il se tourna à demi vers moi, me sourit et commença à parler._

_- Edward Anthony Cullen, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse, Isabella Marie Swan, ici présente ? Jurez-vous de l'aimer et de la chérir ? Dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans le bonheur comme dans la tristesse, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? Dites : « **Oui, je le veux** »._

_- Oui, je le veux..._

_Je regardais son sourire s'agrandir, à l'image du mien._

_Je regardais son sourire se faner, à l'image du mien._

_Je regardais son front se plisser, à l'image du mien._

_Je regardais sa bouche s'ouvrir et je l'écoutais._

_- Edward ? Edward ? Edward..._

- Edward ?!?

Je me redressais dans mon lit, soufflant en regardant l'air inquiet de ma compagne. Ses doigts étaient entrelacés aux miens, comme à chacun de mes réveils en ce moment. J'étais rentré très tard de la boite à cause d'une bagarre qui avait éclaté pour je ne sais quelle raison et j'avais loupé son départ pour la bibliothèque. Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil. 12h30. Elle venait de rentrer. Mon fameux sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres alors que je lui murmurais un bonjour.

- Tu as encore dis un « _oui, je le veux_ »...

- Désolé.

- C'est bien au moins tu t'entraînes.

Elle se pencha pour caresser mes lèvres des siennes avant de se lever et de retirer sa veste noire. Elle avait l'air très fatiguée.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. C'est un peu difficile à la librairie, en ce moment. Des crétins ne remettent jamais leurs livres en place alors j'ai trois fois plus de boulot. Je dois ensuite remettre tout sur ordinateur et par écrit, à cause de ce vieux monsieur Baster... Sans parler de Frank, qui n'arrête pas de me proposer de sortir avec lui.

- Frank ?

- Mais oui, tu sais le vieil homme, qui habite près de la bibliothèque. Je t'en ais parlé, il a Alzheimer et vient tous les jours lire le même livre. Il trouve que je suis une « _jolie petite brunette_ ». Oh, et il m'a dit de te dire, sans savoir que c'était vraiment à toi, que tu avais de la chance de m'avoir...

- J'en suis conscient.

Je m'étirais doucement alors qu'elle retirait lentement ses talons aiguilles et son pantalon noir. Restant dans sa petite culotte blanche et son T-shirt blanc, également, elle fonça me rejoindre sous la couette, se collant contre mon torse. Je repensais à nouveau à mon rêve, encore et toujours. Ça faisait des semaines que je le faisais. Il n'avait rien de dramatique. Il était même très plaisant. J'attendais de faire ma demande à Bella depuis quelques temps maintenant. Le mariage de ma sœur m'avait fait envie mais ce n'était pas la seule raison : je voulais que notre relation soit officialisée. Malheureusement, entre le boulot et la garde de la petite Célia, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de me lancer. Nous avions également remis à plus tard notre projet de bébé. J'adorais ma filleule, j'aimais la garder, j'aimais jouer avec elle mais j'aurais préféré faire tout ça avec MA fille.

Je soupirais lentement mais ça n'échappa pas à mon amour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien.

- Je suis désolée pour ton rêve. Ça doit être dur à chaque fois que tu te réveilles, non ?

- Tu n'as jamais fait un rêve qui te paraît si réel que tu es complètement perdu quand tu te réveilles ? Que tu ne sais plus le vrai du faux ?

- Oui, ça m'est arrivé quelques fois...

- Bah, c'est ce qu'il m'arrive à chaque fois que je me réveille d'un de ces rêves.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Rassure-moi, c'est quand même moi, la mariée ?

- Non, c'est la voisine...

- Ta sœur ?!?

Je ris en même temps qu'elle, alors que je resserrais l'étau de mes bras autour de son petit corps. C'était notre rituel du midi. Elle travaillait jusqu'à midi, elle rentrait à la maison, me trouvait généralement encore au lit et nous nous enlacions sous la couverture. Là, elle me racontait ce qu'elle avait fait la veille au soir, au restaurant et le matin même, à librairie. Je lui expliquais ensuite ce qu'elle avait loupé au club et habituellement, nous finissions par un câlin.

- Ce soir, j'ai mon congé.

- Cool. Tu veux que je reste à la maison ? Les gars peuvent s'en sortir.

J'avais officiellement engagé Paul, qui avait fait de l'excellent travail à chaque fois que je lui avais demandé un coup de main. Jacob faisait des extras, pour le plus grand dam de Ness mais elle venait le surveiller quelques fois. Il y avait aussi cette nouvelle danseuse, que j'avais choisie en compagnie de Bella. Elle était très douée et s'en sortait à merveille en salle, selon Jasper.

- Non, vas-y. Je me suis dit que je pourrais venir, moi. Ça fait un bail que je ne suis pas revenue.

- Oui, ce serait bien. Tu voudras monter sur scène ?

- Non, je crains avoir un peu rouillée...

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Elle rit silencieusement mais releva un visage sérieux quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur moi et je cajolais la peau de son dos avec mes doigts, qui s'étaient infiltraient sous son T-shirt.

- Je peux de poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- C'est Alice, qui fait les chorégraphies, maintenant ?

- Oui, avec Angela... En revanche, ne le dis à personne, mais tes danses étaient cent fois mieux.

- Euh... Merci du compliment. Je voulais te proposer un truc. Vu qu'en ce moment, on ne se voit plus trop trop souvent à cause de nos horaires, je me suis dit que je pourrais venir l'après-midi, une heure ou deux, pour faire les chorégraphies des filles. Au moins, on se verra et je pourrais me remettre un peu à l'exercice. Je ne te demande pas de m'engager mais je voudrais de temps en temps venir danser...

- Oui. Ce serait bien et puis ça mettrait un peu de neuf au spectacle.

Elle me sourit en se penchant vers moi, me donnant ses lèvres.

- Je t'ai dit que t'aimais comme un fou ?

- Pas depuis quelques heures.

- Je t'aime, Bella.

- Je t'aime aussi, Edward.

*****

**Point de vue Bella**

J'étais heureuse de la tournure des évènements. Je recommençais à « _travailler_ » au club demain après-midi et j'avais hâte. En fait, depuis quelques jours, une danse m'embrouillait le cerveau et il fallait absolument que je la mette en place, au risque de devenir folle. Enfin, aujourd'hui, je sortais avec ma belle famille et plus particulièrement avec Rosalie, Esmée et la petit Célia. Je m'occupais principalement de la petite alors que les filles faisaient les magasins. Pour un bébé de 5 mois, elle était tellement éveillée. Elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère mais je reconnaissais les yeux de mon ami, Emmett.

- Alors, ma belle... Maman fait les magasins pour t'habiller, hein ? Tu vas voir, tu vas être toute jolie, comme d'habitude.

Assise sur un banc, en attendant que les deux femmes finissent leurs achats, je prenais Célia dans les bras alors qu'elle gazouillait. Je lui déposais un baiser sur le front, lui murmurant combien elle était jolie et adorable. Moi qui avais toujours cru que les enfants et moi, ça faisait deux... Depuis la naissance de la petite, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la voir tous les jours.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ma belle-mère et ma belle-sœur revinrent avec trois sacs, chacune.

- J'ai tellement hâte à mon anniversaire !

- Dis, je serais la marraine, hein ?

- Elle sera aussi gâtée que Célia...

- J'espère qu'elle aura tes cheveux...

- Eh oh ! Arrêtez de fantasmer ! Quand on aura un enfant, Edward et moi, je veux qu'il ait les yeux de son père et mon intelligence. Pour le reste, je m'en fiche !

On rigolait en avançant vers un bar. Célia devait prendre son biberon. Rosalie me passa le tout et je commençais à faire boire la petite.

- Alors, le boulot ?

- Oh ! C'est super. Bien que ça n'est rien à voir avec ce que je faisais avant. J'ai beaucoup moins de succès. À part à la bibliothèque...

- Toujours Frank ?

- Oui...

- Qui est Frank ?

- Bella se fait draguer par un papy, ayant Alzheimer.

- De toutes les maladies, c'est la seule que je ne voudrais pas avoir. Le pauvre homme vient tous les jours lire le même livre. Il me demande à chaque fois qui je suis et me dis à chaque fois que je suis très belle. Il est seul, si j'ai bien compris. Ses enfants ne sont pas là et sa femme est décédée il y a peu, d'après mon patron.

Je reculais un peu le biberon de la bouche de Célia et lui essuyais le menton avant de lui redonner à boire.

- Et avec Edward ? Ça va ?

- Oui, ça va très bien. Surtout qu'à partir de demain, je le verrais un peu plus.

- Et ces rêves ? Vont-ils devenir réalité dans peu de temps ?

- Esmée, il faut que tu choisisses. Aussi forte que je suis, je ne peux pas te donner et un petit fils ou une petite fille et me marier. Je travaille.

Ma belle-mère fit une moue triste avant de commencer à questionner sa fille, à propos d'une possible visite à la maison. Pour ma part, je n'écoutais pas, trop absorbée par les yeux de Célia.

Vers 18heures, Esmée partit de son côté alors que je rentrais à pieds avec Rose.

- Vous voulez manger à la maison, ce soir ?

- Edward travaille, tout comme Emmett, je crois, non ?

- Ah oui ! Bah, on a qu'à déposer la petite chez mes parents et on va faire un tour au club. Ça te va ?

- Euh, oui ! Bien sûr.

Après avoir rangé les affaires dans la chambre de Célia, nous passâmes un peu de temps à discuter alors que cette dernière dormait dans les bras de sa mère.

- On va s'amuser, ce soir. Je vais enfin passer une soirée à boire un peu, sans m'inquiéter de ma fille, qui dort au premier étage...

- C'est dur ?

- Bah, je ne regrette pas une seconde d'avoir eu Célia. Je l'aime plus que tout, avec Emmett. Mais un bébé, ce n'est pas de tout repos. Il faut être alerte quand elle pleure la nuit, le jour. Il faut toujours l'occuper un minimum, sinon, elle s'énerve et pleure à ne plus finir. Il faut la faire manger, la changer... J'aime faire ça mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce que je ferais si elle n'avait pas été là, tout de suite. Qu'est-ce que je serais entrain de faire avec Emmett ou des trucs dans le genre.

- Je sais qu'on n'en a jamais parlé mais tu as eu des nausées, au début ?

- Non. Ce n'est pas obligatoire. Je les ais eu vers la fin. Pourquoi ?

Je baissais le regard, pas certaine de vouloir lui en parler tout de suite.

- Tu veux savoir ça pour le jour où vous vous déciderez avec Edward ?

- Euh...

- Bella, dis-moi ???

- Justement, y'a un truc dont il faut que je te parle...

*****

**Point de vue Edward**

En sortant de mon bureau, je fus étonné de voir ma Bella, assise au bar avec ma sœur, vêtue d'un pantalon en cuir avec un T-shirt beige. Elle riait un peu avec Paul et Rose. Je saluais une des habitués alors que je me dirigeais vers ma belle. Elle sursauta légèrement quand j'entourais sa taille de mes bras. J'approchais ma bouche de son oreille.

- Quelle surprise... Tu aurais pu me dire que tu venais, je serais sorti de mon bureau depuis longtemps.

- Si je te l'avais dit, ça n'aurait plus été une surprise, mon amour.

Elle se tourna sur le tabouret et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Je fronçais les sourcils alors que je tournais la tête pour rencontrer ses lèvres. Je sentis son sourire alors qu'elle prolongeait notre baiser. Sa langue caressant rapidement la mienne, elle se dégagea après m'avoir embrassé de nouveau la joue.

- Paul, tu remets une tournée pour ces charmantes demoiselles.

- Toi, t'as quelque chose à demander à ta sœur ou à ta chérie !

- Non, je veux seulement que ma sœur se détende alors que j'abuserais de ma petite amie, qui aura trop forcé sur la vodka.

Je ris en mettant mon menton sur l'épaule de ma compagne. Elle rit aussi doucement en frappant gentiment ma joue.

- Tu ne pourras pas me soûler, sauf au jus d'orange ou à l'eau, si tu as de chance.

- Tu ne bois pas ?

- Non...

- Pourquoi ?

Ma sœur toussa en se levant et se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Paul prenait presque la fuite alors que je m'asseyais à côté de ma belle.

- Ça ne va pas, bébé ?

- Si, j'ai juste envie de garder les idées claires pour plus tard...

Elle se pencha, déposant un baiser dans mon cou. Bella me sourit, rassurante, en se tournant pour voir les danseuses. Je restais toute la soirée à ses côtés, nos doigts noués les uns aux autres.

**

- Alors, cette soirée ? Ça t'a rappelé de vieux souvenirs ?

- Oui, de très bons.

- Au point de rechanger de carrière ?

Même si je disais ça avec humour, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre qu'elle veuille revenir sur les devants de la scène.

- Eh bien...

Je me crispais alors qu'elle me faisait m'asseoir sur une chaise et se dirigeais vers la sono pour mettre une musique. Elle s'avança, un sourire charmeur sur le visage, son regard excité et sa lèvre inférieure prisonnière de ses dents. Elle ressemblait en tous points à la Bella en robe de mariée de mon rêve. Elle me chevaucha, je passais mes mains dans son dos alors qu'elle venait mordiller le lobe de mon oreille.

- Tu me laisses une minute ?

- Mais...

- Ma venue ce soir n'était pas la seule surprise, mon amour.

Avant que je n'ais eu le temps de comprendre, elle m'embrassa passionnément avant de prendre la direction des loges. Je souriais, heureux de la suite de ma nuit. Je l'attendais, impatiemment mais ma Bella ne mit pas longtemps et me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, habillé d'une robe noire courte avec une fermeture éclair sur le devant . Ses pieds nus avançaient au rythme du son qui tournait dans la pièce mais dont je n'entendais que des bourdonnements, entièrement fasciné par la merveilleuse créature en face de moi.

Elle reprenait sa place sur les cuisses et commençait à embrasser et lécher mon cou.

- Tu... Avais tout prévu... N'est-ce pas ?

- En fait, une heure avant de venir... J'ai décidé d'appeler Alice et je lui ais demandé de me préparer cette robe... J'avais envie de te faire plaisir, autant que je vais me faire un plaisir de danser pour toi...

Sur ce, elle prit ma main dans la sienne et nous monta sur la scène, prêt de la barre de danse. Elle redescendait prendre une chaise et me força à m'asseoir dessus. Elle commença ensuite à danser sur la musique, bougeant ses hanches de gauche à droite. Lorsque j'essayais de la rapprocher de moi, elle me faisait signe que non et continuait de danser sensuellement. Je déglutissais lorsqu'elle passait ses mains sur son corps, par-dessus son vêtement. Je retrouvais la Bella du début, celle envoûtée par la musique. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait alors qu'elle venait se mettre derrière moi, déboutonnant ma chemise lentement, caressant ma peau qui se découvrait.

Des mèches rebelles de sa queue de cheval venaient chatouiller mon cou alors qu'elle finissait d'enlever les boutons de mon haut. Ses doigts remontaient le long de mon torse, m'envoyant cent frissons à la fois. Je sentais également la pointe de sa langue rentrer en contact avec ma peau et je gémis de bonheur. Près de 24 heures sans avoir le droit à ses caresses, ses baisers humides et sa chaleur autour de moi... J'étais devenu dépendant d'elle. Elle m'avait ensorcelé et je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureux de l'être. Elle revenait ensuite devant moi, mettant mes mains sur ses hanches.

- Ça me... rappelle la première fois...

- La boucle sera en quelque sorte bouclée... Mais ne t'inquiète pas... Je referais ça à chacun de nos anniversaires...

- Mais, notre anniversaire était y'a deux semaines... Et tu m'as fait un merveilleux... Oh !

Je déglutis difficilement alors qu'elle m'enjambait et frottais son corps contre le mien, sensuellement.

- Oui ?

- ... cadeau...

- J'avoue que j'avais bien aimé, moi aussi...

Rien que repenser à cette merveilleuse nuit, cette nuit ô combien charnellement, la partie inférieure de mon anatomie s'éveillait. Cette nuit promettait d'être tout aussi réussie.

Bella continuait de bouger sur moi et dirigeait mes mains le long de ses flancs, avant de les placer sur sa poitrine. Instinctivement, je fis pression et ma belle renversa sa tête en arrière, gémissant doucement. Incapable de me retenir, je me redressais un peu, passant mes lèvres sur son cou et son décolleté. Les mains de mon amante se perdirent dans ma tignasse alors qu'elle finissait par se remettre correctement, après quelques minutes. Elle se remit debout, me tournant maintenant le dos mais restant tout de même assise sur moi. Mes doigts se permirent de caresser la douce peau de ses cuisses. Elle écarta un peu plus ses jambes et je passais mes mains sous son étroite robe. Je devinais son humidité sur le tissu de sa petite culotte.

Cependant, elle ne me laissa pas plus explorer les choses et rattrapa mes mains, déposant mes doigts sur sa fermeture éclair.

- Retire-moi cette robe... Lentement...

Je déglutis à son ordre. J'adorais quand elle devenait la femme fatale et prenait nos rapports en mains. Je prenais alors la fermeture et la descendais, lentement. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'arrivais au bas de sa robe et elle se leva, gardant les pans du vêtement fermés. Elle me regarda intensément, un sourire sexy sur le visage alors qu'elle ouvrait doucement son vêtement, me laissant devant ses dessous noirs. Je léchais mes lèvres devenues sèches et déglutissais difficilement alors qu'elle retirait entièrement sa robe. Elle se logea ensuite entre mes jambes et je ne retenais pas mes lèvres de se déposer sur son bas-ventre, à quelques centimètres de son intimité recouverte.

Plus les minutes, plus j'avais envie d'elle. Je relevais alors le regard vers ma douce et elle me fit un signe de la tête, m'encourageant à faire ce que je voulais. Je me remettais alors debout et prenais ses fesses en coupe, nous dirigeant vers mon bureau. Le petit chemin se fit en baiser avant que je ne l'installe sur le bord de mon bureau, embrassant sa gorge.

- Bella... J'ai vraiment envie de toi... Je ne peux pas...

- Prends-moi ici, Edward... J'ai envie... De toi... Maintenant...

Je grognais alors qu'elle déboutonnait la braguette de mon jean et passait une de ses mains dans mon boxer devenu étroit depuis quelques temps maintenant. Je me débarrassais le plus rapidement possible de mon bas et du sien. Passant mon index sur sa fente, je découvrais qu'une fontaine avait pris siège à cet endroit. Elle en avait tout aussi envie que moi et ça m'excitait encore plus. Je plongeais alors sur ses lèvres en plaçant mon sexe à l'entrée du sien. Avançant son bassin, Bella me fit la pénétrer lentement. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, je me mouvais en elle avec plus au moins de rapidité.

Des gémissements et autres cris sortaient de nos bouches à l'unisson. J'allais et venais avec passion, l'embrassant fougueusement. Les jambes de ma belle se resserraient autour de ma taille alors que je sentais ses parois intimes faire de même. Je passais alors ma main entre nos deux corps, allant cajoler son clitoris pour accélérer sa jouissance qui était proche de mon côté. Après encore quelques poussées en elle, je venais au fond de son ventre alors qu'elle mordait mon épaule, jouissant elle aussi.

Nous restâmes enlacés quelques secondes avant que je ne prenne la parole.

- Bébé ?

- Oui, mon amour ?

- On en a vécu des choses ici, hein ?

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... Sexe, engueulade, sexe ! Tout y est passé. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Je pense que maintenant, ce sera plus calme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Plus rien de gênant, de chiant ou quoi que ce soit de mon côté. Tu as rencontré mon seul ex, j'ai déjà été poursuivie par un taré et Cruella est hors jeu grâce à mon père. Et du tien ?

Je souris au surnom qu'elle donnait à sa mère.

- Plus rien de mon côté, non plus.

- Alors, ce sera calme... Tant mieux !

Je l'embrassais dans le cou en riant légèrement, comme elle. Puis, je pensais à ce que je voulais faire depuis quelques temps et redevins sérieux. Le rire de ma compagne s'éteignit également alors qu'elle me regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Edward ?

- Tu sais, dans tous ces films nunuches que tu regardes, ça se finit toujours par un mariage, la venue d'un bébé... Comme Rose avec Emmett ou encore, Jazz avec Alice, bientôt...

- Ouais, je voulais...

- Attends, laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. La logique voudrait qu'après notre relation haute en couleur depuis plus d'un an, je me mette à genoux et que je te demande de devenir ma femme en sortant une bague de ma poche.

- Euh... Edward, tu ne...

- ... vas pas faire ça car premièrement, je n'ai plus de poche et je sais que tu trouverais ça ringard que je me mette à genoux devant toi.

Je vis son visage se détendre alors qu'elle semblait souffler de soulagement. Je savais qu'elle le voulait. Qu'elle voulait rester avec moi pour toujours mais elle n'était pas le genre de femme à vouloir les choses en grand.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je trouverais ça romantique mais... Tu as raison ! Et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime autant, Edward Cullen.

- Idem, Isabella Swan. Mais je voulais quand même faire quelque chose. Tu veux bien ?

- Vas-y...

Je me déplaçais pour aller chercher un écrin que j'avais dans un tiroir de mon bureau. Je vis ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand et sa bouche formait un O parfait. Je me repositionnais entre ses jambes et regardais la bague de mon grand-père, qui ornait toujours son pouce. Je souris en embrassant sa joue.

- Edward...

- Chut ! Isabella Marie Swan, je te promets de ne plus être jaloux. Je te promets d'être à l'écoute de tes moindres désirs. Je te promets de te rester fidèle...

- Ed...

- Je n'ai pas fini. Je te promet d'accepter tous tes choix alors si tu veux de nouveau changer de métier pour revenir danser ici, je l'accepterais. J'ai des contrats dans mes tiroirs. J'ai failli te perdre trop souvent à mon goût. Trois fois. Personne n'a jamais dit trois sans quatre alors j'en suis heureux et je veux le prouver. Je te veux à mes côtés, pour toujours.

- Même quand j'aurais des rides, les seins qui tomberont et des cheveux gris ?

- Oui, je veux tout ça. Je veux voir la moindre étape de ta vie. Je veux faire partie de ta vie, tout comme je veux que tu fasses partie de la mienne.

- Alors, je nous déclare unis par les liens sacrés de l'amour. Tu peux embrasser la bombe sexuelle qui est en face de toi et qui t'aime par-dessus tout !

- Je t'aime.

Je me penchais et l'embrassais tendrement.

- Et je te promets aussi que dès que tu le veux, je t'offre le plus beau mariage de tous les temps.

- Je le veux. Mais, avant, je dois te parler d'un truc...

- Je t'écoute. Attends !

Je la regardais et ouvrais l'écrin. Elle sourit grandement alors que je la regardais dans les yeux.

- Tu veux bien de ma bague ?

- Pff, t'en as de ces questions !

Elle bougeait les doigts vers moi et je lui passais la bague à son annulaire. Elle la regardait en souriant.

- Elle est magnifique ! Merci...

- Bon alors, à toi. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Eh bien, tu te rappelles du cadeau qu'on avait prévu pour l'anniversaire de ta mère ?

- Ce qu'on avait parlé à Noël ? Le bébé ? Je sais que tu veux attendre un peu à cause de ton boulot et de Célia et...

- Il faudra en trouver un autre.

- J'avais cru comprendre. Ne t'en fais pas...

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Le cadeau est arrivé.

- Co... Comment ça « _il est arrivé_ » ?

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure en regardant son ventre.

- Tu veux... Tu veux dire... Que... Non ? Si ? Tu as... On va avoir... Tu... Nous...

- Calme-toi. Pour parler à ta place, nous allons avoir un bébé.

- Depuis... Comment ? Je...

- Depuis quand ? Trois jours. Comment ? Tu étais soit au dessus de moi, soit en dessous. Et tu ? Tu vas être papa...

J'ouvrais la bouche pour la refermer ensuite. Aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche et je la voyais s'inquiéter. Je l'embrassais, lui montrant à quel point j'étais heureux de cette nouvelle. Je me retirais pour reprendre mon souffle alors que je posais ma main sur le ventre de ma Bella. Je souris grandement en retournant voir ses pupilles, en larmes.

- On va avoir un bébé.

- On va avoir un bébé.

Entourant fermement ses bras autour de mon cou, nous nous enlaçâmes un long moment avant de finir par se vêtir et partir chez nous.

La journée même, nous l'annonçâmes à mes parents ainsi qu'à Charlie, par téléphone.

J'allais enfin vivre heureux avec ma Bella, la femme la plus aimante, la plus belle, la plus intelligente. J'allais être avec la femme de ma vie et dans neuf mois, au plus tard, elle donnerait naissance à notre petite fille ou notre petit garçon.

Il y a plus de trois ans, j'avais rencontré une femme, devant sa loge. J'avais senti passer cette rencontre... Mais jamais je ne m'aurais imaginé que j'allais finir ma vie avec elle.

**Fin**

* * *

**Voilà pour l'épilogue !**

**Bon, je suis désolée pour la fausse joie du départ mais trop de fiction se termine par un mariage Edward/Bella. Même avec mon côté fleur bleue, je ne voulais pas finir comme ça. Mais bon, vous devez vous doutez que ça se produira dans les années à venir. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants...**

**Non, je plaisante. Comme tous les couples, ils auront des moments durs, ils se disputeront mais l'amour sera plus fort que tout et ils reviendront l'un vers l'autre à chaque fois.**

**Merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction, aussi nombreux. Pour la prochain fiction, après avoir récolté beaucoup d'avis, « _Sa demi-sœur_ » et « _A Busy Life_ » sont arrivés en tête mais celle choisie**

**et...................................... _« Sa demi-soeur »._**

**Rien n'est encore écrit mais ça ne saurait tarder !!!**

**A Bientôt et merci encore mille fois de m'avoir suivie sur cette fiction.**

**!!!!!!! Je vous adore !!!!!!**


End file.
